


輪迴流轉

by mariposafly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cannibalism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Serial Killers, Top Hannibal Lecter, Violence, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 126,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposafly/pseuds/mariposafly
Summary: Will的生活好似回到了正常。他搬了家，離開了巴爾的摩，也離開了FBI。但是過往卻依舊緊緊追著他，要將他拖入地獄。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 91
Kudos: 181





	1. 重生？

  
HB’s Lunge是這海港小鎮上唯一可供出海捕魚的男人們回來肆意談天的地方。儘管裡面提供裝修簡陋，夏天熱得讓人出汗，還是阻擋不了男人們聚集在這裡喝酒看球賽。

強納森也不例外，他剛最近剛免於支出一筆龐大費用，理應好好喝一杯作為慶祝──比起貸款買個上萬的新引擎，花幾塊喝杯酒當然是更划算的。

他推開門，男人們談天論地的聲音撲面而來，裡面僅有的幾張桌子也各自圍滿了人。強納森抬起手，跟那些人打了個招呼，駕輕就熟地走到靠牆角的一張桌旁，三個身高各異的男子正開心說笑。

「嘿！強納森！」正面對著門口的男子穿著淺格紋短衫，對強納森打了聲招呼。

「嘿。」碰了碰肩，強納森跟大家一樣要了瓶啤酒，聊起了漁獲、天氣以及政府。在這偏僻的鄉下中似乎除了這些事情再也沒有其他樂趣了，聚集在這裡的人幾乎都是漁夫，靠著一艘船養家糊口，並不富裕。

「這天氣真他媽的熱，對吧！」麥克與強納森碰了碰杯，豪邁地喝了一口。

「是啊，這天氣是一年比一年熱了，他們那些資本主義家還在說全球暖化都是騙局──誰會比我們了解呢！」雖說那些吸血資本主義家壓榨著人們賺得錢比他們捕魚人還多，但是他們靠著海洋與天氣吃飯，比那些只會耍嘴皮子的奸惡商人還要了解自然得多。

「真是糟透了，對吧！」鮑伯搖了搖頭嘆口氣。漁獲量一年比一年還要少，逼得他們非要365天全年無休的出海，才能勉力維持一家的生計。「你的馬達呢？修好了？」蓄著薄薄鬍鬚的鮑伯是個樂於助人的好人，但是酒品不是特別好，每次都只點一瓶啤酒坐到離去，被酒吧老闆放在不受歡迎的顧客名單上。

前幾天出海的時候，他就注意到強納森的漁船有些異樣。馬達的聲音不如以往順暢，斷斷續續地有點停滯。一艘漁船的心臟部要是停止了，生活毋庸置疑就會陷入困境，畢竟一個幾萬美元的馬達不是他們這些人隨意能拿出來的。

「喔對，我讓海邊的那個小子看過了，他說需要幾天修理，拿走了。」

長年為在鎮上為他們修船的老詹姆士在上個月終於徹底退休了，年輕的技師總是在這裡待不久，很快就離開了，這個以漁業維生的小鎮頓時陷入無人可以修船的危機當中，大家內心都焦躁不已。

漁船就是他們的吃飯工具，要是哪天壞了他們就要帶著家人餓肚子了。這個事情讓漁夫們焦慮了好一陣子，四處打聽有沒有修船工願意搬到這個鄉下小漁村。

然後兩個星期前，那個沉默寡言的男人來了。他開著一台破舊的車，來到了海港。一開始大家都以為他只是個背包客，那凹陷的面龐以及陰沉的表情讓大家驚心膽顫了數天，以為他是個逃亡殺人犯或是癮君子什麼的，那幾天眾人無一不是準備好了槍，就怕那男人幹出什麼點事情來。

但是什麼都沒有發生。等到幾天之後，他們發現海港旁新開了一間修船的小店面，黑色捲髮的男人正站在裡面打理。

──是個修船工！

這一個好消息瞬間傳遍了整個小鎮，大家對那個男人瞬間改觀，熱情地湧到店面想要與男子套套交情，至少讓他們感受一下這個鎮的歡迎之意，好讓他願意永遠待在這裡。

但是形銷骨立的男子只是淡淡地拒絕了。過了幾天之後，大家才發現男子比他們預想中的還要怪異。他沉默寡言的可怕，除了多少錢、要幾天、機器有什麼問題之外，他們幾乎不能聽到其他詞彙。他拒絕談論跟漁船無關的一切事情，包括他自己的過往。

對於來自小鎮居民熱情的邀約，他也永遠只有一句：『謝謝，但不用了』。若不是老詹姆士退休了，沒有人會想要踏進那一間小店面裡的。

當然，也從沒有人在鎮上的酒吧裡看到他過。大家只知道他住在鎮外的懸崖壁上，甚至沒看過他進到鎮中心。

雖說鎮上只有他一名修船工，但漁船總不是每天都會出問題的。偶爾沒有生意時，可以看到男子會拿著一瓶啤酒，坐在店裡的二手沙發中，湖綠色的眼睛盯著大海。一動也不動地像個雕像。

「說真的，雖然那傢伙的確讓人有點害怕，但是修船的技術不比老詹姆士差。」亞當彈了彈丹寧牛仔帽的帽沿──那是他最喜歡的一頂帽子，出門總是要戴著──想起那個男人三兩下就弄好了他浸水的馬達，不禁低聲讚嘆。

麥克不以為然的撇撇嘴，喝了口酒：「我可不相信這個傢伙，他看起來太怪異了。」不願意對上視線的人肯定是做過什麼虧心事，八成是犯罪者。麥克堅持打死都不會去找那傢伙修船，眾人只能祝他好運。

「別這樣。」亞當大力地拍了拍麥克的背，「或許他是個怪胎，但是不可否認他修好了我的馬達！」

「男人都會有段過去，對吧！」強納森大笑了聲，仰頭一口氣喝掉剩下的啤酒，掏出錢放在桌上。「我要去把我的寶貝抱回來了，我可受不了跟她分離那麼長時間！」

「我等不及要再開我們的漁獲比賽了！」鮑伯咧了咧嘴，露出他長年抽菸佈滿黃斑的牙齒，送走了強納森。

***

夏日的海風特別濕黏，宛如水蛭趴伏在皮膚上，貪得無厭地吸吮人們的血液。沒有人喜歡這裡的夏天，即使是土生土長的當地人。到了夏天，無一不是一臉厭惡的揮著汗，喝著被太陽曬暖的啤酒。

這個只有千餘人的小海港在夏天的午後特別安靜，人們不是躲在家裡乘涼，就是到了鎮上的酒吧喝酒打牌，沒有人會在這個時間出現在港口。出海的漁船安靜地並排在港邊，天氣煩悶得讓海鷗都不屑一顧。

汗水從威爾的額頭上滑了下來。他不以為意地用手背隨意擦去汗珠，拿著扳手繼續鎖著引擎上的六角螺帽。他蹲在一個鐵皮蓋成的狹小店面裡，裡面雜亂地堆著各式各樣的零件，從小螺絲到各種馬達，都用威爾的方式陳列著。中間可供人站立的地方小的可憐，威爾就蹲在後方，金屬敲擊的聲音響徹安靜的港邊。

他的衣服沾滿烏黑的油漬，指甲縫裡滿是骯髒的機油，幾筆黑色汙跡橫過了他臉龐上的刀痕。威爾鎖緊手下的螺帽，大功告成地放下所有工具，將手上剛修好的舊馬達擺到牆角，權當新貨上架。環視了一周店內，他伸手進衣服下搔了搔肚腹，隨手拿起放在桌上的啤酒，坐到一旁已經黑到看不出原色的沙發上，心不在焉的抿著。

湖綠色的眼眸直盯著門外，那裏是一片寂靜無波的大洋。

「嘿，威爾！」從門外傳來的粗曠嗓音驚擾了一片寧靜，站在岸邊休憩的海鳥被驚地展翅，慌亂地朝四方飛去。只見一名頂著啤酒肚與落腮鬍的男子大步走進威爾的店裡，讓狹窄的空間變得更威逼仄。

粗短的手指拿下灰色帽子擦了擦滿頭汗，強納森抬頭：「嘿！東西還好嗎？」

威爾沒有多說話。對強納森的到來他沒有絲毫反應，只朝著店的一角揚了揚下巴，再度灌下一口微溫的啤酒。強納森朝著威爾的視線轉了個身，視線盯在一角，開心的笑了起來。

「喔，我的寶貝！幹得好威爾。」他大步踏上前，伸手摸了摸墨綠色的船用引擎外殼，兩手一張就把沉重的引擎給抱了起來。

「讓我們來試試。」隨著強納森的離開，門外的機械碰撞聲響起，最後是引擎發動、攪打海水的聲音。粗曠的歡呼聲也響徹雲霄。

威爾側頭聽了聽引擎運轉的聲音，嘈雜、規律、他孰悉的機械聲。看起來引擎的確是沒有問題了。他啜飲了一口酒。

引擎聲先是漸漸地遠去，最後又繞了回來。強納森再度大笑著大步踏了進來。「喔，威爾，我的寶貝就像剛出廠一樣，又能征服這片海洋了！」

「不客氣。」威爾點了點頭，

「來吧！我們出去喝一杯慶祝！沒有人會在這個時候來港口的，放鬆一下吧。」強納森對威爾招了招手，掩藏不住的開心從眼角的細紋可以看出，他熱情至極地邀請前一陣子才搬來的修船工，即使早就被拒絕多次。但是海上男兒的熱情可不是那麼容易被澆熄的，尤其他又剛拿回了他的寶貝。

威爾扯出一個淡淡的笑容，搖了搖手上的酒瓶。「我已經有了。」

被掃了興致的強納森無奈地聳聳肩，他其實也不太意外會被拒絕。「好吧！如果你改變心意的話，就在加油站那裏的酒吧，你知道的。」

揮了揮手，簡單向哼著歌離去的男子致謝，威爾坐在恢復寂靜的房裡，低低地垂下了眉。

下午天氣變得涼爽了些，出海捕魚的人又陸陸續續地來，吵吵嚷嚷了一陣子之後又消失了。在此期間威爾還另外接了幾個請託，看了看幾個有異音的馬達後，一天就又結束了。

此刻天色已經全黑，除了海浪拍擊以外再也沒有任何聲音。

威爾已經習慣了被浪潮聲包圍。不如說只有在被浪潮聲包圍的時候他才能稍微感到平靜。

他鎖上店門，驅車走在荒無人煙的路上，回到遠在崖邊的小屋裡。屋子很小，外面是剝落的綠漆，方圓幾里內沒有其他鄰居，彷彿回到以前的Wolf trap。

不過在這裡他是徹底獨居，沒有任何生物在房裡等他回來。威爾隨手打開了燈，或許是老舊的關係，燈光非常昏暗，看不大清遠方的東西。不過燈光對威爾來說沒有什麼太大的作用，他也無心去修整。

倒了杯威士忌，威爾走到戶外，門廊上放著一張對著海洋的躺椅。他窩進躺椅中，看著遠方的大海。沒人能知道他看著大海是為了什麼。他一動也不動，路過的人甚至會以為他是具冷去的屍體。

就這樣直到夜深，日復一日。

一天又過去了。

***

來到這個小鎮已經過了數周，最起碼威爾覺得他是安頓好了。有了工作以及睡覺的地方，其他的東西看起來就不是那麼重要了。

威爾將鑰匙插入買來的二手車中，踩著油門駛上道路。隨著車子前進，道路兩旁不再是荒蕪的草地，逐漸出現妝點可愛的住家，數量越來越多，接著是立著白板招牌的牛排餐廳，威爾知道他已經進到鎮裡了。

他帶來的一整箱威士忌已經全部消耗殆盡了。沒有威士忌，他不確定晚上是否睡得著，即使百般不願意，他還是得上鎮裡的超市。

現在科技進步，或許他可以考慮一下網路購物──但是有誰願意送貨到這麼偏僻的小鎮裡呢？

雖然是連鎖超市，但是這間店跟小鎮一樣，昏暗，以及老舊。明明是鎮上人賴以維生唯一的商店，裡面的陳列卻乏善可陳。只有幾排簡單的貨架，擺著一些生活必須商品。

不用一分鐘威爾就繞完了整間商店，在酒水的貨架上幸運地發現了幾瓶積灰的威士忌，他將所有酒瓶清空，結帳付款。

收銀櫃台只有一名白髮蒼蒼的老嫗面對著電視機坐著打盹，威爾將東西放上櫃台的舉動驚擾了她，眨了眨眼終於醒了過來。

老嫗斜眼慢吞吞地打量了下威爾。「喔……你是那個新來的小夥子。你叫什麼名字？」滿布皺紋的手緩慢地掃描每一項商品的條碼。

「威爾。」

「堅強的戰士，好名字。鎮上的人都很開心你來了，老詹姆士退休的太早啦，像我這把年紀也還在工作呢。」老嫗咧嘴笑了笑，裡面只有幾顆孤伶伶的牙齒還屹立不搖。

威爾只是沉默地聽著。時值整點，放在收銀台旁的小電視準時地開始播報新聞，刺眼的紅色橫幅弄痛了他的眼，威爾不自在的撇開了他的眼。

但是卻抵擋不住聲音的流洩。

注意到威爾的不自在，老嫗回過頭看了眼電視，正好轉了畫面開始直播FBI的說明會──永遠都是殺人案件。這個世界總是有死不完的人，抓不完的殺人兇手。

冷汗爬滿了威爾的背，他放在兩側的手不住顫抖。他努力地抑制著內心的海洋，不要掀起半點波浪。不要將已被沉到海溝深處的東西再翻弄出來，不要再逼著他去面對曾經那麼熟悉的場景。

發言人已經不是他認識的那一位了，但是那用詞遣字，下彎的嘴唇與一身凌厲的銳氣是FBI人員的標準配備。『……根據我們的推測，嫌犯是以車子作為移動工具……受害者沒有特定的類型……』

「喔，這真是太可怕了。」老嫗哀憐的皺起眉。每個跟事件無關的人都會這樣，好像一個模子印出來的，每一個表情、每一字一句，既發自肺腑，又虛浮的可怕。「就在隔壁州呢。希望警察能快點抓到兇手。」

**不。**

**你們永遠不會抓到他。**

溫度漸漸流失，手腳冰冷地彷彿來到了深海之處。

威爾的視線開始變暗，一切都變得模糊不清，跟著水波蕩漾變形。他努力地伸出手，循著本能想要朝著光亮處游去，但是低溫奪去了他的行動，他只能不斷地往深淵落去。

這就是他最好的結局了。他親手寫上的全劇終。

「你應該見見我的丈夫，他到現在也還在捕魚呢！他可是我們鎮上的釣魚紀錄保持人，你應該來我們家吃個晚餐聊一聊，他一定會非常開心。」商品全部過了收銀台到了另一側，老嫗瞇起眼看著屏幕上的數字。「──一共是82.5元。你喜歡鱸魚嗎？烤驢魚是我的拿手菜。」

威爾頓時回到了現實。玻璃外的陽光源源不絕地提供著生命的能量，一切都如同童話故事般那麼安詳美好。

他機械地遞出了自己的信用卡，老嫗熟練地結了帳。「你晚上有空嗎？來我家吃個飯吧！」一一將物品放到紙袋裡，老嫗將紙袋遞給威爾，看著他開朗地一笑。

威爾接下紙袋，匆匆地低下了頭。「謝謝，但是我……」晚上有事？抽不開身？威爾一時之間竟不知道該如何出言拒絕。這個小鎮安穩地讓人覺得平靜，甚至連個巨大的浪花都打不起，太陽還沒落下船都入港了，只有遙遠的燈塔還亮著。

他通常會倒一杯酒，靜靜地看著海，就這樣天又亮了。日復一日，日子模糊的連自己都記不太清。

他一度懷疑自己的腦袋受了傷，但是醫生說 **他恢復得很好** 。這句話如同鑿子一下一下挖著他的心，讓他蒼白了臉無法呼吸。

身上若留有疼痛，就能轉移專注力，享受疼痛帶來的安慰。但是現在他被迫將自己困在海邊，面對一成不變日子，一天一天地慢慢窒息。

威爾收住了話語，只是低低地說了一聲：「謝謝，但不用了。」就頭也不回地走了。或許超市的老嫗會覺得他是個不懂禮貌的怪人，但他也習慣了不去回頭看，這個世界上再也沒有他在意的事情了。

他沿著來路開了回去，一旁的大海閃著粼粼的日光，一層又一層地湧上來吞沒威爾。他又感到了窒息，踩下剎車，他橫打方向盤停到了路旁。

趴在方向盤上，威爾摀著心口大大喘息。

**不。**

**你不在那裏了。**

威爾顫抖地伸出手，抓住一旁剛買的酒瓶，笨拙的轉開瓶蓋猛力地灌了好幾口入胃。他倒在運轉席上，茫然地看著車頂，讓灼熱在身體裡點起大火，焚燒所有腦神經。

氧氣隨著酒精一起進到了身體，威爾覺得好一些了。

 **我需要休息一會。** 他垂下眼睛。

**只要一會。**

威爾頭一歪，就在椅子上失去了意識。

\---

如果真的有世界末日的話，那就是這樣的吧。

視線被藍色壟罩，從上方傳來的光線越來越黯淡，他在不斷下沉、下沉。

父親曾告訴他住在深海的動物都是瞎子，真正的海底沒有一絲光線，只有極度的黑暗。住在那裏的生物不需要眼睛，只要靈敏的耳朵。

在深海，一切都變得緩慢，時間似乎停滯了。為了適應極端的深海環境，各色各樣的生物突變、進化，扭曲自己的身體、褪去顏色的遮蓋，只留下最赤裸裸的原始面貌，透明、而兇猛。這裡應在該就是他的歸宿。畸形，披著人皮。現在他可以釋放他的內在，讓困在胸膛裡的醜陋野獸跳躍而出。

但是他聽不到一絲聲音。世界被抽成真空，沒有氧氣、沒有光線，也沒有聲音。他被整個世界放逐。來自陸地的生物，終究還是外來者。

他還是一個人再繼續墜落。

他需要……他需要感受到 **活著** 。

\---

威爾猛然地張開了眼睛。

視線一片昏暗，他以為自己還沉在深海裡。恍神了幾秒之後才知道原來只是天黑了。

夏天的夜晚非常涼爽，威爾打開車窗，讓夏日的海風吹走車內最後一絲酒氣。不知道現在幾點了。他轉動鑰匙發動引擎，看了看電子時鐘才發現原來已經深夜了。他幾乎睡去了整整半天。

嘆了一口氣。如果他還在巴爾的摩的話，可能被搶到連衣服都不剩了吧。威爾踩下油門，不經意地發現油線雖然還沒亮起紅燈，但也到了岌岌可危的程度。

Oh Fuck，該慶幸他不是等燈亮了才發現沒油，這鎮上的加油站只有兩個，一個在小鎮入口處，一個在50里外的公路上。拉起手煞，威爾揉了揉自己的眉，不明白自己怎麼會比下午時還要疲倦，頭痛了厲害。或許是因為做了一場亂七八糟的夢的緣故。

他拒絕去回想夢裡的內容，回頭瞥了一眼遠方的大海，再度嘆氣，無力地關上家門。

***

卡邁爾是這個小鎮的名字，村民世世代代都是漁夫，直到資本的浪潮將年輕人帶走，只剩下上一個世代還堅守陣地。相同的生活日復一日，鎮民們在天還沒亮時就出海捕魚，接著載到市裡販賣，揣著零碎的錢到酒吧喝喝酒、看看球賽，一天就結束了。

由於鎮人口稀少，他們彼此關係緊密，知曉鎮上每一張面孔，每一個家族成員以及住處，他們在為他人指路時絕對不會報路名，只會說：「安德森家與克里斯家的交岔口！」

這個城市平靜地像個仙境，其他城市的紛紛擾擾永遠不會入侵這個地方，人們依然日出而作，日落而息。

時間好似變得沒有意義，有時候威爾都會覺得自己的時間在不知不覺間被偷走了，稍微一恍神，數把個小時就消失了。

威爾打開車子的後備箱，將今天去城裡買的備品拿了出來。來到小鎮之後已經過了數個月，他也逐漸熟悉這裡的生活環境。鎮上的人也非常熱情，老詹姆士還曾經散步到他的店裡，告訴他哪裡可以進到最便宜的貨，鎮上哪個王八蛋老是賒帳。

就是現在迎面走來的傢伙。

「嗨！威爾，你好嗎？」查理可能是鎮上唯一一個聽到老詹姆士退休時非常開心的人。他真的不是個壞人──查理的媽媽老是這樣說──但是他總是那個最後一個出船，最先回來的傢伙，年近50歲卻依然跟他那總是不忘記在別人店裡摸兩包菸回家的媽咪住在一起。

老詹姆士可看透了他們一家，畢竟都是幾十年的老鄰居了。『有看到錢才能給他東西，沒有錢的話就叫他滾蛋吧！』老詹姆士氣呼呼地吶喊的樣子栩栩如生，完全看不出是個六十多歲老人。

可惜老詹姆士來的時候實在太晚了，威爾開店後第一個顧客就是面前這名留著滿頭亂糟糟稻草色頭髮的男子。

一開始只是要幾個諸如濾油器的小零件，然後每隔幾個禮拜，以為威爾已經忘記他後，又會出現在店裡索要其他東西。

威爾默默地抬起眼皮看了他一眼，沒有停下手邊的動作。

「現在這天氣真他媽的差，風大的都把我的臉都吹爛了。」即使威爾明顯地無視了查理的存在，他依然插著腰，大步堂堂地巡視店內，打量著陳列商品。

「還有我的防水布，都讓那 **怪風** 給刮走了！沒有防水布我怎麼捕魚呢？」查理忿忿地剁了跺腳，好像大筆大筆的鈔票就這樣隨著海水給沖走了。

當然，鎮上的人都知道查理賣掉他那少得可憐的魚貨後獲得的錢都花在城裡的娼戶上了。

站定在貨架前，查理伸出他白嫩的手指翻了翻放在架上的幾張防水布，挑挑揀揀地選著花色。「好心的威爾，你也不忍心看到我和我可憐的媽媽沒飯吃吧。」終於看中了一款深藍色的花樣，他用力地抽了出來，將整疊布料都弄歪了。

「這個先借我用用吧！等我捕到條大魚賣個好價錢再還你。」喜孜孜地掂了掂東西，查理腳步一轉就要離開。這個不說話的怪胎一開始真的讓人覺得詭異，但是大方不扭捏的姿態贏得了查理的好感。老詹姆士跟鎮上的所有人都一樣，情願將他們的錢丟到海裡，也不願意接濟一下真正貧困的人。查理想起過往被老詹姆士羞辱的樣子，嫌惡地扭曲了嘴。

這時威爾的手搭上了他的肩。「把東西留下來。」他著實不想引起任何爭端，只想要安安靜靜地死在這個地方。但是這個世界永遠不缺侵門踏戶的無恥之徒，威爾毫不懷疑哪天查理會直接闖入他的店裡搬空他的東西。

查理沒想到一直以來默不作聲的怪胎竟然敢出言阻止。「嘿，你真的要那麼過分嗎？沒有防水布我沒有辦法出航！你就要看我們這樣餓死嗎？」他轉過身挺著身體，試圖以體格壓迫壓迫面前這個比他瘦弱的男子。雖然收入微薄，但是查理的媽媽總是把最好的東西留給他，養成了一副好體格。

「東西放下來就好。」威爾──也不是那麼容易被威勒的，畢竟他可是跟著FBI辦案的人。有誰能跟世界著名的食人魔一同並肩作戰殺死另一個殺人狂呢？

查理沒想到眼前這個怪胎竟然如此難對付，他那湖綠色的眼睛毫無情緒，看著他就像看著一個屍體，冷漠的讓人害怕。Fuck，明明就只是個修船工而已。

「幾天後我就會拿來還你的，保證更新的一樣。」發現威爾不受威嚇，查理擺擺手，試圖表現自己真誠的一面，殊不知他的信用早已消耗殆盡。

威爾已經懶得再多說一句話了，他伸手直接拿走他的貨，整理好被弄亂的貨架再疊了上去。

查理不敢相信威爾竟然那麼不留情面，「嘿，我還以為你是個好人，沒想到你跟那群吸血鬼鎮民一樣！混蛋！」但是威爾只是斜斜地睨了他一眼，不與他起任何爭論，僅是回到原位擺弄他的器械。

看著威爾油鹽不進的模樣，查理也只能忿忿地吐了一口唾沫，對威爾比了比中指。「去你媽的，誰稀罕你這怪胎，下地獄去吧！」

威爾連眼皮都懶得抬起，一邊擰著螺絲聽著查理踩著大力的步伐離開。

陽光又從門外照了進來，捕魚的人都出海了，威爾的世界又只剩下前仆後繼的海浪聲。他懷念在河邊垂釣的那些日子，置身在冰冷的淙淙流水中，他只需專注在手中的線、以及獵物上。低溫帶走了所有知覺，他的專注力化為銳針，屏息等待誘餌上鉤，然後狠狠地拿下勝利。

雖然有時會被銳利的釣魚線劃傷手，但那是戰鬥的勳章。

他一度沉溺在這樣的攻防裡，無法自拔。然而現在的他已經不能再邁入水裡，他單獨一人。

離過去很近，卻又那麼遙遠。

記憶違背威爾的意願不斷閃現。防水長靴、釣線、釣餌、溪流、女孩、男人、笑容、月光──

威爾怒火朝天地丟下手裡的扳手，掃開桌上的零件，取出威士斟上一杯，一口喝下。

憤怒化成實質的火焰日復一日的灼燒著他，紋遍他身體裡裡外外，日夜使他煎熬。他被困在地獄的業火裡逃不出，也死不了。他無時無刻不斷被提醒他所犯下的罪行與錯誤，不斷地阻止懊悔，催眠自己一切都已經結束了，所有罪行都已被審判。他逃不出，死不了，注定要一輩子接受折磨。

下地獄去吧！下地獄去吧！

威爾又倒了一杯威士忌，他坐倒在自己的沙發上，握著酒瓶，眼神不善地盯著門口。他知道那些鬼影還在追著他跑，獵殺著他直到天崖海角。不管他是否摔得粉碎，再也拼不回原樣，他是否還是他。

憤怒的血絲爬滿眼眶，威爾怒視著好似漂浮在他眼前的影子，一個接著一個地在腦海裡撕碎，嚼爛，和著酒嚥下。

 **記憶讓瞬間化為永恆。但遺忘能促進人保持心理健康。** 有人曾帶著嘲諷口吻淡淡說著。

他要把一切都抹去，拿刀把每一個蛛絲馬跡都剝去，不僅只是去掉表皮，還要將滲入骨血的每一個刻印都鏟去，即使會留下永遠無法抹滅的傷疤，他也要、他也要──

威爾目眥盡裂，薄博的水色沾染表面，好像未成形的淚珠。

他丟開酒杯，雙手緊緊環抱著雙肩，將自己蜷曲成最小，小到不存在這個世界上。受傷的哀鳴從胸腔震動著聲帶發出，深沉地如同大地雷鳴，撕裂一切才終於找到出口，長長地、疼痛地將積累的遠古哀傷釋出。

即使為了這一聲疼痛的呼喊，將整個世界都劈成了灰燼。

誰都不肯放過誰。

威爾縮在沙發裡不斷前後晃動，運作超越極限的CPU已經停不下來，也無法動作，只能凍在原地不斷奔跑，使盡全力燃燒殆盡。

梅比斯之環，他永遠逃離不了因果的輪迴。

手機鈴聲突然響了起來，在這寧靜的時刻特別響亮。威爾沒有理睬它，或許是說現在的他根本聽不見鈴聲，只有滿滿的海潮聲佔據了他的腦袋。

但是對方絲毫不放棄，像是在進行一場無語的耐力賽，比誰先忍受不住舉白旗投降。

最後是威爾無力的鬆開了手，搆起放在一旁的手機。上面是一串陌生的手機號碼。

還會有誰打給他呢？威爾儘力的壓下不斷湧上的噁心感。希望是鎮上哪個人需要他的幫助，或許是船壞了，要他去現場看看。

他不要想。

他困難的嚥了口唾沫，拇指顫抖的滑開綠色通話鍵──途中好幾次因為顫抖的太過厲害，通話鍵又溜回了原處──螢幕上終於開始計時。

威爾將手機按到耳朵上，張唇，卻吐不出隻字半語。對方也豪不介意，對著威爾的沉默只是用另一個沉默來做招呼。彼此之間只有沉重的呼吸聲。

不過最後，是對方輸了這一場遊戲，過了好半晌，終於低聲懺悔地開了口：『威爾……』

手機突然燙得拿不住手，威爾忿忿地猛力一摔，手機瞬間四分五裂地散落在地上。

通訊被掐斷，威爾坐在原位一動也不動地瞪著碎裂的手機，滿腔的憤怒無處可去，衝上了他的眼眶滲出絲絲血液，猶如在流淚。

但威爾知道那是盛怒的火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 求建言<3
> 
> ※首圖為客制同人圖，為維護畫者權益，請勿隨意轉載，謝謝大家❤️


	2. 愛的獻祭

威爾拿了個大垃圾袋，將手機的殘骸連同一些沾滿油漬的廢棄物，丟到了後門的垃圾箱裡。有需要的話，鎮上的人都知道要去哪裡找他，即使沒了手機也無所謂。

剛搬來這裡時，市中心量販店員工在知道他沒有電話後──該死的配送到府服務的申請單，非得讓他填上一個號碼不可──過分熱情地把他帶到了專門櫃台，用他來不及拒絕的速度將所有資料都準備好放在他面前，就等著他接下簽名用的筆。

婉拒不了銷售員積極服務的結果，就是獲得了一隻沒有人會撥打的手機，還沒有履行自己的使命就壽終正寢。

咚！的一聲，垃圾箱發出巨大的聲響，威爾背靠著後門慢慢滑到地上，愣愣地抬頭看向萬里無雲的晴空。適才的狂怒宛如夢境一般，現在他的腦袋與心臟就跟被掏空了一樣，除了一片空白，什麼都感覺不到。

激烈燃燒的怒火徹底熄滅，只剩下無限的冰冷。

他把一切都丟棄了。只剩下獨自一人，如無法紮根的蒲公英，隨波逐流。而他不懂為什麼那些被丟掉的過去還在咬著他不放。

他還剩下什麼呢？還有什麼對他人來說是有價值的呢？

他早已經……碎成了齏粉。

轟鳴的引擎聲從遠處傳來，最後慢慢地停在了他的面前。威爾無意識地抬了頭，盯著灰綠色車身上斑駁的擦括痕跡。駕駛座的人搖下了車窗，是鮑伯，他單手扶著方向盤，擔憂地看著一臉蒼白的威爾。「嘿，你還好嗎？」

威爾看向鮑伯。鎮上的捕魚人都是一樣的，他們在露天之下辛勤勞動，長期受到風吹日曬，蒼老的特別快，臉上的皺紋數不勝數。鮑伯眉間的紋路都可以直接夾死一隻自不量力的蚊子了──當然，這也跟他總是皺著眉為朋友煩惱有關。

他的鼻梁寬，鼻頭有些塌，憨厚得就像個標準的鄉下老實人。幫威爾拉成第一單生意的就是鮑伯。他跟著戴著單寧牛仔帽的亞當一起來到了店裡，苦口婆心地遊說了一個多小時，總算讓亞當將他的寶貝引擎交給威爾。

『別這樣，就讓他看看吧！』威爾還記得鮑伯張開了雙手，一臉無奈地看著亞當的模樣。

半晌，沒有等到威爾的回答，鮑伯的雙眉蹙得更緊了。「如果……你需要幫忙的話，你知道，可以告訴我。」鮑伯話說得有些躊躇，畢竟他跟威爾沒有什麼交集，但還是覺得無法束手旁觀。這個男人著實是一個謎團，他說話時從不與人視線接觸，也不與人進行多餘的交流。雖然被鬍子給隱藏了，但是隱隱約約可以看到一條傷疤橫過他半個臉頰，許多人都懷疑威爾是個前科犯，或者甚至是在逃的人犯，紛紛警告鮑伯不要與他走得太近，但是鮑伯就是沒有辦法對需要幫助的人坐視不管。

我不認為你可以幫上我。威爾在心底想，這世界上還有誰能幫他呢？想要幫他的人有誰是有好下場的呢？「我沒事，謝謝你。」

你那雙眼可不是這樣說的，鮑伯癟癟嘴。猶如優養化的湖水，看起來生機勃勃，事實上卻已經走到生命盡頭。「或者……你想要去喝一杯嗎？」他對威爾比了比，「你知道，就只是去喝一杯而已，很普通的。」

來到這個鎮上之後威爾收到了許多諸如此類的邀約，當然都被他給回絕了。

但或許不是今天。讓人精神衰弱的電話鈴聲還在他的腦海裡不斷盤旋，他需要一個嘈雜得可以把他吞沒的地方。「為什麼不？」威爾乾脆地站起身，拍拍褲子上的塵土，回頭就拉下了店門駛著他的車出來，對著一臉驚愕還沒回過神來的鮑伯按了下喇叭，直朝著鎮上開去。

鮑伯不可思議地踩下油門跟在威爾的車後。他還在震驚於這一次怎麼那麼簡單就將威爾給約了出來，他甚至連寬慰的話語都想好了，就等威爾拒絕他後，要厚著臉皮繼續糾纏。

鮑伯就這樣一臉不可置信地來到了鎮上唯一的小酒館。

HB’s Lunge作為鎮上男人可以肆無忌憚狂歡的寶地，營業時間自然是完全配合客人們的作息。如果有人想要半夜12點來喝一杯的話，抱歉，他可能只會看到被拉下來的無情鐵門──日出而作日落而息的小鎮可沒有半夜來一瓶冰啤的習慣。

今日，太陽雖然還高掛在天邊，但是酒館一反往常的人聲鼎沸，么喝聲此起彼落不絕於耳。一年一度的全明星球賽在今天上演，所有男人都拋棄了漁船擠到酒吧當中，緊張地聲援自己支持的球員。

酒吧的老闆是個剃了光頭的大個，可謂卡邁爾鎮上叛逆的象徵──不甘於未來只能當個漁夫，年紀輕輕就孤身一人離村鎮闖蕩天涯，中年時才默不作聲地帶了一筆錢回鄉，就這樣營業起鎮上唯一的酒吧。也不知道他那虯起的肌肉是哪裡練來的，非常具有震懾力，起碼看過他一拳掠倒大發酒瘋的男人，並用單手就把昏厥過去的男人提起丟到門外的顧客，絕對不敢在酒吧裡肆意胡鬧。

威爾推門進去之後，滿溢而來的喧鬧聲讓他鬆了一口氣。老闆站在吧台後忙著為一批又一批興奮的男人填滿酒杯，連個眼神都懶得施捨給他。

酒吧裡非常壅擠，威爾覺得鎮上所有的男人應該都擠到了這裡來。男人們一群一群圍著桌子而站，搶不到桌子的人們就拿著自己的酒杯站在角落，但是他們全都不約而同的把腦袋朝同個方向轉去。

威爾要了一杯不加冰的威士忌，老闆看了他一眼，暗暗責備他在大家都喝啤酒的時刻竟找碴地要了一杯威士忌！不過他最後還是倒了一杯滿滿的金黃液體推給了威爾。

威爾拿著險些要撒出的酒走到了深處，跟著眾人一起將頭轉到了前方的超大液晶螢幕上，一群人正在爭搶一顆球。

男人們的呼喊聲隨著球的飛出或落地而起伏，威爾看不太出頭緒，但其實也沒那麼在意。鮑伯也拿著一杯啤酒竄到了威爾身旁。他明顯有些被電視上的球賽給吸引了心神，但仍然努力地將關注焦點放在威爾身上。

「所以……一切都還好嗎？」

威爾聳了聳肩，沒有轉頭。「我猜應該是。」

將天聊死的能力威爾可說是出類拔萃，好心如鮑伯聽到了他的回答後也只能支吾兩聲，陷入一片沉默。「如果你不介意聊一聊的話……你是從哪裡來的呢？」鮑伯依舊不死心，他決心要好好的當一次心靈導師。

威爾閃了神。他想起很久很久以前，父親牽著他的手在海邊散步的情景。海風的鹹味與潤滑油的味道與現在一模一樣，或許是因為這樣他才選擇落腳在這個地方，即使那幾乎像是上一輩子的回憶了。「另一個南方小鎮。」威爾聳聳肩，喝了一口酒。電視上的打手正好將球擊了出去，眾人一聲歡呼。

一個不算回答的回答。「那你為什麼搬來這裡了呢？我是說，卡邁爾，這個沒什麼人的地方。」在全國地圖上都沒有記載的小地方，鮑伯抱持這個疑問非常久了。他眼角瞄了下電視螢幕，確認飛出去的球途中就被攔截後，安心地鬆了口氣繼續回到他們的話題中。

為什麼？威爾一時愣住了。

他回想起當他費盡力氣睜開眼時，那道直射的白光是多麼的刺眼，讓他不能控制地泛出了淚花。他的手被緊緊地握著，是茉莉。趴在他的床邊，緊握住他的手沉沉睡去。

他還活著。

從昏迷中清醒後，他花了很長的一段時間才漸漸恢復了過來，這段期間是茉莉一直陪著他，為他清潔、剃鬚，耐心地餵食，陪他進行復健直到他退院。她總是笑著閒聊些生活瑣事，絕口不提威爾離開的這段日子。

茉莉是他悔澀的生命當中最閃耀的事物。堅強又溫柔，即使他是個放棄家庭的失職丈夫，茉莉也不曾放棄他。在醫院的每晚，茉莉都會緊握著他的手，讓他能夠感受到活著的溫度。他會摩娑她指上的婚戒，一次又一次撫過上面精緻的刻字，他們名字的縮寫，卻陌生的讓他辨認不出。那隻手的重量沉得讓他抬不起頭來。

他許諾了一個家。他一直都很渴望的家，那裏有善解人意的妻子，調皮健康的小孩……他們會一起窩在客廳的沙發中看搞笑喜劇、出門露營野餐，他會帶沃利到河邊，教他如何甩線，怎麼耐心等待魚上鉤。茉莉與沃利完全契合了他的幻想。

但其實一切不過只是威爾嘔心瀝血建造的仿冒品。 他過於渴望，於是從倒塌的廢墟當中挖出幾塊殘磚破瓦，勉強搭成一個能遮風避雨的地方，以為就是完美的聖母百花聖殿。

搖搖欲墜的危樓， **那個人** 不過只是呼喚了一聲，就轟然塌落，被打回原樣。

**『這有任何意義嗎？』**

他才承認他想要的，從來都只有 **那個人** 。

康復出院之後，威爾做的第一件事情就是與茉莉離婚。他虧欠這溫柔又堅強的女人太多，不僅欺瞞他們，讓他們置身險境，最後甚至丟下了他們，義無反顧地坐上了駛在滅亡的道路上，沒有歸路的車。他沒有資格再待在這個家裡，享受他們的溫柔。

他一點一滴地清理掉所有的財產，將房子、車子、家具，將一切作為賠償都給了茉莉，連溫斯頓也讓茉莉給帶走了。他們說好不聯繫，也不再打聽彼此的消息。直到他離開的那天茉莉都不曾開口責備，他們只是緊緊地擁抱，然後點頭道別。

丟掉手機，他重新買了一台二手車，加滿了油，不與其他人進行道別，就這樣什麼都不帶地離開了巴爾的摩。

威爾也不知道自己能去哪裡。

他覺得自己陷入了一場夢境，一場永遠無法清醒的噩夢。在這個夢境裡世界一樣日昇日落，世人庸庸碌碌，河清海晏， **只不過是少了一個人。** 這裡只有威爾孤身漫無目的的飄盪，隔著一層厚厚的膜，模糊地看著人們對他虛情假意地噓寒問暖，都想從他身上再榨出一點剩餘價值。

威爾大大地喝了一口酒。

鮑伯呆呆地站在威爾身邊欲言又止，卻不敢真的開口打擾明顯陷入沉思的威爾。他不確定威爾是因為周圍的歡鬧聲所以沒聽到他的提問，亦或只是單純地不想回答。氣氛有些尷尬，鮑伯只能乾巴巴地跟著喝酒。

「 **他** 雕塑了我。」威爾的聲音很低，被因為一支全壘打而引起的歡呼聲給淹沒。即使是站在他身邊的鮑勃也沒有聽見，他完全被球賽給吸引住了。

那一天，他經過了這片熟悉的大海，然後留了下來。每天，向上帝祈求著他不敢想的奇蹟。

威爾多想從這場噩夢當中清醒。只有這樣他才是真正的活著，並破繭成蝶，成為最為美麗的生物。

電視上轉播的球賽漸漸地進到了尾聲，拉鋸的比分讓眾人的精神緊繃到最高點，每個人都屏住呼吸目不轉睛地看著投手將最後一球投出，打手振臂一揮──

『全壘打──』

歡聲如雷動幾乎掀翻了酒吧屋頂，鮑伯也跟著高舉雙臂呼喊，不在意杯中的啤酒全灑了出來，濡濕了半身。最後一個打擊逆轉了比賽結果，打者慢悠悠的跑過每一個壘包，最後回到本壘上跟隊友一一擊掌。酒吧內的客人相互擁抱摟肩，搖晃著開始唱起了隊歌。

威爾站在一片歡快的氣息當中，猶如被眾人的情緒傳染般，露出了淡淡的笑容。

「我......」

他美麗的眼睛微微彎了起來，瀲灩水光輕輕晃盪，像月光下的一汪水泉，折射斑斕色彩。

「 **想他。** 」

鮑伯興奮地跟著大家唱完歌，笑著一一相互擊掌之後，才猛然想起他來酒吧的原由。

糟了。他暗暗地想著，撥開擁擠的人群走往角落，但是原本站在這裡的人早就已經離去，只剩下一個孤零零的威士忌酒杯放在旁邊的高腳桌上。

球隊勝利帶來的好心情瞬間一掃而空，鮑伯單手摀住眼無聲地呻吟，懊惱地想著他究竟要怎麼道歉才能獲得這位新來居民的原諒。撇開煩惱的朋友自顧自的歡樂，實在是……

太混蛋了。他重重嘆氣。

\---

阿力克斯張開眼睛的時候世界還在旋轉，他有點發暈，噁心嘔吐感也一齊湧上，他忍不住地乾嘔了幾聲。嘴裡發澀，意識有些恍惚，阿力克斯用力晃了晃腦袋，眼睛才終於對上焦距，發現自己正位在自家的餐室裡。

他怔了一怔。

他那蠢笨的女管家在打掃時將他的重要的獎盃給弄倒，磕到了大理石的地面上，不僅讓月亮型的獎盃缺了角，還劃花了他的天然大理石地板。打從第一天那個女人進到他家門起，他就不斷地在忍耐，忍受她粗鄙的談吐、髒汙的膚色、不敬業的工作態度，但是將他寶貝的獎盃給弄壞這件事實在是讓他忍無可忍。為了表達他累積已久的不滿，他用了最惡毒的字語咒罵、詛咒那個蠢女人，將她一整袋的清掃工具連同她丟出了他的家。

然後，他打了通電話到派遣公司，為他們服務品質之低大罵了那裡的負責人一頓，要求馬上換一名符合他需求的新女管家過來。

但是──

『我很抱歉，先生，然而這是您這個月開除的第五個管家，我怕我們公司恐怕沒有符合您需求的人選。』

阿力克斯真的不敢相信他聽見了什麼。難道現在服務業流行忽視顧客的需求嗎？他們不思進取，也不聽取顧客貴重的意見來改善他們那低劣的品質，反而轉過來拒絕他？這個世界還有沒有天理了！

他發誓他絕對再也不會聯繫那間見鬼的派遣公司了。

孤身一人的他沒了女管家，日常用品就只能靠他自己出去添購，順便去市中心找找其他更具服務精神的管家派遣公司。

所以他開了2個小時的車到市中心，再一無所獲地抱著兩個裝滿日用品的紙袋回來。

之後呢？

他的記憶停止在進到車庫之後。

現在阿力克斯才回過神來確認自己的狀況。他坐在自己的實木餐椅上，雙手跟雙腳分別被束線帶綁在扶手與椅腳上。

發生甚麼事情了？

他用力的扯了扯自己的手，但是束線帶的牢固程度超乎了他的想像，細長的帶子深深地勒入了他的手腕裡，摩得他手都破皮出血了，卻絲毫沒有鬆動的跡象。

「嘿！」吆喝聲迴盪在偌大的餐室裡。這棟洋房別墅是他退休之後購買的，為了避開煩人又多管閒事的鄰居們，他特地挑了個僻靜的地點。寬敞的房間具有良好的回音，他總是非常享受地大聲撥放他最愛的杜蘭朵公主。

但是這個時候空蕩蕩的回音卻讓他異常害怕。

「有人在嗎？」他竭盡所能地放聲大喊。不論是誰都好，他只希望有個活人能回應。

阿力克斯不斷地叫著，就在嗓子疼得冒煙，啞得幾乎要發不出聲後，才聽見一連串平穩的腳步聲遠遠地朝著餐室過來。他激動地抬起了頭，看向餐室通往客廳的大門。

一名他不曾見過面的男子走了進來，手上還提著兩個佈滿鐵鏽的水桶。

「抱歉，我沒想到這個東西竟然被放在後面的花園小屋裡。」男子不甚在意地晃了晃手，親切地說明了他的去向，接著走到阿力克斯的身旁將桶子放到他腳邊，轉身擺弄放在餐桌上的黑色包包──男子帶過來的東西，他是有備而來的。阿力克斯驚恐地想。

「你應該要好好整理一下小屋，可真是個戰場遺跡。」男子頭也不回，將包裡的東西一一拿出，輕鬆地與阿力克斯閒話家常。

「你是誰？你想要幹嘛？」阿力克斯躁動地掙扎，男子過於平靜地表情舉止讓他非常不安，他看不到男子從包裡拿出了什麼東西，也完全猜不透男子的來意。男子毫不遮掩的作態加深了他的恐懼。

男子戴上橡膠手套，單手拿著一管針劑走到了阿力克斯身旁。他拍了拍阿力克斯被綁住的手臂，看了半晌，最後將針頭插入浮現的靜脈中，把藥劑全部推了進去。

「那是什麼！」眼睜睜地看著不明液體被注射到體內讓阿力克斯驚恐地大叫，更加用力地拉扯束線帶，冀望可以找到一條生路。他四肢的青筋都爆了出來，血液上流頭頂，卻撼動不了結實的帶子。

「你可以拿走你要的東西，錢都放在衣櫃裡面，你可以全部拿走。」束手無策的阿力克斯喘著氣，懇求地看著男子拿著一卷透明軟管走來。他這輩子從來沒有哭過，即使是在他太太的葬禮上，但現在害怕的淚珠不斷在眼眶裡打轉，只要一眨眼就會掉下來。

可他不敢眨眼。

「我不會報警的，拜託、求求你！」阿力克斯的聲音顫抖，然而男人絲毫不理睬他的哀求，將附在軟管一頭的針管插到方才的注射針孔裡，另一頭則放到底下的水桶中，滿意地看著暗紅色的血液慢慢地從阿力克斯體內流出落到水桶裡。

血液不斷流失，死亡的恐懼讓阿力克斯完全失去了冷靜。「你這狗娘養的，為什麼要這麼做！」他不懂為什麼自己會受到這種對待，他發瘋似地搖動自己的身體，也不管自己手腕已經磨得見肉，努力尋求任何一絲可能的生機。

男子沒有理會阿力克斯，他繞到一旁的廚房，滿意地看到一排鋒利的刀子按著各自的功能躺在抽屜裡。他毫不遲疑地挑了一把切肉刀。

不久，血液就幾乎要填滿了水桶，阿力克斯渾身冒著冷汗，心跳加速，臉色蒼白的癱在椅子上，失血過度奪走了他的力氣。他不明白為什麼血液會這樣源源不絕地流出來，好似他身體的開關壞掉了一般。

男子將軟管放到另一個水桶裡，再度確認了下針頭沒有移位，還是好好的被固定在血管中，盡責的發揮它的功能。

阿力克斯感覺越來越冷，知覺也逐漸消失。他已經沒有吶喊的力氣了，但是嘴唇依舊不放棄的微微蠕動。「……我做了甚麼……」他知道男子不會放過他，然而求生的本能還在驅使著他最後一點意識。

「拜託……求求你不要……」眼前開始變得昏暗，阿力克斯的瞳孔逐漸放大，他已經看不到任何東西了。

「不……」

他無力地低垂下頭，最後印在阿力克斯視網膜中的是男子拿著刀站在他面前微笑的樣子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章節d(`･∀･)b  
> 跪求留言，跪求反饋!!


	3. 漢尼拔‧萊克特還活著！

過了一晚，威爾收拾好自己之後，感覺情緒平穩多了。至少現在他又可以去面對另一個無趣的日子。

他一如往常地開著車來到小店，然後瞄到鐵門前好似被亂扔了一些東西。威爾下車湊近一看，是一堆發臭發黑的魚雜與一些血液被潑在店門前，明顯經過了太陽一整天的曝曬，正發出陣陣惡臭。

威爾皺起了眉。想都不用想他就知道這是哪個白癡幹的事情，除了那個四十多歲還沒有斷奶的查理，誰會閒到來幹這種事呢？

看來查理不僅貪婪，還很愚蠢。

威爾盯著那一攤穢物半晌──太蠢了，他實在不知道自己是該生氣還是該大笑。這一攤東西的確給他帶來了一點困擾，他要一邊聞著那被太陽曬到發臭的味道，一邊撿拾那些開始腐爛的魚雜。這個噁心的味道可能會在他鼻腔盤旋一個禮拜還散不去。

好吧。威爾認命地從店裡拿出垃圾袋與手套，蹲在店門口開始清垃圾。他百無聊賴地撿起地上的魚雜，苦中作樂地花幾秒鐘分辨這究竟是魚的哪個部位，猜對之後才會把東西扔到垃圾袋裡，玩得不亦樂乎。

至於發臭腐爛的魚腥味……跟著鑑識過無數死亡現場的他過了一會就習慣了。

上午八點，太陽還藏在天邊的雲層裡，海風帶著溫涼的氣息掃去積累的暑氣，異常舒適。威爾花了點時間，終於將黏在地上與門上的內臟收拾好。他站起身，在要走去後門的垃圾箱時，身後傳來了熟悉的聲音。

「威爾！」

威爾拎著打了結的垃圾袋轉過身，是鮑伯，正小跑步地朝他而來。

船壞了？這是威爾第一個念頭，他站在原地不動，看著鮑伯慢下腳步停在他面前。

「嘿……我、我只是想要跟你道歉，那一天……在酒吧裡丟下你一個人。」鮑伯的氣息不穩，雙頰通紅有些無措。那一天將威爾一個人丟在酒吧裡逕自去狂歡讓他非常過意不去，連續兩晚都沒有睡好。

原本鮑伯打算今天下船後要再去一次威爾家裡敲門，沒想到中途靠岸時讓他看見了威爾的身影。他連忙跑了過來。

鮑伯突如其來的道歉讓威爾愣了一會，一時之間竟沒反應過來鮑伯在說些甚麼。

但是鮑伯誤將威爾的茫然當作生氣，急急忙忙地開口解釋，「我本來那天就想跟你道歉的，但是你、你不在……我真的很抱歉！」途中他還不小心咬到了自己的舌頭，嘴裡漫出一股腥味。鮑伯痛得苦下臉。

這時威爾總算知道鮑伯在說些什麼了，他擺擺手。「沒什麼，我不介意。那是一場很棒的球賽。」他本來就沒打算要與鮑伯談心，鮑伯離開對他來說正好。

「但是我──」我不應該這麼做的！鮑伯後頭的話還沒來得及說出就被打斷了。

「威爾。」

鮑伯合上嘴，看向突如其來插入他們之間的來客。

站在左邊的是他熟悉的老面孔，警長克里斯。跟他們大多數人一樣，克里斯也是這裡土生土長的居民，他的父親安東尼是上一任的警長，而他也理所當然地就這樣踏上了父親的老路。雖說克里斯是這裡的警長，但這個小鎮的警察局裡也就只有兩名警察和一名事務人員，小的可憐。

不過，老實說，這個鎮上的案件，無非就是強森太太的貓失蹤或是泰勒的船沒栓好給風吹跑之流的無聊瑣事，兩個警察可能都嫌太多。

鮑伯將視線移到站在克里斯旁邊、也就是方才出聲喊了威爾的那個人。他比克里斯高了半個頭，身材壯碩，一身凌厲的氣息看起來就不像是普通人。他的頭髮很短，跟他下巴冒出的點點鬍渣相同，都參著些許的花白，襯著他的皮膚更加黝黑。

是……威爾的熟人？鮑伯歪了歪頭，又看回一動也不動的威爾。

所有人的視線都集中到了威爾身上。

傑克──直直地盯著威爾的後腦勺。半年多不見，威爾的捲髮已經長過了衣領，但是身形還是跟他住院時一般削瘦，看得出來身體的主人已經完全放棄照顧自己。

他在威爾昏迷期間曾經去探視過幾次，但是作為案件負責人之一，傑克必須對紅龍的死亡、漢尼拔的失蹤以及一票執法人員的犧牲負責。各部門的究責，寫不完的書面報告，反反覆覆地晤談與媒體的窮追猛打佔據了他所有的時間，待他能夠停下腳步喘口氣時，他才知道威爾已經離開了。

沒有任何告別。傑克前往威爾──現在已經是茉莉──的家做拜訪，茉莉為他倒了杯茶，寂寞地笑著說他們已經離婚了，威爾已經走了。

不知去向，沒有歸期。

雖然萬分婉惜，但傑克願意尊重威爾的決定。畢竟威爾也是受害者之一。 **那個人** ──折磨的一直都是威爾。

可能的話，傑克也不想動用公權力再度打擾威爾。

「威爾，我知道你可能不想見我，我也不想打擾你現在的生活……」

「那你他媽的為什麼要出現在這裡！」威爾轉身怒瞪著傑克，厲聲打斷他未竟的話語。面部血色早在聽到傑克的聲音時便瞬間褪去，他單手死死纂著垃圾袋到指節泛白。

他早該想到了──在接到傑克來電的時候就該想到了，即使他放棄了家庭，從萬丈高崖上摔得粉身碎骨，並扼殺了自己的靈魂，FBI依舊要將一條名為過往的鍊子死死纏繞在他的脖子上，讓他不得呼吸。

他永遠不會被放過。永遠。

肺部汲取不到任何氧氣，威爾大張鼻翼用力呼吸，死死咬著牙關。

傑克知道在這個情況下，不管說什麼聽起來都像是藉口，而的確，他也不是來敘舊的。FBI無計可施，尤其是當他們接到州警的聯繫趕到案發現場之後，攀上背脊的寒氣頓時讓他們啞口無言，冷汗濕透了襯衫。

他不得不。

他看向身旁的克里斯，比了個手勢委婉地暗示他們需要一些私人空間；克里斯不發一語，遵從地拉著一頭霧水的鮑伯離開。

等他們走遠之後，傑克才往前踏了一步。或許直截了當，傷害才會減到最小。

「我們需要你的協助，威爾。」

威爾在心中冷笑一聲。是啊，不然我還有甚麼價值呢？「我已經離開FBI了，不再是特別探員了。」

「我知道，我很抱歉。我無意打擾你的生活，但是這些案子──我認為你應該看一看。」傑克從手裡的紙袋中拿出幾張現場照片，「這些案子，我想你可能從新聞上聽說過了，我們懷疑……」他將手伸向威爾，希望他能看一眼這些照片，這樣威爾就能知道他為何要千里迢迢追著他來。但是威爾拒絕了，他拍開了傑克的手，讓照片散落一地。「我不知道、我不想知道！」

傑克的視線跟著飄落的相片移動，再一次看向那些他已經熟爛於心的兇殺現場。

第一個死者，凱撒‧懷特，像個稻草人，手掌與腳踝被用粗釘釘再木製的十字架上，腹部被打開，自己的腸子被環繞在額頭上，立在一片丘陵地上──宛如被審判的耶穌。

第二名受害者，法蘭克‧湯普森是在家中被發現的，他的屍體意外地完整，只不過是胸腔被剖開，肋骨被扳成彼岸花狀，捧著只剩下一半的心臟。

兩個凶殺案距離數百公里，根本不在同一個州，但是高度的相似性喚醒了警察們的嗅覺，所以這兩個案子迅速地被轉到了FBI手上──兩個受害者的部分軀體都消失了。一個是大腿肌肉，一個是另一半的心臟。

「威爾──」

「不，傑克，不。」威爾不管傑克想說些甚麼，他只想要傑克立即消失在他的面前。「你想從我這裡得到甚麼呢？我只是個破碎的茶杯，為什麼你們就是不肯放過我！」身體內部傳來的疼痛太過凶猛劇烈，到最後，威爾幾乎是竭聲吶喊。「我什麼都沒有了！」

「不、威爾，我不是──」

「是嗎？在這一切發生之後？你能這樣說？」荒謬的現實讓威爾自嘲地笑了，脖上粗大的青筋因過度使力而浮現，他細不可見地微微顫抖，指尖發冷。

威爾尖銳的質問如一把利刃將掩藏祕密的袋子劃了一個口。在威爾墜海之後，傑克將理性與感性的情感矛盾與自我懷疑全部胡亂地塞到袋子中，束緊袋口丟到內心的角落。只要不去聽不去看，他就能繼續坐在這個位置上領導他的組員繼續前進。

他不能動搖，也不能感到懊悔──他只是做了身為FBI探員一份子該做的事情。為了保護這個國家，與國民。

「我們只是認為他還活著！」不願面對威爾的指控，傑克彷彿要隱藏內心的脆弱般地用力吼道，看著威爾突然間沉靜了下來，表情變得空白。

落海的記憶兇猛地湧了出來。威爾想起那個時候，在月光的照耀之下，神靈合一的他們閃耀的光輝是多麼刺眼。漆黑，無遠弗屆。

從那麼高的地方摔到海中應該是很疼的，然而，或許是腎上腺素的關係，那一瞬間並沒有那麼難受。他還是被牢牢地擁在── **漢尼拔** 的懷裡。他的手是那麼堅定地環在他的腰上，身軀緊密相依。

 **漢尼拔。** 威爾在心底反覆咀嚼這三個字，他已經記不得上一次呼喚這個名字是甚麼時候的事情了。這三個字曾經充滿了他的依賴、懷疑與憎恨，而現在卻如同一個熟悉的陌生人，他怎麼樣都辨認不了。

漢、尼、拔。

是了，即使墜入了海中他們還是一直再一起。海底又冷又安靜，像是空氣冷冽的佛羅倫斯教堂，沒有人來打擾，世界只剩下他們。

漢尼拔的臉頰緊緊貼著他的頭髮，他安詳地聽著漢尼拔的脈搏，往深海緩緩墜落。然而缺氧很快就讓他的意識開始模糊，他再也攬不住漢尼拔的背了──如果他們能一起就這樣死去的話，應該就是最好的結局。

可最後只有他苟延殘喘了下來──沒有了，他失落了一半的靈魂。

他比誰都還要清楚。

「他的屍體一直都沒被發現，我們有理由相信他還活著，尤其最近這一些案子──」傑克撇開視線，不敢直視威爾空洞的面龐，彎身拾起散落一地的資料。

他再度瀏覽了一遍這兩個案發現場的照片。最初接到消息的時候，傑克也是半信半疑，不敢相信漢尼拔竟然還活著──即使他真的還活著，傑克也認為他第一個找上的應該是威爾。為此FBI還曾安排警察日夜守在威爾的病房外，直到他出院。

傑克親自到了現場，站在宛如被獻祭的屍體面前，不得不承認他生平第一次感到害怕。害怕漢尼拔還活著，害怕他的恐懼已然成真。

「我知道這很難相信，但是我們認為他──是最大嫌疑者。」FBI在漢尼拔檔案中標註的是失蹤而非死亡。在他沒有親眼目睹漢尼拔嚥下最後一絲呼吸之前，傑克都相信他一定還躲在某個角落裡，規劃另一個扮演上帝的遊戲。「這些屍體──都被割走了一部份，你知道的，就像切薩皮克開膛手。」

傑克壓下苦澀的愧疚，「我們需要你──」

「他已經死了！」威爾突然的低吼如在暗夜裡，潛伏於密林當中的野獸低鳴。指尖刺破了他掌心的皮膚，鮮血從指縫流了出來。但他感覺不到。

「我們並不能確定──」

「我說，他─已─經─死─了！」對傑克荒誕無稽的可笑假說感到厭倦，威爾咬著牙，刻意地拉長每一個尾音，確保每字每句都能清晰地刺入自己的耳膜中，痛得讓他不能呼吸。

這一句話像是耗盡了他所有力氣。威爾不願意再面對傑克以及他帶來的事件。他垂下肩，緩步轉過身，視線停駐在蔚藍的大海片刻後，蹣跚地朝著反方向走開。

傑克收住往前踏出的腳步。「威爾……」

「滾出我的生命！」

在太陽的照射之下，烏黑血跡散發出來的腥臭味越發猖狂，一群蒼蠅循著氣味嗡嗡前來，飢渴地舔著乾涸的污跡，遲遲不肯散去。

\---

傑克有設想過，威爾在聽到他帶來的消息之後會受到多大的衝擊，但他相信曾經身為FBI一員的使命感會讓威爾像過去一樣，願意提供協助將漢尼拔緝拿歸案。傑克萬萬沒料想到竟然會演變成這樣的局面。

看著威爾的背影消失在遠方的轉角處，傑克嘆了一口氣，也轉過身朝著來路走去。他不知道為何威爾會堅持漢尼拔已經死了，或許是因為為了捕捉漢尼拔，他付出的代價太過龐大，不願意承認到頭來一切的犧牲都是枉然。凱茲與米里亞姆年輕的臉龐晃過心頭，傑克緊緊地皺緊了眉頭。他──的確是因為漢尼拔失去了所有。

搖去腦海中的畫面，傑克決定留給威爾一些時間來消化這一個壞消息。

克里斯與鮑伯站在不遠處的公路立牌下，倚靠警車抽著菸，有一搭沒一搭地聊著鄰里閒事。克里斯看到傑克走過來後便將菸頭丟到地上，用腳尖捻熄。

「如何？」雖然身處在這個偏僻的和平小鎮，作為警察系統內的人，克里斯多少還是知道一些外部城市的消息，更不用說那位愚弄了整個警察體系、大名鼎鼎的食人魔。嗅到消息的人無一不是繃緊了神經。

一開始威爾剛到鎮上的時候，克里斯也很好奇怎麼會有人想要移居此地──每個對未來抱有希望的人，都不會留在這個逐步凋零的地方。

但克里斯並沒有想太多。不過就是個遷居的男人。這個世界每天都有人來來去去，一點都不值得關注。

然而，就在威爾搬遷過來沒多久後，許多陳情的電話一一湧入了警局，要他們好好調查那個『怪異的新居民』。雖然百般不情願，但是他們抵不住來自鎮民的壓力，克里斯以及他的搭檔西蒙只得每天輪流，特意開車繞到威爾位在崖上的住處巡視，確認一切正常──或許不是那麼正常，畢竟哪裡有人會每天坐在門廊上看著大海發呆直到深夜？

克里斯坐在車裡，盯著威爾凹陷的臉頰，實在不能理解他那病弱的身體能對鎮上帶來甚麼威脅；勉強巡視一個月之後，他們就結束了這項額外工作。

當然，這也跟居民的投訴電話大為銳減有關。畢竟一個修船技工，對這個以捕魚為生的鎮子來說實在太重要了。

生活回到原樣，一成不變，風平浪靜，直到傑克帶著FBI的徽章找上門來。

那時候他才突然憶起──是 **威爾‧葛蘭姆** 。

Tattle Crime曾經大肆報導過他的事蹟，順帶附上了一張他躺在醫院裡的照片。

就在那個時刻，登載在網路上的照片清晰無比地浮現在克里斯的腦中。

就是他，那個威爾‧葛蘭姆。

多虧記者的詳細追蹤報導，任何有持續關注Tattle Crime的讀者都知道，威爾‧葛蘭姆這個名字註定要與 **漢尼拔‧萊克特** 糾纏不清。

犯罪史早已為他預留下一個空位的食人魔，漢尼拔‧萊克特。

也因為如此，雖然傑克因案情保密原則並沒有對他透漏太多訊息，克里斯也依然靠著他的直覺，再加上最近的新聞報導猜出了事情大致的來龍去脈。

──漢尼拔‧萊克特還活著！

克里斯不確定他是該覺得害怕或是興奮。靠著Tattle Crime，他對食人魔漢尼拔的事蹟可說是瞭若指掌──連FBI都抓不到的凶惡罪犯，將會出現在他管理的轄區裡。想到自己的槍將會頂上漢尼拔拿張斯文彬彬的臉，克里斯的手心就泛出一層薄汗。

「能幫我一個忙嗎？」傑克沒有正面回答克里斯的問題，他其實也不太指望地方刑警能夠幫上太多忙，但是這裡除了克里斯他也沒有其他人手了。「幫我看著威爾。」

傑克深信，漢尼拔絕對不會放棄威爾，如果他還活著的話。

「如果有任何異常，即使小事，也一定要連繫我。」傑克慎重地掏出了一張寫著自己電話的紙條遞給了克里斯。他不能一直待在這裡等一個不知道何時會出現的人，尤其是在威爾不願意配合的狀況下。他需要尋找一些幫助。

「當然。」克里斯爽快地收下了紙條。

「威爾……有什麼麻煩嗎？」摸不清頭緒的鮑伯一頭霧水地看著克里斯與傑克，他是真心誠意地擔心著這個新居民。

「我希望沒有。」當然，傑克很清楚希望渺茫。他不願多說，揮了揮手轉身打開自己的車門，揚起一片煙塵離去。

克里斯聳聳肩，隨便將紙條塞到了口袋裡，轉頭看向鮑伯：「你今天沒出海？船壞了？」他想起在他領著傑克到威爾的店時，鮑伯與威爾好像正在說些什麼。

「不，我是去道歉的。」結果話還沒說完就被打斷了，鮑伯心中依舊非常過意不去。

克里斯挑了挑他的濃眉，「道歉？發生什麼事情了？」要說鮑伯這個老好人會得罪人，他是絕對不相信的。鮑伯可是虔誠的基督教徒，徹底實行了『有人打你的右臉，連左臉也轉過來由他打』的教義 。

「Well，那天他心情不好所以我邀他去喝了兩杯。結果，你知道，那天是全明星賽……回過神來他已經不見了。」鮑伯搔了搔自己的短鬚。「好不容易今天才找到他。」

克里斯當然知道全明星賽對鎮上的男人來說有多重要，他也不例外。只要一開打，就絕對沒有人能從上面移開視線。

「慶幸我們贏了，對吧？」克里斯還記得最後那支讓人激動的全壘打，開心地揚起下巴。

鮑伯苦笑。

「那些血跡又是怎麼回事？」臭氣在海風的吹拂下已經散去了很多，但是依舊可以聞到一些魚類發臭腐爛的味道。那個來自大城市的FBI探員可能以為是普通的魚腥味沒有特別在意，但克里斯可是了解的很，眼睛一掃就看到了濺在地上與門口的點點血跡。

「不知道，昨天早上還沒事的，不知道怎麼了。」回想起剛才威爾蹲在門口的樣子，鮑伯忍不住擰起眉頭。「不只血，好像還有一些內臟。」

「他遇到什麼麻煩了嗎？」情況比他想像的還要嚴重，這很明顯是挾怨報復──一道靈光閃過克里斯腦海，他小心翼翼地問道。

「我不知道，但是威爾才搬來不久，誰會找他麻煩呢？」

這可難說。克里斯在心裡默默地想。他可是那個『威爾‧葛蘭姆』。「嘿，你知道我不能說太多，但是威爾最近可能會遇上一些問題，如果有任何狀況的話隨時通知我好嗎？」

「當然！」老好人鮑伯永遠樂於助人。

克里斯拍了拍鮑伯的肩，感謝他的大力協助。他拉下不受控制往上翹起的嘴角，努力壓制住從內心湧上的興奮感，目送鮑伯遠去。

這個夏天……將會非常不一樣。克里斯深信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道大家都很想看拔叔，但是他要晚點才會登場><
> 
> 求留言！！！求kudo！愛你們❤️


	4. 另一個模倣犯

自從與傑克見面以來，威爾一直處在一種心緒不寧的狀況。他焦躁不安，總覺得好像有什麼事情即將發生，卻沒有半點頭緒。他用力地踩下油門，放縱自己在長長的公路上狂奔。

說不清道不明的急躁在身體裡四處狂奔，他握著方向盤的手越來越緊，指節都泛出了青筋，油門上的腳也越踩越深。四周的景色風馳電掣地往後遠去，刻盤上的指針也逐漸往右押去，不知不覺中就越過了紅色的區域。

汗水從額際滴了出來，威爾朝前盯著往天邊無限延伸的道路，瞳孔卻逐漸渙散，腦袋無法進行任何思考，聲嘶力竭的吶喊聲是壞掉的唱盤，不斷跳針：還要再快、再快──快到緊咬著他不放的夢魘都被流放，快到他能追上一直走在他面前的背影──

一頭頂著銳角的雄鹿突然奔跑著從旁橫越過馬路。

威爾迷失在焦躁當中的心神倏地被拉回，他大吃一驚，反射性地緊緊踩下剎車，強大的反作用力把他整個人壓在方向盤上，輪胎與地面尖銳的摩擦聲連在車裡都可以聽得一清二楚。車子長長地滑了好長一段距離，最後才打橫地停在空曠無人的道路上。

威爾的呼吸緊促，趴在方向盤上不斷喘氣，半晌才讓瘋狂躍動的心律回到正常水平。他回頭看向後方的公路，睫毛上的汗水刺痛了他的眼睛，讓視線變得有些模糊，但是他依稀可以辨別出公路上沒有任何屍體與血跡，他長長地鬆了口氣。

原本如同一團打結的黑色毛線的混亂情緒頓時被鬆開，威爾閉上眼，全身乏力地癱在座椅上。

傑克離開之後，威爾稍微留心了一下所有新聞媒體，卻沒有看到任何媒體針對兩個案件進行大肆報導，只是輕描淡寫地用警方還在搜查中給帶過，報導時長可能連十秒鐘都沒有。或許是因為FBI要避免引起公眾恐慌而壓下了消息。畢竟警方沒有任何證據，一切都只是猜測。

但是威爾知道，那不是漢尼拔。漢尼拔的手法……要美麗得多了。

他的每一個作品都是藝術，不是為了生命的死亡，而是為了美的永生。

傑克的到來讓威爾沒有辦法控制地不斷詢問自己，如果漢尼拔還活著的話，他會像那些人懷疑的一樣來找他嗎？他會原諒他嗎？

明明知道答案永遠不會被回答，但疑惑與悲傷依舊每日鞭笞著他，痛苦已經成為日常，麻痺了所有情感。

威爾從不知道獨自活在這個世界上是那麼辛苦的事情。

那個時候，漢尼拔在他面前跪下把自己送入了監獄，而他一次都沒有去探望過漢尼拔。不過漢尼拔永遠是對的──可悲的是直到現在他才肯承認──只要漢尼拔還活著，只要他知道漢尼拔會永遠在原地等他，就足夠支持威爾繼續活著。他的情感比理性還要明白──如果有一天他的世界即將崩毀，漢尼拔一定會幫他撐起整個世界。所以在漢尼拔入獄的那幾年，他才能安然地度過每一天。

可是現在，他再也找不到漢尼拔了。只有他一個人被衝上海岸。孤單的。

漢尼拔的餘味早就被海水沖散，除了滿身的傷疤，威爾沒有任何可以紀念的物品。

這些傷疤是他一次次蛻皮進化的證明，然而漢尼拔沒能見證他最後的蛻變。

威爾張開眼，疲憊地抹了一把臉，勉強打起精神再度踩下油門，繼續朝著目的地前去。

穩穩地將車停在大型商城的停車場中，威爾推開車門。人們的嘻鬧聲從開啟的隙縫當中流洩進來，讓他暈眩了下，一時之間自我竟然有些錯亂，不知道自己身在何方。大腦過了片刻才繼續運作，威爾踏出車外，深深低著頭，儘可能地遠離人流前進，卻阻隔不了紛亂的聲音放肆地佔據他每一條耳神經。

威爾緊緊地索著眉頭，加緊腳步地避開結伴成群的男男女女，直奔海事專賣店。由於不是主流商店，海事用品店被規劃在商城的角落，威爾必須要經過好幾塊區域才能抵達。

「嘿、小夥子。」

就在經過一處僻靜無人的地方時，突然有人喊住了威爾。威爾停下腳步，看了看身周確定除了他以外再也沒有其他人，只得轉回頭看向聲音來處。

那是個衣衫襤褸的老女人，灰白的長髮因為長期沒有清理而一綹一綹地糾結在一起，她盤腿隨意坐在地板上，面前擺著數十張髒得看不出花紋的紙牌。女人咧開嘴，露出斑黃的牙齒對威爾笑了笑，翻起一張地上的牌。

「是倒掉人。」她嘿嘿地笑了兩聲，轉過她手上的牌。威爾隱隱約約地從髒汙下分辨出那是一個雙手背在後面的男子，單著腳站在木樁上，頭髮還異常地往上直立。「你犯了錯，對吧？傷害了重要的人，所以正在受到懲罰。」女人沙啞的聲音像是被砂紙磨過，粗礪地如同一把鋸子切入威爾的聽覺神經。

原本不想理會女人，正要轉過身離開的威爾慢下了動作。

看到威爾的反應女人心底暗暗一樂，在這裡等了半天，她終於逮到了一個肥羊。

「喔，可憐的孩子，我知道你想要道歉卻不知道怎麼開口，害怕對方不原諒你，這真的很痛苦。」女人當然沒有什麼通天的本領，她以前的確跟著人學過一點塔羅，但當她發現隨口胡謅的命中率要比認真占卜還要高的時候，她就開始流浪在各地幹起詐騙的無本生意。

人總會為自己尋找合理的解釋，丟出幾句模稜兩可似是而非的話，人們就會自動在腦海裡進行故事的補完，跟面前的這個小夥子一樣。

「你很希望有人能指引你一條明路，引領你走出壓抑，好讓你不再煩惱。」女人搓了搓自己的手，「我可以幫助你，只要你相信我……」她開始從身旁的黑色運動包裏掏出一些充滿廉價氣息的項鍊與水晶等擺飾品。

「只要100元我就可以幫助你……」

威爾閉了閉眼。他當然知道女人都是胡說的，可笑的巴納姆效應。但即使如此女人開頭說的那一句話還是不經意地觸動了他的心弦，讓他一瞬間突然忘記了自己的目的，想要回頭尋求救贖──他忘了，上帝以讓世人痛苦為樂。

可惜女人只不過是個騙錢的老神棍，沒兩句話就露出了她的真面目。

他沒再搭理女人，重新拾起步伐繼續往前走。

看到即將到手的鴨子就要飛了，女人忙不迭地轉變策略弱下聲線慌忙哀求：「求求你可憐可憐孤苦無依的老人吧！50元，不10元也好！讓我能吃上一口熱飯吧！」然而可憐的作態依然沒能改變威爾的心意。

眼看威爾越走越遠，女人翻臉朝地上吐了一口痰，方才哀求的悽慘模樣再不復見，她忿忿地朝著威爾的方向喊道：「自私苛薄的渾球！你會受到上天的懲罰的！我詛咒你一輩子活在痛苦之中，爛人！」女人恨透了那些過得比她還要好的人，這個世界對她太不公平，奪去了她的一切，逼著她只能流落街頭挨餓受凍。

過於尖酸刻薄的話語讓威爾不悅地沉下臉，他轉頭皺眉怒視叫囂的女人。

雖然在街頭流浪，歷經過各種大大小小的風浪，但是被一個正值壯年的男人瞪著還是讓女人略為感到不安。但長年的流浪經歷教導了她絕對不可以在這時示弱，野狼不會看到兔子瑟瑟發抖而放棄進食，如狐狸般奮力一搏的話或許還有一絲活著的希望。

「看什麼看！滾蛋吧怪胎！」女人朝著威爾扔出手上的牌；薄薄的卡牌飛過短短的距離停在威爾的腳邊，牌面朝上，被綁在木頭上的男人正面無表情地看著威爾。

威爾彎身拾起，看了髒污的卡牌片刻後，便收到了自己的口袋裡。

「嘿！把我的東西還來！」女人不敢置信威爾就這樣拿走了牌，她在威爾身後大聲嚷嚷，但是離去的威爾已經聽不清任何一句話語了。

他很快地結束了他的採購：一些船舶零件、釣魚線、刀具、潤滑油、強力清潔劑與塑膠布。如果有一台小型卡車的話他還想要多買一些，可惜一台普通的家用小客車的容量有限。

回程的路上威爾的情緒平靜地如一灘死水，一直維持著平緩的定速往回開去。

甫出市區沒有多久，威爾就看到不遠處的海岸邊正有人洩憤似的踹著自己的遊艇，他緩速停了下來，幫那個不斷搔著頭急著團團轉的金髮青年把阻塞的濾器換掉，重新發動遊艇並收穫了一聲感謝。男子駕著遊艇開心地往遠方飛速駛去，盡頭的紅色夕陽照得海洋一片血色，眩暈了威爾的雙眼。他彎身拾起一條被遺棄在碼頭的粗大麻繩，上面還沾著點點魚血。他掂了掂，收到自己的後車廂裡。

威爾繼續開車往回走。時間已晚，他不打算回去店裡了，方向盤打了個彎，直直往懸崖上駛去。

在還有一段距離時，他就發現有一道人影正站在他家門前。威爾慢慢地靠近，下車，看到一張熟悉的面孔抬了手對他打了個招呼：「好久不見。」

威爾──也不意外會看到這個人，畢竟傑克都來過了。他點了點頭當作回應，不發一語地進入家門，留下敞開的大門作為無聲的邀請。

艾倫娜(Alena)跟在威爾的身後踏入房子，不動聲色地環顧了下四周。在接到傑克的聯繫後，她便千里迢迢地從巴爾的摩趕了過來。

傑克在電話裡並沒有說太多關於威爾的近況。她有猜想過威爾可能過得並不是那麼好，但實際上看到的狀況還是遠超乎她的想像。即使這些年艾倫娜歷經過了各種大大小小的風浪，心腸逐漸變得冷硬，還是忍不住想要嘆息。

房子狹小的沒有隔間，迷你廚房與寢具各占了一個房子的角落，一進門就是個兩人坐的沙發橫在門口與床中間，沙發後面則是個小小的中島簡單地分開了客廳與廚房。唯一有門的地方在剩下的角落中，緊緊關著。艾倫娜知道那是浴室間。

艾倫娜歛下眉，藏去眼底的哀慟。

──這個事件的關係者裡，沒有一個人從此過著幸福快樂的日子。

「咖啡？」威爾站在中島前看著艾倫娜，艾倫娜點了點頭。「好，謝謝。」

威爾沒有多說，轉身開始煮咖啡，艾倫娜則在沙發上坐了下來。這個房子小的可憐，她一眼就可以望遍，沒有任何多餘的物品，清冷空曠地像個樣品。

沒多久咖啡的香氣就瀰漫了這小小的空間，威爾遞給了艾倫娜一杯咖啡，彎身坐在她的身旁，無聲啜飲。

「你好嗎？」艾倫娜率先打開了話頭。她明白這個問話非常老套，可是他們之間有太多話可說，一時之間她也不知從何說起。

「我很好。」威爾沒有與艾倫娜對上視線，他只是拿著馬克杯，淡淡地說著。

兩人的對話如教科書般冷硬死板。

「很抱歉那個時候沒有去探望你……」自從威爾從海裡被救起之後，艾倫娜一次都沒有去探望過威爾。她也說不清是為什麼，只是下意識地想要避開與威爾的會面。他所有的消息艾倫娜都是從第三者口中知曉，甚至連威爾離開巴爾的摩事情也是傑克告訴她的。

威爾搖搖頭，「沒關係。瑪格還好嗎？孩子呢？」

想起自己的伴侶與孩子，艾倫娜微微地扯開嘴角。「他們都很好。瑪格在打理家族事務，孩子上學了。」只要漢尼拔不在，一切都會越來越好。她在心中想著。

「這樣很好。」威爾其實也不是那麼在意這些事情，但是聽到故人的生活平穩，他也跟著笑了 一笑，短暫地不到一秒鐘。

然後兩人都闔上了嘴。只有咖啡的香味還在空間中浮游。

艾倫娜突然不知道究竟該說些甚麼，她艷紅的嘴唇張了張，最後還是閉了起來。發生在他們身上的事情太多，但真正能問出口的卻太少，經歷的每件事情就像一把利刃，切割著他們之間的牽連。

過往自在談笑的記憶宛如上一輩子的事情，現在的他們都已經重生成了他們自己都不認識的陌生人。

咖啡隨著時間逐間冷卻，艾倫娜垂著頭，再次感到了無能為力的挫敗。她不知道要如何開口，才能在不傷害這溫和又敏感的男人下達到她來的目的。

她回想起那一個雨夜、那個毀了她前生的夜晚，她動彈不得，只能雨點的打擊下痛哭。她拯救不了任何人，也改變不了任何事情，她只是個……失敗者。

可是她不得不來。為了孩子，為了瑪格也為了她自己。

日頭漸漸下沉。光線一點一滴地從屋中消失，威爾點亮了燈，卻昏黃地照不清彼此的輪廓。

艾倫娜抿緊了唇，深吸了一口氣終於再度開口：「威爾……我……」事情總是要面對的，無論如何她都必須要問清楚，否則她與瑪格將永遠活在惶惶不安當中──漢尼拔遵守諾言，從不食言。

「是傑克讓你來的吧。」威爾打斷了艾倫娜。

艾倫娜沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，但沉默即是一種承認，他們都知道答案是甚麼。如果可以的話，艾倫娜其實並不想見到威爾。威爾──會勾起她的回憶，深入骨髓的疼痛還在她的腰椎處徘徊不散。

威爾極富耐心地等著艾倫娜開口。時間的流逝對他毫無意義，永遠與一瞬對他來說都一樣──他在夾縫之中生存，與死去。每一日。

最後艾倫娜投降地嘆了口氣，幽幽地開口說道：「我們只是想知道──漢尼拔是否真的還活著。」所有人都在引頸等待一個答案。

「我已經告訴傑克了，那不是漢尼拔。」威爾並不意外。切薩皮克開膛手是傑克畢生的追尋，在傑克付出了那麼多代價之後，只要還有一絲可能性，傑克就不會放棄，不論用甚麼方式──威爾是最明白的。

威爾斬釘截鐵的回答讓艾倫娜的心底浮起了一絲懷疑，「你怎麼知道？漢尼拔有聯繫你嗎？還是你見到他了？」

「……漢尼拔已經死了。」再次說出這句話，威爾的心情已不像先前一般激昂。他只是喉頭有點緊，聲音比往常還要沙啞。經過了漫長的等待，他已然沒有其他選擇。

漢尼拔再也不會回來找他，也不會在前方等著他了。

「但是……！」

威爾沒有理會艾倫娜的辯駁，猶如外界的聲音已經進不到他的耳裡。他看著手中的馬克杯，彷彿自言自語地輕聲低喃。「漢尼拔……曾是個精湛的外科醫師。但是這些屍體的切割痕充滿了猶豫與遲疑。」

「你們不會不知道，」FBI的鑑識人員歷經過千錘百鍊，經驗豐沛，更不用說吉米與布萊恩──與他們一起經歷過那些事情的人──還留在那裏。

想起吉米與布萊恩，威爾的眼神暗了下來。那些時光……已經回不去了，物是……人非。

「你們只是……太害怕了。」

艾倫娜垂下頭，吐不出辯駁的隻字片語。威爾說的對，解剖報告當中地確輕描淡寫地提到了這個部分，但是沒有人肯相信，就連鑑識小組的人都不敢妄下定論。

漢尼拔就是個糾纏著他們的惡夢，讓他們矇著眼睛走上誤區，追蹤著一個永遠不會回來的人。

漢尼拔真的死了嗎？她能相信漢尼拔真的死了嗎？他們能夠就這樣放心了嗎？艾倫娜依舊驚恐不安，好像回到了從前，她還是那個天真不諳世事的女孩。

半晌，艾倫娜才艱難地開口說道：「……你是說，這是一個模仿犯？」

「而且進步得非常快。」威爾的聲音很輕，聽不出任何情緒。

寂靜壟罩了整個空間，只有屋外的海潮聲一波又一波的毫不間斷。

搬來這裡……是在等他嗎？艾倫娜看著威爾模糊不清的側臉，腦中突然浮起疑問，差點就要脫口而出。

你在等漢尼拔回來嗎？

最後她還是將這些疑問都嚥了下去，艾倫娜的鼻裡一陣發酸，這久違的感覺。她用力眨了眨眼，抹去眼底不顯眼的點點光芒。

現在問這些都沒有意義了。

躊躇了一會，「你……會回來幫傑克嗎？」在開口的那一瞬間艾倫娜就知道自己問了個愚蠢的問題。

威爾沒有任何動作，也沒有回答，靜默地如同雕像。

艾倫娜早就料到了威爾會是這樣的反應，她微微地動了下顎。「我知道了，我會告訴傑克的。很抱歉打擾你了。」她一口飲盡杯中的咖啡，站起身將杯子放到廚房的中島上。她再度掃視了下周圍，「這次沒有再撿狗回來了？」房子裡沒有一根狗毛或是動物的味道，艾倫娜非常驚訝愛狗成痴的威爾竟然沒有養狗。

「我沒有資格。」威爾聳了聳肩，將艾倫娜與他的杯子收到水槽。背對著客廳，艾倫娜看不見威爾的表情，但是他的聲音沒有任何起伏。「我拋棄了牠們。」他轉回頭，臉上也沒有一點情緒，平靜地好似只是在敘述一個事實。

艾倫娜霎時停住了呼吸。強烈的疼痛從心臟漫上，扭緊了她的每一根神經，讓她疼得想要大叫，但是卻又必須要咬緊牙根不讓一點嗚咽聲流洩出來。

她終於知道威爾來到這裡，不是在等著漢尼拔回來。

**是在懲罰自己。**

沒有盡頭，沒有原諒的酷刑。

「如果──」漢尼拔還活著的話。艾倫娜的聲音有些顫抖，後邊的話語鯁在喉頭怎麼樣都說不出口。『如果』毫無意義，因為事實已然發生，再多的假設都不會成真，虛假的設想不過又是一次傷害。

威爾側了側頭，無聲詢問艾倫娜未竟的話。

艾倫娜緊緊地閉上眼，等待眼中的酸澀漸漸褪去之後，才再度張開眼睛用恢復平靜的聲調低低說道：「不，沒事。」

威爾沒有深究。他看了看外頭，夜色已深，然而房裡沒有時鐘，所以威爾也沒有辦法分辨現在的正確時刻。「你要搭飛機回巴爾的摩嗎？」

「對，我會在機場附近住一晚，明早的飛機。」

「很晚了，讓我送你一程吧。」威爾拿起車鑰匙，走到門口。

艾倫娜看了看手錶，差5分鐘就10點了，時間竟然過得如此之快。「沒關係，我可以叫台車。」

威爾打開門口，看了看自家門前一片荒涼。從他搬到這裡來之後，他一次都沒有看過有任何Taxi在鎮上奔馳……更不用說Uber。

「這邊不會有車經過的，讓我送你吧。」

艾倫娜跟著走到門邊，跟著威爾看了眼屋外的景色──好吧，是她太天真了。她終於知道載她過來的Taxi司機為什麼臉會那麼臭了。「好吧，謝謝你。」

一路上他們都不約而同地維持了緘默，抵達下榻的旅館之後他們僅是淡淡地點頭告別，好像他們只不過是見過一次面的陌生人，此生再也不相會。

威爾回到家時已經是午夜時分，他感到非常疲憊，草草洗漱之後就進入了夢鄉，完全沒有注意到有人正坐在遠處的車中看著他進門熄燈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8章好像寫不完...囧  
> 我的廢話有點多，對不起QAQ


	5. 蛻變

克里斯坐在自家的沙發上，一手拿著啤酒一手抓著鹽味的爆米花，面朝電視。小小的四角螢幕上是一男一女正哭哭啼啼互相拉扯；無聊的家庭肥皂喜劇，他那甩了他搬到市中心去的前妻倒是喜歡的很。

不過他一門心思都放在傑克來訪的事情上，電視上的打打鬧鬧完全進不了他的眼，男女的哭喊聲全被當成了背景音。打傑克離開卡邁爾之後，克里斯一直在悄悄盯著威爾的一舉一動，他去了哪裡做了甚麼，克里斯都會仔細地記載自己的筆記本裡。

警察的直覺告訴他威爾肯定有問題，只是暫時找不到任何證據。由於事件已經轉給了FBI，他一個地方警察也打聽不到任何官方消息，他只能拼命用各種關鍵詞搜索各大新聞網站，尋找蛛絲馬跡。

但是消息被捂得太嚴實了，最後他只得到第一個事件發生在3個多月前，第二個事件則是在2個多月前的含糊消息。從地圖上來看，兩個現場自北而南，相距數百公里。

報導寫的隱諱，只含混地寫了句『屍體被擺成奇怪的樣子』，沒有任何進一步的描述或猜測。克里斯氣悶地灌了一口酒。

但是沒關係，他一定會抓到威爾的尾巴。

放在一旁茶几上的手機此時突然響了起來；克里斯伸手撈過手機，看了看螢幕，是他的搭檔西蒙。他急忙按下通話鍵。

『嘿克里斯，是我，西蒙。』

「怎麼了？」克里斯的語氣當中掩藏不住絲絲急促，一般他們下班後不會特意聯繫對方，除非……

『照你說的，我去懸崖那邊繞了下，結果你知道嗎？』

「甚麼？」

『那傢伙不在家裡，連車都不在。都這麼晚了……』

克里斯頓時從沙發上跳了起來，管不上爆米花與啤酒都灑了一地。「你還在那裏嗎？」他緊緊抓住手機，迫不及待地問。

『不，我在回去的路上。克里斯，這到底是怎麼了？我們幹嘛又去巡視──』

「謝了西蒙，你回去休息吧，明天見。」不等西蒙抱怨完，克里斯急匆匆地掛上電話，一把抓了外套與鑰匙就往外奔去。

果然回復定期巡視是對的，FBI真該邀請我成為他們的一員。克里斯按捺不住心底的興奮，驅車直駛向懸崖。

很快，他就將車停到了威爾房子的門外。克里斯裝模作樣的上前敲了敲門，壓抑著衝動等了10秒鐘，確認裡面真的是空無一人後，他便拿出根鐵絲，開始在鑰匙孔裡搗弄──雖然現在他的身分是警官，但他年少的時候可沒少幹過這些烏漆八糟事情。鎮上每一戶人家的門鎖都是由同一家公司提供的陽春的型號，對歷經千帆的他來說不過是一塊小蛋糕。

沒過半晌鎖就無聲息的開了，克里斯小心翼翼地推開一條細縫，從門縫裡窺視內部情況。裡面一片漆黑，克里斯藉著月光謹慎地掃視了一圈，確定這裏唯一活著的生物只有他一人，便大大方方地推開了門走進去。

威爾的房子真的是小的可憐，比他現在的房子還要小上一半。難不成FBI特別幹員的待遇有那麼差？對於是否該加入FBI，克里斯突然變得有些遲疑。

房裡的東西很少，他首先摸了摸沙發，兩個位置都還帶有一點人的餘溫。接著他繞到了廚房看到擺在流理檯旁的兩個濕漉漉的杯子──威爾有個訪客。

會是誰呢？克里斯轉了轉雙眼，眼角瞄到旁邊的冰箱門，上面胡亂地貼了個幾張便條紙；有些是熟悉的電話號碼，有些是沒有標題的時間作息規劃，沒有任何有價值的情報。他打開冰箱門，意外的，冰箱裡面竟然裝滿了東西，每一層架子都整整齊齊地疊著保鮮袋，冰箱的燈光幾乎無法透過層層重疊的食物。

克里斯沉吟了會。

他關上門，往料理台走去，一一打開了上下方的櫥櫃。沒有甚麼特別的東西，一整排的清潔用品跟料理道具擺得整齊，克里斯還真不知道威爾原來對料理有興趣──他是指，威爾那副模樣，根本不像是會購買整套刀具下廚煮飯的樣子。

轉過身，克里斯來到角落的浴室；雖然設備老舊，但是依然維持著整齊乾淨。威爾換下來的衣服被放在角落的籃子裡；他翻了翻，兩件沾著油漬與點點血跡的衣服被丟在裡面，克里斯的鼻子皺了一下；好重的魚腥味，跟這個小鎮一樣臭。摸到魚血讓克里斯心情頓時大壞；他鬆開手，任憑衣服跌回原位，然後偏過頭望向牆上的鏡子。他打開了鏡子後的櫃門，是一排家庭常備藥物。洗手槽下方的櫃門裡放著一些浴室清潔用品、強力去汙劑與急救箱，跟一般家庭沒有兩樣。沒發現任何異常，克里斯嘖了一聲。

回到客廳中央再度環視四周，克里斯沒有辦法找出比那兩個馬克杯更耐人尋味的東西了。他突然想起，在來路上他曾看到一個小型儲藏庫，應該也是威爾存放物品的地方，他決定去那邊探一探。

儲藏庫其實就在威爾房子後方的小樹林裡，距離不遠，站在儲藏庫門口還可以看到房子的動靜。克里斯推開沒有上鎖的木門，果不其然看到成堆的修船工具；各式各樣的防水布、濾器、大小器具被分門別類地擺在架上，半人高的麻繩堆在角落，一整圈的釣魚線則是掛在牆上。木工機械一應具全，可以看出經過主人的細心保養，泛著一層冷光。克里斯在裏頭轉了又轉，也沒發現甚麼可疑的東西。

就在此時，遠處突然傳來了引擎聲。是威爾回來了。

克里斯屏住氣息。時間那麼晚了，威爾應該不會特地過來儲藏庫……但要是萬一他過來的話……克里斯不敢輕舉妄動，睜著大大的眼緊張地看著車頭燈從遠方逐漸靠近，最後通過小屋，直直地往懸崖上開去。他鬆了口氣，輕手輕腳地關上儲藏間的門，滿頭大汗地回到自己的車上。

從這個角度正好能看到威爾房子門口的動靜。一個黑色的細瘦人影從車上下來進了門，房內的燈短暫地被打開後又迅速熄滅；克里斯默默地倚在方向盤上看著前方的動靜，若有所思。

隔天早晨，克里斯一邊打著呵欠一邊踏入警局；昨晚回去時已過了午夜時分，這把年紀實在不太適合熬夜。他抹去眼角的淚花。

他的搭檔西蒙早就坐在位置上，正在進行例行日課。

「早，克里斯。」西蒙埋首在他的填字遊戲當中，連個眼神都沒有投給克里斯。

重重地頹倒在椅子上，身體的疲憊與劇烈的疼痛讓克里斯呻吟了聲：「喔……我需要咖啡……」

西蒙悠閒地端起自己的鋼杯喝了一口，數十年來如一的苦澀即溶粉味道，警局特產。「茶水間就在你右邊，不客氣。」

「天啊，我好想念安娜。」克里斯將手蓋上自己的眼，無力的喊道。

「我相信她沒時間想你的。」

安娜是警局裡的事務員，高齡55歲，專門為這些男人打理一些顧及不到的細節雜事，如接電話、泡咖啡……等。兩天前請了個一個月的長假，神采飛揚地宣告她住在西岸的女兒要結婚了，需要她過去幫忙，然後就這樣兩袖一揮，不帶半點眷戀地走了。

好在這個鎮上從來沒發生過甚麼大事件，少了一個事務專員也沒有太大的影響──對他們來說最麻煩的應該就屬每天都必須自己沖咖啡這件事情。

克里斯閉上眼，頭一歪就徹底倒在位置上不動了。

西蒙放下手中的報紙。「認真的，克里斯。我們為什麼又要開始巡視威爾家呢？又有誰打電話來了嗎？」

克里斯沒有任何反應，依舊維持死屍的狀態。西蒙翻了個白眼，嘟嘟曩曩地抱怨了幾句卻又拿克里斯無可奈何，只得反手打開電視看看國家大事。

『……事件發生在XXXX州的班恩鎮，第一發現者是被害者開除的女管家，幾天後要回去拿公司發派的清潔用品時發現了屍體。據傳聞屍體被擺放著奇怪的樣子，部分肢體下落不明……警方研判死亡時間應該是一周之前，現在正在調查中……』

「XXXX州的班恩鎮？」西蒙看著電視上的女主播，隨手上網查了查。「距離我們這裡挺近的。」

聽到電視的報導，克里斯倏地坐起身子，倚著辦公桌目光炯炯地盯著電視螢幕。

電視上的畫面切到了現場，記者正站在黃色的封鎖線外，一臉嚴肅地報導現在的狀況。警方以及鑑識人員在附近倉皇地來來去去，一個個表情陰鬱。

記者沒有釋出任何新消息，警方也沒有任何正式發言。不一會兒相關報導就結束了，換成了時下的明星緋聞。

「殺人事件呢……真希望我們有機會接手這種大案件。」對明星沒半點認識的西蒙頓時失去了興趣，他伸了伸懶腰，撈回自己的填字遊戲繼續工作。

克里斯雙手交叉在後腦勺，再度倒回椅子上。他盯著頭頂上布滿灰塵的天花板，若有所思。

很快地半天就過去了，警局裡一片寂靜，只有西蒙偶爾翻閱報紙的聲音。沒有報警的訪客，也沒有一通電話，這就是鄉村的日常。

無聊透頂。

平時為了打發時間他會開警車出去巡邏，但今天他一點都提不起勁。克里斯抬腳蹬了一下桌子，椅背撞上牆發出了砰的一聲，震得天花板掉下些許粉塵；他俐落地站起身將桌上的鑰匙跟手機都一把抄在手裡。「我先回去了。我還得為艾利準備小禮物，不然她肯定會記恨一輩子的。」

「上個月宿醉遲到的賠禮？」西蒙透過報紙將目光投向克里斯。

艾利是克里斯的女兒。離婚時監護權被判給了前妻凱莉，所以也跟著一起搬去了市中心。克里斯每個月只有探視一次的機會。但上次會面的前一晚，他跟鎮上的寡婦杰絲廝混到深夜，結果隔天整整遲到四個小時。

他不想再經歷一次凱莉猛烈的炮火。

「天啊，8歲的小女孩到底喜歡些甚麼？」克里斯扶著額搖了搖頭，大聲嘆氣，覺得頭痛變本加厲了。

「指甲油？」

「她媽會殺了我。」

西蒙撇撇嘴，凱莉年輕時可是鎮上男人的夢中情人呢。「拜託，凱莉不是這樣的人，大家都知道好嗎！所以你們這次要去哪裡？」

「渥華遊樂園。」

「哇喔，看來她真的很生氣。」

「兩天。」

「兄弟，祝你好運。」身為父親，西蒙再清楚不過帶著一個精力旺盛的孩子去遊樂園會是甚麼樣的災難。對此，他表示愛莫能助，一切只能靠克里斯自己了。

「謝了，這兩天就拜託你了，有事打我電話。」克里斯站在門邊正了正自己的寬沿帽，往後對西蒙揮揮手，便大步離開了警局。

「這個地方能有甚麼事？別擔心了老兄，好好陪你女兒玩吧！」西蒙的聲音從後方響起，被回彈到原位的門給關在了警局裡。

***

克里斯行駛在風景永遠不變的主要幹道上，煩惱著究竟該買些甚麼禮物給自己女兒才好。男孩的話還好解決，女孩……他真的半點頭緒都沒有，也不知道該去請教誰。

想到接下來的兩天要跑到隔壁州的主題樂園去，克里斯便打了方向盤轉進經過的加油站——鎮上唯一的加油站。裡面已經有客人先來了。克里斯將油槍插到油箱當中，看著站在對面車道的人。

「鮑伯！」

正在取卡的男人抬起頭，正是幾日不見的鮑伯。他扯開一個真誠的笑容對克里斯打了聲招呼。

「嘿！克里斯，最近忙嗎？」

克里斯撇了撇嘴，「對啊，警局的電話都打不進來了呢。」這句話不知怎地正好戳中了鮑伯的笑點，他放聲開懷地大笑。

克里斯不知道這有甚麼好笑的，無語地看著笑得開心的鮑伯，腦中突然浮現了威爾的臉龐。

「嘿！你最近還有跟威爾見面嗎？」

鮑伯收住笑聲，疑惑地看向克里斯，思尋話題怎麼突然繞到了那個男人身上。「沒有啊，怎麼了？」

「沒事，就問一問。最近還有人朝他店裡丟東西嗎？」克里斯裝作隨口閒聊，單手插在褲帶中聳了聳肩。

鮑伯的視線往上飄去，努力回憶這幾天經過店門前的場景。「這幾天都挺正常的。」

「你們在說新搬來的威爾？」哈維──加油站唯一的員工──正好提著水桶從旁邊走過，聽到兩個人的對話忍不住從旁邊插了句話。

「對，你知道他？」克里斯疑惑的問道。

「當然了，我們每兩天就見一次面呢。他怎麼啦？」有八卦的地方就有哈維，更何況克里斯還是個警官！這料肯定非常精彩。他雙眼放光地看著克里斯與鮑伯。

克里斯的直覺告訴他好像有什麼不太對勁，但是閃過腦海的靈光流逝太快，他一下也抓不著頭緒。「沒什麼，關心一下我們的新居民而已。」

哈維挑了挑眉，擺明不相信克里斯說的鬼話；然而克里斯已經揮了揮手驅趕他離開，他也只能摸摸鼻子，好奇地一邊回頭瞄著兩人，一邊緩慢走遠。

確定哈維聽不到兩人的對話後，克里斯重新拾起話頭，「我記得你們去酒吧的那一天，你說你本來想跟威爾道歉的，但是沒找到人？」他努力理著混亂的思路，一一梳理他覺得可疑的地方。

「對，我在酒吧裡找不到他，跑去了他家他也不在。隔天我又再去了一次，還是沒人，所以才拖到了第三天。」鮑伯回想起那兩天的事，他在威爾家、威爾的店以及自家來來回回跑了好幾趟。

「你說，那兩天他都不在家？你確定？」克里斯睜大了眼，腦中的齒輪瞬時互相咬合開始轉動；他覺得自己彷彿抓住了甚麼關鍵。「全明星賽是上周的事，對吧？」

「對啊，大概8、9天前吧。」鮑伯數了數日子，有些遲疑的回答。

「謝了，鮑伯！」克里斯粗魯地將早就彈起的油槍放回，鑰匙一插一轉，車子就在尖銳的摩擦聲下揚長而去，留下一頭霧水的鮑伯不明所以地在煙塵中摸著自己的腦袋。

***

再次開車到懸崖上，克里斯的心情有些緊張。威爾的車子安靜地停在門前，表明主人現在正在家中。

他平復了一下自己激動的心情，深吸一口氣，上前敲了敲門。

門裡有些動靜，但是聽不太清楚。過了半晌，大門才被打開，威爾詫異地站在門口。

「克里斯？」

「呃……嗨。」克里斯有些尷尬，他純粹是腦袋一熱就跑了過來，完全沒有做任何準備。

克里斯努力忽視掉威爾詢問的眼神，厚著臉皮一笑：「我能進去嗎？」

猜不透克里斯來意的威爾輕蹙眉頭，沒有多說甚麼的側開了身，好讓克里斯走進房子裡。克里斯習慣地再次看了四周一圈，模樣跟他上次來的時候沒有太大的改變──就是料理台上多了一些東西。

「你在煮飯？」雖然上次潛入時看到了整套的料理道具，但是實際上看到威爾正在下廚還是讓他吃驚不已。威爾不像是會進食的人──他的意思是，看著威爾那凹陷的雙頰，只會讓人擔心他是不是營養不良。

威爾沒有多說話，他只是淡淡地點了點頭，走回廚房。

「我不知道你也會煮飯。」克里斯問道，但旋即轉念一想：他是那個漢尼拔‧萊克特的夥伴，會煮飯好像也挺正常的。漢尼拔‧萊克特可是屈指可數的美食家兼料理家──想到威爾可能在不知情的狀況下與漢尼拔一同料裡人肉，克里斯的雙眉就無法克制地彼此聚攏。

雖然知道威爾是幾年前逮捕漢尼拔的最大助力，但克里斯還是覺得極端不適。

──據說他們都吃過人肉料理。

克里斯感覺自己快吐了。

威爾不知道克里斯此行的目的，但是看克里斯的模樣就知道他一時半刻沒有打算離開。威爾不太想要放棄手邊的工作；自從他學漢尼拔開始做菜後，才知道肉塊暴露在空氣中太久會影響口感。「如果你不介意的話……我可以繼續嗎？」他比了比正放在砧板上的肉塊，隨口問了一句；沒等到克里斯的回覆，他便自行回到了原本的位置，繼續按摩肉塊。

「喔……當然……」明明是在徵詢他的意見，但顯而易見地威爾根本不在乎克里斯的想法。克里斯不悅地撇撇嘴角。不過是他自己不請自來，他也無權抱怨。

威爾沒有再理會克里斯，專心在自己的工作上。反而是克里斯忍受不了突然降臨的沉默，首先開口打破了寂靜。「那個看起來挺不錯的，你要烤牛排嗎？」

威爾的聲音平淡，沒有任何波瀾。「對。」

「看起來你正在準備大餐……是有朋友要來嗎？」克里斯覺得自己正在一步一步接近真相。

是了，漢尼拔‧萊克特一定在附近。除了他，還有誰會過來找威爾呢？

他不自覺地吞了口口水，喉頭傳來的吞嚥聲大得讓他有些羞恥——都當了多少年多警察了，有什麼好緊張的！

「沒有人要來。」奶油平均地抹到了肉塊上後，威爾取來棉繩，環狀套在肉塊上，確保在烤炙的時候組織不會變得鬆散。

克里斯在威爾身後翻了個白眼，鬼才相信他。頻繁的駕車外出、儲存過多的食材、逐漸靠近的案發現場，無一不昭示著威爾正秘密地與 **某人** 會面──而除了漢尼拔‧萊克特以外，還會有誰呢？「是嗎？我昨晚看到你開車出鎮了，我以為你是去找朋友。」

威爾沒有直接回答，他從台上的瓶瓶罐罐中選了一瓶義大利進口香料鹽，勻稱地灑了一些到肉塊上面。

「上一周的晚上你去哪了？你知道，就是全明星賽的那個晚上。鮑伯說他來找過你，但你不在。」克里斯不滿足於威爾的沉默，他知道這裡就是關鍵，於是決定單刀直入地切入主題。

威爾頓了頓，停下手邊的活。「你是想問……我有沒有見到漢尼拔‧萊克特。」

克里斯愣了一下，沒想到威爾竟然會這樣直截了當。

威爾轉過身，表情平靜，沒有一點波動。他直直地盯著克里斯，「你知道我是那個威爾‧葛蘭姆。」不帶一絲疑問，威爾現在清楚地知道了克里斯的意圖。

「你想知道漢尼拔‧萊克特是否還活著。是不是來找過我。身為一個警察，你很想要親手抓住他，對吧？」威爾移開視線，取來一旁的酒杯，熟稔地倒了點威士忌。他垂下睫毛掩去心思，淺淺抿了一口。「像其他所有的警察一樣。」威爾的下唇靠著杯緣，在酒杯的掩飾下輕笑了聲。

就像所有死去的警察一樣。

被說中企圖的克里斯有些尷尬，承認或否認都不像是正確答案，他只能強裝鎮定的板著臉，繼續站在原地。

靜默片刻，威爾抬起眼，直勾勾地看入克里斯眼眸深處，深埋在其中的荒蕪讓他感到有些不安。「但是漢尼拔‧萊克特已經死了。」威爾的聲音和緩的沒有高低起伏；在這短短數日間，他不知道自己已經重複這句話多少遍了。心臟已經麻木，不再有任何感覺。

「但是……」

威爾嘆了口氣，他沒有接下克里斯的反駁，只是拎著威士忌的酒瓶問道：「要來一點嗎？」

話題出乎意料的轉變讓克里斯一時之間無法反應，他有些不明所以地胡亂點頭，望著威爾又拿出了一個酒杯。

「要一些冰塊嗎？」

「呃……好的，謝謝。」克里斯還是有點摸不著頭緒，威爾的行動超乎了他的預料，他只能被動地配合威爾的步調。

「坐吧。」讓克里斯在自己那可憐的小沙發坐下，威爾從冷凍櫃裡取了半塊冰，拿著鑿冰器一下又一下地敲打著。在冰塊與鐵器的碰撞聲下，威爾的聲音極為幽微，克里斯不得不半側過頭將耳朵朝著威爾的方向才能聽清。

「那個時候，的確有人拉著我往海面游去。但是力道越來越弱，我們只到了中途……」威爾的話沒有說完，克里斯可以聽到冰塊與酒杯撞擊的清脆聲響，與酒水流進杯子的聲音。

威爾端著兩個杯子出現在克里斯的視野中，他遞給克里斯帶著冰塊的酒杯，並沒有坐到明顯塞不下兩個大男人的沙發上，而是靠在對面的牆上，偏頭看往面海的窗。

克里斯大大地喝了一口，酒液一路燒過了他的胸膛。威爾的側臉在昏暗的黃燈照射下，更顯憔悴。

「警方人員也說了，只有我一個人被沖上岸。」

隱隱地，克里斯能聽見海浪的拍打聲忽遠忽近，混著威爾低啞的聲音，讓他一陣恍惚。

規律的聲音帶著一點催眠的效果，克里斯用力眨了眨眼，卻發現世界變成一條又一條的波浪線，正上上下下地隨著海潮波動。

「我是他最美的造物。」威爾雙手抱著胸膛，目光遙遠，似乎在回憶著懷念的過往。「如果他還活著的話......他會來見證我的蛻變(My becoming)。」

眼前的世界已經變成一片斑斕，七彩的燈光狂放擺動，形狀崩毀，定義混亂。克里斯覺得自己正在天空上飛翔，光速越過一個又一個星系，看到宇宙的大爆炸。威爾的聲音被隔絕在超現實之外，他再也聽不見了。

威爾帶著淺笑轉回頭，看著克里斯鬆開了手失去意識，重重地倒在沙發上。酒液四散在地上發出陣陣芬芳，反射著橘黃色地光芒。

「所以我說，那不是漢尼拔。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剛剛手殘不小心把還在修的稿給發了出去，應該沒有人看到吧...（拭汗）  
> 這一整篇我想寫的只有最後一幕！！！所以前面寫得超快超沒耐心（笑）  
> 終於來到這裡啦～～開心撒花，接下來該換人出場了<3
> 
> 求留言，求kudo，愛大家❤️


	6. 清醒

漢尼拔‧萊克特是在陽光的親吻下醒過來的。

和煦的陽光透過落地窗灑滿房間，並躡手躡腳地穿過床幔的空隙，在他面上鋪上了一層金粉，讓漢尼拔看起來像一尊被膜拜的至高神，神聖且不可測。

他細長的淡色睫毛細不可見地搧動了一下，在凡人的世界掀起了巨大的旋風，壓折了人們的腰，讓他們只能跪地敬拜主宰生死的神祇。他睜開眼，深邃的瞳眸吞沒了金黃日光，血色王國就此復甦，萬民狂歡。

青碧的金絲絨布被固定在床周圍的四根裝飾柱上，將之圍成一方小世界，只有床尾及地的床幔被金色流蘇繩固定在兩旁，讓無禮的陽光掠過薄薄的紗幔潛入，喚醒了漢尼拔。

他躺在床上，靜靜地欣賞手工繡在幔上的茛苕葉紋片刻，然後才慢慢地轉過頭，看向身側──一個黑髮的男人，正安詳地蜷臥在他的胸膛上，單手摟著他的肩，深深沉眠。

這個男人臉上的每一個細節，就算他閉著眼睛也可以細細描繪。在他入監的三年多裡，每一日，他都會在素描簿上勾勒男人的模樣；或笑或怒，又或者只是安靜地睜著海藍色的眼睛，無聲與他對視。

那個男人臉上的每一道皺褶、身體上的每一道紋路漢尼拔都熟稔地反手就能勾畫出來。他對那個男人的思念也隨著時間越發成熟，最後終於蜜糖滿盈，瓜熟蒂落，自內散發即將腐敗的頹香。

漢尼拔伸出修長的手指撥了撥散落在男人前額的捲髮，露出他光潔飽滿的額頭；一條白色的細線橫過中央，兩端隱沒在髮際線裡。他用拇指摩娑那一條長長的痕跡，薄唇向上勾起一個小弧度。

雖然滿臉鮮血的男人美得動人心魄，但是平靜安詳的男人也令人心折。

他低下頭，將唇印上男人白皙的額頭，鼻子也埋入頭髮之中，深深吸了一口氣。男人聞起來不再是泛著痛苦與掙扎的澀味，海洋混著淡淡鐵鏽的味道竄入鼻腔。

男人淺淺的氣息噴在漢尼拔的脖子上，溫柔如羽毛，麻癢感從他鼻尖抵住的地方散開；從這個角度漢尼拔看不清男人的面孔，只能隱隱約約地瞧見那白淨的皮膚也被黃色光芒照亮，溫暖而和諧。

男人的存在宛若渾然天成，彷彿打從一開始就與漢尼拔同屬於此界。

多年來漢尼拔虛位以待，細心栽培呵護容易被外在規則粉碎的自我──當然途中歷經過無數的憤怒與爭執，這是必經的過程──終於等到男人接下他奉上的王國后冠。

漢尼拔一直想要給男人的另一個世界。

 **『** **It really does look black in the moonlight.** **』**

男人的繼位誓言將雋刻在紀念石碑上，永不消退。

雖然現在男人還未正式來到，漢尼拔還在潛心等待。但是即將，他知道男人即將帶著自己的世界前來，宣告所有生命體他們將合而為一，一同統治這血色王國，分享所有榮耀與輝煌。

那不遠了。

床上沉眠的男人的穿著維持一貫風格，簡單的居家深色T恤與棉褲。漢尼拔的右手從衣襬下方慢慢探入，微涼的指尖在溫熱的肌膚上慢慢摸索。劃過凹陷的肚臍，手指終於在與床墊的夾縫間找到了肚腹右側的痕跡。突起的傷疤被兩人的體溫捂得炙熱，他隱約還可以感到其下的心律跳動。

來回撫摸幾次後，漢尼拔滿足地收回手，溫柔地抽回被男人壓在身下的左臂，光著雙腳踩上繡著但丁地獄之門的羊絨地毯，往下走了一個台階踩過黃櫨色花磚，推開深色實心木門走了出去。

門外是一條長長的純白拱型迴廊，紅色的絨布地毯一路鋪開，漢尼拔熟悉地穿過一張又一張裝飾在白壁上的繪畫──從拜占庭、哥德式、文藝復興到巴洛克，新古典與浪漫主義也不落下，範圍廣闊地令人咋舌──半人高的金邊裝飾板下貼著整面用金漆繪著鳶尾花的深色壁紙。

迴廊寂靜無聲，只有漢尼拔單獨一人漫步走著。他不太急，一邊朝著目的地前進，一邊欣賞著壁上他精心挑選的每一幅畫作──凡人，只能在藝術的世界中獲得赦免，為他們的愚昧求得饒恕。

推開廊底的雕花木門，視野瞬間變得開闊，高挑的羅馬柱隔著固定距離排排聳立，在牆上投射連接不斷的波浪陰影。漢尼拔背著潔白的牆看往中庭，一座青銅的天使展翅像被蓊鬱的綠意還繞在正中央；祂手持一束花，溫柔看著下方，彷彿在凝視泛泛眾生。源源不絕的水花從祂腳邊湧出，順著站立的圓盤往下墜，在四個背靠著底座的小天使像面前形成一座圓形雨幕，最後落到池子裡。

一名淡金色頭髮的女孩正背對著漢尼拔坐在草地中間，她身著一襲淡米色的連衣裙，開心地低聲哼唱不成調的歌曲，穿著一雙黑皮鞋的細瘦雙腳側彎在一邊。

像是一幅美麗的風景畫。

漢尼拔嘴角噙著一抹微笑，輕聲緩步走上前去，在她身旁彎下身，看到女孩正忙碌於編織花環。她手邊已經編好了三個較大的花環，骨架都是柔韌的樹枝枝條，一個用黑色玫瑰做妝點，另一個則是綴滿藍色玫瑰，剩下的則是編滿了金盞花。手上正在編織的花環則是用上了不同顏色的大波斯菊，白色、紅色、黑色與綠色莖部交織，鮮豔動人。

漢尼拔遮去了部分的太陽，一道陰影落在草皮上；女孩迅速回過頭，與漢尼拔相同顏色的髮絲在空中飄揚，看到帶著笑的漢尼拔後女孩也跟著露齒而笑，圓潤的頰上凹下了兩個深深的酒窩。她拋下手中即將完成的花環，轉身一撲抱上了漢尼拔的大腿。

「玩得愉快嗎？」漢尼拔直起身，溫柔地撫上女孩的頭髮。絲滑的手感顯示女孩受到良好的照顧，健康無虞。

女孩沒有說話，只是用力的點了點頭。半晌，她放開漢尼拔，蹲身拿起地上的黑玫瑰花環遞給了漢尼拔。

「給我的？」漢尼拔笑著接下，將花冠放到頂上，發現大小正好，穩穩地卡住他的頭骨。

女孩沒有說話，幾下就把大波斯菊花環完成收尾，為自己戴上，手裡捧著剩下的藍玫瑰與金盞花花環，仰頭張大雙眼望漢尼拔。

「他來了，對嗎？」女孩的聲音柔軟，夾著濃濃的鼻音，好不愛嬌。

漢尼拔牽起女孩的手，配合她小小的步伐，慢步往回走。「我想是的。」女孩的頭髮在陽光照射之下閃閃發光，跟著她的腳步在髮間上上下下跳動。

「太好了！我聽到聲音了，我們能去海邊嗎？」

漢尼拔拐過一個轉角，穿過盡頭的石砌拱門後，踏上在半空中勾勒出弧形的階梯，一級一級往下走去。兩側對稱的階梯止於一樓的圓形平台，平台後方的石牆正掛著一幅巨大的家族肖像畫。畫中的漢尼拔在右側，西裝筆挺，金髮的女孩則站在他的右斜前方；最左側是一名擁有及胸黑髮的少女，倚靠在黑色捲髮的男子身旁；四人的視線維持同樣的方向，畫中沒有一個人微笑，卻能感受到彼此緊密相連。

「當然，親愛的。等他來了，我們就可以去海邊散步。」

女孩期待地看著大廳前方，兩扇巨型木造鉚釘城門正敞開，面對著外頭的一片松林。

「我還沒看過海呢。」女孩無限嚮往，聲音是藏不住的歡欣。

漢尼拔寵溺地捏了捏她的手，帶著引頸期盼的女孩站定在大門邊。

眼睛所及之處盡是高聳茂密的松林，點點金光從樹葉的間隙中流洩到撲滿落葉的地面，組成一條通往外部的道路。周圍沒有一絲雜音，只有遠方傳來的水流拍擊聲規律地盈滿整個空間。

他凝望著碎金飄逸流動的步道。一陣清風吹來，帶起片片枯葉舞動在密林當中，擾亂了他的視線；即使如此，漢尼拔還是瞬間就捕捉到了兩道模糊的身影，步行於黃金步道上，從遠方朝著他們一步一步走來。

他們步履輕盈踩在陽光上，彷彿神使降臨，帶著一波巨大浪潮包圍了整座宮殿，妄圖奪取此地的控制權。當然漢尼拔是不會拒絕的，早在多年以前，他就已經將半個世界放在男人手中，只等他手掌緊握。

「他來了。」漢尼拔正想邁步上前迎接兩人的到來，但突然從四面八方傳來的呼喊停住了他的動作，他側耳傾聽。

『漢尼拔、漢尼拔！』

有人正在呼喊他，陌生，卻又好像曾經存在過記憶裡。

有個女人──正在叫喚他。

『漢尼拔，醒來！』聲音清晰地破開了他的世界，一瞬間漢尼拔睜大了眼睛，暖意盎然的金黃世界瞬間如玻璃寸寸碎裂，散落成微小塵埃往外奔逃，徹底消亡。他眼前一黑，疼痛趁機入侵了他所有的感官，使他呼吸停滯片刻，再也無法感知其他的存在，只餘痛楚。

這種滋味已經許久不見。

漢尼拔穩定一瞬混亂的心神，讓意志接管身體每一處的神經，壓下想要造反的每一個細胞，終於找回了視線焦點，看到了由原木搭成的粗糙屋頂。

「你醒了。」

他的大腦立刻開始運作起來，開始釐清自己現在的處境。

耗費了所有心力他才將頭往右轉了一個極小的幅度，借著眼角的餘光，他可以看到一個黑髮的女人正手持一個有缺口的瓷碗，坐在一旁面無表情地看著他。

「你需要進食，不能再繼續打點滴了。」聽到女人的話語，漢尼拔轉動眼珠看往自己的手腕，一條透明的軟管正不斷搬運袋中的透明液體到他的身體裡。葡萄糖，他想。

「我煮了一些湯，喝吧。」女人用勺子撈起了半匙乳白液體遞到漢尼拔的嘴邊，耐心地等待他開口。

即使身體不受指揮，疼痛也爬滿了全身，但是漢尼拔的意識卻完全不受任何影響，銳利如一道劃破黑夜的日出。他必定是昏迷很久了，久到他們可以移動到這個完全聞不到一絲海潮味的地方──房子外面的鳥鳴聲此起彼落，他們現在藏身在山林當中。

漢尼拔沒有開口──他很想，但是現在沒有一條肌肉聽命於他的大腦；他用盡全力，終於使彼此沾黏的乾澀嘴唇分出一道縫隙，讓女人能將湯匙放入他的嘴裡。

當寡淡無味的液體滑到喉道的時候，漢尼拔才發現自己的身體有多麼急迫地需要滋潤；微量的液體只招來了更多的刺痛，他艱澀地讓其滑過喉道，迫不及待想要再次開口汲取更多水分，但是下一刻從胸腔傳來的劇痛壓卻過了這種衝動，讓他皺起了眉頭。

女人看出漢尼拔的不適，不過她早已預料到會發生這樣的事情。她的獨居生活給她帶來了足夠的經驗，所以她並沒有驚慌失措，只是平靜地舀起另一湯匙，等著漢尼拔忍過這一陣疼痛。

漢尼拔的髮際滲出點點濕氣，這對他來說是非常少見的。他用力閉目默數時間，等候肆無忌憚的激痛終於如退潮一般慢慢離開。

但依然在遠處逗留徘迴，虎視眈眈。

他現在連呼吸都會痛，應該是肋骨斷了。四根，或者五根。而他沒有辦法很好地移動身軀與四肢，可能是輕微的肌肉萎縮，或者最糟的狀況是神經受了損害，導致了不可逆的嚴重後遺症。

一邊思考自己的現狀，讓大腦重新恢復正常運作，漢尼拔再度張開了自己的唇，示意女人繼續她的工作。這次他忍住襲上來的痛楚，一口又一口地喝完了小半碗湯。他知道自己沒有太多的時間，他需要用最短的時間恢復狀態。

嚥下最後一口，漢尼拔感覺自己的喉嚨舒緩多了。至少他重新控制了咽部的肌肉，雖然發出的聲音猶如蚊蚋，但在這種情況下可視為莫大的進步。

「他……」

女人很清楚這個時候漢尼拔想要問甚麼。

即使在大多數的時候她都無法猜透，也不能理解漢尼拔的思考，然而意外地，在這一瞬間她竟完全看透了他的心思──透明的如不摻任何雜質的玻璃──除了『他』，還會有誰會被漢尼拔擺在第一優先順位呢？

「他沒事。」女人打斷了漢尼拔，「我看著他被救援隊給救上岸了。但是你……」

女人話鋒一轉，黑色的眼珠隔著棉被上下掃視著漢尼拔的軀體。「五根肋骨，重度腦震盪以及脛骨骨折。你真該感謝還能張開眼睛。」

這說得通。漢尼拔終於明白為什麼他全身都不聽使喚，還昏迷了那麼久。這情況聽起來就蠻糟的。

他已經很久沒有受到那麼嚴重的傷害了。維傑、托比亞斯之流的劣等人群就算了，即便是在獵殺紅龍的時候，雖然傷痕累累，他也沒有落到如此悽慘的下場。只有『他』，才能對自己造成真正的傷害。

「FBI將你當作了失蹤人口，不過依然在海上鍥而不捨地打撈你的屍體，所以現在暫時沒有人會找上門來。」女人站起身，由上而下俯視漢尼拔。「現在，休息吧。」

漢尼拔沒有異議地閉上了眼睛，強烈的疲倦在霎那間崩解了他的意志；他不再多做掙扎，任憑睡意將他拖入睡眠的深淵。

好女孩。

這是他腦海裡浮現的最後一個念頭

***

當漢尼拔終於能下床行走時，才知道他現在位於距巴爾的摩數百公里遠的密林裡。他們棲身於一座廢棄的狩獵小屋，幸好獵人們離開前準備了足夠的木柴，才不至於讓他們兩個凍死在料峭春寒中。

漢尼拔坐在床上，閱讀著兩天前的當地報紙。在這個與世隔絕的地方要獲取外界訊息極度不易，電視與網路是不必想的，唯一有的收音機也因為晶片壞掉而不能使用，令人懊惱。

希望今天千代能將修好的收音機拿回來。

千代，他的好女孩。總是能精確地執行他的吩咐，為他準備好一切。

從監獄離開，漢尼拔自然是不打算再回去了。透過隱密的聯繫，他讓千代準備好逃脫用的船、護照、金錢、藥物等必需品──他沒期望能在與紅龍的對戰中毫髮無傷。幸運的，這一切安排都正好派上了用場，除了護照以外。

原本的計畫是在殺死紅龍之後，他們將沿著海岸線先移動到佛羅里達，再換乘汽車一路開往墨西哥，最後用新護照直接飛往日本。可惜途中出了點差錯，他來到了距離溫暖的佛州數千公里遠的北方。

不過若所有事情都按部就班，沒有任何意外，那生命就太無趣了。

最重要的是他活著，威爾也活著。

而他收穫了最寶貴的珍品，只待他去取回。

翻開了散發著濃重油墨味的報紙，漢尼拔沒有辦法從上面得到一絲有幫助的消息。這些當地報紙永遠只會關注在自己的鎮上，全國性的大事件都懶惰地交給國家新聞報紙來負責，沒有一點身為媒體人的素養。

索然無味地看完整份報紙，正好出外採買的千代也回來了。她雙手提著塞滿各式日用品與食材的袋子，一趟又一趟地從外頭的廂型車運進屋來。她吐出的氣息混著白色的煙，還好外頭的雪還沒完全融化，可以在這個沒有冰箱的地方充當臨時的食材保鮮庫。

「這個。」千代拿著兩份報紙扔到木屋中唯一的床上，「你可能有興趣。」

漢尼拔看了一眼被扔到手邊的報紙，是兩周前的國家新聞報。頭條是某政治人物的性醜聞，他翻了翻幾頁，終於在一個角落找到了他關心的訊息。

『……牙仙死亡後，案件關係人的行蹤成謎，讓整個事件蒙上一層迷霧……但是至少，受害者的家屬得到了一個交代，我們暫且也能高枕無憂。』

報上過於簡短的結論讓漢尼拔揚起了眉毛，「FBI封鎖了所有消息。」

「對。」千代將修好的收音機放到桌上，雙手抱胸靠在牆邊，「沒有任何關於你的失蹤，或是威爾的消息。」

「不意外。」漢尼拔聳了聳肩，隨手將報紙放到一旁的矮櫃上。「畢竟讓一個連續殺人魔去追捕另一個連續殺人魔證明了他們的無能。」

「為了保全制度的穩定，隱蔽訊息是最好的方式。」

「是嗎？」千代垂下眼，沒有對漢尼拔的發言多做任何回應。她所有的年華都消耗在那座死寂沉沉的古堡裡，外頭世界的運作規則──尤其是在另一個國家──她無法理解。「今天感覺如何？」

「還不錯，我跟它在外面散步了一小會。」千代親手削成的兩個簡易松葉杖被交疊靠在櫃子旁，這是幾天前漢尼拔要求開始進行復健時，她用外頭現成的木材製成的支架。

為避免留下任何醫療紀錄讓警方追蹤，千代並沒有將漢尼拔帶到醫院進行診療。只是為他骨折的左腳上了簡易夾板；真該慶幸不是粉碎性或開放性骨折，處理起來要簡單得多。

對漢尼拔來說，為他生活造成最大麻煩的是肋骨的問題。呼吸、吃飯、移動等動作都會為他帶來強烈的疼痛，大大推遲了他的復健計畫，讓他剛清醒時只能躺在床上，靠漫遊自己的思維宮殿來打發時間。

他的傷勢頗重，但又沒有傷及內臟；從那個高度來看，只能說是非常幸運。根據受傷的情況，如果他是主治醫師，他會預估病人完全恢復到正常需要六個月甚至更多。

不過他不想再等了。

「所以你接下來打算怎麼辦？按原計畫去墨西哥嗎？」在同一個地方待越久越容易露出破綻，尤其是當陌生面孔頻繁出現在人口稀少的鎮上，很容易就被人們記住。傑克見過千代，相信他不會忘記她與漢尼拔關係匪淺。

「我想是的。」美國暫時不能待了，漢尼拔毫不懷疑如果他的生存跡象被確認，FBI絕對會用盡所有警力來緝捕它。真可惜，他在這裡曾有一段非常美好的時光。

「一個人？」

漢尼拔笑了。他的笑容內斂，不像世人開心時會露齒哈哈大笑，噴出充滿細菌與病毒的唾沫。他的雙唇緊緊閉闔，但兩側嘴角拉起的寬度幾乎超出了紅色眼珠的範圍，在臉上壓出了極深的紋路。「不，永遠也不。」

千代想起了那兩本護照。「你確定他會跟你走？」

「我之前並不確定。」

威爾是漢尼拔曾經那麼想要，卻遲遲難以入手的瑰寶。

在與紅龍會面之前，漢尼拔曾想過，如果威爾拒絕一起離開，他也不會攔住威爾。他不怕等待，他有足夠的耐心等候威爾自己前來。

不過屆時，他就必須要先摧毀那些給了威爾錯誤的歸屬感之地，精神上，或者是物理上。他有很多方法，也可以慢慢計畫。

威爾從不屬於那邊的世界。

「所以你現在確定了？」千代疑惑地看著漢尼拔。威爾，那個差點就殺死堅不可摧的漢尼拔的男人，會願意放下一切，與漢尼拔遠走高飛？她難以置信。

漢尼拔沒有正面回答她。

「妳服侍萊克特家族多久了，千代？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嚴重卡文，真的是寫到腦袋都要燒了QQ
> 
> 說明一下關於漢尼拔思維宮殿的威爾：  
> 由於這是漢尼拔的記憶，所以我認為漢尼拔收藏了很多不同時期的威爾在裡面（有夠變態），跟漢尼拔一起睡覺（很純潔）的是殺死紅龍，承認並接受自己的威爾。但畢竟他們跳崖之後就分開了，所以存在漢尼拔腦中的只有過去的威爾，真實活著的威爾還在某地等他去迎接（誤）
> 
> 未來某天當威爾來到漢尼拔的思維宮殿時，打開某一扇門後看到一個站著癲癇發作的自己。  
> 威爾（現在式）：......（摔門）
> 
> 寫拔叔真的好燒腦，求留言跟kudo!!!! QQ


	7. 重溫舊夢

千代怔了一下，不明白話題怎麼突然轉回了自己身上。

漢尼拔的詢問是一道回溯時光的箭，千代下意識地跟著回到了那個時候，年幼的她隨著紫夫人一起來到了那座位於立陶宛的宅邸。然後紫夫人離開了，所有人都離開了，只剩下她一個人，再也沒有踏出這牢籠。

千代沒有答話。那是一段安靜無聲的歲月，除了被關押在地下室的罪人之外，再也沒有其他人類出沒。

她的所有歲月年華都留在空曠寂靜中，無聲叫喊。

漢尼拔並沒有期待千代的回覆，他比誰都清楚千代留在了立陶宛多久，也知道為什麼她會一直留在那幢大屋子裡──是他親手建造了一個肉眼不可見的鳥籠。他只是好奇，人們能作為信念的囚徒撐多久？

當然，千代是其中的佼佼者，幾乎在那裏待上了一輩子。身為紫夫人的侍女，她不論在哪一面都表現得特別優異。

「是威爾讓妳離開了，對嗎？」漢尼拔交疊他的雙手於腹上，姿態優雅的就如身穿三件套西裝，正參與一場世界級歌劇表演。

「威爾讓我殺死了他。」

漢尼拔真摯地看著千代──他那雙深邃的眼眸會讓人誤以為自己即將被愛意淹沒──深深地望入了她的靈魂深處。「妳有什麼感覺。」

「沒有。我沒有任何感覺。」漢尼拔的眼神過於犀利，好似能夠戳破藏藏蒼白的遮掩，看透真理。千代下意識地想要避開視線，但是旋即制止了自己的動作。她要證明自己在這場角力中是勝利者，她從未屈服。

「沒有罪惡感，沒有解放感，也沒有愉悅感。千代，妳還在留那棟屋子裡。」人的心靈脆弱又強大；隨時都處在崩解邊緣，卻又能欺瞞大腦自行啟動防衛，從其他方面尋找補償機制，來維持生體運作的穩定。

千代不自覺地繃緊了下顎的肌肉，「不。我沒有任何感覺是因為我不受他影響。」她全神貫注，抵抗漢尼拔能催眠人的話語。

「是這樣嗎？」漢尼拔沒有窮追猛打。他認真的好女孩，只需種下一粒種子，他就能等到肥美的收成。「妳看到威爾怎麼處理屍體了嗎？」

「他把他吊了起來，還有兩對翅膀。」聚焦的對象終於轉移，千代無意識地鬆了一口氣，鬆懈了戒備態勢。

「妳怎麼想？」漢尼拔很遺憾他沒能看到威爾的作品。也許不是那麼美麗，或者充滿缺陷，畢竟他只是初學者，但依舊值得紀念。

「太差了。」想起被吊在城裡的那個男人，千代幾乎都要搖頭嘆息了。那種美感真叫人敬謝不敏。

苛刻的評價讓漢尼拔露出會心的一笑，「妳為什麼離開？」

「我沒有理由繼續留在那裡。另外，我的職責是服侍萊克特家族。」

現在的萊克特家族，只剩下漢尼拔一個人了。他在哪裡，萊克特家族就在哪裡。

漢尼拔明白千代話裡的意思。

而他也知道，千代是個優秀的助手，可以出色的完成他交代的每一個任務，無關自身意志，無關對錯。

然而……

「我可以讓妳自由。」漢尼拔的語氣雲淡風輕，如家常閒聊地在千代心中投下了巨大震撼彈，使千代瞬間睜大了美麗的杏眼。

她甚至不能了解自由的意思。從小作為紫夫人的侍女，她的生命宗旨就是要對主人鞠躬盡瘁，死而後已。主人吩咐的是神諭，沒有願不願意，只有能與不能的差別。

無法完成主人命令的傭人毫無價值。

失去生命意義的傭人無活著的理由。

千代難以想像某日清晨醒來，等待著她的是完全空白的日程，沒有被吩咐的差事──她究竟該怎麼活過這樣的白日？

但是這兩個字卻充滿極大的誘惑，讓人難以抗拒。

「找到他。」

這對漢尼拔來說只是一筆划算的交易；他不僅可以觀察到，被人眷養的獅子野放到山林之後，是否能夠獨自存活，還能驅逐威爾以外的閒雜人等參雜在他的生活當中。

再者，千代可以作為一把好使的工具，讓尋找威爾的計畫能夠提前在他的復健時期展開。

一舉多得。

「除了傑克以外沒有人認識妳。去巴爾的摩，找到他現在在哪裡，他被救起來之後所有的細節，」漢尼拔停頓了一下，「 **還有他做了甚麼** 。」

「但是你……」被制約的大腦反射性地開始為主人憂心，自我主體在這個時候被抹去，情緒只能是配角。自由的話題已經被千代丟到腦後，她只關心漢尼拔一人。

漢尼拔看了千代一眼，阻止了她尚未出口的話語。「我們有食物，而我相信妳已經準備好了足夠的木材，對嗎？」

千代緊抿的嘴角扯出了兩道痕。

威爾對漢尼拔從來就沒有好處，她不能明白為什麼漢尼拔要執著在這個男人身上。威爾不是想殺了漢尼拔，就是想讓他被逮捕──當然，最後他成功了。

千代不在乎漢尼拔曾經做過什麼事情，也不在乎美國的律法；無論如何，他都是萊克特家族的繼承人，那一片領地的擁有者；領主擁有至高無上的權力，被允許掌控領民的生或死。

「我明天會出發。」她沒有選擇的權利，只得低聲應允。

「好女孩。」漢尼拔滿意地點頭。「現在，讓我們來準備一場餞行的午宴。」

***

漢尼拔坐在床邊，檢查自己上了夾板的左腳。雖然骨頭沒有刺穿，但可以看到受傷的部位腫了一塊；原本青紫的瘀青已經褪去了七八成，只剩下一些黃斑還留在上面。

他拆掉夾板，不靠任何支撐站起，步履不穩地往前走了幾步。腿部的肌肉因長時間不使用而輕微萎縮，使不上力氣，只能靠右腳來支撐。

感覺有點怪異。

不過漢尼拔不以為意，身為一個經驗豐富的外科醫師，他知道這是必經的過程。拖著腳，繞著屋內走了四、五圈後，他感到自己的肌肉發顫，有些力不從心，但還是硬撐著多走了幾步。到最後他已是筋疲力盡，踉蹌了下，用上最後一絲力氣讓自己慢慢坐到壁爐邊的椅子上，不住喘息。

痛楚讓他的視線有些模糊，即使他停止了所有動作，胸腔的疼痛依然止不住地蔓延。汗水順著他的臉頰滴滴滑落，染深了地板，在這樣寒冷的天氣中他的衣領竟然濕了一片。

漢尼拔感受不到左腳的疼痛，這樣高強度的復健理應來說會刺激神經，但是大腦的反應區早就被胸腔傳來的疼痛訊息給占滿，分不出一點空間給左腳。

他不能進行深呼吸，只能咬著牙根等著這一波激痛過去──太疼了。

『很疼，對嗎？』一名年輕男子的聲音從含混的遠方傳來，帶著顯而易見的惡意與嘲諷。

「是，這很疼。」漢尼拔沒有受到挑釁，他閉上眼，睫毛顫動，語氣平靜直截了當地承認。在千代還沒離開之前，他都儘量留在床上靜養，偶爾等她出去採買的時候才會進行一些基礎的復健。千代絕對無法想到肋骨骨折竟然給漢尼拔帶來了莫大的折磨──如果她知道的話，一定不會選擇在這個時候離開。

吞嚥、呼吸，任何動作都會牽扯受傷的肋骨，不同於腳骨折，痛了就可以停下動作等候疼痛自己消退。他不能停止呼吸，不能停止進食，更不能停下身體的復建。

『看你狼狽的模樣，漢尼拔。真可笑。』

漢尼拔的腦中浮現出棕髮男人嘲諷的笑容，就像那男人在泳池邊抓住了他，將他吊起來的那個時候一模一樣。

『那個 **漢尼拔** ，嚇壞了全美國的食人魔，竟然像個殘廢人士。』

漢尼拔忍下了劇痛，臉龐上的汗水都來不及擦拭，便拿起手邊的乳液，開始按摩自己帶著浮腫的腳。由下至上，揉壓著自己的腿肚，他可以感受到手掌下的肌肉已經不如過去緊實。

「嶄新的體驗，不是嗎？」每一個動作都會涉及肋骨，方平復下來的疼痛又開始不知饜足的擴張。

『漢尼拔，你不知道看到你的這副模樣讓我有多開心。』

「這不難想像，大概就跟我看到你割掉自己臉頰時那般有趣。」漢尼拔一一回覆自己腦內的聲音。彎身加重了給肋骨帶來的負擔，他需要轉移自己的注意力，不讓疼痛主宰自己的大腦。

『看看你，漢尼拔。毫無美感。』

「痛苦是藝術永恆的過程。看來你還理解的不夠透徹。」漢尼拔的手順著腿部肌理一路上滑到膝蓋骨，開始沿著膝蓋骨周圍按揉，放鬆僵硬的關節。

『這跟你在捕獵我時的迅速動作不一樣啊，漢尼拔。』高挑的黑髮女士出現得迅雷不及掩耳，她雙手抱胸，似笑非笑地用她那雙細長的雙眼看著他。

「抱歉讓妳失望了。」汗水濕透了他整身，但漢尼拔還是在這位女士出現的時候淡淡地笑了一下。

『你要讓他等多久呢？』女人並不滿意漢尼拔的回復，咋舌問道。

漢尼拔自然也是迫不及待地想要見到威爾，如果不是受了那麼嚴重的傷，或許他早就為威爾準備好慶祝重生的盛宴。「快了，我保證不會太久。」

『人們說你遵守諾言。』

「我是。」

『希望你不會因為是在跟腦內幻影說話而認為無須實踐。』女人調侃著漢尼拔，與她生前一樣，對漢尼拔不存在一點顧忌。

「當然不。」

『他在等……』話還沒說完，一道低沉的男聲就插入了他們的對話之間，粗魯至極。『或者他早就忘記你了。你知道那三年他過著很快樂的日子。』

「傑克叔叔(Uncle Jack)！」漢尼拔戲謔地喊出了男人的暱稱，「可惜你從來都只把他當作個小瓷杯，不懂威爾真正的價值。」這是個最讓他愉悅的事實。傑克不斷地灌輸威爾俗人的救世思想一度讓他非常憤怒；但是現在，傑克再也不能影響任何人了。

『為什麼你不乾脆死掉就算了！』黑膚的男人破口大罵，漢尼拔幾乎可以看到他門牙的齒縫。

他用手掌揉了柔自己的膝蓋骨，確保整條小腿到膝蓋都獲得了足夠的加溫與活絡。

「因為我與威爾，我們將一起建造新的世界。」愉悅地結束對話，漢尼拔拍拍自己的腳，用拐杖支撐自己站起來。他環顧了一下屋裡，千代離開之前劈夠了足夠的柴禾堆在壁爐旁，他往裡面多扔了幾塊木頭，好讓室溫繼續維持。

在這種荒山野嶺中，如果沒有千代先前來來回回在鎮上採買的話，想要弄到食物還真不容易；尤其現在的雪還沒化，外頭能吃的可能只剩下樹皮──漢尼拔不是沒有嘗過，但是他完全不想要再回味一次那種苦澀又刮舌的滋味。

現在的他已能心平氣和地回想幼時屑榆為粥的艱苦，米莎已經永駐在他的宮殿當中，不再殘有遺憾。

他將行走於世上作為一種娛樂，阻礙即為挑戰，鮮血作為歡愉。不過如果有選擇，他還是偏好舒服地坐在絨布椅上，品嘗上帝精心打造的作品。

千代考慮到了他的飲食習慣──她認為漢尼拔已經被義大利文化給慣壞了──準備了許多肉類，以及可保存的根莖類食材。漢尼拔看著角落整整一袋的馬鈴薯，不確定何時會看到爬出的綠芽。

肉類──有鑑於屋裡沒有任何保鮮的工具，他們只能遵循古法，將新鮮的肉全部埋在外頭的雪地裡，使之不致迅速腐壞。

另外還有一些速食品，一般只有千代才會食用，漢尼拔對其敬而遠之；更不用提那些速溶咖啡包，比十災還要駭人的災難。

『沙沙……』

突然，屋外傳來了一絲動靜。漢尼拔立刻停下所有動作，側耳傾聽──他從不輕放任何風吹草動，特別是現在。

屋外像是有甚麼東西正在互相摩擦，樹木搖晃地激烈，片刻也不停歇。

漢尼拔不敢大意，他放緩了呼吸，保持原來的姿態，繼續專注追蹤屋外聲音的動向。

在寒冷的深山當中，可怕的不是低溫或斷糧，而是飢餓了一整個冬天，出來覓食的動物。牠們可不會與你講道理，生存的渴望會驅使牠們亮出利齒尖牙，狠狠咬斷所有獵物的脖頸。

屋外的沙沙聲持續了很久，聲音的主人非常沉迷在自己的世界裡。漢尼拔緩緩地在樹木響動聲中低下身體，小心不發出一絲聲音地將手中上的拐杖倒放在地上。他不確定自己現在是否能無聲無息的移動──在他狀態完備的時候當然可以──所以他選擇坐到粗糙的地板上，慢慢地拖著自己的身體來到窗邊。

窗戶玻璃因為長期被荒廢而霧茫一片，屋外的顏色互相汙染糊成一團模糊，但漢尼拔依舊好眼力的辨認出──那是一隻棕熊，正在距離小屋50公尺左右的地方，背靠著一棵巨大的樹木不住磨蹭。

這不太好。

一般在積雪還沒退去時熊是不會從冬眠當中甦醒的，除非牠沒有囤積夠充足的熱量來支撐他渡過整個寒冷的季節。也就是說，這是一頭飢腸轆轆的野獸。

漢尼拔目不轉睛地看著那頭歡快擺動自己身體的熊。一般來說熊不太會靠近任何帶有人味的地方，不知道為什麼牠會跑到這附近來，或許是被埋在雪下的生肉給吸引過來的？

他希望不是，因為那些東西就被埋在距門口幾步之遙的地方，如果熊真的過來了，難保不會闖進來。

要他拖著受傷的身軀與飢餓的熊來上一場？漢尼拔雖然充滿自信，但絕不是不知好歹的自大；死路……一條？也許吧。

想到這裡，漢尼拔露出了一個不合時宜的笑容。現在他幾乎都要相信上帝真的存在，並且處心積慮地想要捏死他這隻蔑視上帝的螻蟻。他真該反省一下自己不斷譏諷上帝與信徒的行為。

棕熊磨得舒服了，四肢落地，四處擺頭像是在找尋什麼東西。最後牠將視線轉到小屋，邁開步伐逐漸靠近。

好吧，現在他真的相信這頭熊是上帝派來殲滅異教徒的使者了。

漢尼拔慢慢地縮回身，後腦杓靠著薄薄的木牆，聽著屋外的棕熊在不遠處停了下來，開始扒開覆蓋的雪。

人們欺負弱者的衝動，也許源自於動物淘汰體弱而不適生存者的本能。母獅會拒絕餵食弱小的幼獅，讓牠自然死去，完成物競天擇。

只有情感充沛且氾濫的人類會附加不必要的哀傷與憂愁，他們高聲讚頌和平與團結，親手送葬了進化的可能性。當然，在這層層覆蓋的虛偽假面下所迸發出來的火花才最為美麗，這是其他動物永遠不能企及的高度。

這也是為何漢尼拔會如此深愛人類，以他獨特的方式。

外頭的熊也許會在吃完貯藏的食物後就會心滿意足地離開——又或者是會闖到小屋裡面，看到受了重傷，無法自由行動的漢尼拔。

貝迪莉亞(Bedelia)──聰明，美麗又慘忍的生物，漢尼拔在這一刻突然想起了她。於是他決定拖著腳開始行動。

受傷的左腳奪走了他自由行走的能力，肋骨的問題讓他不能爬行，漢尼拔別無他法，只能面對著大門，用完好的雙手輕聲地將自己往屋裡拖去。

目標是靠在壁爐旁的獵槍，千代離去前留下的武器。

外面的熊刨開了白雪，找到了埋藏於下的寶藏，開心地埋頭大吃，也不在乎那些肉不比平常鮮嫩，又凍又硬──牠銳利的牙齒與強壯的下顎會解決一切問題。

很快地，漢尼拔就將自己移動到了壁爐邊。他伸手端起了槍，謹慎地不讓長長的鎗筒撞到任何東西。

然而此時，燃燒中的木柴不甘寂寞，絢爛地爆出一朵火花，打開木心完全貢獻出自己，劈劈啪啪地被火焰吞噬。

漢尼拔銳利地盯住門口。他知道棕熊發現了屋裡的動靜，因為門外的粗魯進食聲停了下來，取而代之的是逐漸往小屋靠近的腳步聲。

他將槍托抵上肩窩，忍下這個姿勢帶來的疼痛──胸口正在抗議他不知憐惜的濫用。

漢尼拔的頭往槍身傾斜，一綹淡色的頭髮掉了下來蓋在眼角，不過沒能吸引他半點注意力。獵槍上沒有配備瞄準器，他只能用肉眼以槍身為基準，往外看出去。

屋外的熊正在繞著圈子。不斷傳出聲音的地方有著濃厚的氣味，牠還在猶豫是否要進去探一探。牠很餓，但也很好奇。牠伸手推了推面前的木牆，紋風不動。

甩了甩頭，牠循著聲音往旁又走了幾步，用身體磨蹭了一下粗糙的木柱。磨著磨著，發現有一部分的木頭竟被推了開來。牠奇怪地看著往裡滑動的木門，疑惑了幾秒，決定去新出現的路徑裡看看。

──隨手鎖門真該稱上一種美德。漢尼拔感嘆了一下，雖然別人家的門鎖對他從未造成阻礙。

棕熊徐徐地探了進來，與牠碩大的頭部相比，兩個半圓形的耳朵顯得嬌小可愛，憨態可掬，但是隨即跟著出現的是牠壯碩的身軀，肩背與後頸高高隆起，蘊藏駭人的破壞力。

棕熊看向屋內唯一的氣味來源，納悶又新奇。面前的生物看起來小得無法對牠產生任何威脅，但是敏銳的本能卻要牠停止往前踏步。

漢尼拔與棕熊對上視線，現在他們當中的距離甚至不到兩公尺，然而他沒有半點畏懼或動搖，彷彿被施了石化術，只有拇指逃過一劫。他安靜且平穩地壓下拇指，拉下擊錘。

他知道機會只有一次。

如果沒能一擊射殺，接下來他要面對的將會是陷入狂暴的野獸。他還沒準備好再來一場酣暢淋漓的戰鬥，至少再見到威爾之前。

棕熊還在猶豫要前進還是後退，但是漢尼拔決定不再給牠思考的時間。

他扣下了板機。

砰！

強大後座力撞痛了他，漢尼拔的眼睛瞬間失焦，激烈的疼痛讓他差點失去意識。他疼得全身發抖冷汗直流，眼前一片花白，耳鳴越來越劇烈，大腦也開始沸騰，他再也支撐不住地倒在了地上。

他的呼吸短而急促，噁心感一口氣湧上，把視界攪得一塌糊塗。

漢尼拔無力去查看棕熊的死活。

反正他們當中，至少有一個是要死的。

當漢尼拔恢復知覺時，他才察覺到自己剛才可能昏迷過去了。

外面已是一片漆黑，只有壁爐微弱的餘燼還散發著一些光芒。他應該是被冷醒的，漢尼拔想。

他想起身再添點木柴，但他只不過是動了動手指，警界的身體便釋放出過度的疼痛訊號在他體內肆虐，程度與他剛清醒時有過之而無不及。

漢尼拔放棄動作，認命地躺倒在地板上，任憑冷風一陣又一陣地吹進，帶著滿滿的鐵鏽味。這樣狼狽的狀況竟讓他感覺異常美好，彷彿某個甜美的記憶被喚醒。

漢尼拔閉上雙眼，淡淡地笑了開來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拔叔你要折磨我到什麼時候才甘心T_T
> 
> 謝謝觀賞！😘


	8. 第一個

千代花了一點時間在巴爾的摩收集資訊。畢竟她查的是FBI的前‧特別探員，老實說，並不是那麼簡單。她一個外國人，手頭上有的門路有限，費了許多心思才終於查找到一些蛛絲馬跡。

待她回來的時候已經是將近一個月後了，屋外的積雪都已融去，露出斑駁荒蕪的土地。

一踏進木屋，千代就被鋪在地上的巨大棕色熊皮給吸引住視線。很明顯地在她離開之前這裡還沒有這張熊皮，既然漢尼拔不可能跑出去買，那只可能是就地取材。

千代深深皺起了眉頭。

漢尼拔停下手中削木頭的手，抬起頭來。數十隻製作精良的箭與弓被整齊的排放在他身旁的桌上，可窺見漢尼拔是如何渡過這一段漫漫長日。

「你……獵了一頭熊？」千代實在難以相信，在身受重傷的狀況下漢尼拔是怎麼殺死一頭熊的？更何況是一頭剛從冬眠甦醒，飢腸轆轆的熊。

「正確來說，我們是偶然遇上的。」將木頭的尖端削利，漢尼拔端詳了下確認其銳利地能射穿動物的心臟後，便在尾端切了一個口，將羽毛固定於其上做為尾羽，完成收尾。

「然後你殺了牠，還剝了牠的皮。」她用眼神示意了下腳踩著的棕色地毯。

「顯而易見。」

「難以置信，你受了那麼嚴重的傷。」千代搖了搖頭，再次刷新對漢尼拔的認知。

「我們的能力總是比自己的預想還要高。」漢尼拔攏起桌上的箭，連同弓一起放到地上的箭筒中。「很遺憾沒能用這頭熊為妳洗塵，腐壞實在太快了。」

熊肉若是沒有迅速完成真空冷凍保存，其腐臭的速度會快得驚人。千代擁有長年的狩獵經驗，雖然不曾碰過熊，但多少也曾耳聞。

千代的手中拿著一個大號的牛皮紙袋，漢尼拔特地將小桌淨空，示意她把東西放到桌上。漢尼拔不疾不徐，沒有迫切地打開紙袋，而是先走到了火爐前，從吊掛的銅爐當中倒出熱水，為他們各自泡了一杯茶(茶葉是千代從鎮上買回來的劣質伯爵)，最後才端正地坐到椅子上，展開信封。

雖然從他行走的步伐中可以看出依然是右腳承擔了大部分的重量，但是漢尼拔的狀況已經比一個月前好太多，至少派不上用場的拐杖已經被他當成柴給燒了。

千代拉開椅子坐到漢尼拔面前，看著她這一個月的調查成果被攤開在桌面上。

「威爾已經離開巴爾的摩了。」千代看著報告上的照片，那是一棟座落在住宅區的平凡木房，漢尼拔知道那是威爾的家。

「跟他妻子離了婚。」千代悄悄地看了漢尼拔一眼，無法從他毫無表情的面上得到一點反饋。「把所有房子車子都留給了他的妻子，辭去工作，一個人走了。」

這像是威爾會做的事情。

不曾體會過的感覺滑過了漢尼拔的心臟，他抑制住了自己想要摸上心口的衝動。那裏好像起了過敏反應，又麻又癢，又熱又脹，從發症部位方開始往外擴散，中心地區的症狀越來越嚴重，若沒有藥物來中和反應，就會爆發。

漢尼拔不動聲色的深吸了一口氣。肋骨雖然尚未徹底痊癒，但是這種程度的疼痛刺激正好，壓抑住了開始亂竄的陌生情緒。

「他去哪裡了？」他第一次感覺自己有些口乾舌燥，啜了一口伯爵茶，味道苦澀地讓人皺眉，喉頭依然乾得發緊。

「不知道，他沒有告訴任何人。」千代搖搖頭，「但是我請人查了他的信用卡紀錄。」為了取得這些資料她著實花費了許多心力，少不了與那些由走在犯罪邊緣的人打交道，一來一往極度磨耗她的心神。

千代從袋中取出一張美國地圖攤開在桌上，先將指尖放在東北角的巴爾的摩，接著沿著被紅筆打圈的幾個地名慢慢往南滑去。

「從巴爾的摩、安那波利斯、拉普拉塔、諾福克……」

漢尼拔看著這幾個地區所連城的一條曲線，心臟的過敏症狀越發強烈，心室的肌肉開始腫脹，輸出的血量逐漸減少，氧氣無法被傳遞到每一個細胞，漢尼拔發覺自己的呼吸變得短而急促。「他沿著海岸邊往南走了。」

威爾日日夜夜地追尋著 **他們一起墜落的海洋。**

千代專注地看著地圖，吝於留給漢尼拔一點關注──如果她願意的話，將會發現漢尼拔的異常起伏的胸膛──她長滿老繭的手指停在最下邊的一個紅圈上。「是的。這是我們最後查到的地點。」

威爾明頓。

漢尼拔認真而專注地凝視著這幾個字，裡面彷彿藏著天道玄機。他情不自禁地在腦袋勾勒出威爾的面貌，獨自一個人，坐在滿月的海岸旁，閉著眼睛頭靠膝，聆聽浪潮的聲音。

安靜祥和──對漢尼拔來說難能可貴的四個字。

漢尼拔決定要收藏這唯美的一幕，把它畫下來，然後裱框掛在 **他們的家中** 。

麻利地收起桌面上的資料放到背袋中，漢尼拔開始整理起屋裡的旅行必備品，一同放了進去。他的身體依然還沒完全恢復，靈活不如以往，略帶遲緩，但是堅定不移。

漢尼拔迫不及待的心情不做任何的掩藏，千代一眼就能看出。

他甚至不給剛回來的千代一點喘息休憩的時間。千代飲盡最後一口茶水站起身，此時漢尼拔也正好將東西收拾完畢，提著一個黑色的防水袋站定到她的面前。

漢尼拔的微笑一如往常，不過千代卻能感受到其下高漲的情緒。

「走吧。」他說。

***

沃特，位於北卡羅萊納州東南方的區域，屬於東邊威爾明頓的衛星城市，幾年前配合高爾夫球場開發計畫蓋了許多聯排別墅，然而人口移入的數量與預計畫完全背道而馳，空屋的問題一直困擾著建設商與當地居民。

但是最近有令當地居民更惶惶不安的事情。

千代緩速地將車子停靠到路邊，與漢尼拔一起走進附近的咖啡店裡。早上的上班尖峰已過，咖啡廳裡的客人三三兩兩坐落在各個角落。她與漢尼拔選了一個深處的位置，可以將咖啡店中的狀況一眼看清，再向無精打采的服務生點了兩杯美式與招牌三明治。

「所以，我們要怎麼開始找他？」

威爾最後使用信用卡的地點是在威爾明頓外的加油站，但是誰也不知道他接下來會往哪裡走。千代毫無頭緒，只是盲目的跟著漢尼拔的指示沿著海岸往南走去，最後停在這個小型的市鎮裡。

她喝了一口索然無味的咖啡，「你覺得他住在這裡？」

「不，但是我認為他會短暫地停留在這附近，然後繼續往南走。」

「為什麼？」

「因為下一個休息站太遠了，途中只有這裡能落腳。」

推斷非常合理有邏輯，但是千代更想知道，為何漢尼拔會斷言威爾會繼續往南走。接下來的路中城鎮數不生數，他又怎麼知道威爾會選擇哪裡？

千代垂下眼，沒有多問，開始吃起面前那份擠滿美乃滋與的廉價三明治。

──美國食物。油膩的滋味在咬下的瞬間佔滿口腔，千代嫌惡地想要吐出來，但是經歷過飢餓歲月的她珍惜食物，還是快速嚼碎了食物送到胃裡。

「還有，妳是怎麼考慮的呢？」突然，漢尼拔對著默默進食的千代拋出了一句沒頭沒尾的提問，千代放下手中的食物，不解地用眼神反問漢尼拔。

漢尼拔嗅了嗅杯中的咖啡，重度烘焙出來的苦味依然蓋不了豆子的低劣，店主使用大量熱水沖淡了難以入口的澀味，來滿足只求咖啡因刺激的人們。漢尼拔喝了一口。

霧氣壟罩了他的平光眼鏡──畢竟他的身分被記錄在案，多少還是需要一些偽裝。「自由。」

一句話讓千代想起漢尼拔之前給她的承諾。在尋找威爾下落的這幾日她完全忘記了這一回事，緊迫的行程並沒有給她充足的時間來思考。

「我……不知道。」她誠實地給出了答案。

「想一想。」千代的回答在漢尼拔的預料之內，「自由會雕塑人類，讓你成為獅子，或是羊群。」

沒有頭緒的話讓千代一頭霧水，疑惑的情緒塞滿了她的胸口，卻找不到正確地字句發問。「我……」她正想說些甚麼，漢尼拔卻突兀地制止了她的動作。

「聽。」他豎起食指數在唇邊，視線朝斜後方的桌子掃去。那是兩個年輕的男人，約莫20歲上下，正熱烈地小聲討論著什麼。

可以看得出其中一人的情緒非常高昂，卻盡力地壓低說話聲量與肢體語言；然而兩桌之間距離得實在太近，店裡流洩的廣播聲完全掩蓋不了他們的聲音。

「我不懂，為什麼沒有媒體報導這件事情。他們還封鎖著那塊地，不讓任何人進去！」背靠門口的棕髮男人神色凝重，刻意低沉的聲音透漏著滿滿的憤慨。

他對面的金髮男子一臉好奇，「我有聽說了，你真的確定他們是FBI嗎？」

「對，他們找上門來的時候我聽見了，絕對是FBI。我承認那的確非常詭異，但是為什麼是FBI？這說不通！」他的尾音微微上揚，兩手支著桌面，雙肩拱起。

「所以到底是什麼狀況？我只知道有人死了。」

「太詭異了，我保證這是我看過最噁心的東西了，我在他們來之前拍了幾張照片，如果你想看的話。」棕髮男子咕噥著，打開自己的手機翻找相冊。「我不知道為什麼媒體壓著不報導……」

不一會，棕髮男子就將手機遞給面前的金髮男人，撇開自己的視線像是無法忍受再多看螢幕一眼。「我真該刪掉它的。」

看到呈現在手機上的照片，金髮男人吃驚地大張了嘴，「我的天，這是甚麼鬼？」

「誰他媽的會把屍體擺成這樣……」

兩人呆坐在位置上，看著擺在桌子中間的手機一時語塞。

漢尼拔撥了撥他的前髮。在復健的期間他的劉海長長了許多，離開之前才用獵刀隨意割短，參差不齊地蓋在前額上。雖然不符合他的自我要求，但非常時期也只能降低標準。

不得不說現在的漢尼拔與以前充滿自信與魅力的精神科醫師有巨大的差別，僅僅只是戴上平光眼鏡和改變髮型而已，就搖身一變，成為一名充滿溫厚氣息，輕易就能獲得他人信任的斯文人。

他走到兩名年輕人的桌旁，露出誠摯和煦的微笑看著困惑地轉過頭來的兩人。「抱歉，我無意打擾你們的談話，只是剛聽到了你們說話的內容……如果不介意的話，我想了解更多。」

聽到漢尼拔這番話，兩名年輕人的眼底迅速升起戒備，棕髮男人快速地收走桌上的手機，面色不善地不做任何回應。

他們的嫌惡反應讓漢尼拔慌忙地擺了擺手，彷彿像個不擅與人交流，卻真摯地希望說服對方的靦腆男子。「哦，我不是有意要偷聽你們說話，只是坐得太近，不自覺地就……我應該先自我介紹才對的，真的很抱歉。」

「我是一名住在華盛頓的犯罪小說家，現在正在尋找靈感，收集下一本書的材料。」

「喔，是嗎？」漢尼拔表明的身分讓棕髮男子放鬆了些緊繃的神經，但依然還有些半信半疑。「你出過什麼書？」

「『法醫迷蹤』，如果你有興趣的話，可以在亞馬遜上找到。」漢尼拔隨口說來，不帶半點遲疑或吞吐。他頓一下，還補上了一句，「只不過評價不是那麼好。」

棕髮男子機敏地上網搜了一下書名，亞馬遜評價只有2.5顆星。「所以你是……雷明頓‧基恩？」他看著網站上標註的作者名唸了出來。

漢尼拔有些不自在地點了點頭，好似第一次向人介紹自己作品的小說家。「我對你們剛剛說的內容很有興趣，我能多了解一下嗎？」

位置上的兩名男子互相看了看，眼裡的防備明顯已經解除。或許是漢尼拔真誠的說明打動了他們，又或許憋著天大的秘密不吐不快，棕髮男子沉吟了會後便點點頭，朝內挪了挪，給漢尼拔騰出了一個空位。

漢尼拔坐了下來，低聲道了謝。「我聽你們說這附近有謀殺案？」

棕髮男子壓低聲音，不希望被別人聽到他正在討論這件案子──畢竟警察警告過他們不要亂做評論。「對，兩周前發生的。現在還沒有任何媒體報導。」

「為什麼？」漢尼拔佯裝不解，挑起眉頭。

「我們也不知道。而且這真的很詭異，因為FBI的人也參和進來了。」棕髮男子攤開雙手，同樣是滿臉疑問。

「這不應該。」漢尼拔搖了搖頭。「通常FBI只有在跨洲的連續案件中才會出現……但是最近完全沒有這樣的消息。」

「我知道，所以我也不懂。」

「我很抱歉，但是我聽到你說你有照片，如果你不介意的話，能讓我看一看嗎？」看到棕髮男子滿面猶疑，漢尼拔立刻添了一句。「只是看一看，我不會告訴其他人。」

「好吧……如果被我爸知道的話他會殺了我。」男子依然有些猶豫，但是抵不過想要分享祕密的心情，還是拿出了手機，朝漢尼拔秀出了上面的照片。

照片裡的天空非常昏暗，應該是在清晨時分。一片遼闊的丘陵上立著一個身影，是一個男人，如同耶穌基督一般被固定在交叉成十字的木架上。男人的身影不是特別清晰，但是可以看出他緊閉著眼，已經失去生命氣息。

他的手掌與腳踝被粗釘釘在十字架上，只有少許的鮮血淌流下來；腹腔被敞開，裡面空蕩蕩的臟器全部不翼而飛，只有腸子被鮮血淋漓的纏繞在額頭上。胸腔上有一道深深的傷口──一定刺穿了心臟，漢尼拔想──整個場景指向了無人不知的耶穌基督受難。

無處可去的懺悔在曠野中徘徊，每一道聖殤都代表著背負的罪愆，滴落頰邊的鮮血宛若哀憫的淚水。

漢尼拔的呼吸一滯，手指控制不住的就要摸上照片裡的屍體身形。

「這實在……」太美了。

漢尼拔在心底稱讚，這種褻瀆上帝的方式。但遠遠不止，除了對於上帝的反叛，他還可以感受到創作者在當中埋藏的痛苦與懊悔。

威爾，他親愛的威爾。

「太噁心了，對吧？到底是誰會把屍體擺成這樣？」棕髮男子作嘔地說道，半點沒有察覺到漢尼拔的陶醉。

藏起心底的騷動，漢尼拔配合著皺起自己的雙眉，將手機推回給棕髮男子，「真的是太可怕了。你有聽到警方他們怎麼說嗎？」

男子遺憾地搖頭，「沒有，FBI很快就來了，他們封鎖了現場不讓人進去，也不給任何陳述，沒有人知道發生什麼事情了。」

漢尼拔猜想得到警方如此動作的原因，當然，他沒有打算要分享給面前的年輕人。「你認識這個受害者嗎？」

「不，沒有人認識他。」

不是本地人。漢尼拔迅速作出了判斷，但是威爾肯定是在這附近落了腳，才會將屍體放到這裡來。「你什麼時候發現的屍體？」

「兩個禮拜前，在我去田地的途中。」棕髮男子回想了下當天的情景，然後被清晰的回憶給噁心了一下。「那邊有條近路可以通往我家的田。前一天我回家的時候還沒有，這一定是在半夜被放上去的。」棕髮男子異常地配合，內心隱隱期待著或許這個詭異案件會被寫成小說，而自己會化身成為書中的某個腳色。他暗記下了雷明頓的名字，決定要隨時關注他的出版訊息。

那威爾應該就不會住得太遠了。「這附近有靠海的村鎮嗎？人不多的地方。」

漢尼拔的話題轉得太快，棕髮男子有些反應不過來，反倒是對面一直沉默著的金髮男子馬上給出了答案：「默特爾，沿著公路在往南開100公里左右，那邊有個小海灘。」他疑惑地看著漢尼拔，「你要去度假嗎？如果你想找個人少的地方，那邊是個好選擇。」

漢尼拔友好地對金髮男子點了點頭。「我正在考慮，你知道，雖然這個凶殺案看起來很詭異，但是很適合當作題材……」他頓了一下，輪流看往兩名年輕人，「我希望你們不會介意。」

兩名年輕男子互相看了彼此，「當然！或許我們可以交換聯繫方式？如果你寫好了可以告訴我一聲？」

漢尼拔表面和善地應允了他們，而後帶著寫下兩人名字與電子郵件的餐巾紙回到了自己的位置上。

千代已經用完了她的餐點，從頭到尾看著漢尼拔如何戴上魅惑世人的面具演出一場好戲。她幾乎都要相信那些話了，如果她與漢尼拔素未謀面。

漢尼拔一口飲盡失去溫度的咖啡，冷卻內心不斷沸騰的情感。半晌，他起身離開店裡，步伐急促地返回了車上，坐在副座上緊緊閉著眼，陷入了沉思。

千代也急匆匆跟著上了車。

「你認為是他嗎？」她開口問道，但是對此感到懷疑。據她所知，威爾身為FBI的特別顧問，一直致力於追捕各個連續殺人犯，沒有道理最後自己也變成了殺人犯的一員。

漢尼拔無聲地吸了一口氣，讓氧氣脹滿，幾乎要破開自己的胸膛；自從知道威爾症流浪在海岸邊的消息後就未曾穩定的心神再度陷入紊亂，「那是個美麗的作品。」他緊閉著，淡淡地做出了評論。

聽到漢尼拔的回應後，千代想，她這一輩子都不可能理解漢尼拔了。即使她待在美國的這段時間她蒐集了各式針對漢尼拔的報導，一一看過漢尼拔被記錄在案的所有謀殺詳述，她依然不能理解一絲半毫的漢尼拔。

威爾與漢尼拔的世界已經形成牢固的羈絆，再也沒有人能介入。

她識相地不再追問，因為試圖理解不過是徒勞無功，跟著指令前進會讓自己輕鬆些。千代點開車上的導航，將方才聽到的地名輸了進去，數秒之後路線圖就反映在螢幕上；那是條彎遶的小路，到目的地大約需耗時一個半小時。

她啟動引擎，車子平穩地滑了出去。

漢尼拔知道千代的一舉一動，但是他不想去關注，只是不斷地在腦海中一遍又一遍地勾勒他看到的場景。

太陽尚未破曉，神的威能與力量被蘊藏在晦暗的雲層後，一個揹著十字架的罪人，向世界打開了自己的一切，坦承自己所有不可饒恕的罪行，背著上帝對黑夜贖罪。

壓抑的情感終於燒了起來，瞬間席捲萬里，再也無法收拾。

漢尼拔感覺到自己的心臟被熊熊的地獄業火炙烤，當中混雜了無盡的慾望，要崩斷他的世界，重新再構築、建造。

他多想親吻那雙創作出如此傑作的手，一根接著一根，想要毫無阻隔地感覺蘊含於其下的無盡力量，新生，卻又野心勃勃，

他知道威爾已經成熟開花了。

但是他不要威爾的痛苦與懺悔，雖然那滿溢的熱烈情感是獻給漢尼拔的悼歌。他要威爾歡愉地耽溺在創造的美好裡，享受，並綻放。

他刻意放任自己沉溺在波濤洶湧的心緒裡。這種不受他操控，無法解釋來由的感受正在他的世界裡掀起一場大革命，但是他享受……威爾給他的嶄新情緒。

他會找到威爾，並跪下來親吻他的手背，承認，並告訴他──

『 **是的，你已經改變我了。** 』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 求留言告訴我我的廢話沒有很多QQ  
> 好想寫又好想刪減的心情分成兩派在打架啊><  
> 求大家救救我><


	9. 第二個

結果他們在默特爾什麼都沒有找到。

度假小屋的管理人告訴他們，數周前曾經有個滿臉鬍子的男人租下了海邊的小木屋，但是早就已經離開了。千代借了鑰匙，與漢尼拔驅車來到海岸邊，打開其中一間小屋。

管理人在承租人離開之後就徹底清掃過了這棟木房，住人的痕跡全部被抹除，只剩下大型家具無聲地佇立在屋裡。

原色木地板殘留著許多刮擦痕跡，每一道都是旅人來來去去的記憶，卻無從分辨哪一個才是他的念想。漢尼拔踏到房裡，環視了一圈屋內。

小屋的坪數不大，裡面只有簡易的廚房，一張桌子和木架床，以及一台老舊的映像管電視。由於地處偏僻，偶爾才會有來衝浪的客人租借這個近海的屋子，其餘時間大部分都空無一人，所以經營方也沒有對內裝下太多裝潢，只提供了基本的休息功能。

漢尼拔從客廳、床邊繞到了廚房。管理人非常的盡責，房間裡幾乎可以說是一塵不染，除了年歲的舊跡，幾乎看不出來上一個人停留的痕跡。

廚房占地很小，一個水槽跟兩口電熱爐就佔去了大部分的空間，只剩下中間一塊狹窄的料理區，還放著一個燒水壺。

漢尼拔走到料理檯前，低下頭看向上了亮光漆的原色料理台，上面放著一個弧形的金屬製品，反射著從窗戶照進來的刺眼陽光。

是一個魚鉤。

不知道是誰遺落的東西，在木台上閃著冷硬的鐵色；鉤端與倒刺被磨得尖利，春日溫暖的陽光也無法蓋去其散發出的戾氣。漢尼拔用拇指與食指捻起了冰冷的魚鉤，仔細端詳。

這邊住過的人太多，說不准是哪一個住客落在這裡的遺失物。

但是直覺告訴他，是威爾。

漢尼拔知道威爾喜歡釣魚。在構陷威爾入獄時，他曾經在威爾親手製作的魚餌上動手腳，好讓犯罪事證確鑿，即使缺乏直接證據也能讓威爾代替他入監。

但是威爾漂亮地打了一個翻身仗，讓他看到了一頭剛脫離母體的幼獸初次對威脅露出漂亮的銳齒。咬到漢尼拔的手上時有點疼，還留了一點血，但是比起來更令他喜悅地是幼獸的成長。

威爾的利牙就如這個魚鉤一般，安靜地融入周身環境，蟄伏不動，但是只要一抓補住獵物──那就是不死不休。

漢尼拔的食指沿著魚鉤的弧形往前滑，繾綣撫摸這根剛長出的牙。敏感的牙根被逗弄，無法吞嚥的口涎從嘴角流下......威爾被迫抬著頭，牙齒傳來的難受感會讓他紅了眼，嗚咽求饒......

一不注意，異常鋒利的鉤端就刺破了漢尼拔的皮膚，鮮紅的血液迅速溢出，慢慢膨脹成球，沾在冰冷的金屬上閃著妖媚的光芒。

──這是第一次，威爾親自讓他受了傷。

漢尼拔伸出舌尖慢慢舔去了鉤上的鮮血，再抿上了自己受傷的食指，掠去血珠，將魚鉤收到自己的懷裡。

千代不知道發生甚麼事情，她站在漢尼拔身後，視線被遮擋，只知道漢尼拔在廚房料理台前發呆。「怎麼了？」

轉回身的漢尼拔已經收起了眼底的情緒波動，「不，我想這裡已經沒有任何東西了。」

很顯然的。千代剛才也打量過一圈被整理地一塵不染的房間，就算威爾真的曾經在這裡住過，留下什麼線索，過分盡責的管理人也會全部破壞殆盡。

「我們接下來怎麼辦？」他們手上的線索就到這裡為止，雖然知道威爾會沿著海岸邊繼續南行，但是誰知道他會在哪裡停下來？

漢尼拔側頭沉吟，沒有說話。他內心其實想要驅車前往年輕人提到的案發現場，親眼看一看。

但是時隔3週，按照流程那裏可能什麼都不剩了，只有人員留在那裏進行環境鑑識。更何況FBI也介入了，相信若他這張臉出現在那裏的話，又會引起另一波騷亂。

與FBI角力是件有趣的事情，不過事有輕重緩急，現在曝光的話只會妨礙他找到威爾。

「我們需要再走遠一些，至少跨過州境。」漢尼拔走下門口的台階，幾個準備出海釣魚的中年男子從面前的海灘走過，漢尼拔看了他們一眼。

釣魚的方式是耐心地在同一個地方等候；魚群為了餌食只會在同一個地方越聚越多，即使魚兒上鉤時會引起極大的騷亂，但是當水波平靜下去後，無法分辨陷阱的魚群又會洄游，等待下一輪的投餌──與人類相同，永遠無法從歷史當中學會任何教訓。

安靜地設下陷阱，等候獵物自己送上門來──也是一種狩獵方式。

不過他的小獸已經蛻變了。他會選擇獵物、觀察、瞄準，在最佳時機一躍而出，乾脆俐落地咬斷裂物的脖頸。

而聰明的捕食者不會在同一個地方連續狩獵。過分的刺激只會讓獵物提高警戒心，數量龐大的草食動物群起反撲的力量即使是頂端的獵捕者也要避其鋒芒。

聰明又美麗，有著一雙濕潤碧眼的獸必定深諳此理。

千代跟著漢尼拔一起上了車。連日來一直跟在漢尼拔身邊，雖然知道不太可能，但是她依然會忍不住懷疑漢尼拔是否私下有跟威爾進行過祕密聯繫。漢尼拔總是知道要朝哪個方向前進，好像他與威爾之間有一種旁人無法看出的連結。

他們之間的羈絆如此深刻……卻又不能和平共處。吃，與被吃；同化，與被同化。

威爾是那麼特殊的存在嗎？

千代禁不住想問。在她眼中，威爾只不過是個偏執又古怪的執法人員，她看不出威爾身上有任何能吸引漢尼拔的特質。

所有漢尼拔想要的東西他都能輕易入手──現實的財富與名聲，或者是精神層面上，他人的崇敬與愛意。這個狡猾的惡魔。沒有人能逃開漢尼拔。

是威爾的反叛引起了漢尼拔追捕的慾望嗎？如此愚蠢的貓追老鼠遊戲。

千代雙手握著方向盤，駛在凹凸不平的柏油路上，副座的漢尼拔正閉上眼安靜地歇息。

為了避開高速道路出入口的監視器，他們只能選擇走年久失修的平面道路。彎彎繞繞的道路使他們的旅程變得更長，盡頭更加遙不可及。

「這會是一條很長的旅途。」假寐中的漢尼拔低聲說道；千代原以為他會為此感到疲憊或不耐，但當眼角餘光瞄到一臉平靜靠在椅背上的漢尼拔，她旋即責備起天真愚蠢的自己。

後悔是一整耗費精神的無意義行為。漢尼拔喜歡看人們沉浸在後悔的悲傷裡不能自已，因為對他來說這就像是一齣低俗可笑的喜劇，愛不釋手，卻也嗤之以鼻。

漢尼拔知道，時間會將一切釀得香醇；越是等待……成果越將甜美。一點一點地靠近威爾、找到他、發現他，猶如他們初次見面；再一次回味那種讓人心癢難耐的美好。

「我以為你知道要去哪裡找他。」

「我也希望，可惜我跟威爾沒有心靈感應。」漢尼拔幽默地自嘲，千代對這句話保持緘默，拒絕多做評論。

「威爾不會停留在東岸。」高揚的情緒至今尚未平復，漢尼拔樂意對迷惘的羔羊解惑。「他會一路南下，可能會靠近墨西哥，或是佛羅里達。」當然，他相信威爾不會越過邊境。因為美國才是他與威爾的相遇與結束。

「但是按照離開默特爾的日期來看，他可能還沒有走到那麼遠。南卡羅來納，或者喬治亞州。」漫無目的地流浪──威爾會在每一個海岸邊聽著潮水聲，緩慢前行。然後，「他會在那裏留下線索。」作為紀念與悼碑。

「就像這一次？」千代問道。

漢尼拔不置可否地拉起嘴角。

專注在路面狀況上的千代連餘光都不需要分給漢尼拔就知道了答案。「為什麼FBI要壓下這個案件的報導？」

「因為他們害怕。」

「害怕？」前方是大幅度的右轉彎，千代徐徐地打了方向盤，從路旁兩排高聳的樹木林中脫離，迎向一片廣闊無邊的原野。

「害怕漢尼拔‧萊克特還活著。」

漢尼拔淡淡地說著，好似他嘴裡的那個漢尼拔‧萊克特是個無關緊要的他人。「害怕漢尼拔‧萊克特會去找他們。」

他的確是一一記下了逮捕他、移送他、判決他、監管他的每個人，或許哪天心血來潮會去與那些人打聲招呼，做個無傷大雅的寒暄。

當然，那些 **已給出的承諾** 除外，漢尼拔信奉言出必行。

「害怕群眾知道他們的無能，知道他們畏懼 **那個食人魔** 。」權力者最害怕的莫過於力量的解構，體制的崩壞；他們在上層吸取甘美的蜜意，享受高人一等的優越，無法忍受有朝一日將會被他們視為地上螻蟻的平民輕蔑，甚至奪走權力。

可悲又愚蠢。

「不過這的確有些困擾，如果他們沒有壓下消息的話，或許可以減短我們的旅行。」漢尼拔覺得有點可笑，執法部門對他的戒慎恐懼竟然成了他的煩惱。

「我們只能慢慢地找了。」漢尼拔轉過頭，望向車窗外。他的身影淺淺地引在車窗上，隨著不斷向後退去的景色竟然變得有些扭曲，恍惚中好像有兩個巨大的鹿角從他頂上竄出──或許是電線杆的殘影。

他期待著接下來的驚喜。如同手上捧著聖誕禮物的孩童，迫不及待想要拆開包裝精美的禮物盒。

漢尼拔知道威爾永遠不會讓他失望。

***

時間一日一日的過去，天氣也逐漸變得炎熱，北方的寒氣早就一口氣被吹散，取而代之是南方特有的燠熱。

這讓長年待在立陶宛的千代感到不太適應，吸進肺部的每一口都是高溫的水蒸氣，沉悶地讓人難以忍受。

相較之下，身旁沒有半點汗跡，呼吸與表情依舊平穩的漢尼拔就叫人忌妒不已。為了避免引人注目，漢尼拔沒有堅持穿他喜愛的三件套西服，不過便裝襯衫還是必要的，在搭上一條剪裁合體的深色西褲。

架在高挺鼻樑上的平光眼鏡依然沒有取下，他的頭髮又長長了一些，險險蓋過鏡框上緣。

千代的黑髮也變長了，原本只能紮成一小束的頭髮現在整個遮住了脖頸，走在艷陽天下直接讓她悶出了一身汗，煩躁難耐。

誠如漢尼拔所說，他們的確是慢慢地找了下去。從南卡羅來納州開始，儘可能地沿著海岸線前行，每進一個村鎮就停留1-2日，確認過往幾日發行的當地報紙，觀察鎮民的行動舉止。

土法煉鋼地踩遍每個角落花費了許多時間，然而收穫甚少，沒有人能提供有力的協助。他們走走停停了好長一段時間才離開南卡羅來納，抵達喬治亞。

漢尼拔並沒有因為反覆的徒勞無功而失去冷靜，相反地，他依舊保持著安然，不急不躁，讓路人都誤以為他們是一對來旅遊的情侶。

誰能想到這個一臉和善，風趣橫生的男子是個逃獄的連續殺人犯？

──世人以為連續殺人犯都是個性古怪、彆扭自閉的神經病，但是實際上，他們的社交能力大多極高，比其他人更能融入群體，還充滿了自信與魅力，談吐得體，輕易就能擄得人心。

跟漢尼拔一模一樣。

而且觀察力還異於常人──千代想起前一天，當他們剛進到這個小鎮的加油站補充燃料時，店員只不過是沉著臉看了他們一會，就讓漢尼拔嗅到了一絲反常。

接著投宿的旅館主人給他們的忠告更是進一步證實了漢尼拔的想法。

『最近不太平靜，晚上儘量不要出門。』旅館主人是個和藹的老太太，然而在接待他們時皺紋卻深深地刻在眉頭，一抹憂慮籠罩其上。

即使是千代這時也看出了不對勁。

但當她進一步追問時卻得不到明確的答案；老太太吞吞吐吐，話語顛三倒四，好似不太清楚來龍去脈，又好像再隱瞞著什麼，只是反反覆覆讓他們自身小心些，夜裡不要外出。

得不到進一步的消息，他們只能默不作聲地接下鑰匙，順著指引往房間走去。而兩人間的沉默只維持到千代關上房門。走進布置簡單的雙人房後，她立刻開口問道：「是這裡嗎？」

漢尼拔望著窗外逐漸昏暗下去的景色，按耐不住的雀躍在正在眼底跳動——他等得太久了。

「Let’s see.」對著窗上的自己，漢尼拔低頭笑了起來。

他們來到了旅館附設的小型酒吧。看得出這裏是鎮上居民時常聚集的地方，四、五名熟客正圍著吧台愁眉不展，絲毫沒有半點輕鬆愉快的氣氛。

掌管酒吧的是一名中年男子，蓄著短短的鬍鬚，禮貌地詢問落坐在吧台另一側的漢尼拔與千代的需求。漢尼拔點了杯紅酒，千代也跟著要了一杯一樣的。

不得不說，不管在何時，漢尼拔的舉手投足總是輕易地就能捉住他人的視線。兩人坐下沒多久，就有視線不斷朝著這個方向遞來，特別是在發現千代與漢尼拔之間幾乎沒有特別互動之後，看來的目光變得更為大膽了起來。

漢尼拔刻意忽視身旁炙熱的視線，專心地品嘗面前的紅酒──算不上頂級，但是口感醇厚，在許久沒喝酒的漢尼拔看來也可稱為上品。

不一會，一頭大波浪金髮的年輕女子便離開同伴，端著她的酒杯走了過來。她側著身單手椅在吧檯上，自然地強調出渾圓的胸部以及身體曲條，柔聲對漢尼拔說道：「嗨，帥哥，來旅行的？」

漢尼拔轉過頭，面帶禮貌的笑容看著女子姣好的容貌，「為什麼這麼說？」

「因為……你在這裡。」女子伸手指了指地板，示意他們現在正身處在一家旅館中，「而且我想我應該認識鎮上的每一個人，沒有人跟你一樣帥。」

「傑出的記憶力，跟妳一樣出色。」漢尼拔拿起酒杯，在半空中微微向女人致敬。

女人嬌笑了一聲，「你可真會說話，不過是職業需求罷了。」她喝了一口手中的調酒，攏了攏長髮，露出自己白皙的側頸。「你從哪來的呢，帥哥？」

「華盛頓。」漢尼拔面不改色地沿用先前的謊言。「我朋友告訴我這裡的海灘特別美。」

「喔……算吧，但不過就只是個海灘而已。你知道，華盛頓肯定比這裡好玩多了。」聽見華盛頓三個字之後女人眼睛提高了一個亮度，宛如發現了祕寶一般。她向前傾身，更往漢尼拔靠去。

漢尼拔可以嗅到她身上的味道；香奈兒的典藏香水，襯托出她本身蘊含的女性魅力，以及不安於此的強烈慾望。

「真希望我能住在那裏。」女人發出羨慕的嘆息，「或許你能介紹一下？我最近正考慮搬家。」視線轉回正面，她單手撐著下巴，面對牆上的一排酒瓶咕噥，眼尾順著黑色的眼線往上挑，綠色的眼瞳從眼角瞅著漢尼拔，釀出萬種風情。

「妮可，真的嗎？妳從來沒說過！」顯然地，坐在另外一邊的女子同伴一直在關注他們的對話，一名穿著簡單T恤的矮小男子在聽到她的發言後驚訝地喊了聲。

「拜託，出了那種事情後誰想繼續住在這裡呀！」女子沒好氣地對男子翻了一個大大的白眼，撇嘴再度灌下了一口酒。

「這裡發生過什麼事情嗎？」漢尼拔佯裝不解地看著兩人。只有他自己知道，胸膛裡送出血液的心臟正在慢慢加壓—─他尋找的東西就在這裡。只能是在這裡。

「妮可，別。」男子不贊同地皺起了眉頭，連同身旁的幾個同伴都看了過來。

女子不滿地大聲嚷嚷，她討厭男子一副想要指揮她的模樣。「大家總有一天都要知道，有什麼好隱瞞的？」語畢，她迅速回過身，無比認真地盯著漢尼拔說道：「有人被殺了。」

當然是有人被殺了，漢尼拔想，心口不一的說：「喔，我很抱歉。」然而他面上沒有留露出任何驚訝的表情，彷彿死亡這件事普通的不值得任何反應。「但是在華盛頓每兩天就有一件凶殺案，這不是什麼稀奇的事情。」

女子搖搖頭。「這的確是個稀奇的事情，我保證。兇手一定是個變態。」

「如何說？」

「妮可！警察說……」男子起身作勢要阻止，然而女人住已經先快一步脫口而出：「誰會把屍體的肋骨扳開，然後把心臟切掉一半放在中間的！」

晚了一步沒能擋下女人發言，男人忿忿不平地對女人喊道：「警察說這需要保密！」

「為什麼？已經2週了！他們破不了案還不准我說？我們是生活在自由的國家嗎？」女人不屑地噘起嘴角，梗著脖子鬥了回去。

男子氣忿地說不出一句話，乾瞪著女人幾秒後背過身用力坐回自己的位置，決心不再搭理不可理喻的女人。

漢尼拔對這兩人之間的爭吵不敢半點興趣，他有更重要的目標。「妳看到了屍體？」

「是，我該死的親眼看到了。」回想起屍體的樣子女人就想作嘔，她沒好氣地轉回頭，再度借酒精壓下自己不穩的情緒。

「這一定很不好受。」

「你能想像一打開門，迎接你的就是一具胸腔被打開的屍體嗎？雖然我很慶幸那個討人厭的傢伙死掉了。」女人此時已經無心再釋放自己的魅力，壓在體內的不安在提到這件事情時徹底爆發，她只能喚來酒保，靠一杯又一杯的酒來平復恐懼。「但是我受夠了這個地方了......我一定要搬走。」

「我從來沒看過兇殺現場。」漢尼拔饒富興趣地靠近了女子，在她耳邊沈下嗓子，彷彿呢喃愛語地問道：「到處都是血嗎？」他的聲音平穩，低沉並富有磁性，悄聲無息地鑽入了女人的腦裡，引導女人再一次回顧當時的場景，卻不引發她的牴觸。

「不……」女人的眼神有點迷離，她喝酒的速度太快，酒精輕易地就在她身上起了極大的作用。或許還有漢尼拔迷人的嗓音。「那邊被打掃得很乾淨。只有法蘭克一個人坐在椅子上……」

「這跟電視上演得不太一樣。」

「但還是很嚇人……」女人搖搖頭，金色的捲髮在她身上來回彈跳。「一個男人，胸膛被完全切開，肋骨一根根被扳出來，中間放著半顆心臟……該死的為什麼我要記得那麼清楚！」她用力地拍了一下桌面，沮喪地粗喘著氣，半晌後又一次地將自己手中的第N個酒杯清空。

喝光最後一滴液體後，她緩緩地趴到吧檯上，將頭埋入互相環繞的手中，雙肩上下聳動，低聲啜泣。

另一邊的同伴似乎對這一切的發展見怪不怪，只是繼續他們的高談闊論。

「時間會沖淡一切，不用擔心。」漢尼拔拿高酒杯，對著酒吧特意裝設的昏黃燈泡細細欣賞如紅寶石般的血色，但是眼底蘊釀的遠遠不止於此，他正透過酒液看往一個新的美麗世界。

「乾杯。」漢尼拔無限深情地溫聲說道，旁人以為他在對意識已經迷糊的女子致意，誰也想不到他舉杯的對象是出現在新世界當中，沐浴著寒冷月光與火熱紅血的男人。

漢尼拔一口飲盡剩下的紅酒，將鈔票留在吧台上便逕自離去。

留下女子一人趴在桌上低聲嚷嚷夢語。

「我們很靠近了。」回到房裡的漢尼拔從旅行袋中取出素描本，以及愛用的素描筆(筆頭永遠被削得尖銳)，坐在房裏唯一的椅子上開始刷刷刷地動起筆來。手腕的動作沒有半點停歇，他的靈感正如湧泉洩出，讓他迫不及待地想要填滿空白。

看起來漢尼拔十分確信威爾該為發生在這裡的事件負責，即使他根本沒有看到現場情況。跟著一同回來的千代沒有多說什麼，只是點了點頭。

「2周……你能走多遠呢？」漢尼拔視線專注在手中的本子上，吐出的話語彷彿在向誰尋求答案，又像是喃喃自語。千代無法判斷。

如果是我的話，早就已經回到了立陶宛。千代心想。然而她懷疑漢尼拔詢問的對象並非自己──不，應該是現在他的眼中根本沒有自己，所以千代沒有發出一點聲音。

「你不是那麼急迫，對嗎？」畫中人物的輪廓逐漸成形，漢尼拔沒法解釋創作的靈感來源，一幕栩栩如生的景象在與女子對談之後便自然而然地生成在腦海裡，接著體內的每一個細胞都強烈地釋放出渴望到疼痛的訊息，驅使他刻不容緩地將腦中的畫面印到紙上。

「你會慢慢地，看過每一個海岸。」為畫中人物塗上陰影，區分明暗。漢尼拔勾勒地極為細緻，連一根毛髮都走向都不含糊。

「不會那麼遠了，威爾。」

當腦中的畫面躍然浮現於紙上時，撼動靈魂的共鳴讓漢尼拔淚滿盈眶，幾乎就要落下面龐。

在只屬於他們兩人的聖域，他與威爾相連，感知彼此的慾望。

就像威爾當初看到真實的他一樣。現在，他也能真真切切地看到威爾的欲求。

他們的連結已經完成。

落下最後一筆，漢尼拔無比溫柔地看著借著他的手呈現出來的美麗作品。

男人的頭顱大大地向後仰，讓喉結明顯的脖子曝露在視線當中。他被擺置在一張木椅上，雖然死亡奪去了他全身的力氣，雙手隨意地垂在身旁，但是堅實的椅背讓他依然維持著挺直的坐姿。

胸前的皮膚與肌肉已經完全被去除，赤裸裸地露出體內的腔室。原本應該存在的組織與器官都消失不見，只有一根根被截斷的肋骨，如同掌根相合的骷髏手指往外綻放，小心翼翼地捧著一顆破碎的心。

「我看見你了。」

漢尼拔在心臟上烙下一吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千代已經快變成吐槽角色了XD
> 
> 寫一些自己都很想按加速鍵（笑）  
> 我覺得距離他們相遇應該不遠了，按照我的草稿，應該（默）
> 
> 求留言，求kudo！  
> 愛大家


	10. 是時候了

千代雙手交握坐在床沿，眼睛捕捉著坐在寫字檯前悠然閱讀的漢尼拔身影。自從開始這段旅程之後，無法打發的空閒時間一口氣多了起來，讓她有些不適應。

在立陶宛時，千代平常的生活就是狩獵、料理以及打理那一棟大宅。生活平穩規律，日出而作，日落而息。來到美國之後，她依然是為了生活汲汲營營，閒暇之餘便是收集漢尼拔的相關消息，研究漢尼拔自離開立陶宛後的生活。

**漢尼拔吃人。**

這是提到漢尼拔的每一份研究或報導都會記載的事實。有些以誇大的手法渲染漢尼拔的殘忍無道，有些則是從心靈層面研究他的食人動機，還有一些八卦小報則是把漢尼拔描寫如吸血鬼一樣，英俊聰穎，卻嗜血成性。

她不知道哪一個才是真正的漢尼拔。漢尼拔在她的生命中佔去了過大的份量，但是她依舊捉摸不定這個男人。她一點都不了解漢尼拔。

千代對漢尼拔食人肉的癖好沒有特別的感想。對她來說，食物都是一樣的，每一個死在她槍下的生物她都會滿懷敬意地烹飪，吃下。

餓到極限時，她相信只要是食物，不論是不是人肉，她都可以面不改色地吃下。

然而這麼做所要背負的風險太高，除非是在極端狀況下，人肉從來不會在他的進食名單中。

但漢尼拔不同。他享受獵捕人類的過程，也喜愛烹調人類，更喜歡在宴會上端出人肉料理，看著人們在無知覺的情況下吃下自己的同夥。

為什麼？

千代的心中只有滿滿的疑惑。如此完美的一個人，為什麼會有這樣的「缺陷」？

漢尼拔也會想要吃掉她嗎？千代低下頭看著自己粗糙的雙手，人肉吃起來會是什麼感覺呢？與兔肉一樣細嫩嗎？

想到這裡她蹙了一下眉。無趣的日子終於也把她的腦子給搞壞了，開始思考這些無意義的問題。

沒有查覺到千代內心當中的糾結，漢尼拔闔上手中的書籍，站起身對著低頭的千代說道：「時間到了。」

這時千代才回過神來看往床頭櫃的電子時鐘，時間差五分八點整。她想起在入住的時候櫃檯人員大力推薦了自家餐廳的龍蝦餐，漢尼拔就從善如流的預訂了晚上的位置。

她都忘了。千代有點自責，為她沒能盡責的早一步提醒主人接下來的預定。

他們準時地抵達了位於一樓後側的餐廳，接待人員早早就等待在門口，笑著迎進了他們。

餐廳裡的客人非常少，只有一、兩桌，接待的女侍者親切地將他們引導到了靠海岸的走廊位置，點上桌面的精油蠟燭。

夜晚的海風稍稍吹去了暑氣，千代不自在地在女侍者的服侍當中坐了下來。

漢尼拔熟練地攤開潔白的餐巾鋪在大腿上，服務人員照例帶著酒水單與水壺走了過來，一邊介紹著今日特餐一邊為他們斟上飲用水。

酒水單上面密密麻麻地寫著一排又一排的名字，英文法文義大利文夾雜，成了一長串晦澀的咒語。千代只在上面停留了兩秒鐘，就放棄第將酒水單擺在桌旁，沉默地等待漢尼拔的決定。

看出漢尼拔才是決策者，女服務生更加殷勤地向漢尼拔推薦餐酒。漢尼拔瀏覽了一遍所有酒名，堅定又不失禮貌地截斷了女侍者滔滔不絕的話語，「Fiano di Avellino。」

女侍者收走兩人的酒水單，滿面帶笑地稱讚：「您的品味令人讚賞，先生。」

「來自專業的稱讚永遠令人愉悅。」

漢尼拔一邊禮貌地回應，一邊打開菜單看著上面的花體字；千代則是早就放棄了自己的選擇權，安靜聆聽流洩的鋼琴聲。

去而復返的女侍者帶著一瓶酒，站在桌邊出示酒標給漢尼拔做確認，得到許可後便倒出了一些黃金色的酒，遞給漢尼拔測試。

漢尼拔用拇指、食指與中指執起杯柱，晃了晃杯中液體，放在鼻下嗅聞半刻後才淺淺啜了一口，讓酒液在舌尖上滾動、發酵。

白酒順著食道通過喉嚨墜落，散發著芬芳。漢尼拔滿意地對女侍者點頭，示意她為兩人斟滿。

千代看著淡金色的液體慢慢注入到自己杯裡，佔去了三分之一的高度；在蠟燭搖晃的火光之下液體閃著晶瑩剔透的光芒，宛如立陶宛的銀河，非常美麗。

很快地，漢尼拔就為兩人點好了特色龍蝦餐，待女侍者離開之後，便再度舉杯看著千代。千代愣了一下才反應過來，跟著拿起自己的杯子與漢尼拔輕碰杯緣。

小小的碰撞聲出現在兩人當中，清脆又夢幻。

千代對酒精沒有什麼特別的癖好，偶爾在夜裡會獨自小酌，但是從不執著品牌與口感。不過聽見女侍者如此稱讚站尼拔的選擇，她決心好好嘗一嘗這酒的滋味。

冰涼的酒液觸到舌尖，她先是感受到輕微的酸味，引出清爽的柑橘清香。當酒水滑到舌中時，翻滾的清甜糖漬味滲透了整個口腔，並在吞下喉嚨之前留下最後一股韻味，是葡萄藤的自然清芬。

「很好喝。」千代放下酒杯，她不知道該怎麼形容這一杯酒，只能真摯地說出自己貧乏的感想。

「Finoa是義大利南部的古老葡萄品種，又叫做『Vitis Apiana』，意思是蜜蜂鍾愛的葡萄。」漢尼拔也跟著喝了一口，「由於產地位在火山泥土區，釀出的礦物風味更是別出一格。」

千代不著痕跡的壓下了眉。礦物的……風味？

知道出千代對酒類不感任何興趣，漢尼拔沒有對此進行深一步的高談闊論。

「妳想好了之後要去哪裡嗎？」他不動聲色地轉移話題，將千代從滿面困惑當中解放出來。

千代垂下眼，視線在潔白的桌布上逡巡。

自從漢尼拔提出這個問題之後，她就一直再思考。但是越是思考，越是走入迷宮，最後的盡頭竟然是條無處可去的死路。

她只能往後退。

「我……想要回紫夫人身邊。」

她困惑不解，說出來的話也是充滿疑惑與動搖。但是千代發現當她把腦袋裡的想法化成語言後，一直壓在心中的重荷頓時消失無蹤，肩膀變得輕鬆起來；她如釋重負，心裡也變得踏實。

這時她才把憋在肺裡的一口氣慢慢地吐了出去。

千代不知道自己這個決定是對是錯，或許在旁人眼裡看起來很傻，然而現在的她深信，這才是屬於自己的道路。

「為什麼？」漢尼拔帶著莫大好奇地詢問。他將束在千代脖頸上的韁繩交還，卻沒想到轉手她又要遞給另外一個人。

因為她身上的奴隸烙印已經深植在靈魂當中，永遠無法抹滅了。將她放歸山林，她也不會為自己捕食，最終將餓死在原地。

「我服侍萊克特家族已經超過20年，這已成為了我的使命。」她在自己的話語中找到莫大的勇氣，千代抬起頭迎上漢尼拔的目光，堅定不移地說道：「我會在這條路上繼續走下去，這才是屬於我的自由。」

「我讚賞妳的決心，千代。」漢尼拔感到有些微微的失望，但並沒有對多說什麼，「當這些事情結束之後，妳可以去找她，並幫我稍上一句問候。」漢尼拔再次舉起杯子，稍微向前傾斜，酒液切出了漂亮的斜面。「在這之前，我還需要妳。」

千代露出這段時間以來的第一個笑容，充滿自信與堅定。「我的光榮。」

不一會女侍者就將他們的龍蝦特餐給端上了桌面。由於產地的限制，千代這是第一次看到這個擁有兩隻大螯的甲殼動物被捧上餐桌。紅通通的甲殼被剖成了兩半，露出裏頭白皙透明的肉，配上蔥的青綠讓人著實食指大動。

而它的味道也沒有背叛千代的期望，鮮嫩多汁又彈舌的口感讓她很久之後依然齒頰留香，再三回味。

他們靜默地用黑咖啡結束了這一頓大餐，千代對著昏暗的海灘深深地吸了一口空氣。明天，又要看著相同的景色，繼續看不見盡頭的旅途。

回房途中路經旅館附設的酒吧，裡面有幾名客人散坐在位置上，看著高掛的電視彼此閒聊。

千代跟在漢尼拔的身後，經過酒吧大門時突然有一道身影衝了出來，直直地撞上了千代的肩。千代倒退了幾步，轉頭看著紅著雙頰的中年男子踉蹌不穩地往旁倒去，撞在門口的酒桶擺飾上。

男子明顯是喝多了，渾身散發著濃重的酒氣趴在酒桶上大聲喘氣。「幹……」他抬起頭，紅色的血絲爬上眼球，兩個鼻孔噴著大氣，圓眼怒瞪。

「婊子！妳的眼睛是瞎了嗎？」男子朝著千代大聲嘶吼，蔓延出來的酒臭讓千代不自覺地往後退去，避開那令人作嘔的臭氣。沒想到醉醺醺的男人誤以為千代無視他，粗喘幾聲憤怒地衝上前去想要抓住千代。

但是他實在太醉了，途中腳步一拐就往旁邊倒去，正巧落在漢尼拔的鞋前。

男人抬起眼，漢尼拔那一塵不染的黑色皮鞋映入了他的眼簾。那雙反著燈光的皮革不知怎麼地刺痛了他的眼，他憤憤地在上面吐了一口唾沫。

「呸！」

漢尼拔面無表情地低頭看著趴伏在他面前的男人，表情冷淡地令人詫異──千代以為他至少會出聲諷刺男人。

「你還好嗎？需要扶你回房嗎？」漢尼拔低下身，紅色的雙瞳帶著一些捉摸不定的色彩俯瞰男人。

看著漢尼拔有禮的舉止，千代不知道為什麼背上的寒毛一根根地豎了起來，不安的直覺湧上心頭，她用力皺起雙眉，卻不知道怎麼解釋自己突如其來的心慌。

男人已經醉地失去了意識。漢尼拔將他攙了起來，抽出放在上衣口袋中的房卡；看到寫在卡套上的房號後，漢尼拔就要體貼地將男子扶回房間。周圍的人看著漢尼拔得體的舉止都露出了欽慕的眼光。

但是下一秒鐘他突然收回邁出的腳步，停了下來。

千代不明白漢尼拔怎麼突然停下來，但是當她順著漢尼拔的視線看往掛在酒吧裡的大型電視之後，就知道是什麼事情奪去了漢尼拔所有的心神。

電視正好轉到了新聞台，一群記者正包圍著發言台上的男子，舉著麥克風專心致志地記錄他吐出的每一個字句。

『我們相信這是一起惡性連環殺人事件，目前已查知的受害者一共有三名，分別是XXX州OOO鎮的凱撒‧懷特、XXX州OOO鎮的法蘭克‧湯普森以及XXXX州的班恩鎮阿力克斯‧史密斯。』發言者的表情異常嚴肅，身後的建築物是漢尼拔熟悉的風景，只不過周遭都是生面孔，他熟悉的人不知道是死了、離開了，還是躲起來了。

『我們請求有任何消息的民眾撥打以下電話提供線索……』發言人絮絮叨叨了半晌，才開放底下情緒激昂的記者開始發問。

『我們聽說這些屍體都被擺成奇怪的模樣，還有些組織不翼而飛，這是真的嗎？如果是真的，這是否是食人魔漢尼拔的模倣犯？』被點名的男記者睜著大眼，顯然還不知道漢尼拔早就已經離開監獄。

發言人的眼睛暗了暗，他抬手扶了一下眼鏡。『是的，這些屍體都遭受破壞，部分殘缺的組織還在搜尋中。我們還無法確定這是否為模仿犯案，這些案子有些許不同，我們不能妄下結論。』

「我以為會是傑克。」站在原地不動的漢尼拔突然出聲。千代轉頭，可以感受到漢尼拔周身散發出來的氣氛已經大不相同。剛才還令她毛骨悚然的壓迫感已經不翼而飛，取而代之的是鮮花怒放──千代找不到比這個更好的形容──的輕鬆愉悅。

記者會很快就結束了，無人關注的電視很快就被轉到了運動台，收穫了一些男人的目光。

漢尼拔單手摻著爛醉的男人，半拖半拉地將他扔到了大廳的沙發上，也不管男子毫無形象地東倒西歪，嘴角還不雅地漏出口涎。

他慢慢地踱到電梯裡，背靠電梯牆，視線滑過跟著走進來的千代。

千代想，她從來沒有看過如此閃耀的眼睛。像是沾著露水的薔薇，又宛如跳耀的火焰，交織成一個距離地球數億光年遠的玫瑰星雲。

「這是第一次，千代。」LED屏幕上的數字一個一個往上跳動，漢尼拔牢牢地看著不斷變化的樓層，握著扶把的雙手因著過度的施力而關節泛白。

「我迫不及待。」

叮的一聲，電梯抵達了他們的樓層。

千代看著早她一步踏出電梯的漢尼拔，她知道，這將會是他們最後一段的旅程。

***

哈蒙德市。

自從距離哈蒙德市幾十公里遠的班恩鎮上了全國性的新聞台之後，市裡就飄著淡淡地不安情緒。

位於國際機場旁的衛星城市人口雖然眾多，但是發生在班恩鎮上如此獵奇的兇殺事件還是頭一次耳聞，連續殺人狂可能就住在附近的這個想法一口氣讓店家售出了不少槍枝與子彈。

漢尼拔和千代花了兩天才終於抵達這裡。途中他們經過了喧鬧不安的班恩鎮，但是漢尼拔只是遠遠地在人潮眾多的警局外看了一眼，就讓千代開車離開了。

在這樣混亂的情況下，去打聽消息顯然是不安全的。

他們一路繼續南下，來到了這個因機場而形成的中型城鎮。

漢尼拔清楚威爾一定就在不遠之處，但是這頭狡猾的小野獸很會躲藏，沒有留下半點蛛絲馬跡供他追尋。但如果威爾就住在不遠的地方，或許會有人知道他的消息。

──海事專賣店。漢尼拔毫不猶豫地決定了要拜訪的地方。而且不是那種開在街角的小店面，一定是貨品齊全、專業人士才會前去的大型商店。

漢尼拔非常清楚威爾對釣魚的熱愛，即使他從未享受過釣魚。

他取出新買的手機上網搜了搜，地圖上跳出來的海釣用品店很多，但是大部分看起來都是街上的小型店，只有兩間大型用品店各位於南北兩個背道而馳的郊區。

漢尼拔決定與千代兵分兩路，獨自來到位於北側的大型商城。

在擠滿大品牌商家的園地中，專門店被安排在七拐八彎後的僻靜角落，讓專業釣客可以遠離吵鬧的人群專心選購。所以保安人員攆走無執照的擺攤者時鬧出的動靜就異常引人注目。

與其說是擺攤者，不如說是無家可歸的流浪漢。漢尼拔只是看了一眼衣衫襤褸、不斷在保安人員手上的扭動的女人後，就將之遺忘在腦後。

角落的海事專門店占地非常廣大，不只有賣釣魚道具，甚至是小型漁船的配件都一應具全，琳瑯滿目擺放在店內讓偌大的空間看起來竟然有些狹窄。

除了幾名專心選購商品的客人以外，只有一名大鬍子的微胖男人坐鎮在櫃檯，表情專注地盯著手中的手機，拇指激烈地點著螢幕。

「抱歉打擾您，先生。」沉浸在遊戲中的男子完全沒有注意到漢尼拔站在櫃台前面，於是漢尼拔有禮地打了聲招呼。

男子龐大的身軀震動了一下，似乎被突如其來的聲音給嚇得不清。他慌忙地抬起頭，迎上漢尼拔帶著溫婉笑容的英挺臉龐。「呃……抱歉，我有甚麼可以幫你的嗎？」他慌忙地將拿著手機的手放到檯面下。

「是的，我正在尋找一個人，我想你可能見過他。」漢尼拔忽視男人侷促的舉動，視線沒有半秒離開男子的眼睛。

「你的朋友？」出乎意料的話題讓男子不解地半張開嘴──他沒想到有一天他可以聽到除了在哪裡、多少錢、怎麼用以外的問題。誇張一點來說。

「是的，失散的朋友。」漢尼拔的笑容染上了一絲沉重，讓男子下意識地無法拒絕他的要求。

「呃......當然，如果有我能幫上忙的話。有照片嗎？」

「出來的太匆忙，忘記了。不過我可以描述他的長相。」漢尼拔的雙眼微微失焦，記憶宮殿中的威爾從房間出來走到大廳，站在彩色玻璃旁沐浴著陽光，直勾勾地迎上漢尼拔的視線──是第二次見面，愉悅地坐在家裡吃著手作早餐的威爾。

「37歲左右，身高與我差不多，有一頭深棕色的捲髮，」如絲綢一般滑順，總是會不經意地從指縫間溜走，需要用力地抓住髮根。「下巴到兩顎蓄著一點鬍鬚......臉頰旁有傷疤，但是可能被遮住了不太顯眼，」這是屬於他們兩個的印記，代表榮耀與覺醒。他當然不會忘記這些細節。

「額頭上也有一條疤痕......不過我想他最引人注目的應該那雙跟大海一樣碧藍的雙眼。」能看透靈魂的剔透水晶，看破了漢尼拔所有的偽裝，並找到了真實的他。

漢尼拔摸上記憶中威爾的臉龐，拇指不捨地在他臉頰上摩娑。

渙散的瞳孔緩緩恢復成平時的大小，漢尼拔將自己的意識拉回現實當中──沒有人發現剛剛那一瞬間他正漫遊在自己的空間裡。「他可能剛搬過來沒多久，不喜歡與人視線接觸，拒絕跟人閒聊......你有任何印象嗎？」

櫃台男子搔了搔自己的頭髮，視線在不意間瞄到自己的手機畫面，是他的隊友不斷在詢問他怎麼突然中離。「......我很抱歉，我可能沒有什麼印象......」他手肘一動，一不小心把堆在手旁一些還來不及整理的商品給碰掉了。

「shit......」男子咒罵了聲。剛才從那個討厭傢伙手中搶回來的商品還來不及放回貨架上......那個成天只想佔人便宜的傢伙──

「喔，我想起來了。」男子有些艱困地彎下腰撿起掉在地上的商品，臉色不愉地說道：「或許我知道你在說誰......我好像有看過他幾次，但是沒怎麼說過話。我甚至不知道他的名字。」

嘴角霎時脫離了漢尼拔的掌控，本能地往兩側拉開──老闆的話證實了他的推論，威爾就在這裡，不會太遠了。

但是老闆給出的訊息比他想像中的還要多。

「或許你可去問那個混帳──我記得他們是同一個鎮的。」老闆深深皺起眉頭──那個混帳的存在就只是為了讓人心煩，他發誓下次再看到那個混帳踏進店裡的話他一定會拿最大根的槳將他打出去。

──這可真是個意外之喜。漢尼拔揚起眉角，呼吸漸漸慢了下來。

「查理──那個混帳的名字，他剛才來過，現在肯定跑到轉角那間咖啡店去搔擾艾利了......你可以去咖啡廳看看，一直纏著老闆不放的麻子臉就是查理了。」

對於老闆提供的有力線索漢尼拔真誠地道了謝，邁開大步急匆匆地走到街角的咖啡店。

還沒推開咖啡店的玻璃門，漢尼拔就看到穿著一襲洗到褪色襯衫的男人正站在櫃台前手舞足蹈，而櫃台內穿著黑色圍裙束著棕色馬尾的女人正雙手環抱，緊抿唇角，明顯地散發著不耐的氣息。

可能是地段的關係，所以咖啡店裡並沒有其他客人。漢尼拔推開門時帶動了門上的風鈴，一串清脆悅耳的敲擊聲引來了女人的視線，但是背對著店門的男人依舊自顧自地大聲嚷嚷。

「......簡直跟那個新來的怪胎一模一樣！他們都是該死的資本吸血蟲，總是貪得無厭地榨取我們的錢！」

「OK，查理......你可以過去一點嗎？有客人。」女人揮揮手將查理趕到一邊去，神情抱歉地看向走近的漢尼拔。「抱歉，你需要什麼呢？」

向旁移動了兩步的查理仍然管不住自己的嘴，「該死的威爾‧葛蘭姆，我發誓一定要給他好看！砸爛他那個爛店！」

聽到查理不依不饒地繼續打擾她做生意，女子終於受不了地高揚聲音：「夠了！查理，你應該回去了，太晚了，阿姨一定在等你！」

看到女人眼中熊熊燃燒的兩簇火焰，查理終於閉上嘴巴，不甘不願地踢了兩腳櫃台。查理佈滿雀斑臉漲得通紅，像是一顆泡水到發爛的草莓。

「我要一杯美式，帶走。」 漢尼拔假裝沒有看到方才發生的鬧劇，假裝從查理嘴中出現的那個名字沒有撼動他的心神，溫和地對女人點單。

女人收了錢，轉身倒了一杯咖啡遞給漢尼拔，而後轉過頭再次看向站在一旁嘟嚷的麻臉男子。「查理，拜託。」

查理抬頭對上女人熊熊燃燒著怒火的雙眼，才終於不甘心地推開大門走出去。

漢尼拔跟在查理身後，宛如普通的過客，只不過正巧要前往同一個區域。

怒火沒有完全發洩出來的查理完全沒有發現剛才買咖啡的顧客正默默地跟在他身後，只是一邊咒罵一邊往停車場前進。

湊巧地他們的車子停在同一區，漢尼拔踩下油門，安靜地跟在查理身後離開商城。

根據咖啡店女子方才的話，漢尼拔原以為查理會直接回家。沒想到兜兜轉轉他竟跑到了後街小巷中，跟站在街邊拉客的性工作者拉拉扯扯好幾個來回，終於與一名拉丁裔女子談好了價格，拉著看起來依舊不太滿意的女子轉身就進了隔壁的廉價旅館。

漢尼拔坐在車中耐心地等待，完全無視在他車邊徘徊，搔首弄姿想要引起他注意的女人──與男人們。他喝了一口冷去的咖啡，來冷卻自己躁動的心臟。

很快地，女人就離開了旅館──或許還不到半個小時，漢尼拔好視力地看到了她朝旅館吐了口口水──隨即是衣衫不整的查理頹懶地走了下來。他的腳步有些不穩，跨出旅館門時還不小心撞上了門框，疼地齜牙。

夜色已深，查理終於心甘情願地離開了城鎮，往郊區開去。

漢尼拔隔了一段距離定速跟在查理身後，儘可能不引起查理的注意──不過看著前面無法保持直線行進地車子，漢尼拔知道查理根本無心去管周遭的事情。跟他那自我中心的性格完全一模一樣。

很快地，車子就開上了無人居住地林間小路，而查理的車也在漢尼拔的意料之中慢慢減速，最後在路中央停了下來。

跟著停在後方不遠處，漢尼拔看著查理下車憤怒地踢了輪胎一腳，按照劇本行進的演出讓他低下頭笑了一聲。

笑聲帶著幾不可見的顫抖，還有滿溢出來的狂喜。

他用力地閉了閉眼，遠處的路燈在臉上拉出深邃的陰影，純粹的如同藏在床底下，吞沒人類心底所有恐懼與絕望的黑暗。

片刻，漢尼拔打開車門，迅速地帶上一副精美面具──好心的、擔憂的過路人──朝狂怒的查理走去。

「你需要幫忙嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家的留言跟KUDO，好開心<3<3<3  
> 雖然我回得很慢，但是歡迎大家留言或吐槽!!!!!><
> 
> 終於可以進到收尾階段啦哈哈哈哈哈~~~~~~  
> 愛你們<3<3<3


	11. 重生

在恍惚中，一陣又一陣的海浪拍擊聲不斷的竄入克里斯的耳裡。這是他聽了一輩子，已然厭煩的日常背景音。

海、魚腥、潮風。

他就如同浸泡在油罐裡的沙丁魚，被死死包圍，無處可逃。這一切都讓他反胃地想吐，如果可以的話他也想離開這個沒有未來的小鎮，前去高樓林立的大城市；但是他一無所有，只能踏上老爸的舊路，在這個逐漸死亡的地方苟延殘喘。

若他能抓住出人頭地的機會，或許就可以拋棄這個地方。

而現在這個機會現在就在眼前，他只需要伸手緊緊抓住──

克里斯的睫毛顫動，他下意識地慢慢眨了眨眼睛；一剛開始視線有些模糊，好像轉錯了焦距的相機，什麼都看不清。他應該是在睡前熄了燈，所以眼前是一片漆黑，只有微微的亮光在遠方閃爍。

是月光嗎？照在他那間狹小臥室的天花板上。

他用力地閉上眼睛，想要眨去蒙在眼前的那層薄紗，然後晃了晃腦袋，努力搖去殘留在腦袋中的一絲暈眩。

再次張開眼時，映入眼簾的是一片在月光下的海。透過一個又黑又長的圓筒，他看到無數碎鑽撒在黑色的海面上，跟著海風上下湧動，開出一條救贖之路。

他想起幼時愛不釋手的萬花筒。透過一條小小的管道，他就能抵達另外一個繽紛異彩的世界；他多麼喜歡那個萬花筒，因為只有當他看著裡面時，才能忘記生活的無聊透頂。

不對──他的房子應該是看不到海的！結婚購屋時，他是特地選在了內部看不到海灣的小丘陵地旁，沒有可能看到海洋。

這時克里斯才感到不對勁。他動了動身體想要坐起，卻發現四肢不聽使喚，身體的平衡系統也出現異常，全身的重力都壓在腦袋上，漲得腦仁生疼。頂上的毛髮也一改平日的溫馴，全都叛逆地倒逆直立。

腳踝處一陣緊繃，克里斯才驚惶地發現──他被人倒吊地綁了起來。

「What the──」克里斯用力地掙扎，但是他的手腳全被固定船隻用的粗糙麻繩給牢牢綁住，掙扎只是讓麻繩上的倒刺一次次地刮開自己的皮膚，僅徒增疼痛。

昏迷前的記憶突然如決堤的潮水一般凶狠倒灌，克里斯想起威爾的笑容，以及倒給他的那杯酒。

而最令他驚恐的是，他想起了昏迷前威爾所說的最後一句話──

『所以我說，那不是漢尼拔。』

恐懼從腳底開始往上蔓延，一點一點爬過他的脊椎，直達腦幹。冷汗唰地瞬間佈滿後背，在海風吹拂下一陣微涼。

不、不可能……

他甚至沒有任何證據。

但是克里斯不管不顧地瘋狂拉扯起自己的四肢，努力地想要掙脫束縛。摩擦帶來的火辣痛感以及蜿蜒流下的溫熱鮮血無法壓抑內心的恐怖；他必須逃離這裡、立刻，馬上！

克里斯拒絕去思考其他事情，紛亂的思緒卻不可控地穿插著幾幅血腥的兇殺現場照片進來──那都是漢尼拔‧萊克特留下的案發現場──一個個扭曲又怪異的死法更煽動了克里斯的恐懼。

威爾‧葛萊姆是殺人兇手！

吊掛著他的木架發出吱吱嘎嘎的響聲，在一片安靜當中顯得相當慘人，但對克里斯來說卻如同妙音，他不斷祈禱這個木架會在下一秒散架。

然而那一個下一秒卻永遠不會來臨。

一道又細又長的黑影在黑夜的掩飾下從外頭蔓延了進來，移動的速度輕緩，帶著一些漫不經心，沒有引起克里斯一點注意；直到黑影覆上了他的面龐，世界就像按下了暫停鍵的影片，瞬間定格。

來者背對著外面的滿片銀光，深邃的輪廓藏在陰影下，偶爾在幾個不經意間的角度當中露出其模糊的輪廓。克里斯全身僵硬，他的世界倒轉，雙眼也被黑夜蒙蔽，看不清來人的面貌；但他也無須透過外表來辨認，他知道，只有一個人會來這裡。

「是你……都是你，對嗎？」克里斯的牙關不斷上下打顫，口齒含混不清，還連番咬上自己的舌頭。然而他無暇關注嘴裡的疼痛與腥氣，他目眥盡裂，看著來人站定在他的身前。

威爾沒有說話，只是從上俯視著克里斯蒼白且細汗密布的面孔。

克里斯對他那雙比海還要深邃的眼睛，無法移動視線。那是在海底幾萬公尺的深度之下，水壓揉碎肺部、寒冷凍碎思考。在那裏，他隱約瞧見那藏在最深處的是沒有人能看清的無邊孤草瘋狂蔓生。

克里斯顫抖地越發厲害，但是懸在半空中的身體完全不聽使喚，只能像隻在屠宰場中被吊掛起的豬玀，在屠夫的刀光落下之前死命掙扎。

威爾站得極為隨意，雙手輕鬆地垂在身側，好像只是散步路過的人；整個場景被割裂成兩個情緒極端，詭異又有趣。

克里斯沒有等到威爾的回答，但是答案對他來說也不重要了。那雙深不可測的眼睛已經告訴了他一切，他幾乎可以聞到威爾身上的血腥味！

「為什麼？你是個FBI探員！」克里斯歇斯底里地大喊，他不能理解為什麼這個曾經成功抓捕漢尼拔的FBI探員會突然搖身一變，成為一個連續殺人犯。

兩人間靜默了數秒。

「真可惜，我從來就不是。」威爾清冷的聲音在山洞當中悠悠迴盪。他說話的聲音不大，但是字字句句都刻入了克里斯的耳膜──而他當然不懂威究竟在說些甚麼。

克里斯的指控讓威爾想起年輕時，還在警局重案組忠勤勤懇懇進行犯罪調查的他。那段記憶已經變得模糊不清，但是渴望被接納、被正視的感覺還依稀殘留在回憶底層裡。

──或許到了FBI就會不一樣了。他那令人憎惡的天賦，洞穿他人思維的共情，或許可以有除了讓人害怕以外不同的發展，或許可以被需要，或許──他可以從中得到救贖。

而事實證明，他的能力是被需要的，但『他』是被屏棄的廢棄物。

他的疼痛、脆弱、渴望以及情感都是不必要的包袱； FBI為此排除他，給他安排了一個備用位置當作束縛的韁繩，吊著他以便隨時能徵用這特有的能力。

威爾從來就不是FBI的一員，只是被施捨了一個「特殊探員」的稱呼。

他鄙視這種施捨。

克里斯覺得威爾一定是瘋了。「但是你親手抓到那個食人魔(cannibal)──」

「漢尼拔‧萊克特博士。」威爾小小地皺起眉頭，對一頭霧水的克里斯再度重複了一次。「用食人魔來稱呼他非常失禮。請叫他博士，Dr. Hannibal Lecter。」

「什──」飛躍的主題已經超過了克里斯理解的能力，他張著嘴一開一闔，聲音卻被扼殺在喉頭中，滑稽地模仿離水的魚。

威爾沒有搭理克里斯的困惑，也無心繼續這一場無意義的對談。他邁開步伐，無聲地繞到了克里斯的背後。

遮蔽物離開，克里斯的視野頓時擴展，他才發現自己現在正身處於一個面對大海的石洞當中。然而知道自己身在何方並不能多帶來一些安全感，相反地，威爾消失在視線中使他內心的驚慌卻快速上竄。

他不想死、他不想現在就這樣死在這個小鎮當中！

「求求你，求求你放我走，我還有一個孩子，我保證不會告訴任何人這件事情，求求你。」克里斯的聲音虛弱又哀切，即使是在與前妻談離婚的時候他也不曾如此示弱。但是克里斯束手無策，他只希望這個瘋子還殘留一點良知──

「狐狸怎麼能與小鳥群居呢？」

威爾的聲音從克里斯的身後傳來，像是風中的火燭，微弱，且飄忽不定；克里斯已經聽不進去了，只是不斷地懇求威爾大發慈悲放他一條生路。他無比後悔盯上威爾、甚至還自投羅網到他家；他怎麼能天真地以為他能輕而易舉地抓住兇惡殺人犯並獲得賞識，進而離開這個死氣沉沉的小鎮！

他錯了、他錯了、他錯了。

「聽見小鳥落地的哀鳴，狐狸只會上前咬斷牠的脖子。」威爾飽經風霜的手按上克里斯的後背，從最底部的肋弓慢慢往上數數，滑過一個又一個被隱藏在脂肪層下的突起。

「牠們是獵物，與獵食者。永遠不能共生。」

手指冰涼的溫度如死神鐮刀，克里斯放聲嚎啕大哭，用力地晃動身體，不知道是想要弄垮支架還是單純地只想要逃離威爾的指尖。他不想死、他還不想死、他的人生不想要結束在這裡。

他的面部涕淚縱橫，各種液體混雜在一起跟著髮絲滴滴答答地垂到地上，暈染出點點圓圈。

「這是他告訴我的。」

威爾蹲下身子，手指在數到7的時候停止移動，指尖按在兩根肋骨當中的凹陷不動。

「獵物，就只能是獵物。不管牠們用了多少華麗炫人的偽裝，都改不了終將被獵食的結果。」

克里斯的襠下濡濕成一片深色，刺鼻的異味迴繞在半密閉的空間當中，但無論是威爾或克里斯都無暇去關注；胡言亂語的哭號在洞穴中一遍又一遍迴盪，他不斷祈求著奇蹟、祈求著威爾，喊出的聲音越來越大，彷彿這樣就能阻止接下來要發生的事情。

威爾抬起緊握的另一隻手，抵在克里斯的背上。一開始有一些阻力，但是只要突破了外層的防禦之後，一切就變得異常簡單。他深入、再深入，直到最底。

威爾輕輕逸出一聲嘆息。

「 **我們永遠不同。** 」

克里斯在極度驚慌、腎上腺素飆升的狀況下只覺得後背傳來一股叮咬般的細小疼痛，但生死關頭之間也無心去關注瑣碎的細節。他不斷地撲騰、擺動，直到他查覺體內的氣體隨著插入他身體的異物一同離開。

在他還未釐清狀況前，微弱的刺痛感再度於身體的另半側出現，這次很快地，插入的異物停留不到一秒就被就被抽出。

與大量的空氣一起。

「喀……！」克里斯漸漸地感覺呼吸困難，明明鼻子持續在送入空氣，但好像永遠抵達不了肺裡。嘴裡的話也因為失去空氣逐漸變得含混，最後變成無聲的吶喊──他甚至不知道自己身上發生了甚麼事情！

體內的氧氣漸漸稀薄，不知道從哪來的黑紗一層又一層蒙上了克里斯的眼睛，讓他看不清外頭的那一輪月亮。

是被雲朵蓋住了嗎？

暈眩與疼痛愈發嚴重，供氧不足的大腦功能一一關閉。克里斯覺得自己正在一座大殿堂當中，數萬個對外的窗戶正以迅雷不及掩耳的速度一扇接著一扇關上、封死。他站在當中無能為力、瑟瑟發抖。

最後一扇窗留給克里斯的是一片他最為厭惡的大海。

而後他就甚麼都看不到了。

威爾背靠在石壁上，單手把玩著一柄染上血色的小刀，安靜地聆聽著一旁的聲音一步一步趨於平靜。他從口袋中掏出方才在車上搜到的手機，看了看，發了幾個簡訊之後便關了機，拔出SIM卡折成兩半。

跟著車子一起丟到海裡吧。威爾一邊想著，一邊踱步來到木架前。

被倒吊於其上的男人已經失去了所有意識，臉色發紺，胸腔也停止起伏。

他低垂眼睛打量男子的身姿，由於生前過度的掙扎，腳踝被磨出了一大片的擦傷，背在身後的雙手也有數不清的刮擦痕跡。鮮血浸染了白色的襪子，引力將它拉成一條條下垂的紅線。

不過這樣也不錯，這些顏色點綴了克里斯無趣的衣著，也襯出了生命的餘暉。他戴上手套整了整屍體的姿勢，將右腳彎成90度，放在木架與被綁起的左腳之間。T字型的木架兩端帶著一些綠葉，說明它尚未離開本幹過久。

最後威爾攏了攏被濡濕的棕髮，讓頭髮全順著引力一同下墜。

弄好所有細節後，威爾往後退了一步，避開光的路線，讓外頭的光可以清楚地照亮整個山洞。此時月色已經漸漸淡去，星空也變得稀疏，很快地就要天亮了。

他隱約可以聽到遠處的引擎聲，是捕魚人。威爾也不擔心會有人走到這裡來，連著他住處的一片峭壁上的一個小海洞？四下還有數不清的岩石與暗礁，鎮上的捕魚人都知道要繞開這個地方走。

只有威爾在不經意間發現了通往海洞的一條險路。

他曾坐在這裡，聽著浪潮，無眠地看日夜輪替，風雲湧動。

他知道在這個時間，這個角度正好。

天際的紅光越發兇猛，一望無際的天空不能抵擋灼灼烈焰；黑夜已經逝去，萬物蓬勃滋長，逝去的時間低伏成踏腳石負起森羅萬象，大張雙手迎接新生的到來。

一道光線終於掙破了地平線的禁錮，如巨槌般直落地球。

從外頭照進來的陽光正巧穿過海洞中央，照亮了倒吊者的臉，在面旁暈出一圈金黃。

一切如同預想。

威爾一直緊繃苦澀的面龐在此時終於完全放鬆，他勾起嘴角，小小地笑了起來。

他走到背光處，將一張破舊的卡牌釘到了木頭上。卡牌破舊髒汙，但依然可以看出上面畫了一個人，姿勢與克里斯幾乎一模一樣，只不過上下顛倒。

完成最後一個步驟後，威爾避開光線再次端詳完整的作品。

在陽光照射中，即使是死亡看起來也如此安詳。

只有渡過了黑夜的人才能迎來日出。

「 **這是我的設想。** **(This is my design)** 」不是共情其他殺人魔，而是完完全全，屬於威爾‧葛萊姆的思懷。不再是為了挑釁，或悼念漢尼拔，而是威爾‧葛萊姆，為了自己所創的第一個藝術。

克里斯的詢問戳開了他內心的瘤，黑色的腥血不斷流出，讓他再一次重溫那熬人的過去。

那些對漢尼拔的懺悔與悼念無處可去，被隱藏在他心中與那些屍體裡，一日復一日地發酵，卻無人知曉──他多想要大聲地呼喊，讓眾人明白漢尼拔與他，永遠不能被切分。

世界上唯一的漢尼拔‧萊克特尋找著與自己同樣的生命體，然後來到威爾‧葛萊姆身邊。威爾‧葛萊姆在歷經苦難後，選擇擺脫身上層層疊疊的枷鎖，攀上相同的高度，與漢尼拔並肩。他們是獨一無二的物種，不被人類的規則束縛，不與人類比肩同行。

在對克里斯說出來的這一刻，他流光了內心的膿血。才知道痛苦也是甘美的肥料，漢尼拔在他身上播下的種子終於開出了劇毒之花。

不管是煎熬、自毀、愛戀或絕望，這一切過往皆是造成威爾‧葛萊姆的基石，而塑成威爾‧葛萊姆最大的原料，即是漢尼拔‧萊克特。他們不能拆分，彼此相連，共生永存。

漢尼拔‧萊克特的形體消失了，然而威爾知道，他會永遠陪著他，看著他創作出一幅幅巨作。

他可以在腦海中繪出當漢尼拔看到往後每一幅作品時，眼睛泛光，拍手讚嘆的模樣。

他的重生，與漢尼拔一起活著。

…

待太陽升起之後，威爾便踩著崖壁上的險峻小路回到了路面上。

這裡距離他家不遠，只不過要穿越一個荒草叢生的小樹林。林間的野草自由生長，幾乎有小腿高，除了動物的活動痕跡之外沒有任何人類的蹤跡。

克里斯的車子被停在林外的懸崖邊。雖然天光大亮，但是由於地處偏遠，四下杳無人煙。威爾打開車門，取了放在置物箱裡的鑰匙，發動引擎。

黑色的老手機也被一併放進了車內；威爾在油門上放了顆大石，站在一旁看著這台破舊的車緩緩地掉下懸崖──像那一天的他們──沉入海底。

是時候離開了。威爾在回家的路途中想著。他不討厭這個暮氣沉沉的小鎮，也想著或許可以在這裡多待上一陣子。

但是傑克到來宣告了結束。那些人貪得無厭，渴望超越常人的能力，卻不了解自己的極限，也無法理解超越生死的美麗。

可惜這裡是小鳥主宰的世界，生活在其中的異種都被逼迫拔去尖牙與利齒。

他已經厭倦了。令人憤怒的疲倦。

威爾開著車來到店裡，一如往常地沒有半個客人。拿出自己的進貨清單，他盤點店內的存貨，考慮或許可以來個夏日大特賣？

雖然可能一樣沒有人會光顧。

時間很快就溜走了，他安靜地待在自己的店裡，修理廢棄的馬達，整理店裡的庫存，空閒的時候還會回想一下自己的作品。他突然懂了為何漢尼拔會如此不可自拔。

當熟悉的船舶引擎由遠至近，而後突然消失無蹤的時候，威爾就知道那些捕魚人回港了。

在處理完漁獲之後，偶爾會有些人過來看看，買些零件、修修船。

就像現在。

「威爾！」

熟悉的老面孔出現在店門前，鮑伯抬手打了聲招呼。幾日不見威爾感覺鮑伯好像曬黑了些，臉上的皺紋又多了幾條。

威爾點點頭，淡淡地招呼了一聲權當回應，鮑伯也了解威爾的個性，並不是特別介意。

「最近好嗎？」鮑伯的確不介意威爾的淡漠，他知道威爾比他外表看起來的還要熱心助人。

威爾聳聳肩，「沒甚麼特別的。」這種社交辭令就像是一種無聊的模仿遊戲，將昨天的回答剪下貼上，一個字句都無須更動。

這個小店還有甚麼好特別報告的呢？

但是鮑伯沒有做任何回應，威爾抬眼一看，發現鮑伯正縮起下巴，直勾勾地盯著他。

「怎麼了？」威爾不自覺緩下了修理馬達的手。

「沒……只是覺得……你好像有點不一樣了。」鮑伯皺起眉頭，也覺得自己這番話有些奇怪。人不會在一夕之間就改變的，他和威爾也只不過是幾日不見。

但是威爾給人的感覺真的變了。

威爾詫異地問道：「有嗎？」他低頭看了看自己，「沒有甚麼特別的。」

鮑伯也不是很確定。

威爾剛來鎮上的時候，鮑伯還記得那個景象。他的面容憔悴，眼神游離不定，身上還帶了許多傷疤；鎮上想要熱烈歡迎新來修船工的人在看到他的樣子之後無一不是打退堂鼓，甚至懷疑威爾是個有犯罪紀錄的癮君子。

然而跟威爾接觸一番之後，鮑伯卻改變了他的想法。

他感覺威爾好似一幢被大石壓垮的木屋，曾經堅固的牆破敗碎裂，擋不住穿透的強風，傾頹破碎；壓在他身上的大石巋然不動，鎖死一切可能的出路。

但……

鮑伯的眉頭越皺越深，而後放棄似地搖搖頭。「算了，別介意，是我想多了。」他細看後又覺得威爾跟上周沒有甚麼兩樣，方才那一瞬可能只是錯覺。

不過該關注重點不是這個。鮑伯很快地拋下了內心的糾葛，話鋒一轉：「你這幾天有看到查理嗎？」

「沒有，怎麼了？」威爾狐疑地看著鮑伯。

店門口被扔垃圾的事件還斷斷續續地發生過一、兩次，但是最近這幾日卻意外地平靜。

這的確有些蹊蹺，像查理那種睚眥必報的小人，斷不會就這樣輕易地放過得罪他的人。不過威爾懶得理查理這低等的惡作劇，反正哪天遇到了打他一頓就夠了。

鮑伯抓了抓自己的下巴。也不知道鮑伯是故意，還是懶得打理，每一次見到他都能看到他面上那一層短短的鬍鬚。說是特意留的也太短，說是懶得打理，但也沒見那鬍鬚變長過。

「也沒甚麼，查理的媽媽，克莉絲汀正在找他。」他重重地嘆了口氣，表明事情其實並沒有像他說的那麼輕鬆簡單。「她說查理昨晚沒有回家，在港口鬧了一場。」

威爾都要以為他們正在談論的那個查理是個10歲的少年。

「你說的是我知道的那個查理，對吧？」

鮑伯苦笑了一下，他當然知道威爾在質疑甚麼。「克莉絲汀……就是這樣，當她老公派克過世之後，她就變得有些……過保護。」

「以前也發生過幾次，每次都鬧得雞犬不寧。後來證明查理只不過是跑到市區過夜……」鮑伯給了威爾一個彼此心知肚明的眼神。「可能他需要一些新鮮空氣吧。」

威爾對他人家裡的閒事沒有太大的興趣，但在那一瞬間腦袋也晃過了『有其母必有其子』的感慨。

「查理的船還停著，我猜他應該是跑到市區了。但是……」鮑伯話頭一轉，憂心忡忡地看著威爾。「我怕克莉絲汀會來找你。」

「為什麼？」威爾的右眉上揚，不懂鮑伯的結論從何而來。

「查理最近不是一直針對著你嗎……我怕克莉絲汀會……」鮑伯的話沒有說完，但是彼此都知道藏在未竟話語裡的意思。「她不會對你做甚麼啦，」老好人鮑伯實在不會說人壞話，老是想要補上一句來挽救。「可能就是聲音大了點……」但是連自己都無法說服，於是聲音又漸漸落了下去。

「她或許應該去報案。」威爾不太在意，漫不經心地轉動手中的螺絲刀。

「為了一個成年人徹夜不歸。」鮑伯啼笑皆非，搖了搖頭。「克里斯不會理她的，更何況他還休假去了！」

威爾不置可否。

「不管怎樣，注意一點吧。」鮑伯斂起笑容，又心事重重地吐出一口氣。

鮑伯沒有在店裡待太久，步履匆匆看樣子是要去警告其他還不知道查理『又』徹夜未歸的居民。威爾感謝鮑伯一直以來的關切，但覺得他實在太過操煩了，活像個老保母。

隔日威爾一如往常地來到店中，在店裡待了一會後，遠處漁船的停泊聲就像定時的鬧鐘傳了過來。

但是今日好似有些不同，人群吵吵嚷嚷的聲音持續不散，還有越演越烈的跡象，隱隱約約地還能聽到女人的尖叫聲。

威爾決定去看一看發生了甚麼事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近因為疫情的關係生活大亂，撥不出時間好好寫文  
> 而且寫到這裡還卡文，所以這次更新才那麼晚，對不起大家QQ  
> 不過之後雖然還是會因為卡文的關係更得慢一點(哭)，但是不會像這次一樣隔那麼久了！！
> 
> \----------  
> 這次屍體的造型借鑒了塔羅牌的倒吊人，這張卡牌非常有意思，個人覺得非常適合形容威爾跟漢尼拔兩人的複雜心境與關係，所以就拿來用了  
> (絕對不是因為沒有美感想不出創意屍體造型><)  
> 可能有人還記得那張卡是在N章之前威爾從流浪漢那裏摸走的XD
> 
> \----------  
> 大家可能已經不記得威爾的前兩個案子了，因為故事裡面當中沒有太詳細的描述，但是其實裡面偷偷的藏了威爾的心路，給大家總結一下XD  
> 第一個案子：模仿耶穌將屍體丁在十字架上→代表威爾的懺悔  
> 第二個案子：胸膛被剖開，肋骨被扳開，中間捧著半顆心→代表威爾失落的痛苦、孤獨與愛  
> 第三個案子(也就是克里斯)：模仿倒吊人，也帶有新生的意味  
> 威爾那麼堅強的人當然不會一直沉浸在悲傷裡面啦，他的強韌可是有目共睹，在正劇當中他可是入獄後馬上開始準備反咬呢（笑）
> 
> 接下來就準備要見面啦！
> 
> 期待大家的留言與反饋，愛你們❤️


	12. 再會

走沒幾步威爾就看到港口邊圍繞著一群人，幾張熟悉的面孔，還有一名老婦人正站在包圍中間。

船上的漁獲還沒被卸下，站成一圈的捕魚人臉上都帶著一絲不耐，這些漁獲若不在還保持新鮮的情況下處理好的話，可就賣不到好價錢了。

但是老婦人狀似激動地揮舞著雙手，不讓任何一個人輕易離去。

威爾想起鮑伯昨天的話，看樣子中間的人就是查理的母親克莉絲汀了。難不成查理還沒有回來嗎？

好吧，事情的確有些奇怪。

但是威不準備直接上前，他本來就討厭人多的場合，更不用說主角還是查理的母親。於是他停在包圍圈的數百公尺之外，既能聽見乘風而來的聲音，又不至於被發現。

「克莉絲汀，你先冷靜一下，我們真的沒有看到查理。」眾人溫言婉語地勸說著克莉絲汀，他們似乎都領教過克莉絲汀的厲害，無一不是想要儘快逃離現場。

「不，你這個騙子！查理的船不見了，一定是你們這些小偷偷走的！」被眾人包圍的克莉絲汀身材矮小、頭髮花白，但是聲音卻中氣十足，威爾站在一旁都能聽得清清楚楚。

「我的查理不會連續兩天都沒有聯絡的……喔，天啊！你們到底對查理做了甚麼！」

克莉絲汀激動地痛哭了起來，但威爾著實沒有辦法判斷她是否真的留下了眼淚，因為每當有人想要偷偷轉身離去時，克莉絲汀就會精準地抓住那人的衣角，哭喊著要他們交出查理來。

不可理喻的瘋子。

在吵鬧當中，一台沒有打開警鈴的藍白警車慢慢地從遠方駛來，停在海港邊。大概是誰報了警。

西蒙獨自下了車。身為一個資歷不足的小警官，他看著不遠處的那一大群人，腳步有些躊躇。如果克里斯還在的話就好了，這樣就輪不到他來面對這一個惱人的混亂場景──多虧克里斯汀與查理的鼎鼎大名。

但事實就是，現在他是孤身一人，而作為一名警官，他只能選擇走上前去。西蒙撥開旁邊圍成一圈的人走到中央，深吸一口氣準備先來個制式問詢，克莉絲汀卻先聲奪人地尖聲道：「克里斯呢？為什麼克里斯沒有來？」

西蒙被那刺耳音量嚇得往後退了一步，他的聲音與克莉絲汀相比聲音有些小，但還是完整地傳到了威爾耳裡。「克里斯正在休假……」話還沒說完，就被克莉絲汀給打斷。

「那麼就叫他回來！我的查理失蹤了，他居然還在休假！」克莉絲汀不可置信地尖叫著，彷彿克里斯做了甚麼十惡不赦的壞事。

西蒙看起來很畏懼克莉絲汀──不過老實說，鎮上誰也對付不了這兩個不講道理的人──他向後斜身，拼命地想要拉開兩人間的距離。「他手機關機，我聯繫不上他……」

「那就去找他回來！」克莉絲汀面色通紅，朝前梗著脖子大吼，換得周圍所有人目瞪口呆。

克莉絲汀無理的要求讓西蒙張口結舌說不出話來，這種世界都要圍繞著自己轉動的道理，西蒙還是第一次聽見。他不能理解為何克莉絲汀可以把話說得那麼理直氣壯，頤氣指使像是在叫喚僕從。

太可笑了。動了氣的西蒙也不自覺地提高了自己的聲量，「我去哪裡找他？他才請了1周的假！」而且還是半夜突然發來簡訊！

「我他媽的才不管，你們要把我的查理找回來！我的查理啊──」完全聽不進西蒙的辯解，克莉絲汀又開始扯著嗓子嚎了起來。對她來說，任何拒絕的話語都是藉口，為了達成她的目的，所有人都該拋開一切無償協助她。

她才是這個世界舞台的中央，連太陽都繞著她升起降落。

沒有人比她的查理重要。

看來這場鬧劇一時半刻不會結束了。領教了克莉絲汀無理取鬧的威爾悄聲無息地離開了吵鬧的現場。

選擇不去湊熱鬧過然是正確的。

威爾離開前不意外地瞄到了鮑伯的身影混雜在其中，但是他不打算上前關心。克莉絲汀就是個恐怖的情緒沼澤，多一個人上去對事情不會有任何改變，只會被拖下水。

港口在威爾離開後持續熱鬧了好一陣子，聲音才漸漸散去。

查理跟著他的船失蹤了，威爾依靠他在執法生涯當中訓練出來的敏銳直覺嗅到了一絲不對勁。

在港口那麼多艘船當中，馬上就辨別出屬於查理的那一艘，代表了犯案者肯定熟識查理。知悉查理那奇葩的家庭組合，會選擇在這個時機偷走他的船，肯定是知道查理出了甚麼事情，暫時不會回來──或者永遠不會回來。

不過威爾沒有打算要參一腳。

他看著自己手裡一長串的貨物清單。一天下來，他終於把店內的庫存給盤點完了。

捶捶自己因長時間彎身而略為發痠的腰，威爾在心內婉惜店裡的幾個大貨如引擎等，到時候搬家的話肯定是帶不上了，這段時間要慢慢地出清才行。

威爾一邊在內心盤算著，一邊駕駛著車回家。上午的鬧劇已經被他拋在腦後。

待他停好車，天邊的太陽已經半張臉沉到地平線下了。借著餘暉，威爾踏上門廊，走進了家中。

一如往常，他背著門，將手伸到一旁的牆壁上想要摁開燈光開關，但是動作卻在摸上牆時停了下來。

威爾動了動鼻尖，嗅到了一股不屬於這個海港小鎮的淡淡餘味。

有人來過了他的房子？

威爾感到一陣疑惑，搶劫？竊盜？誰會特地跑來這個偏僻又空無一物的房子中呢？

他沒有多做猶豫，啪地一聲就打開了電燈。

狹小的房子裡當然是空無一人。

威爾一眼掃過房內，沒有看出任何異常。一切都保持著他早上出門時的樣子，看不出有人入侵過。

要不是剛才掠過鼻間的那一股難以形容的薄薄香氣，威爾也不會起了疑心。

他慢慢地走過屋子裡的每一個角落。

客廳──正常，廚房──正常，浴室──正常，臥室──威爾收回腳步，盯著自己每夜在上面煎熬翻滾的簡易床鋪。

棉被上留有一個不甚明顯地凹痕，好像曾經有人坐在這個地方，觀賞著他的房間。床頭櫃上一層不顯眼的薄灰被抹出了一條線，威爾肯定這不是自己刮出來的。

一切好像都很正常，但是卻掩藏著些許異常。

來者非常小心，沒有留下其他可疑跡象。威爾站在房中央，眉頭深皺，被這名不速之客的來意深深困擾。

不偷走任何物品，也沒有留下任何東西，難不成只是近來單純參觀？

或許闖入者的目標不在這裡。他思索了半晌，決定去屋後的儲藏木屋看一看。

不遠處的儲藏木屋裡只有一盞低瓦度的燈泡，威爾伸手拉了線，黃光就照亮了黑暗的空間。

方才在房裡嗅到的香味也出現在這個空間中，代表那個不請自來的陌生人也找到了這個小木屋。但是方才他觸摸燈泡的時候是一片冰涼，說明了那個侵入者早早就離開了這裡。

是鎮上的人嗎？

威爾四處瞧了瞧，發現被他擺放在角落的粗麻繩少了一部分，同時還有幾個大魚鉤，與一把鋒利的獵刀──他用來割開皮肉的利器──也消失了。威爾立即沉下了臉。

事情走向超出掌控之外，而他依舊摸不清頭緒的感覺非常糟。

來者是故意取走那把刀的嗎？明明牆壁上掛了一排大大小小的刀具，為何就只帶走了那把刀？

還有那些麻繩與魚鉤……威爾可不相信那人闖到他的地盤中只是為了取些道具去釣魚──

一道靈光倏地閃過了威爾的腦袋。查理。

鎮上的人都知道這一陣子查理與威爾鬧出的不愉快──雖然只是查理單方面的不愉快。

而後查理失蹤，船失竊，跟著是屬於威爾的物品被盜走……

威爾心中有一股模糊的預感。事情好像會變得很麻煩。

他沉吟了片刻，決定到船的失竊現場看一看。

威爾開著車，在昏暗的天色中很快就抵達了海港。他習慣性地將車子停在店面附近，徒步走往海岸。

夜色漸深，早出早歸的捕魚人早早就回了家，夜晚的捕撈尚未開始，於是海岸邊除了風聲與浪聲之外是一片寧靜。

看起了一片歲月靜好，威爾卻知道藏在下面的是殘酷的暴虐──一下車他就聞到了，混雜在潮風中的血腥味。

月色明亮，照亮了只有寥寥數盞路燈的道路，威爾越是靠近海港，傳來的血腥味越是濃厚。

血腥味的源頭毫無疑問的是個死人。濃重的如同油畫一層又一層的厚塗，只有死人才能散發出來。而這個死者，除了查理，還會有誰呢？又會是誰殺了查理呢？還有誰偷了他的東西呢？

作為第一發現者，犯案工具可能還是自己的物品，威爾可以想像屆時警察第一個敲開的就是他的門。

但是這些顧慮都是多餘，他並不放在心裡。

很久很久以前，威爾曾經被陷害過一次。那時候的他過於天真，輕信他人，所以兇手只用了幾個簡單的謊言就讓他身陷囹圄。

但就在被籠子囚禁的那一瞬間，他天性中的野獸獠牙就開始冒頭，刺破牙床，渴求鮮血與釋放。

脫去草食動物的偽裝，逐步成為獵食者。

他有甚麼害怕的呢？血腥只是喚起本能，讓血液沸騰。

很快地威爾就來到了港邊。查理的船一向停在最靠大路的地方，因為他懶惰走得太遠。雖然小船林立，但威爾在遠處就能看到一艘不該出現的船在海面上晃動。

威爾走到船前，看著隨風搖擺的船隻。

船身的白漆早已被鏽蝕得斑駁，漁網、魚鉤以及繩索凌亂地擺在甲板上，沾滿油膩的綠色防水布蓋住甲板上的箱子，跟主人一般令人作嘔生厭。

駕駛艙後高高立起的黑色桅杆閃耀著月亮的光芒。桅杆上吊掛下一道陰影，原以為是沒有收好的帆，定睛一看，才發現是一條被開腸剖肚的魚。

擁有人形外表的死魚。

魚頭朝著天，由於角度的關係威爾看不到那雙混濁的眼。一隻巨大的金屬魚鉤深入大張的嘴裡，尖銳的頂端牢牢的鉤入上顎，從主鈎分出來的幾個小倒鈎則是扣住了骨頭，讓瀕死掙扎的魚無法掙脫，為自己的貪食付出代價。

料理者肯定是名廚藝大師，非常了解該如何讓魚保持新鮮。

在進冷凍室之前，必須先沿著尾端往上將魚身剖開，剪開腮頭，去掉易腐臭的內臟，才能保存最為鮮美的風味。

所以他將這條大魚徹底的剖開了。從喉頭劃開一刀，直到腹底部。前身的皮膚沿著開口往兩側攤開，不規則的邊緣一一用小魚鈎穿上，再用魚線往外拉扯，讓皮膚能夠伸展攤平。

魚的內臟已經被清理乾淨了。從肺、胃、腸、膽、胰，甚至是膀胱都被徹底摘除。料理者的刀法精確，每一個切口都光滑平穩，顯示其高超的料理技巧。

內臟被去除後，裏頭就剩下肥嫩的脂肪以及結實的肌肉──雖然不多──與堅硬的骨頭。

料理者的手法非常細膩，剝除內臟時絲毫沒有傷到周邊組織，平滑的肌肉紋理混雜著些許的血液呈現在世人面前，訴說生命的奧妙與美麗。

威爾著迷的看著這個被『清理乾淨』的屍體。兩隻手分別被粗麻繩綁在十字桅杆上，雙腳則是被合併捆在下方。

這個被磨練到極致的刀法美麗的像是一種藝術，威爾的腦海中投射出一雙白皙卻又帶著厚繭的手，緊握著刀柄，微微鼓起的肌肉積聚了無限的力量，行雲流水地劃下每一刀。

這鬼斧神工的技巧……美麗地讓他覺得……萬分熟悉……

又是一陣海風吹來，威爾的神情一陣恍惚。一絲淡淡的香氣竄入鼻腔──是與他家中相似的花香味。

他搖搖頭，收回自己被扯遠的心神，自嘲地笑了笑。

自己就像是中毒般，只要有一絲關聯，哪怕細如蛛絲，都會讓他想到漢尼拔。

漢尼拔已經是他的骨、他的血，他永遠不能剔除的一部分。

威爾垂下眼，長長的睫毛在面上灑上一排黑影，寂寞又滿足地笑了。

沉澱片刻，威爾終於平復掀起微微波瀾的心，往船邊走上兩步，讓自己能更完整地看到船內部。

這時候威爾才瞧見船頭處駕駛艙的門前擺著一束花，一個白色的小角從包裝紙下露出，被覆蓋在駕駛艙的陰影當中。

這個不合時宜的物品讓威爾側了側頭，他當然不會認為這是查理落在船上的東西。這是兇手的訊息，但問題是，這是給誰的訊息？

他想了兩秒鐘，最後決定走上前。

跨過船舷，威爾的腳上套著兩個簡便的塑膠布，戴 手上戴著被扔在一旁的軍手套，將地上那一束粉色包裝紙撿拾起來。

那是一束天堂鳥，一片片橘色花瓣開得正盛，綿密舒展。

花束中心，在層層疊疊花瓣的點綴之下，擺著一個鮮紅色的物品。威爾伸手撥開了擋住視線的花瓣，發現那是一個被切開的胃，一朵含苞待放的橘色花朵躺在裡面。

生命力洋溢的美麗配色在這片清冷的海旁竟好似在微微放光，帶著一陣暖流流入威爾心房。

一道麻癢感從骨頭深處滑過，如蛆附骨，然而他摸不到也勾不著。難受。

威爾彎身拾起原本被壓在花束下面的潔白訊息卡，上面只有簡單的兩行字。

第一排是店家的印刷訊息，粉色的花體字靠左整整齊齊的印著： _天堂鳥──無論何時，無論何地，永遠不要忘記你愛的人在等你。_ 是店家貼心附上的花語解說。

第二排是黑色墨水的手寫字，優雅的義大利體行雲流水，一勾一捺圓滑流暢，在紙上留下了一條短短的訊息。

『 **我等你。我親愛的小貓鼬。** 』

訊息卡並沒有署名。

但是威爾的氣管瞬間被截斷，心跳也在立刻停止了運作。

他的腦袋化為一片空白，只有一句話不斷反反覆覆地出現。

不可能、這不可能。

威爾捧住花束的手開始細細顫抖，花朵在包裝紙中相互摩擦，發出沙沙聲響。

卡片上並沒有任何能夠辨別身分的訊息，但是威爾在看到那熟悉的字跡、熟悉的語氣，那個人專注地凝視著自己的模樣就自然而然地浮上了心頭。

記憶兇猛地不給他一點退路。

曾經好長一段時間，他們就這樣對坐互視著。他築起堡壘，在抵禦入侵的同時想要潛入那個人的思考迴路，征服他、改變他。

他們在玩一場危險的角力遊戲，最後卻是誰也便宜不了誰。

威爾抬起頭，如迷路般的孩子茫然擺頭看著四周，尋找自己的歸屬。可是海面一片漆黑荒涼，沒有人在這裡等他。

他踉蹌地下了船，手中還不忘緊緊地抱著那一束花朵，白色的訊息卡被插在花束中。

沒有人，這裡沒有一個人。

他該去哪裡？

 **他** 在哪裡？

威爾甚至不敢去思考這一切的真偽。

靈魂不停地震盪激吼，逼迫他去相信這是真的、只能是真的。

 **他** 在等他，在這裡等他。

威爾神不附體地在路上走著，身姿跌跌撞撞，彷彿下一刻就會摔在滿佈凹洞的破舊路上，再也爬不起身。

他先繞道到了自己的店門前，卻沒有感受一絲氣息。接著他上了車，在空無一人的大道上風馳電掣地疾駛，好幾次過彎都驚險地擦著邊線而過，只怕方向盤在少打一點，就會飛入旁邊的矮叢。

威爾四處尋找，踏遍家中的每一個角落，即使一眼就可以望遍，他依然不死心地打開每一扇門，走過每一個門後與拐角，確保沒有任何遺漏。

他甚至連後面的小儲藏室也翻了一遍。工具桌下、成捲的麻繩堆中。

但是都沒有。

沒有、沒有、沒有。

威爾站在一片狼藉之中，月光映射在眼中的是濃濃的絕望。

**沒有人在等他。**

是假的。都是假的。

沒有人為他回來。

他如風中的一枝殘燭，方點燃的微弱火光就要在絕望的海風吹拂下熄滅。

威爾無意識地走回家門前的那一道懸崖上，眼中的神采被濃重的黑夜給覆蓋，再也不能閃耀一點光芒。

懸崖下的海面翻滾，風浪逐漸加大，一層又一層疊起的浪頭越來越高，幾乎要將威爾吞噬。

明明是燠熱的夏夜，骨子裡漫出的刺骨冰寒卻讓他冷的雙臂環抱，無法控制地縮起了身，跪在崖邊。

這惡劣的玩笑切開了他的心，把剛縫合上的傷口扯開，撒上一層鹽，讓他痛不欲生。他疼得不能喊叫，無法動彈，只能用額頭抵著地，咬著唇獨自熬著。

紅色的血液跟著鐵鏽味流下唇角，在地上畫出一個個圓圈，好似淚水砸落。

他想大聲吼叫，寒冷卻讓他生不出一點力氣。

如果這是一場噩夢，夢醒了就忘了有多好。這樣一來他就可以只是那個逃避且懦弱的威爾‧葛蘭姆，混沌地活著，窩曩地躲著，最後孤單地死在無人的角落。

就像被他埋葬在海洞中的那個警察，連死都無聲無息。

威爾慢慢跪坐起身，恍惚地看著眼前一輪明月。正好滿月剛過，完美無缺的一輪月影依舊掛在天邊，安靜無聲地放出銀色光芒。

突然一道念頭閃過腦海。

他的面色蒼白，失去顏色的唇瓣發顫，臉上驚疑不定。浮在腦海中的那個猜疑毫無根據，立點薄弱，沒有任何可信度。

威爾艱難地運轉被絕望擊倒的思緒，思考分所有析可能性，說服又駁倒自己。

心裏的每一次掙扎都是利刃鋸骨，他想要證明自己的猜想，卻也害怕去證明這個無憑無據的猜想。

可是他別無選擇。

走往底部懸崖的路異常艱困，好幾次威爾都跌在濕滑的石頭上，被銳利的尖角劃出了累累傷痕，異常狼狽。好在他體內只剩下一縷微弱的希望火焰，身體已經失去除了往前邁步的機能，感受不到任何痛感。

通往盡頭的路突然變得漫長，海浪聲就在身旁，越來越高，好似一頭不斷往上跳躍的怪物。

當威爾終於抵達底部，距離海洞只有幾步之遙時，他卻慢下了腳步，神色猶疑地停在洞口旁。

他不敢踏出那一步。

他害怕當他走進去時，看到的只有一具正在腐爛的屍體。

他害怕沒有人在等他。

他害怕一切都是假的。

冷汗爬滿後背，冰涼帶著麻痺感從手腳端部開始蔓延。威爾知道自己的呼吸已經失去正常頻率，海浪聲幾乎都要蓋不住自己劇烈的喘息，攏罩住了他的耳朵。

暈眩、想吐，他覺得自己就要倒在這裡。他再也走不動了。

地面突然開始起伏晃動，他像是踩在軟綿不定的雲朵上，無法固定住自己，步履蹣跚不穩。

然後絆到一顆大石上，側身跌去。

威爾連忙扶住了一旁的石壁，避免自己再次摔倒在地。他微微喘氣，垂著眼，無神地望著被打磨平緩的地面，發現月光是從身後照射過來之後，倏地僵直了身體。

他竟在不知不覺間踏進了洞穴中。

他連逃避的權利都被剝奪。

這全部的巧合都諷刺地讓人感到荒唐；他越是抗拒，這世界就越是將逼著他接受。威爾扯開嘴角，扭曲著自己的臉龐無聲發笑。

那就痛快地給自己一刀吧。

死了也好，活著也罷，總歸他是不配抱有希望的。

威爾終於抬起了頭。

洞穴很深，外頭的光線礙於角度，並不能照亮整個洞窟，威爾只能用僅有的亮度分辨眼前的景象。

一塊大大的黑影擋在了洞穴中央，阻擋住看往底部的視線。在微弱的光線下，依稀地可以看出那是人體的形狀。

克里斯──

不。不是挺著小肚子被他倒吊起來的克里斯。

那道如畫的人影削瘦卻充滿爆發力，隨時都能暴起割斷獵物的咽喉。人影的身形直挺，寬肩倒斜著收在腰際，圓出緊實的小弧度後緊連一雙筆挺有力的長腿。隱藏在肌膚底下的每一條肌肉都蘊含著無限潛能，當脫下人形外衣後，就是最美麗又瘋狂的野獸。

霎時，世界凍結，一切變得寂靜無聲。

威爾睜著雙眼，一眨也不眨地楞楞看著那道人影緩緩轉過身，往前走到月光拂照之處。

腥紅色的眼眸攫住獵物，將他釘死在石壁上。

那個人的嘴角揚起，如記憶般地露出節制而優美的笑容。

周遭的景色驟然迸出一道道裂痕，以那個人為中心往外迅速擴散，接著一片接著一片崩落，世界變得一片漆黑，不復存在。

只剩下 **他** 。

那個人提起腳，不疾不徐地朝威爾靠近。

他舉手投足皆如遺世貴族，所有線條與彎角都帶著經世打磨的優雅，每一個擺手都會帶起吹毀世間的風浪，危險又迷人。

他步履堅定地直直走來，不被外界所迷惑，一如他貫徹的意志，最後停在威爾的身前。

他雙手捧住威爾蒼白冰冷的臉，額頭靠著額頭，鼻尖抵著鼻尖，深深凝視威爾的雙眼，喑啞低喃：

「我回來了，威爾。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我沒有醫學背景，所以關於解剖一切都是亂說的><
> 
> 這樣他們也算見上面啦，好不容易呀～～（撒花


	13. 合而為一

漢尼拔的聲音有些嘶啞，比以往還要低沉，是威爾未曾聽過的音色，蘊藏著言語無法解釋的深層感情。

威爾背靠著濕涼的石壁一動也不動，只是面無表情地看著眼前這一雙惑人心神的眼睛。他的神智已經離開了這個空間，泛著幽光的朱紅圍繞著黑色圓心，將他心魂攝入，不斷地下沉，再下沉。

他在一個空無一物的黑暗空間持續下墜，空間裡不帶一點光源或聲音，他被隔絕在完全的真空裡。

但是威爾不因此感到懼怕，反而覺得異常安心。

好像知道這條路的終點就是他畢生求之不得的歸屬。他看著無垠的黑暗，放鬆四肢，讓重力拉著他，直到墜到一片柔軟的草皮上。

四周亮了起來。是溫暖的斜陽打亮了一方世界。

一道陰影遮在他的頭上。逆著光，威爾並沒有看清楚來者面貌，僅隱隱約約地看見白皙粉嫩的臉頰輪廓，以及從耳邊垂下的金髮。

他眨了一下眼。

周遭的聲音瞬間如潰堤河水兇猛地灌入耳中，讓威爾的鼓膜隱隱發痛。就在眨眼的那一秒他被拉回了現實，僅殘留一點昏眩。時間不知道已過去多久──對他們來說都不重要──漢尼拔還在眼前，沒有消失。

這時他才相信，這凝視著他的眼睛、摸著他的手，都是真實。

漢尼拔還活著。

漢尼拔回來了。

威爾輕聲地逸出了一聲嘆息。又淡、又綿長。

夾揉了他這一生來無處安放的情緒，憤怒、哀傷、懺悔、絕望、重生，他所知的一切語言都蒼白無力，沒有一個詞能正確地表達他被現在的感情。

他的身體像是空了，卻又滿了。

威爾貪婪地呼吸著噴灑在他面上的熱空氣，低垂在兩旁的手按上漢尼拔的腰，手指繾綣纏綿地繞著他的白襯衫。襯衫不如以往那般整潔與平整，帶著一點倉促與勞動。

但是手掌下的肌膚熱得炙手。慢慢地融化著威爾。

漢尼拔倚靠著威爾，只說了一句話之後便不再多言。這一句話已經包含了一切，所有能被定義的、不能被定義的情緒都留在了舌頭後面，漢尼拔知道威爾能找到，並一一品嘗。

他正用全身來感受世界被完整的奇異。

從他的記憶宮殿往外眺望，映入眼簾的不再是無邊無際的寂靜秘林，而是隨著月色潮起潮落的蔚藍海洋。一聲又一聲的浪潮奮不顧身地捲上岸，明明觸摸不到，卻好似無時無刻都圍繞在身邊。

這種感覺陌生，卻愜意。

漢尼拔相信他的小貓鼬從來不會讓他失望。從他們第一次見面開始，小貓鼬在他的追趕、施壓、放縱與獵捕之下，綻放出來的不撓意志總是出乎自己的意料之外。他的心口因此發熱，眼神終於不能移開。

他終究心甘情願地賠上自己。

拋棄地位、自由與優雅的生活，只為求得這支狡猾的貓要停留。

只要他的小貓鼬還在懷裡。

在來路上，漢尼拔原以為那三個哀婉的藝術品就是他畢生收到最美也最極致的禮物了，但沒想到他竟會在鎮上意外地發現了小貓鼬的秘密海洞。

小貓鼬偷偷地在眾人眼皮底下挖了個洞，珍而重之地安放自己的決意。對威爾、也對漢尼拔起誓。

漢尼拔剛看見的時候，覺得全宇宙的星體都加速選轉，放出絢爛的光芒。

在超越星系的光芒照耀之下，其他人與其他事物都被糊去了形體，不再存在於世上。只剩下兩個原本屬於一體的生命體：漢尼拔‧萊克特與威爾‧葛蘭姆。

小貓鼬的成長完全超出漢尼拔的預料，初次見面的青澀與天真已經完全褪去，初生無畏的魯莽與稚嫩不再復見；威爾接受了自己的天命，壟罩在他眼前的迷霧已被大風吹去，沒有東西能再蒙蔽他明亮的雙眼。

洞窟中的作品大膽緻密、乾淨俐落。那不是獻給漢尼拔的安魂曲，而是為新生默禱的讚歌。

漢尼拔單手溜過威爾的肩，一寸又一寸地數過每一隻肋骨。比過去還要明顯得凹凸表明了威爾這段時間的煎熬。

真是捨不得。

漢尼拔蹭了蹭鼻尖，一手攬過威爾的肩，將他壓在自己的懷中。將自己的鼻尖埋到威爾捲翹的頭髮中，漢尼拔覺得這才是最適合他們的位置。

蓬鬆的頭髮隨著呼吸一下又一下地蹭過臉龐，好似回到了屠龍的那一夜，無處可去的激情最後化為擁抱，墜落在海中。

埋在漢尼拔的脖頸中，強而有力的心跳聲大力地震動著鼓膜，有些嘈雜，但是威爾的世界終於有了寂靜海浪以外的聲響，他不再是一個人孤單地飄盪在無垠的海上，這個聲音總會指引他回港。

威爾渾身脫力地倚靠在堅實的胸膛，閉上眼。

「你怎麼找到這裡的？」方才瘋狂的找尋耗了威爾不少體力，此時他的聲音乾澀，喉嚨震動著聲帶也帶著一點疼痛。

「我們有相同的直覺。」獵捕者站在同樣的高度，能看到與眾不同的風景。漢尼拔在私下拜訪威爾的家之後，便發現了這個藏在不遠處的小洞窟。

「我知道是你。這完美的傑作。」漢尼拔的聲音從頭頂上傳來，隔著威爾的捲髮，聲音變得模糊不少，卻依然一字一句地打在心上。

每一幅藝術品都帶有作者獨有的視點與手法，當藝術鑑賞者漢尼拔第一眼看到這幅傑作時，立刻就知道了誰是它的創造者。於是他決定要在這個充滿特殊意義的地方與小貓鼬再會。

漢尼拔絲毫不擔心小貓鼬會迷路。貓鼬擁有敏銳的嗅覺，不管隔得多遙遠，都能找到歸來之處。

聽到漢尼拔的這番話，威爾不能克制地彎起嘴唇，露出笑容。

他們獨有的靈犀，牽引著兩個孤寂的靈魂相互靠近，彼此依靠。

「我想你不會回來，原本打算要一個人走了。」

「我為我的遲來道歉，你隱藏足跡的技巧太過高超，千代花了一點時間。」

「千代？她在這裡？」威爾沒想到還能聽到那名黑髮日裔女子的名字。上一次見面似乎已經是許久之前了，在逮捕了漢尼拔之後，千代就消失無蹤，沒有人能再找到她的蹤跡。

「她已經走了。」漢尼拔並沒有帶著千代前來。他找到了威爾，所以實踐了自己對千代的諾言。

接下來旅程也不需要有其他人的相伴。

電光火石之間威爾已經將當中的來龍去脈串了起來。漢尼拔早在他們屠龍之前就將一切都安排好了，千代可能就在不遠處等著他們。

是他破壞了這個計畫。

「你……傷得很重嗎？」歉疚藏在猶豫的話語中，威爾知道漢尼拔不會責備他，但是一想到漢尼拔為他受了重傷，讓他們分別了半年之久，威爾的心臟就止不住地抽痛。

在死亡之前，威爾原本以為這就是他們最好的結局。就這樣帶著這個獨一無二的美麗物種消失在世界上，從此再也沒有威爾‧葛蘭姆，也沒有漢尼拔‧萊克特的存在。傷害與疼痛都將消失，是非對錯全部一筆勾銷，互不相欠。

但是在經歷死亡之後，威爾才驚覺自己錯得有多離譜。他那雙被蒙蔽的眼睛在與死亡擦肩而過之後，才看清了這個被人類謊言覆蓋的世界，也看清了自己的真心。

他什麼都不要。那些來自人類的感謝、愛意、畏懼、期待，都無意義。

漢尼拔‧萊克特就是他全部的意義。

「花了幾個月做復健，不過沒有那麼糟，至少還可以獵熊。」想到被丟在小屋中的熊皮，漢尼拔低聲地輕笑了下；威爾還以為他在說笑，為了減輕自己的愧疚。

不過他們之間也無須多提，相欠的債早已說不清道不明，混雜為一。

「那隻『魚』……」威爾突然想起那隻還被吊在船上吹海風的魚。

「你喜歡嗎？」

「非常……富含趣味。你在哪裡釣到的魚？」不得不說，看見查理像隻魚被處理掉真是非常好玩，怠惰的釣魚者最後成了一隻魚鉤上的魚乾。漢尼拔精心準備的別緻禮物正合威爾的心意，梅尼普斯式的暗諷讓人莞爾一笑；只是威爾非常好奇漢尼拔是如何在那麼短的時間內找到這隻魚的呢？

如漢尼拔自述，他抵達這個小鎮肯定沒有超過兩天，也不可能在這麼短的時間內打聽出威爾在這裡生活的點滴──即便他真的這樣做了，但是陌生人在小鎮裡那麼顯眼，威爾絕不可能沒有發現。

「牠自己撞到了礁石上。說來慚愧，我不過是路過而已。」幸運──從來不是漢尼拔的追求，他嘲諷上帝或命運，只相信自己。然而就在這一件事情上，他由衷地感謝幸運之神在他身邊駐足了片刻。

「不長眼的傻魚。」查理的自投羅網讓威爾開心地笑了出聲，笑聲持續了一會，他才慢慢地歛回發痠的雙頰。

──久違地情緒。威爾已經不記得上次敞懷大笑的日期了，也許最後一次是他們並肩坐在波里切利前？他都幾乎要忘了要如何將雙唇提起。

胸口處被阻斷的血液開始循環了起來，又麻又痛地讓他想要伸手揉一揉，卻又捨不得放開抓著漢尼拔的手，只能深深吸一口氣，藉以抑止到處亂竄的感覺。

「我本來打算幾個禮拜後再搬家，」吸進肺部的漢尼拔氣息跟笑氣一樣，放鬆了威爾身上的每一條肌肉，安撫他一直以來不安定的神經。「但是──你的禮物，讓我得提前日程了──傑克一定馬上就到，我們要做點準備了。」威爾半是抱怨。

他知道屍體很快就會被發現，傑克，那個一直追著他們不放的男人，旋即就會追蹤而來，放下天羅地網要將他們逮捕歸案。他們剩不了多少時間，12個小時，或者是更短。取決於屍體被發現的時間。

然而毀屍滅跡這個打算從來就不再兩人的考慮範圍內。將那條被解剖完美的魚扔到海裡，不啻於將梵谷的名畫丟到山谷中，暴殄天物。魚就該被吊在露天中，慢慢被風乾。

威爾與漢尼拔不畏懼即將嗅著屍臭味而來的鬃狗群。靠著腐屍維生的鬃狗永遠也打不倒狩獵新鮮血肉的捕食者。

「突如其來的挑戰才有趣，不是嗎？」漢尼拔毫不在意。被一一計算好的人生死板又無聊，他可以看透、操縱人心，但是更喜歡看到那些人躍出自己的手掌心，張牙舞爪地掙扎。

「你不是食人魔，你是惡魔。」威爾喟嘆似地低聲喃喃，雙手交叉在漢尼拔的後腰，將兩人之間的空隙徹底抹殺。

迷人的，比萬物都高貴的大惡魔；被人類貪戀又畏懼的深淵。

只消看上一眼，就永遠抽不了身。

漢尼拔一隻手輕輕地撫過了威爾的後腦，讓髮絲糾纏著滑入他的指縫裡。

「能得到你的讚美是我的榮幸。」隱藏不住滿臉笑意，他在威爾髮上落下一吻，更是緊環住威爾的肩膀。

漢尼拔沒說出口的是，若他是惡魔，那威爾就是眾人渴求的星辰天使，終於墜落在自己手中。

他們在安靜的夜晚中緊緊相擁，無止盡的浪潮帶來的已不是漫無邊際的寂寞；在與世界隔絕的聖地，月光為兩人的合而為一做出見證。

自此，孤冷的心臟不再單獨跳動。

***

刺耳的手機鈴聲在夜晚劃過了寧靜的空間，直刺床上安眠者的耳膜，讓他下意識地在睡夢中夾起了原本就堆積了許多皺褶的眉間。

這一段時間他頻繁地做夢。

明明白日堆積如山的繁忙工作已經追趕得他幾乎喘不過氣，然而在夜晚，原本該放鬆安睡的時間，他也被一個個夢魘壓得無法呼吸。

夢裡淨是暗紅的血跡與散亂的屍體。被製成標本、放置在他千辛萬苦建造起來的博物館中的殺人犯一一復活，一股腦地全竄進了城市當中，開始無差別的殘忍獵殺。

而博物館中的鎮館之寶、擁有獨立展廳的凶惡殺人魔也跟著張開了那雙代表不祥的眼眸，支解了他所有的看守逃了出去。

……明明他親手將福馬林打入那個殺人魔的身體，將之製作成標本了。

當他看到殺人犯動起來的剎那，心臟如擂鼓動好似病發，縮緊的胸腔讓他無法獲得一點氧氣，痛得大汗淋漓。

好在圍捕的最後，他終於將那個殺人魔逼入一條死巷裡，手中的槍正對著那個人的心臟，就要扣下扳機──

然後手機鈴聲響了。

他醒了。

迎接他的不是人聲喧囂的城市暗巷，而是死氣沉沉的臥室。和遲遲不肯停止的手機。

他伸出手抓起手機，非常不客氣地應答了聲。

『傑克，是我，加爾。』

話筒另一端的是他手下的一名警官，進到組裡的時間不長，但是沉穩可靠的性格讓他備受其他同事的信賴。

所以當電話裡傳來的聲音急躁而慌張時，傑克暗自驚訝。

傑克知道一定有甚麼大事情發生了，否則加爾決不會在此時擾人清夢，所以他也不廢話，單刀直入地直奔主題。「發生甚麼事了？」

『我們接到了新的報案，那個藝術家──我們相信是他。』

傑克握住手機的指節瞬間泛白，原本殘餘的睡意一掃而空，他全身都緊繃了起來。

去你的藝術家。他在內心裡大吼，這種對殺人犯冠上稱號的濫習讓人厭惡，但是他又無法阻擋嗜血媒體的擅自冠名。

自從那三件手法相似的殺人事件被報導出來後，都在探討這個殺人犯，而「藝術家」之名也在各大網站上流竄，最終變成一種共識。

不論是在警局外，或警局內。

但是傑克從來不用外號稱呼殺人犯。

這種被賦予外號只會讓殺人犯覺得自己受到特殊對待，錯以為自己被追捧崇拜，妄想無限制的膨脹，從而犯下更多罪行。

「在哪裡？」

加爾報出的地名十分耳熟，傑克皺起眉頭，一時想不起他在哪裡聽過；但是在沉默了數秒，一遍遍徹底搜索過腦海的資料存放庫之後，他的臉色頓時變得鐵青。

那是他幾周前才到過的地方。

那是──威爾所在的小鎮。

「漢尼拔──」傑克死死地壓著聲音，扭曲著臉吐出了一個名字。裡面蘊藏的力量之大，幾乎要把每個字母都撕成碎片。

話筒另一端的人似乎沒有聽清楚傑克破碎的話語，下意識地反問。然而傑克絲毫沒有為加爾解惑的意思，只讓他為自己訂了一張最早的機票，並指示讓團隊裡的人隨後跟上。

接著他打了另一通電話。

響了很久，但是沒有人接。

在進到語音信箱之前傑克便切掉了電話。他看著電話簿中顯示的名字，心中的烏雲不斷擴大再擴大──他覺得他的夢境正在侵入現實，佔領他的世界。

──漢尼拔。

除了漢尼拔，還能是誰？

手機螢幕帶著克里斯的名字忽地暗了下去。

他是對的。

漢尼拔還活著。

並且又開始了一連串的犯行。

而他最終的目標……是威爾。

傑克忍不住內心勃發的怒氣，重重地捶了一下床頭櫃。疼痛抑制不住他的憤怒，偌大的敲擊聲迴響在空蕩蕩的臥室，而這裡已沒有人會貼在他的身後，輕聲婉語裝作抱怨地關心他。他是孤單一人。

──那個陰魂不散的魔鬼。

憤怒的火焰灼燒著傑克的每一寸神經，他怒氣沖沖地收拾自身，乘色晦暗的晨光在空無一人的大道上朝著機場疾駛而去。

當他抵達現場的時候，天色已經大亮，現場周圍繞起了一圈圈的黃色封鎖線，穿著深色制服的執法人員正忙碌於檢查、取證。傑克從外邊走來，看到一群當地居民騷動不安地圍繞著現場，彷彿隨時都要衝上前去的樣子時，他隨手拉住了一名維持秩序的警官，亮出自己的警徽問道：「那群人是怎麼回事？」他不著痕跡地朝當地人的方向撇頭。

「Sir，我們的取證作業對他們出海作業造成了一些……妨礙。他們有些不滿。」青年警官看到傑克的警徽之後緊張地立正站好，委婉地對傑克說明。

傑克環視了港邊一眼，被白色帳棚遮起的地方正好處在港的正中央，不論要往左邊還是右邊的棧板過去都要經過這個地方。而警方人員來來去去佔去了大部分的道路，人與人員摩肩擦踵，要在這種情況下運送從漁船上卸下的貨物更是天方夜譚。

用舞台來比喻，這裡就是正中心，最佳的展示處。

選擇這個地方棄屍的險惡用心在顯眼也不過了，傑克心裡對漢尼拔的憤怒又更加深了一層──這是挑釁。

他低聲咒罵了句，也不理會年輕的警察怔愣在一旁，旋即彎身走進封鎖線，進到白色的圍幔中。

距離屍體被發現已經經過了六個小時，如果只是普通的兇殺案，按照流程，屍體早就應該被移到法醫手上，而警方會扣下發生兇案的船隻，開始進行蒐證。

然而今日沒有人敢輕舉妄動。

傑克在看到屍體的時候，久違地湧上一股作嘔的情緒。在FBI裡，他看過了太多殺人犯與精神變態，也看過各式各樣折磨被害者的手法。他已經學會如何將肉塊與活人切分開來，所以在新來的人員對著碎屍現場大吐特吐時，他也能冷靜地喝下手中的咖啡。

他以為自己早就習慣了這個地獄。但是漢尼拔──一次又一次證明了自己的天真。

把人類當作牲畜，任意屠宰吞吃、肆意宰割屍體，滿足自己品味變態的藝術妄想。

在漢尼拔的世界當中，沒有『人』的存在。

只有他自己，以及家畜兩種絕對階級。

而眼前這具屍體，就是被當作了一隻下賤的畜牲來處理。

手法乾淨俐落，不帶任何情緒──誰會在殺魚的時候帶著憐憫呢？

傑克揮了揮手，讓等待已久的鑑識團隊慢慢地卸下屍體，搬運到解剖室去。由於天氣炎熱，屍體已經開始發出了一絲絲腐臭。漢尼拔真該放些百里香或迷迭香在裡面壓壓味。

傑克沒指望在凶案現場找到什麼線索──或者是說即使他們翻遍了這個地方，也不會找到任何連結到漢尼拔自身的線索。只有漢尼拔 **想讓他們發現** 時，警方才可能歡天喜地地以為案情有所突破──重要的不是屍體，而是威爾。

漢尼拔不會放過威爾。

他一定就藏在這裡。

只要找到威爾，就能夠佈下監視線，等候漢尼拔自投羅網──與數年前相同。

傑克眼神犀利地劃過了全場，場中的每個人在他眼中都化身成漢尼拔，在他的眼皮子底下鬼鬼祟祟地計畫、行動。最後他的視線停在一名警官身上。

他就站在人群的邊緣，不屬於對現場竊竊私語的當地人，也不屬於在裡面翻找證據的鑑識人員，微妙地抽離了每一個群體。他的臉色蒼白，手指不斷按在手機螢幕上。

「你一定是西蒙。」傑克走到那名警官的面前，看著他慌張不安的面孔。

漢尼拔的犯行總是能輕易帶給人精神上的創傷，但是看到西蒙這副六神無主的樣子，傑克還是忍不住覺得礙眼。只不過是看到了一具屍體就嚇成這個樣子，過往的訓練都白費了。

「是的……？」突如其來的聲音嚇得西蒙手一抖，差點把手機摔到地上。他狐疑地看著一臉嚴肅地站在他面前的黑人，用眼神詢問其來意。

「我是FBI的傑克‧克勞佛。我聽說你是第一個發現屍體的人？」

聽到傑克提到屍體，西蒙雙腳一軟，差點沒有跌坐在地。

他也想要當一名好警察的，誰幼時沒有一兩個英雄夢呢？西蒙曾經幻想過自己或許可以親手逮住一、兩名重刑犯，為國家立下大功並獲得勳章。

即使是在這個與世無爭的小鎮裡，他還是想要當一名好警察。

於是他認真地思考著查理失蹤的案件──即使他真的很討厭查理與克莉絲汀──想到夜幕將盡依然無法成眠，於是決定去查理船隻的失竊現場看一看，順便迎著海風抽根菸──像老式的偵探片。

所以他去了。

西蒙的雙手垂在身旁，開始不住發抖。

好不容易從腦海裡擦去的影像再度浮現，明明胃裡早就被掏空，但是嘔吐感又洶湧地湧了上來，讓他乾嘔了幾聲。

直到目擊了現場，西蒙才知道，原來『殺人』這件事，不像報章雜誌，或者影集影片裏面的輕描淡寫。受害人被刀、被槍，被任何凶器攻擊，接著雙手摀住創部，睜大雙眼喉頭發出聲響，最後倒在地上，完成『死亡』。簡潔有力，乾乾淨淨。

不是。

殺人是，把人當作物品，一刀刀支解、丟棄，冷酷地不帶有任何情緒。

那個屍體──甚至稱不上是在殺人，只不過是在處理一條剛釣上的海魚。

他們都是無價值的牲畜。任由支配者肆意宰割。

身而為人的價值被徹底毀滅，自我認知崩壞的恐懼侵入西蒙的骨髓中，讓他額頭上冒出一層細密的冷汗。

傑克沒有出聲責備或催促，只是在一旁等著。每個警察都不可避免地要歷經這一個時期，他們必須變得更堅強、更加堅不可摧，才能逮到那些失去正常理智的瘋子們。

「抱、抱歉，我……」大大地喘了幾口氣，西蒙才覺得自己好了一些──至少可以進行交流了。

傑克並沒有打算進行友好的交流或安慰，這只是浪費時間。「你在案發現場有看到任何可疑的人嗎？」他直截了當地問道。

「不，那個時候已經快天亮了，但是還沒到出海時間……一個人都沒有。」西蒙彎者身，氣息顫抖聲音虛弱地說。

「有任何其他不自然的地方嗎？」

那具屍體就是最大的不自然！西蒙差一點脫口而出，但是他知道眼前這名警探想知道的不是這個，於是他嚥下了抵到牙間的話，艱難地再次回想當天他站在港邊的景象。

刻意迴避掉船桅上的黑影。

「有花瓣掉在路上……但有可能是從其他地方吹來的……」西蒙還記得當他看到這個墜在路旁的花瓣時還笑了一下。月亮，海岸，花，多麼浪漫。

花瓣？傑克擰起眉，無法判斷這是不是漢尼拔的某種陰謀。

「其他就沒有了……」

「克里斯呢？怎麼沒有看見他。」傑克沒有深入詢問，看樣子西蒙也不知道其他更多的訊息。他話鋒一轉，想起自己在半夜撥打的那通電話。

「我不知道。」西蒙沉下臉，朝傑克揚了揚自己的手機，上面是一排無人接聽的撥打紀錄，對象是克里斯。「他之前請了一周假……但是……我聯繫不上他。」直到此刻西蒙也開始覺得事情不對勁了，但是卻又找不出癥結點。

Fuck，在這種時候。傑克覺得這個世界都在與他作對。「確認一下他去了哪裡，想辦法與他取得聯繫。」傑克有條不紊地向西蒙下達指令。如果能聯繫上克里斯，或許可以問出一些蛛絲馬跡。

但是有漢尼拔在的地方，幸運從來不管用。傑克只能懷抱微弱的希望。

「O、OK，我沒有凱莉的電話，但是安娜應該有……」西蒙搜索著警局事務員安娜的電話號碼。

「凱莉？」

西蒙抬起頭，迎上傑克的視線。「喔、克里斯的前妻，他請假就是為了去見他的孩子，凱莉同時也會在場。」

「一周都在那裏？」

「是啊，可能是想挽回凱莉吧……克里斯一直都沒有花太多時間在他們身上……我現在馬上連絡看看。」西蒙聳了聳肩，找出安娜的號碼，對傑克點了點頭便走到一旁開始撥打電話。

陰謀的暗雲一直盤桓在傑克心上，久久不散。雖然長年的FBI工作讓他習慣了隨時保持戒備與懷疑，但他偶爾還是會感到喘不過氣。

尤其是面對他畢生的宿敵時。

傑克走回鑑識人員大隊，簡單地對手下交代幾句之後便驅車前往數公里之外，位在小鎮邊境的寂靜懸崖上。

先前他在調查威爾的去向時知道了這個地址，但是上一次來訪時他並沒有在這裡駐足，而是直接前往了威爾的小店面，並在門口進行了一場不愉快的會面。然而剛才在港口時，傑克看到那間小店的鐵門緊緊拉上，裏頭空無一人。

傑克其實沒有想到威爾竟然會選擇來到這種偏僻的地方開店。他知道威爾喜歡釣魚，但是他以為威爾會更想要留在可以發揮他那獨特的能力的地方。

威爾一直都想要加入FBI。他是一名出色的警員，但是精神上的不穩定性讓傑克遲遲沒法簽下他的調職令。FBI需要的是堅定不移的探員，對國家沒有半點懷疑，隨時能化作一把利刃、一把槍，指向敵人。

但是威爾太過脆弱。容易受到其他人、甚至示犯人的影響。

尤其是當他遇見了漢尼拔之後。

介紹漢尼拔給威爾，是傑克一生當中最大的錯誤決定。

坐在這個位置上，後悔這個情緒是不被允許出現的。因為後悔無濟於事，只會動搖心志與思考。

但是傑克在這件事情上總是無法克制地感到後悔受。他不斷地假設如果他能回到過去，絕對會阻止威爾與漢尼拔見面。

這一些假設都無意義，但是傑克無法停止自己。

他很後悔。

然而他不能表現出來。他帶領著整個團隊，只有一個目標，就是逮捕所有犯罪者。

為了這個目標，多少人倒在半途，讓這條仕途滿布鮮血。

他們必須要扼殺感情。

傑克希望威爾能再回來協助FBI破案。沒有了威爾的共情能力，他們往往需要多繞一圈才能找到殺人犯，尤其是對上高智商的連續殺人魔，總是會耗費太多時間，平添無辜的犧牲者。

如果能說服威爾回來的話就好了。傑克嘆了一口氣。

車子很快就來到了懸崖邊上。穿過小樹林，傑克覺得這裡與狼郊(wolf trap)有異曲同工之處──一樣的安靜，一樣的沒有人煙。是威爾會選擇的地方。

他下車走上前去，禮貌地敲了敲木門。

裡面傳來些微的聲響。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然標題看起來很糟糕，但是這兩個人之間的關係還是非常純潔，連一壘都沒有。  
> 寫他們倆人見面的時候真的是卡文卡到天荒地老，鬱悶的差點沒吐血OTZ
> 
> 然後發現西蒙其實最開始登場的時候叫做賽門，不知道甚麼時候被我強制改名了QQ  
> 趕快回頭去修BUG  
> \-----------------------  
> 最近在看修仙小說，實在很想把這章節取名叫做神魂歸位...


	14. 密謀

傑克 盯著面前的門板，耐心等候裡面的人出來。他想，威爾可能不會太開心看到他到來，但是無論如何這一趟都是必須走的，該讓威爾知道漢尼拔還沒有死，並且瞄準他來到了這裡。

這是他不容逃避的職責。

不一會兒罩滿風霜的門板就往內打開了，穿著簡單的威爾站在門口無神地 盯著來訪者，眼神懨懨，似乎睡眼惺忪未醒。

了解到這名不請自來的訪客是傑克，濃濃地不滿與厭煩瞬間滿上了威爾的眼瞳，於是他閉口不言，側著身靠在門框上，睨視著傑克。

面對威爾如此明顯的不歡迎態度，傑克感到一絲 尷尬。但是來之前他也設想過所有可能遇到的場景，於是強行地壓下自己的情緒，禮貌地問道：「不請我進去嗎？」

「速戰速決。」威爾的聲音很淡薄，幾乎沒有一點起伏，側面描述了他現在極度不滿的心情。

傑克張口，覺得自己應該說些甚麼，至少表明他是為了威爾的安危而來，而不是特意來騷擾；但是轉念一想，又覺得這些都比不上追捕漢尼拔還要重要。多花一分鐘在這種無意義的爭執上，漢尼拔逃跑的可能性就越大。

好吧。傑克心內暗想。

「我猜你知道港口那邊出事了吧？」六個小時──按照八卦傳遞的速度，整個小鎮的人應該都知道了。

但是這一番話卻讓威爾那兩條濃密的眉毛逐漸往中間靠攏，面上是濃濃的不解。「出了甚麼事情？」

── 威爾還是一如以往的孤僻不接觸人群。傑克迅速在心理下了一個結論。這也不奇怪，畢竟人的性格不可能在一夕之間就改變。

「那邊發生了 **惡性** 殺人案件。」傑克特別強調了惡性兩個字。漢尼拔 值得世界上所有負面的詞彙，這兩個字只能算是保守的描述。

「跟我有甚麼關係？」威爾挑起了單邊的眉毛，雙手抱胸。

傑克深吸了一口氣，「我們相信兇手絕對是漢尼拔。」

威爾長長的睫毛蓋了下來，掩去了自己眼眸中所有的波動，冷漠的聲音帶著深深的不耐，「我們需要為這件事情爭吵多少次？我說過，漢尼拔已經死了。」

「不，我很確定那一定是漢尼拔。而且他的目標很明確的就是你。」傑克再次堅定地重申了自己的立場。

「難道就不能是某個著迷漢尼拔的模倣犯嗎？我已經厭倦這個話題了，可以停止了嗎？」威爾幾乎就想要翻個白眼給冥頑不靈的傑克。這種精神拿來追捕犯人會 值得稱讚，但是被用在自己身上的時候就不是那麼美妙的事情了。

然而傑克對自己的直覺──或者是說長年以來的職場經驗──深信不疑；他過去錯過一次，絕對不會容許自己在同一個地方跌倒。「是，一個跟漢尼拔手法完全一樣，而且還著迷於你的殺人犯。告訴我，這個機率有多少？」

「這與我無關。要我說多少次？我已經不是 FBI 的特別探員了。別拿這種事來煩我。」他已經不希罕了。

當他為 FBI 服務時，那個地方對他充滿敵意，從不肯接納他，直到他離開之後才來糾纏不清，可笑地簡直媲美俗濫的愛情肥皂劇。

威爾現在已經找到新的生命意義，他不再需要 FBI 帶給他的生命價 值。

他唾棄那個裝成獅子張牙舞爪地膽小老鼠。

「但是他在追獵 **你** ！就在這個鎮上！」

「所以呢？」威爾將頭一歪，一副無所謂地回看眼前過分激動的黑人。

威爾油鹽不進的態度讓傑克大感棘手，他以為威爾會更加理智的，至少可以算清這裡頭的利害關係。難道是他祈求太多了？「威爾，我知道過那一段經歷讓你非常不好受 …… 但是我們可以再一次聯手，這一次我們一定能抓到他。」傑克正色地看著威爾，語氣堅不可移，幾乎都要把自己給說服了。

可威爾沒有回答，只是深深地嘆了一口氣。肉眼可見的疲倦爬滿了他的臉龐，渾身散發著頹喪的氣息。

傑克沒有任何的動搖，眼神依然筆直，不曾動搖。他的字典當中沒有舉手投降這四個字，身為執法人員，絕對不能對犯罪者妥協。

「你只是在浪費時間。」

「你了解他，你是我們最大的機會。」四年前，他們也是靠著威爾才捉到了漢尼拔。也只有威爾才能逮捕到這個世紀殺人魔。

「我累了。我們能停止這個沒有結論的討論嗎？拜託，請離開。」威爾伸手揉了揉眉間，彷彿身上的重擔已經壓得他無法承受。

他不懂傑克為什麼那麼相信他有這個能耐──又為什麼那麼相信他一定會協助 FBI ？威爾突然很想對傑克大吼，去他的 FBI 。

不過他還是收住了話語，盡他所能擺出了明確的拒絕姿態。

對於威爾的拒絕溝通傑克很是煩惱，卻也無可奈何。

或許威爾還沒走出過去的心理陰影，需要多一些時間做沉澱──但是傑克不確定自己還能等多久。

傑克決定，警方必須要以此次為契機，將漢尼拔帶捕歸案。因為他們永遠不知道會不會有下一次的機會。

漢尼拔隨時會在一夕之間消失無蹤，就像多年前他在義大利犯下無數殺人事件後選擇離開，只在當地留下了無數的懸案。

「 OK ，但是我會派幾名員警來保護你。」

威爾倏地抬起頭，眼神犀利地如出閘的野獸。他好似回到了過去，在知道漢尼拔就是切薩皮克殺手，為了向他復仇而相互構陷、角力的那個時候。

「保護？我看是監視吧？」薄怒壟罩住了威爾的眼睛──他們怎麼敢這樣做！

「隨你怎麼說，我只是不希望你再度受到傷害。」傑克搖搖頭，他不可能就這樣坐看著漢尼拔殺掉威爾。既然威爾不能理解他的苦心，那就無需理解。他只要做自己認為對的事就好。

傑克彷彿在對待一個無理取鬧的小孩，強勢的模樣徹底激怒了威爾，他砰地一拳敲上了門框。

「你不能這麼做！」

「我可以，而且這是為了保證你的安全。」

「 Fuck off ！」一股熱氣衝上了威爾的腦袋，指甲深深地陷入了掌心當中。威爾必須用盡所有意志力才能阻止自己想要一拳 揍上這張狂傲自大臉頰的衝動。

傑克怎麼能！

「威爾，我希望你能了解，這是為了保護市民。」傑克再次沉重申明。

這或說得多麼冠冕堂皇──威爾氣得從鼻子哼出嗤笑。「你只是不想承認你輸給了漢尼拔而已。」

「隨便你怎麼說，我知道我在做甚麼。」威爾充滿攻擊性的言詞被傑克當作只是情緒上的抒發，他能 夠體諒還沒完全走出陰影的威爾，不與他計較。畢竟他們共事這麼多年了，可以給對方多一點的寬容。

「不，你、不、懂。」威爾咬著牙齒，清清楚楚地吐出每一個字。

眼看對話又要進入另外一個迴圈，傑克適當地停止了攻防。像每一次開會的結尾，為這次會面做了一次總結。

「我不會在這邊停太久。但是我會留下一些人，如果你有任何消息，或是改變想法的話，隨時打電話給我。」

這次威爾決定以行動代替無力的言詞。他直接將門重重地摔上了。

傑克為此感到非常不滿，只不過是一陣子不見，威爾就變得如此無禮、粗魯──看看他自己說的話，跟漢尼拔實在沒有兩樣。

無聲地嘆了口氣，傑克大肚地原諒了情緒不穩的威爾。相信當他逮到漢尼拔之後，威爾會了解自己如此部屬的苦心。

他手頭上還有太多事情必須處理，不可能一直停留在這個地方，只能暫時犧牲威爾的隱私，委屈他一下了。

為保萬無一失，他必須要事先佈下天羅地網。

絕對不能再次失敗。

傑克暗自起誓。

***

清晨，從安眠當中清醒地威爾先是半 瞇著眼走到廚房為自己倒了一杯剛煮好的黑咖啡，然後深吸了口香氣後走到窗前，拉開窗簾的一個角，看向外面。

窗外的風景一如往常，沒有任何變化。

一輛藍白相間的警車，停在跟昨天一樣的位置，堵在威爾家門口通往鎮上主要幹道的路上──也就是說，停在了他家前面。

自從昨日與傑克不歡而散之後，這台警車便以迅雷不及掩耳的速度出現在他家門口。

威爾身為一個前警察，他非常熟悉這一個監視的流程。 1 周 7 天， 1 天 24 個小時，全程 盯著目標人物，哪怕他只不過是去隔壁家串門。

而這就表示，他不再有一點隱私，或是行動自由。

派駐的警員不會與他溝通，也不會對他透露一點信息，他們的任務只有一個，就是像隻醜陋的飛蛾，不斷圍繞著燈光打轉。

實在是爛透了。

威爾現在連門都不想出。因為只要一踏出去就會看到車裡的警員虎視眈眈地瞪著他，然後如同跟屁蟲般綴在後頭不放。

他放下窗簾，回頭看向一臉悠哉坐在沙發上，彷彿正在南太平洋上度假的漢尼拔。

威爾沒有想到 查理的屍體會被發現的這麼快，也沒有料想到傑克居然在這麼短的時間內趕到了這裡。

那一天，就差一點。傑克從幹道上開下來時，他和漢尼拔正準備要離開。好險漢尼拔敏銳地聽到了外邊的動靜，避免了與傑克正面對上。

天知道在傑克敲門的那一刻，他全身的寒毛都豎了起來。銳利的刀子就擺在門旁的桌上，只要他反手一抽，一個轉身就能劃破傑克的腹腔。

── 如果有必要，他會親手掃去所有眼前的阻礙，不惜一切代價。

「我們現在走不了了。傑克早就為你準備好監獄房，你只要一出去馬上就會被上 銬。」漢尼拔那副悠哉的樣子有點扎眼，威爾忍不住就想提醒一下他們現在的窮境。

漢尼拔起得很早。昨晚威爾在床上輾轉反側難以成眠時，他就已經安睡在威爾家的小沙發上，神色平靜，威爾都要以為他身下的那張沙發隸屬於高級品牌席夢思。

早上漢尼拔還迎接了第一縷曙光，為威爾準備好了一頓香噴噴的英式早餐。可惜的是威爾沒有半點心思品嘗。

他就看著漢尼拔這樣大喇喇地在他房子裡移動，一點都不擔心外頭的警察會跑進來。

── 『這個遮光窗療的效果非常好。』漢尼拔如是說。

「傑克一向如此，我並不意外。」漢尼拔正在仔細端詳手上的地圖，那是他從威爾電視櫃下搜出來的一張老地圖。

威爾啜著醇厚的咖啡，靠在廚房的料理台上翻白眼。「喔、所以你決定要在這裡坐到他來捉你囉？」

「艾倫娜的牢獄對於個人隱私保護的執行力度不足，我敬謝不敏。」回想起坐牢的日子，即使心靈強大如漢尼拔，也稍有排斥。

完全暴露在他人眼中的生活！絲毫沒有美感。

「所以你有甚麼好主意嗎？」威爾朝窗抬了抬下顎，指向窗外的警車。

「他們都是當地警察，沒有甚麼好擔心的。」早在監視員警到位的時候，漢尼拔就偷偷摸摸地 躲在窗簾後仔細地觀察了他們許久。

他們換班、報告的時間以及混水摸魚的習慣都被漢尼拔摸透了。那幾乎稱得上是業餘的監視方法讓漢尼拔覺得自己可能被輕視了。

「我敢打賭傑克已經把你的照片貼滿他們的辦公室。只有瞎子才認不出你。」

漢尼拔低沉地笑了一下，終於將視線從地圖上移開，寵溺地看向一臉不滿的威爾。「但是他們並沒有放出通緝。」

如果警方真的那麼確定犯人就是漢尼拔的話，早就撲天蓋地地公開通緝他了。但現在只有屋外那一輛小小的警車，透出警方底氣不足的懷疑。

威爾對上漢尼拔帶笑的視線，挑起左眉。

現在的威爾看起來神采飛揚，對於未知的挑戰充滿好奇，絲毫不畏懼即將而來的阻礙。身周壟罩了一層從外透進的濛濛陽光，璀璨耀眼。

「所以 …… ？」

漢尼拔沉迷地看著如此閃閃發光的威爾，無法移開目光。

「傑克不會在這裡待太久的。」

他的心中突然有一種想要擁緊眼前人的衝動。

「這是我們的機會。」

***

傑克風塵僕僕地趕回了巴爾的摩的 FBI 辦公室，堆在案頭上的文件已經蓋滿了半張桌子。這年頭最不 值錢的就是人命，殺人兇手多到人民無法想像，各處竄流，危害治安。

這個工作永遠沒有盡頭，永遠都在與人的本性與軟弱互相拔河。

傑克大力地坐到自己的位置上。特意考慮到長時間坐著的舒適度，局裡配置的椅子都是遠超一般品質的高級坐椅，尤其是傑克這種擁有獨立辦公室的管理層，為了使他們可以長時間的坐在上面辦公，椅子的柔軟程度、身體貼和程度與每個曲線都經過縝密的科學設計與計算。

他沒有看案頭那一疊文件，首先拿起了桌上的電話，熟練地撥了一組號碼。

傑克緊握著話筒的雙手隱隱藏著內心的激動。對面一接通，他便省略了所有繁文縟節的招呼，厲聲說道：「為什麼不全面頒發通緝令！」

聽到傑克可以稱得上是突兀且無理的開場白，對面的人先是嘆了口氣，低聲婉語地耐心解釋，但是完全勸不住傑克奔騰的怒火。

「我很確定兇手就是漢尼拔！除了漢尼拔，沒有人能做到這樣！」

他簡直不敢相信自己要求全面發放通緝令的請求居然會被駁回。為了逮捕漢尼拔，他們損失了多少人、耗費了多少警力資源──而最後漢尼拔是自己走進監獄的！

這個機會已經沒有第二次了！

「我們需要眾人 盯住他！漢尼拔如此狡猾，只派那些警察根本不夠！」

傑克的胸膛激烈地上下起伏。他知道在體制內，想要運用體制的力量就必須遵守其遊戲規則；但他有時還是覺得憤恨，底下的人員在第一線拚進了生命，卻得不到背後的支持。

被 綁赴著手腳，他們要付出多少心力──生命──才能鬥過無視法律的犯罪者。

電話對面的人依然聲調平穩，但是語速逐步加急，激得傑克的聲量也跟著逐漸加大，兩人一來一往誰也相互不讓。

最後，另一端的人終於失去了所有耐性，放開嗓子大吼，聲音幾乎要穿透話筒：『我們不能平白製造恐慌！沒有證據，就沒有通緝令！』

傑克臉色鐵青。對面的人 甩了話之後不給他一點爭取的空間就掛了電話，只留下嘟嘟的盲音不斷嘲弄著傑克。

他還能怎麼辦呢？絕望讓傑克只能摔上話筒，全身倒在他那舒服的辦公椅中，喘氣不休。

雖然他安排了員警 24 小時在威爾家外留守，但是那些當地警察沒有對付這種兇惡的高智慧殺人犯的經驗，根本不能想像那些人的能耐。

而他手下的人 …… 不是在忙碌著其他案子，騰不出一點時間，就是還在訓練中。

FBI 人力緊缺的可怕。他們通常需要有五、六個，甚至更多人員投入，才有機會將逃逸的犯人逮捕歸案。他們永遠都在忙碌中，永遠都在看著同伴離開，永遠都在徵招新人。

但他不可能再讓一個訓練生去面對漢尼拔。

一張年輕充滿朝氣的年輕臉龐浮現在眼前，傑克繃緊了下顎──那是他的罪，也是他永遠的痛。

他只能逼迫，再逼迫自己。 繼續擠壓乾癟的海棉，期望再多擠出哪怕只是一滴的水。

就在傑克怒力振作，決定熬夜通宵與文件奮戰時，突然傳來『叩叩』兩聲，原來是關起的門從外面被敲響。

即使是在深夜時分， FBI 大樓永遠有人。

「進來。」傑克坐起身，對著門口說道。那聲音潛藏的軟弱無力讓他心驚，他趕緊乾咳了兩聲，重整態勢，繼續面對下一個險峻的狀況。

只不過來人出乎了他的預料。

「艾倫娜？」

只見唇上抹著絳色口紅，一身簡練褲裝的艾倫娜撐著拐杖走了進來。「 嗨，傑克，抱歉那麼晚還打擾你。」

傑克搖頭，「坐吧。」

艾倫娜拉開辦公桌前的椅子，挺直著身板坐了下來。她半側著腳，緊緊地合攏在身前，雙手交叉，端正地放在膝上，收著下顎直直 盯著傑克的雙眼，渾身散發著掌權者的氣勢。

以前那個天真浪漫又享受生命的女孩已經不見了。現在的她必須無時無刻注意自己的抬手投足，不能有一絲鬆懈；身周所有的人都在 盯著她、評價她、尋找她的把柄。她必須做得比任何人都好，不留一點破綻。

艾倫娜看出了傑克臉上的疲憊。但她不再像以前會溫聲關心，或是體貼的提前離開，因為這世界上有遠比『待人溫柔』還要重要的事。「我聽說了那個案子。你去過了卡邁爾，對嗎？」

「剛回來。」重重的鼻息洩了出來，傑克這時才意識到他有多累。他都想抬手捏捏自己的鼻根。

艾倫娜垂下眼睛。她白皙的臉龐沒有做出任何表情，但是卻難得地率先移開了視線，似乎在害怕她接下來必須要面對的真相。「所以 …… 」

「是漢尼拔。」傑克的聲音不大，但是堅定得令人心驚，不給一點餘地。

艾倫娜呼吸一窒。

「 …… 你有任何證據嗎？」

「就是因為沒有證據 …… 」傑克露出悔恨的表情，扭曲了他那張滿經風霜的面頰。

他們都知道，漢尼拔作案絕不會留下一點證據。

現場沒有死者以外的 DNA 、沒有任何痕跡或腳印，也沒有任何搬運屍體的蹤跡，彷彿屍體就是憑空出現在那裏。

那是精心設計過的舞台，不純物已被完全摘除。

沉默蔓延了半晌。

過去那一段與漢尼拔交手的時間幾乎成為了兩人的精神創傷，只要聽見『漢尼拔 ‧ 萊克特』這個名字，兩人的身體就會出現不同的應激反應。

艾倫娜的右手微不可見地開始震顫，她連忙用左手緊握住不受自己控制的右手，指甲狠狠刺入白皙的膚中。只有這樣，激盪的心情才能在疼痛的刺激下平復。

「 …… 他會去找威爾，對吧。」艾倫娜的聲音發乾，聲帶艱難地振動，帶來刺穿喉頭的疼痛，讓她幾乎要咳出血來。

傑克沒有回答。

「我們該怎麼辦？」

幹練可靠的精神病院院長在此時居然變得六神無主，雙眸滿是迷惘與絕望。他們從來沒有贏過漢尼拔，不過是在他指尖上跳舞的人偶。這一次他們又該如何逃離這個噩夢？

「我已經讓人 盯著威爾了。」

「誰？吉米？還是布萊恩？」

「 …… 當地警察。」傑克暫停了幾秒，才幽幽地吁出一口氣。

「你在開玩笑嗎？那些警察對漢尼拔來說連玩具都稱不上！」艾倫娜倏地抬起頭，睜大她的淺色眼眸，又驚又怒。

漢尼拔要解決那些沒有經驗的當地警察不過是分秒的事情，艾倫娜不敢相信傑克竟然就這樣看著那些警察去送死。

難道他們犧牲在漢尼拔手中的人還不 夠多嗎？

「難道 FBI 沒有人能負責這件事情嗎？」艾倫娜並不想苛責傑克，她比誰都清楚傑克有多恨漢尼拔，但是又對執法部門的無力感到失望。

他們為維護這個世界奮不顧身地燃燒自己，卻發現他們的生命帶給敵人的只是不痛不癢的小傷。

傑克再度沉默，默認了自己的微小與無能為力。羞恥，以及對那些逝去的生命的悲傷。

傑克與艾倫娜對面坐著，卻不敢相互對上視線，就怕從對方的眼中看見自己的傷痛。無聲的空氣凝重地將他們兩人寸寸碾碎，但是卻沒有人敢打破。

好像這樣坐到天荒地老的話，一切困難都能迎刃而解。

── 當然，這不過只是暫時的逃避。他們都很清楚。

「艾倫娜，我希望 ...... 你能去看看威爾嗎」。」這厚顏無恥的要求徘徊在傑克看到艾倫娜時便冒了出來。他反覆思慮已久，儘管難以 啟齒，最後依然問了出口。

在所有事件的關聯人之間，最了解漢尼拔的也只剩下他與艾倫娜而已。如果艾倫娜願意到現場為警察做特別顧問的話，或許他們的勝率能多那麼一些。

傑克心中想要抓到漢尼拔的渴望終於壓熄了對艾倫娜的愧疚。

他希望艾倫娜能 夠堅強，堅強到不能被摧毀；即使是面對讓她差點半身不遂的漢尼拔，也能勇敢不懼地面對他、攻擊他、戰勝他。

然而他失望了。

在聽到傑克提出要求的那一瞬間，艾倫娜渾身一僵，面色鐵青地 抿緊了雙唇。

一陣劇烈的痛感劈過她的腰部，她拼命告訴自己那只是幻覺、她的傷口已經癒合了，卻無法阻止自己陷入過往的回憶中。她悲慘、無助地 躺在雨中，聽著殺戮就在不遠處發生，卻無力起身阻止。

她以為的愛人親手毀了她。毀了這個世界。

而她怎麼能在對上那雙如惡魔一般冷酷的眼睛？尤其是那個惡魔許諾過要回來復仇──她不能！

「我 …… 」顫抖跟著艾倫娜的聲音一起逃出了嘴唇。雖然她連忙咬住了自己的下唇，但也來不及收回在那 剎那間洩漏出來的畏懼。

艾倫娜用力地閉上眼睛，必死地壓下了不斷湧上的恐懼。

她必須堅強。

「我還有重要的研討會 …… 暫時走不開。」

艾倫娜的聲音很輕，輕地幾乎要消融在空氣裡，不帶一點重量。她不敢去看傑克。她最終還是輸給了懦弱的自己，她有妻子與孩子，她不想賭上他們──或許更自私的說，她不想賭上她自己。

她不想死。

傑克也沒有抬頭看艾倫娜。他說不明白自己心中比較多的是失望還是疲憊，但是艾倫娜的回答並不出乎他的意料之外。每當那一道拄著拐杖，跛腳走路的身影出現在視線中時，傑克總是會呼吸困難。

直到現在，都不知道是習慣，還是痊癒了。

「沒關係。」傑克擺在桌上的十指相交，他也很輕地點了下頭。「我會盡快趕回去。」

他們之間的交流嘎然而止，不論是言語、還是眼神的。他們都沒有勇氣再去看對方一眼，就怕對方身上映射出自己的無計可施與狼狽倉皇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 端午節快樂～～～～  
> 這章是過渡章，等等謀殺夫夫就要跑路了！


	15. So long

自從 查理以那般駭人的模樣回歸後，鎮上人心惶惶，大家都儘可能地減少出門，就害怕被依然潛藏的犯人盯上，成為下一個受害者。原本習慣在夜半出海的漁民也特意改了工作時間，所有人不約而同地都在上午聚集於港岸，一起出航。

而且聽說 查理的死樣特別悽慘，像條被開腸剖肚的魚釣在桅杆上。身為第一目擊者的警官西蒙，現在依舊夜不成眠，需要倚靠心理治療師與安眠藥才能淺淺睡去。

雖然沒有親眼看到，但是這個鎮上誰沒有殺過魚？換位思考一下那血腥的場面便栩栩如生地嚇壞了所有人。

誰都沒有想到殺魚的人居然有一天會變成魚被人宰殺。

克莉絲汀在知道自己的兒子死了之後幾乎瘋了，每天都上警局哭鬧，要警方交出犯人、交出 查理的屍體。

雖然鎮上的人都不喜歡克莉絲汀娜一家子，但畢竟是一條活生生的人命，大家也都非常同情痛失愛子的克莉絲汀，體諒她獨身一人，願意輪流前去她家幫襯，順便安慰陪伴她。

只是克莉絲汀也不領情，自從失去 查理之後她的被害情緒越發膨脹，像隻豎起刺的的刺蝟，狠戾扎傷每一個靠近她的人。

原本抱持著關心的態度前去慰問、卻像條狗被罵出來的鮑伯深感無奈，卻也無可奈何。

這兩天他的妻子被嚇得不輕，不僅讓孩子在家裡休息，還拉著不讓他靠近港口，就怕那可怕的殺人魔還在鎮上物色下一個獵物。

鮑伯也不是不能了解妻子的心情，但是現在港口天天都還有警察過來調 查詢問，兇手在怎麼大膽都不可能大咧咧的就在警方眼下動手吧？

不過能藉此休息幾日，在家裡陪陪驚魂不定的老婆孩子也好。

然而最倒楣的其實不是他，而是被牽連的好友，威爾。只不過是案發前幾天跟 查理有過一番爭吵，就被警方當成重點嫌疑人，天天有警察輪著在他家前面站崗。

要說威爾是兇手，鮑伯肯定是第一個不信的。雖然威爾孤僻冷漠了些，但本質上還是善良的好市民，至少他從來沒看過威爾發怒或使用暴力，絕對不可能犯下那麼殘忍的案件。

可憐的威爾。

應邀前往威爾家中的鮑伯坐在狹窄的雙人沙發上，同情地看著眼前神色晦暗，無精打采的威爾；要換作是他天天 24 小時被 盯梢的話，估計狀態也不會好到哪裡去。

「謝謝你，鮑伯。你真的幫了我大忙。」威爾坐在一旁的木椅上，雙手捧著一瓶啤酒，沉著肩，真摯地看著鮑伯向他道謝。

鮑伯羞赧地搔了搔頭，「都是小事。我很遺憾你遇到了那麼多糟心事。」他看得出來威爾來到卡邁爾是為了散心，但沒想到這原本平靜的小鎮卻一夕之間翻天覆地，將所有人的安穩生活打成碎片。

威爾 抿著唇笑了起來，「 Well ，不過這裡仍然是個好地方，我很喜歡這裡。」

「謝了！」鮑伯抬起手上的無酒精啤酒向威爾致敬，灌下一口沁涼的液體，鎮去夏天的暑氣以及鬱悶。

一鎮冰涼從胃部竄上，舒緩了鮑伯因為燠熱而隱隱作痛的額角，他舒了口氣，半是喟嘆地說道：「真希望兇手能快點被抓住。」

威爾小幅度地點了點頭，似是在贊同鮑伯的發言，但是他借著酒瓶蓋去了嘴角隱隱露出的一點嘲諷，跟著喝了一口。「雖然腦袋有些愚蠢，」威爾用眼神示意外頭坐在車上的警察，「但是我相信我們警察的實力。」

「哇，真該讓那些警察廳聽你說的話，他們這樣就不會懷疑你了。」鮑伯大笑了一聲，作勢要喚來在警車上 啃著冷漢堡的警察。

「拜託！」

兩人對視一眼，再度笑了起來，玻璃瓶相互碰撞，一同飲下瓶中剩餘的淡色液體，為他們的友情做一個小小慶祝。

放下空瓶，鮑伯站起身。「別擔心，店裡的事情我會處理好的。你就好好休息吧。」

「我就不說謝謝了。」威爾打開大門送鮑伯離開。但是當視線瞄到停在前方不遠處的警車時，堆疊的笑意明顯地就淡了下來。

警車裡坐了一個面善不善的微胖男子，手中捧著半個被咬過的漢堡，上面的醬汁與生菜綴在包裝紙邊緣搖搖欲墜。他牢牢地 盯住從裏頭出來的威爾，無聲責備威爾的魯莽舉動打擾了他的進食。

這名警察是從鄰近城市臨時調派來的人手，為了監視威爾，每天要 12 小時輪班，而且輪 值的時候只能待在這個小小的車中一動也不能動。

── 雖然上頭沒有明確的指令，但是警察之間也流傳著一些流言蜚語。他們都在懷疑這一連串的犯人就是鼎鼎大名的食人魔漢尼拔；雖然他們不知道四年前被逮捕入獄的漢尼拔是怎麼跑出來的。

還有這著名的怪胎──威爾 ‧ 葛蘭姆。據說只要到達犯罪現場，就能『看到』整個事件發生的過程。簡直跟靈媒沒兩樣，令人寒毛直豎。

據傳聞，當初逮到漢尼拔的就是這個威爾 ‧ 葛蘭姆。現在那個食人魔就是為了向他復仇而來。

當地警察無一不是緊繃了神經，戰戰兢兢地在鎮子入口駐守，盤 查每一個進來的外地人。而守在威爾‧葛萊姆身旁的差事更是辛苦，任何風吹草動都不能放過，就怕那個食人魔下一秒就會從草叢裡跳出來殺人。

或許也怕漢尼拔的復仇，這兩天威爾 ‧ 葛蘭姆都好好地 躲在家中，一步都沒邁出，這對警方來說著實方便了許多。但是不知道為什麼，他們總是隱隱地能從威爾‧葛蘭姆投來的視線中感到深深的厭惡與排斥。

車上的警察拿著吃到一半的漢堡，對上威爾的視線──凶狠的、爆發的憤怒。

今晚的酒精似乎摧毀了威爾的意志力，累積已久的不滿瞬間在此刻爆發。他撇下站在後頭一臉茫然的鮑伯，腳步重重地往前 踩，帶著踉蹌走到警車邊，磅的一聲側著拳頭敲上了車窗。

「威爾！」事情朝著預料不及的方向發展，鮑伯才後知後覺地知道威爾的酒量竟然那麼差！只是一瓶啤酒！

「你們是變態嗎？ 24 小時 盯著我好玩嗎？」威爾雙頰染上淡淡的粉色，嘴裡吐著酒氣，嘲諷地盯著車內的警察。

警察搖下車窗，皺著眉頭嚴肅地說道：「葛蘭姆先生，請您後退。」

「不。」威爾故意長長地呼出一口氣，快意地看到面前的警察扭曲了自己的臉頰。「除非你們他媽的離開這裡！」

警察覺得自己真的是倒楣透頂，每天輪這個極為枯燥的工作，還要被酒鬼騷擾。真他媽的想一拳 揍上那張臉。但是他不能──那可是重點的保護人──所以只好緊緊咬著牙，憋屈地說道：「請不要妨礙公務。」

「去你的公務、去你的 FBI ！」威爾惡狠狠地踢了警車門一腳，在門上留下了一塊巨大的凹陷。

鮑伯連忙走上去扯開了威爾，對面色已經發青，似乎在考慮要不要拿出腰上的槍的警察連連道歉：「警官，我很抱歉，他有點喝醉了，不是有意要冒犯。」接著轉過頭阻止還想往前衝的威爾，「威爾，你喝醉了，先回去休息吧！」

威爾不依不饒地掙扎。「放開我，鮑伯！這群該死的傢伙專門毀掉別人的人生！」

「我們是在保護你，葛萊姆先生！」威爾的不知好歹惹惱了車上的警察，他怒氣沖沖地下了車，走到威爾面前對著他的鼻尖低聲怒道：「我們正冒著生命的風險！你不知道嗎！」

「哈！說得好像你們不怕死。」威爾從鼻子裡噴出一聲嗤笑，雙手交叉身體前傾，嘲諷地打量著身形些許發福的警察。

這兩人之間的對話讓鮑伯有點模不著頭緒。他原本以為警方將威爾視為嫌疑犯，才會派駐警察 24 小時監視他；但是聽起來似乎又不是這樣 …… 警方正在保護威爾？為什麼？

沒等鮑伯捋順這裡頭的脈絡，眼前的兩人又火力全開地相互咆哮。

「收回你的話！」警察在威爾打量的眼光下感受到了無比的侮辱。近幾年來他們管轄的區域稱得上是風平浪靜，而年紀一到，一個沒注意就不小心多養出了一些肉。

但這不代表他能忍受這樣的侮辱。

威爾才不管。他可是 FBI 的特別探員，在 FBI 裡面的人誰沒見識過大風大浪？眼前這小小的當地刑警強撐而出的態度，在威爾看來根本算不上威脅。

他挑起了單邊的眉，似笑非笑地半揚嘴角。「我說錯了嗎？」

毫不留情的嘲諷讓警察漲紅了臉，手向後一伸就摸上了自己的槍套；但威爾也不甘示弱，挺著胸膛斜笑睨看對方，就怕他不掏出槍來。

鮑伯終於受不了這劍拔弩張的氣氛，跨步插入其中阻斷雙方怒瞪的視線。「拜託！」他首先轉頭看向威爾，罕見的怒顏讓威爾怔了一怔，「威爾，你不應該這樣羞辱一名保護人民的警官。你已經醉了，回去休息吧！」語畢，也不等威爾的反應，回過頭就向火冒三丈的警察道歉。「警官，我真的很抱歉，但是還請你諒解我的朋友最近受到了很大的壓力，有點喝醉了，請你不要與他計較。」

橫亙在兩人之間的鮑伯頓時成一到天塹，熄滅兩人之間怒擦的火花。

鮑伯為即將失控的理智採下了 剎車，威爾垂下頭深吸一口氣，然後又重又緩底吐了出來。再次抬眸的時候眼裡的情緒已經全被壓了下去。「抱歉，鮑伯。」他說話的聲音很低，彷彿耗盡了所有精力，疲倦非常。「我可能喝太多了。」

「是的。」聽到這一番話，鮑伯鬆了一口氣。幸好威爾還殘有一些理智，他真怕威爾會攻擊警察，然後就地被逮捕。「回去休息吧，威爾。」

威爾在鮑伯的攙扶下慢慢地走回了自家門前，坐到門廊的木椅上，昏昏欲睡。

「謝謝你，鮑伯，你先回去吧。我沒事了。」威爾垮著肩膀放鬆地閉上眼，輕聲地對鮑伯說道。

鮑伯擔憂地看著威爾。「你確定嗎，威爾？我可以多留一會。」

「我很好，鮑伯，只是需要吹吹風。沒事的，你回去吧。」威爾揮了揮手，便不再多言。

鮑伯雖然還是有點憂心，但是看威爾現在的確像是已經冷靜了許多，便拍了拍威爾的肩膀，「好吧，別太擔心了，好好休息吧。改天見！」

威爾點頭示意。他在黑暗中聽著鮑伯打開車門， 啟動引擎，然後往後方慢慢遠去。

在心中默數。

等到車聲足 夠遠了之後，他猛地睜開了眼睛。眼底深處泛著冷厲的光芒，與先前大相逕庭，那些微醺與憤怒早已消失無蹤。

他從椅子下方摸出一把小刀，無視坐回車內的警察依舊圓眼怒瞪著他，威爾穩健地快步往警車後方走去，然後蹲下身子，單手一插一拔，轉眼之間就將兩個後輪給放了氣。

「你他媽的在做什麼！」還 憋著一肚子氣的警察過了半晌，才後知後覺到發生了甚麼事。

他趕緊打開車門想要下車阻止威爾，但是多年安逸的職業生活遲鈍了行動，讓他不小心側身卡在方向盤與位置上，掙扎了會好不容易才踏到地，還差點因為重心不穩而跌倒。

等他終於站好身時，威爾已如幽靈潛到了他面前。

留著鬍鬚的男子面無表情，冷淡地像是沒有感情的木偶，難以想像與剛才情緒失控的是同一個人。他雙手搭上了警察圓潤的肩，大腿用力向上一抬，堅硬的膝蓋骨正正地撞上了柔軟的肚臍。

瞬間，強烈的脹痛從腹部一衝而上。臟器就要從嘴裡噴薄而出。

警官眼珠突出嘴巴大張，本能地雙手環抱彎下身，蜷身保護受傷的部位。但是還沒等到他一片空白的腦袋反應過來，威爾就換了個位置，再次提腳狠狠地擊中了肋弓與後方的肝臟。

脆弱的器官受到衝擊，這一次的痛感更為強烈，尖銳地要鑽破他的肚腹。僅剩的一點力氣頓時被完全抽離，警官背倚著威爾，慢慢地倒在地上。

疼痛逼出滿頭的大汗，他甚至沒有力氣叫喊，只能眼睜睜地看著威爾上了自己的車，揚長而去。

過了幾秒，竄流在身體的激痛才緩和了下來，倒楣的警官四肢並用爬上了駕駛座，按住無線電艱困地回報：「注意、注意，監視對象破壞警車後逃離，請協助追蹤 …… 」

直到聽見駐守在不遠處，負責盤 查村鎮出入口車輛的同仁調出人手去追威爾之後，警官才挺著肚子全身脫力地倒在地上。

他滿頭大汗、眼神朦朧地看著面前還亮著燈的房子。威爾方才瞬間變臉的模樣出現在眼前，令他打了個寒顫。

冷硬如藍寶石的眼睛沒有一絲溫度，進入視野的東西都是死物──他下手沒有半點猶豫，又快、又狠又準。

這是個瘋子 …… 扭著臉忍著緩慢退去的疼痛，今晚當 值的警察覺得自己真是倒楣透頂了。

***

傑克剛拿起叉子，從餐盒裡捲了一大梱麵才正要送入嘴裡，桌上的手機便開始瘋狂響鈴。他無奈地放下一口都沒吃到的麵，接起了電話。

「傑克 ‧ 克勞佛。」被打斷進食的傑克帶著一點怒氣，因為他今天一整天都在跑現場、與上級吵架，完全沒有攝取到一點食物。而現在他好不容易能喘口氣時，又有人來打斷。

他在怎麼以公事為重都有點受不了。

『傑克！威爾 ‧ 葛蘭姆跑了！他攻擊了一名警察後開車往北走了！』打電話過來的是傑克留在卡邁爾的一名下屬，負責統整情報按時向傑克進行彙報；於是一收到當地警察的報告後，他立刻就履行了職責。

「甚麼！？」傑克被驚得站了起來。

起身時一不注意碰到了餐盒，被 扔在裡面的叉子墜到地上，還蹭了一下他的西裝褲，留下一條深色痕跡。

傑克被這突如其來的消息給弄矇了，如果眼前有面鏡子他一定會嘲笑裡面那個傻子的愚蠢表情。他完全不明白威爾是在搞些甚麼，為什麼他要在這個時候逃跑？而且還攻擊了警察？

他是想要逃離漢尼拔的追蹤嗎？那何必搞出那麼大的動靜？

「他現在在哪裡？」

『我們在路邊找到了他的車，他一定是在途中換了車輛上高速道路，我們需要排 查監視器。』

「調出所有出入口的監視器！我們必須找到他！」威爾早就計畫好了一切──傑克心底有一股不好的預感。

『那他的房子呢？我們還需要繼續監視嗎？』

漢尼拔──傑克知道漢尼拔肯定就潛伏在不遠處， 盯著警方、甚至是威爾的一舉一動。

但是他知道威爾已經逃了嗎？

「留個人在那裏。」

漢尼拔如果監視著他們的一舉一動，今天那麼大的舉動肯定會引起他的疑心，甚至猜到發生了甚麼事情。按漢尼拔那無人能及的智商來看，這個可能性是最高的。

而最糟的狀況就是，他已經先警察一步追上威爾──傑克拒絕去假設當他們追上威爾之後，只得到一具遺體的情景。

只是保險起見，傑克還是留了個人在原地，裝作威爾還留在家中，或許僥倖的話還能騙到──這可能性真是太低了，傑克內心都說服不了自己。

掛上電話，傑克煩躁地不停在辦公室內踱步。放在桌上的中式炒麵早就冷去，糊成一團咖啡色，飄著淡淡的醬香。

此時傑克也沒有胃口了。

他不斷推測威爾在此刻逃離的原因，卻怎麼也想不透，即使拼命撥打威爾的手機號碼，換來的也只是無人接聽的冰冷女聲。

如果威爾是想要逃離危險區，那他在怎麼樣都不該孤身一人上路。他比傑克還要了解漢尼拔的能耐，孤身一人簡直就是自找死路！

除非──腦中靈光一閃，傑克倏地停下了腳步。

除非威爾就是打算要 **一個人** 。

一個人──面對漢尼拔。

帶著他同歸於盡。

跟之前一樣。

這不是臨時起意，這是預先計畫好的。

威爾早就知道漢尼拔會來！

傑克重重地一拳 砸在實木的辦公桌上。

現在他們完全失去了威爾與漢尼拔的行蹤。難道警方只能跟之前的獵龍行動一樣，最終在他們的檔案上留下一句行蹤不明的結語嗎？

誰知道這一次威爾會不會再受到幸運之神的眷顧？

悔恨的苦澀梗在傑克的喉頭，面對漢尼拔時的無力感讓他挫敗無比。

每一次，每一次。

漢尼拔就像是個注定攔在他面前的巨石，不僅絆倒他阻了去路，還讓他永遠不能翻身。

不。

這一次絕不。

他不能再一次失去任何夥伴。

傑克咬緊牙關，如重砲般奔到了科技組，在繁忙的分析工作當中硬是借來了人手，開始沿著威爾離開的路上調閱各個監視器， 查取他名下的信用卡支付紀錄，盡一切所能要找出威爾的下落。

他乾脆就不回家了，反正即使回家也只有滿室的冰冷空氣來迎接，掛心著威爾的下落他也無法入眠。

感到倦了，傑克草草地就在辦公室胡亂補眠，然後繼續守在科技組，等待他們的回復。

就這樣熬了兩個夜晚，連膚色都壓不住的黑眼圈清晰可見地浮現在傑克的面上時，他終於等來了一樣在電腦前守了兩天的下屬回報。

「他的信用卡支付單。」蒼白憔悴滿臉鬍渣的科技組人員遞給傑克一張清單。「一個小時前，就在這裡的飯店。」

傑克精神一振，快速朝清單上掃了一眼。

── 芝加哥？

為什麼會是芝加哥這個大城市？

「找人去 盯住他，但是別讓他發現。」事態急迫地無法讓傑克細想，他打了個電話聯繫了當地的警員，把威爾的所在地與檔案一併傳了過去，讓警察先一步暗地地威爾保護起來。

自己則連忙地買了最近一班的去程機票，朝著目的地趕去。

這次一定來得及。

傑克系上了安全帶，看著飛機越升越高直撲雲霄，一邊在心底默念。

這次他們有趕上，一定還來得及。

「威爾在哪裡？」

下了飛機後他第一件事情就是連繫當地的對接警察，確保威爾還在警方的掌控之下。

『 Sir ，他 10 分鐘前離開了飯店，現在正在往機場去。』

機場？傑克霎時 愣了一下，但是時間緊迫不容他細想，優先目標是找到威爾。「在哪個機場？」

『奧黑爾。』那是距離這裡 30 分鐘左右的大型國際機場，人來人往，為世界上最繁忙的地方之一。

傑克連忙趕往計程車搭乘處，搶了一台計程車，在司機又驚又怒的表情中亮出了警徽，強迫司機一路飆車到奧黑爾機場。坐在車上，傑克依舊緊捏著手機，保持與對方的通話，並隨時修正目的地──機場總共有五個航廈，實在太大了。

等傑克到達目的地的時候，警察已經等在門口了。他手持著對講機，明顯在與搭檔時刻進行著位置確認。

傑克持著警徽大步走去，也不等對方做出任何反應，急匆匆地問道：「在哪裡？」

「在 C7 櫃台準備報到。」守在門口的警察是個年輕的小夥子，瞥了一眼傑克的證件，便將手指向了門內。

傑克的腦袋已經徹底的混亂了。

威爾真的要出國？在這個節骨眼上？

為了甚麼？

他的身體本能地動了起來，朝著警察所指的方向奔跑著過去。

廣闊的大廳裡擠滿了來自各地的遊客，傑克高大魁梧的身材在此時變成了巨大阻礙，他不得不慢下腳步隨時變換前進方向，避免撞到迎面而來的人。

而當他終於抵達櫃檯時，已經沒有人守在那裏了，只有幾個地勤人員站在櫃台後頭收尾。他急忙張望了下，始終沒有在來來去去的人潮中都沒有找到那熟悉的身影。

此時傑克也管不了那麼多，雙手粗魯地撥開擋在他前方的人，忽視此起彼落的各國語言罵聲，磕碰著衝到了阻隔著國內外的那扇大門前，終於在隊伍當中看到那個孤單的身影。

與其他大包小包的旅客大相逕庭，威爾沒有攜帶任何行李，只在手上拿著護照與機票，削瘦的身影混在人群當中更顯單薄。

「威爾！威爾！」眼看威爾就要踏出國門，傑克不管不顧地放聲大喊，無視周圍打量的眼光，蠻橫地插入隊伍當中往前衝去。

「威爾！」

威爾在聽到傑克的聲音時就加快了自己的腳步。但是負責檢 查的航警明顯被傑克轉移了注意力，手邊查驗的動作慢了下來，讓他在最後一刻被扯住了身體。

威爾重重地皺起了眉頭，百般不情願的回身與神色凝重的傑克對上。

傑克不發一語，不顧手中傳來的抗拒，在眾人好奇的目光之下將威爾拉到一旁，避免到時候航警上來盤問。

用自己的身形擋住了威爾，傑克先是機警地往四周掃視一圈。每一個擦身而過的路人都有可能是漢尼拔的化身，他不得不防。

暫時確認了安全，傑克才鬆開了威爾，心情複雜地難以言 喻。

「你要 …… 離開了嗎？」傑克的聲音充滿了不可置信，直到現在他才真正地意識到──威爾要離開美國了。

威爾迅速抽回自己的手，揚聲不滿地問道：「不能嗎？」

雖然他不並意外傑克會追到這裡來。

用得稱手的工具掉了人們都會想要找回來，更何況是他這種能 夠追捕到世紀兇惡罪犯的小茶杯？

威爾冷冷地在心底嘲笑了一聲。對以前的自己。

「但是 …… 漢尼拔 …… ！」

傑克一時之間不知道該怎麼組織自己的語言。

是該責備威爾就這樣放棄追捕漢尼拔的事情獨自逃離，還是該擔心他自己飛到國外要如何保護自己？

但是不管是哪一個，傑克現在才發現自己根本沒有立場問出口。

「你在找漢尼拔？」威爾挑著眉笑了。

威爾的問題來得突兀，傑克下意識如臨大敵地看向身旁，再度開始搜尋那一張他永遠都不會忘記的臉龐。「他 …… 在這裡？」

「如果我說是的話，你要怎麼做？」威爾側偏著頭，好奇地看向傑克。

這是傑克從來沒有看過的表情。

他所認識的威爾，永遠深陷在情緒泥沼之中，對周圍的人都豎起了警戒的刺針，在絕望崩潰的邊緣反覆遊走。這副單純如幼童的純粹模樣是他未曾見過的。

威爾的眼眸已經不再如以往沉重混濁。他 盯著威爾純淨的眼睛，突然察覺到這奇異的變化。

荷在肩上的重擔不知何時被卸下了，如今的威爾輕盈如同振翅高飛的獵鷹。

迎著風，隨心所欲。

「 …… 當然是逮捕他。」傑克慢了好幾秒才做出回答。

威爾的眼底滑過一絲譏誚，他毫不意外傑克會給出這個答案。

「 Well…… 」威爾低笑了一聲，而傑克聽不明白這個笑容的意思。「祝你好運。」

這是威爾誠摯的祝福，看在他們曾為同事一場。

但只有威爾知道其中參雜了多少憐憫與鄙夷。他決定不再浪費時間在這個人身上了，傑克的盲目與自私只會帶著周圍人的邁向滅亡──而那滑稽的野心與歉疚廉價得不 值一提。

曾經，他為了傑克口中的大義，逼迫自己再去回想、面對，並親身感受殺戮的狂歡。

扯開自己脆弱的精神領域，徹底在這一片滑膩與腥甜中失墜，失去家庭與自我。

而他換得了甚麼？

── 在月光下與漢尼拔翩然起舞。

或許他該心存感謝？威爾的心緒一瞬間跑遠了。

但無論如何，只要傑克一天不承認自己的卑劣，他就永遠不可能追上漢尼拔。

「你要去哪裡？」傑克能感到事情在無法察覺的海面之下偏了走向，卻找不出原因。毫無他法，他只能牢牢地抓著這艘名叫威爾的救生艇，挽住最後一絲生機。

「這是我的隱私，克勞佛警探。」威爾露出了一個不可思議的表情。

傑克被威爾的詰問堵得啞口無言。不過從哪個方面來說，他都沒有權力阻止威爾離開；然而他依然在垂死掙扎，為了逮捕漢尼拔，他怎樣都不能失去威爾。「難道你就這樣放棄追捕漢尼拔──」

傑克死纏爛打的難堪模樣讓威爾不忍直視，輕輕地嘆了一口氣──那個他曾經以為是 FBI 中永不彎折的男人──

「這不是我的責任，傑克。我不欠你們什麼。」現在他與傑克的腳色互換了，求不得的人變成了傑克。他看著無計可施卻不肯放棄的男人，心思飄向了遠方，推測以前在 FBI 工作的自己是否也是這幅可憐又可笑的模樣。

「我──我不懂──」傑克張著口，卻結結巴巴地吐不出字句。

「我猜也是。」威爾輕蔑地又笑了，他拉下傑克緊抓住自己的手，輕輕地搖了搖頭。「就這樣吧，傑克，我要走了。我猜我們不會再見了。」簡單頷首做為告別，這一段刻骨銘心的經歷就這樣話上句點；威爾不理會傑克的反應──這一切都跟他沒有關係了──毫不留戀地回到隊伍中，讓航警 查過證件後就一腳踩出光亮的大門。他身周的氣息輕快愉悅，竟奇異地融入了周遭心情雀躍準備出遊的遊客當中。

不帶任何行李與包袱。

傑克的雙腳被死死釘在了原地，又疼又失落。

心口有無數的情緒向上掙扎想要尋找出口。傑克的嘴巴張了又闔，卻吐不出隻字半語，全哽在喉頭。他滿面複雜地看著威爾遠去的背影，心想，威爾是對的，他們誰都沒有資格。

***

傑克最後還是在出境口站了一會。他妄求漢尼拔會追著威爾前來，便可來個守株待兔，於是忍著被來往旅客上下打量的窘境，眼神炯炯的不斷掃視人群。

想當然爾，他沒能等到漢尼拔。

漢尼拔消失，威爾離開，傑克突然迷失了前進的方向。

當然他還是可以繼續搜 查漢尼拔的下落，少了威爾並不會對工作造成任何影響，只是需要多花一點時間與精力。但不知道為何，傑克依舊對未來感到一片迷惘。

口袋中的手機此刻突然震動了起來，喚回他遊走於八方之外的神志。傑克才發現，他竟不知不覺的回到了卡邁爾，就站在威爾的那間小店前。

傑克掏出手機，瞄了眼螢幕，是艾倫娜。

他接了起來。

「艾倫娜。」

那一瞬間他感覺世界上只剩下艾倫娜能懂現在他那說不明道不清的心境，這個叫做漢尼拔的深淵裡，只有他們兩個人被留下，還在持續這場無盡頭的耐力賽。

言語蒼白無力，兩人都沒有吐出任何話語，靠著彼此沉重的呼吸聲透過話筒交流了千言萬語 。

他們誰也沒想先出聲，也不想要就這樣掛掉電話。這通電話猶如他們的救命索，在一望無際的海洋上牢牢地繫住他兩，成為各自的路標不至迷失。

傑克 抿著他的厚唇，內心中有些甚麼正要衝垮他的防衛，就等著他一張口就要爆發。

但他還不願意投降，不願意成為敗將，所以依舊死死地撐住雙腳，不肯退後一步。

茫無邊際的寂靜幾乎殺死了整個世界。

直到一聲框 啷拯救他們出來。

傑克抬眼，這才發現威爾那間小店門並沒有完全闔上，留有一絲空隙。裡面好似有人不注意踢到了鐵罐，才弄出了剛才的聲響。

傑克瞬間繃起全身的肌肉，牢牢扣死掌中的手機。

他放輕步伐走上前，背靠著門旁的牆壁擺出標準的突擊姿勢，單手將未上鎖的門往內無聲推開，從敞開的縫隙當中悄悄看了進去。

傑克看到了一道背影。

裡面的男人穿著洗到泛白的淡色 POLP 衫，稻草般的短髮凌亂不羈，張牙無爪地抗議主人從來沒有好好保養過它們。

那人正在搬動店裡的船引擎。

店裡的商品依著大小與種類分門別類地堆在地上，那人將把所有引擎擺放到規劃的位置，然後伸手抹了把腦門上的汗，大大地吁了口氣。

不是漢尼拔。

傑克也說不清自己是慶幸還是失望。隆起的肌肉蟄伏回體內，但他依舊保持著一絲戒備，推開門走進去，用高大的身軀擋在唯一的出入口，出聲叫喚男人。

「嘿！」

那人被突如其來的聲音給嚇了一大跳，幾乎腳離地的 蹦了一下，好半晌才平復下瞬間飆升的心速。他一邊撫著心口一邊碎碎念地轉了過身，在看到堵在門口的傑克時愣了一會。

「你是 …… 」

傑克記得這張臉。

當他第一次來找威爾時，眼前這個男人就跟在至今依舊聯繫不上的克里斯身邊。「你 …… 」

「我記得你，幾周前你來找過威爾，對吧？」男人搶先了一步，伸手指著傑克。

「你是 …… 」傑克粗濃的雙眉微微朝中攏起。

「喔，抱歉，我是鮑伯，威爾的朋友，正在幫他照顧店。你呢？」鮑伯大方地伸出了自己的手，豪不介意這個魁梧的黑人剛剛才嚇到他。

「傑克。傑克 ‧ 克勞佛。」傑克跟著伸出手握住了鮑伯，上下晃動了兩下。他可以感到對方的手佈滿了老繭，粗糙地可以磨傷人。是勞力工作者。

「哇喔，你就是傑克 ‧ 克勞佛！」聽到傑克的名字，鮑伯不知為什麼非常吃驚地睜大了眼睛。

鮑伯的反應讓傑克感到意外。「你知道我？」或許是威爾曾經跟鮑伯提過他？

「當然！」鮑伯斬釘截鐵地讓傑克摸不著頭腦，但是他沒有多作解釋，而是轉身開始四處搜尋。最後他在旁邊的工作桌找到了自己的小腰包，往裡面翻找了會，取出了一個白色的信封，遞給傑克。

傑克遲疑地收下了。「這是 …… ？」

「你的朋友，賽爾特先生讓我轉交給你的。」鮑伯咧嘴而笑，用眼神催促傑克打開來看。

賽爾特？

傑克快速的在腦袋裡逡巡了一遍，但是並沒有一個叫做賽爾特的人可以讓他留下足 夠深刻的印象。

半是疑惑半是不解，傑克打開了沒有封上的褶口，取出了裡面的東西。

那是一張薄薄的白紙，跟大賣場裡賣的影印用紙沒有兩樣，平凡地隨處可見。白紙被對稱地折成兩半，角對角、邊對邊，將字藏在了裡側。

他攤開紙張，從左上方開始慢慢讀出一個又一個漂亮的手寫字跡。

『 _親愛的傑克，_

_ 很遺憾這一次沒能與你會面，只能用如此失禮的方法與你打招呼。 _

_ 希望你們都過得很好。 _

_ 相信我們有一天會再見面。 _

_ 而我期待著這一天。 _

_ PS. 請轉告艾倫娜，我也很想念她。 _

_你誠摯的朋友_ 』

跟隨著一個接著一個的文字，傑克的雙眼越睜越大。當最尾端的『朋友』一字滑過時，他一把捏住信紙，猛然抬起頭，驚愕地問道：「誰──是誰給你這封信的！」

「就是我剛才說的賽爾特先生 …… 」傑克的反應出乎鮑伯的意料，他無措地抓了抓自己下巴的短鬚。

「你在哪裡遇到他的？」傑克覺得自己的肺部快要被怒氣脹滿，不能呼吸；緊捏著信紙的手縮緊在縮緊，幾乎要將之捏出水來。頸部青筋暴怒，暗紅染上臉龐，壓力醞釀已久的火山即將爆發。

傑克的模樣震懾住鮑伯，他半張著嘴，眼神往斜上方飄去，開始挖掘自己的記憶。

「那是 …… 」

***

那天鮑伯應威爾的邀請前去了他家，答應威爾在這段被警方監視的期間代替他打理那間小店鋪。

他們相談甚歡，雖然威爾喝得微醺之後與駐守在他家門外的警察起了一點小衝突，讓他猶豫該不該留下來守著威爾。但是最終還是抵不過威爾的堅持，只得開車離去。

只不過他離開的時候車速放得特別慢，就是害怕威爾再度與警察起衝突，這樣的話他還有機會掉頭折返。

他開著窗，熟稔的海風不斷灌入車內，呼呼地在他耳邊作響，成為他側耳傾聽崖邊動靜的小干擾。但好險沒有一點異音夾雜在風聲中，鮑伯放鬆了心情。

開離威爾的家不到 50 公尺，剛進入小森林時，鮑伯就借著車燈看到一到身影正走在昏暗的小道上。

「嘿！」鮑伯 踩住煞車，在那人身旁停了下來。「賽爾特先生？你怎麼在這裡？」

那人轉過頭來，端整的臉龐上戴著一個細框眼鏡，釀造出一股與這個小漁村格格不入的書卷氣息。正是剛才在威爾家中見過面的賽爾特先生。

威爾怎麼介紹的呢？

『這是我的朋友，賽爾特。正好路過來找我。』

當威爾開門迎接他進去後，第一件事就是向他介紹坐在沙發上、帶著溫婉微笑的金髮男人。他就像是來自大城市的知識份子，而身為博物館研究人員的身分──原諒他從來沒聽過那個博物館的名字──更是側面證實了這一點。

但是賽爾特先生身上沒有城市人的傲氣。他博學多聞，跟威爾和鮑伯探討了許多關於釣魚、天氣與海象的問題，偶爾還可以聊上幾句威爾不熟悉的球賽。

鮑伯從來沒有見過那麼平易近人的白領──當然，他也沒見過幾個白領階級。

鮑伯離開之前還看到賽爾特先生手持透明的威士忌杯，交叉長長的雙腿斜倚著廚房料理台，對他點頭道別。怎麼現在會出現在這小道上呢？

「我要搭今天晚上的飛機回去，威爾本來該載我過去的，但是他現在看起來需要休息 …… 所以我打算找個計程車。」

賽爾特先生的笑容依然是那麼得體，白色的襯衫穿在他身上特別挺直，彷彿他現在身處的不是美國 鄉村，而是衣香鬢影的法國香榭大道。

「何必那麼麻煩，上來吧！」鮑伯咧嘴，朝賽爾特招了手。

賽爾特略為吃驚地睜大了他暗色的眼眸。「我以為你需要早些回去，畢竟 …… 」聳了聳肩，這件震驚全鎮的惡性殺人事件彼此都心知肚明，不用再訴諸於口。

「我可不能放你一個人在這，這一來一回也不用多少時間，上車吧！」威爾的朋友即是鮑伯的朋友，他可沒道理放賽爾特先生自己去攔車。

感受到鮑伯的真心誠意，賽爾特也不矯情，道了聲謝就繞到副座上了車。

車子開上大路，鮑伯方向盤一轉，就往鎮外開去。

估計是為了找那殺人犯，警方這幾日加強了盤 查力度，還在村鎮的出入口處設立了查哨站，對來往的車子一輛輛進行檢查。雖然殺人兇手依然逍遙法外讓鎮民有些心慌，但警察的大幅度動作還是某種程度地給了大家安心感。

只不過鮑伯才開上主要幹道沒多久，就看到一輛鳴笛警車擦身呼嘯而過，迅速地往鎮上開去。再定睛一看，才發現不遠處，原本雙向設立的檢 查哨只剩下了單邊，而那一邊的值班警察正在檢查正好路過的大卡車。看來剛才疾駛過去的警車恰好屬於缺失的那一側。

「看起來這一次我們可以節省一些時間。」鮑伯愉悅地放緩速度通過檢 查哨，還跟站在對面的警察點點頭做招呼。

對向的警方冷漠地看著他們經過，沒有採取任何舉動。他們重點是盤 查從外進來的陌生人，而不是小鎮裡面的居民；更何況另外一頭的出入口也有警察待命，不會漏掉任何外來的可疑人物。於是他輕輕鬆鬆地就放了鮑伯過去，轉而用全身精力仔細查檢卡車。

他們就這樣順利地離開了小鎮。

「他們 盯得真嚴，不是嗎？」副駕駛座上的賽爾特看著後照鏡裡逐漸遠去的紅藍燈光，藏在鏡片後面的眼睛微微瞇起。

鮑伯發出了贊同地聲音。「但是真感謝這些警察那麼勞心盡力，不然我們都不敢出門了。」

「是啊，可怕的犯罪分子。」賽爾特轉回視線，雙眼晶亮的看著遠方。

他的心情好像很好，鮑伯想。

「哎，這事發生在你來度假的時候，實在太不湊巧了。你錯失了這裡最美麗的海岸。」雖然卡邁爾地處偏僻人又少，但是那一片碧藍的海港一直都是鮑伯的鍾愛。

聽出鮑伯話裡的自豪，賽爾特淺淺地笑了。「還會有機會的。」

「哈哈，是的，歡迎你隨時再來！」

在前往機場的漫長路上他們隨興的聊著，鮑伯大方好客，遇上知識淵博的賽爾特，幾乎天南地北無所不聊，一路上歡聲笑語不斷。

「啊！」就在即將抵達機場之前，原本淺笑盈盈的賽爾特突然捶了一下自己的掌心。

國內的小機場到了夜裡人流量就大減，寬敞的路上沒有其他車輛。鮑伯分神撇了一眼貌似突然想起甚麼來的賽爾特，「怎麼了？」

賽爾特輕輕嘆了一口氣，對自己的健忘表示無可奈何。

「我能麻煩你幫我個忙嗎？」他轉過頭來，半是歉疚半是難為地看著鮑伯；機場通亮的燈光將他端正的臉龐照得一片白亮。「我的一名朋友，他幾天後會過來卡邁爾。如果你遇見他的話，可以幫我把這封信轉交給他嗎？」他從懷中掏出一個未緘的信封，純白的紙張上沒有一點記號，還能透過燈光隱隱看到裡面的信紙。

「沒問題！但是如果我沒遇上他呢？裡面的東西很重要嗎？」賽爾特的要求來得突然，但是聽起來也不是件難事，所以鮑伯單手接下了信封，放進雜物箱裡。

「不必擔心，他肯定會過來的。如果你在威爾的店中一定會遇見他。」賽爾特篤定地說，顯然他非常了解他口中的朋友。「如果你看到他，你會馬上認出來的。他叫做傑克 ‧ 克勞佛，是個身材高大的黑人，門牙中間有個明顯的齒縫。很好辨認。」

鮑伯想了想，小鎮上黑人居民不多，要是有這樣一個人到來的話，他肯定能馬上發現。「 OK ，我記住了。」

「感謝你，鮑伯。」停頓了一會，賽爾特為了不給鮑伯帶來太大的壓力，還貼心地補上了一句：「不是太重要的東西，但能交到他手上最好。」

「別擔心！」鮑伯邊說邊輕輕 踩下剎車，車子平穩地停靠在機場前。往裡面看去，寬敞的大廳裡只有稀疏的兩三人正在等候報到。「不過你們怎麼沒有一起來呢？」

賽爾特又笑了。他的笑容總是那麼地得體，如同來自上流社會的優雅紳士，讓人心曠神怡。

「一些 …… 複雜的原因。」

***

聽完了這封信的來龍去脈後，傑克反而安靜了下來。

方才隨時要爆發出來的怒氣瞬間冷卻，憤怒的緋紅也慢慢退了回去。他雙手垂在身旁，沒有一點動作；但是鮑伯卻他像是在寂靜之下無聲崩毀的石像，一點一點地化成粉塵隨著海風消散。

『是他。』

乾澀的女聲從傑克手上的電話傳了出來，這時傑克才察覺原來他與艾倫娜還維持著通話。那封信來得太過突然，在衝擊之下他甚至忘記了前一刻他還在通話，激動中還不小心點到了擴音。

所以艾倫娜突如其來的發言才如驚雷撕開了這個空間。

『賽爾特 (Celter) ，是他。』隔著電話，艾倫娜也聽到了鮑伯的描述，釐清了整件事情的來龍去脈。

Celter ， Lecter 。

調換字母的小把戲。

「是。」傑克僵硬地舉起手機，眼睛焦距定在看不見的遠方，穿越時間的長河往上逆流，回到他與威爾初次見面的時候。

那個男人是多麼的熱愛警察的工作，從不畏懼來自犯人的挑戰，即使痛苦，仍舊穿梭在每一個犯罪現場，只求親手逮捕罪犯。「但是為什麼。」

絲絲冷意從心底竄上，夏日燠熱的太陽也消融不了一吋一吋凍起的寒冰。

漢尼拔早就找到了威爾，而威爾──在知道漢尼拔再度犯案後，卻繼續否認他的存活。傑克突然憶起前幾天他來找威爾時的情景。

滿面的疲憊與不耐──他那時候是否就見到了漢尼拔？

『這是 …… 威爾的選擇。』艾倫娜的聲音輕盈又破碎。當中的斷點或許是哽咽，但是永遠不會有人承認。

威爾選擇了漢尼拔。

幾天前的衝動鬧事不過是個讓漢尼拔能成功脫身的障眼法。

『 ...... 我們欠他的。』

警察將他推入了名叫漢尼拔的萬丈深淵。對他求救的雙手視而不見，放任他被泥沼吞噬──而最後，終於沉到了他們搆不著的深度，讓漢尼拔帶走了他。

他們是兇手，漢尼拔才是在雪地中抱著威爾走出地獄莊園的人。

他們該承擔這份罪孽。

傑克緊咬牙關。

命運從不讓人別無選擇，行走的每一個方向都是自身的抉擇。不論從哪條岔路走，都得自己抵著迎面而來的風，即便滿地都是荊棘也是自己的責任。

自己承擔，自己走完。

「不，我們從不欠他。」

傑克掛掉了電話。不再多看鮑伯一眼，緘默不語地轉身離去。

他拾回理智，在腦袋裡開始細細規劃。回去之後，他要立刻封鎖各大機場，全國性發布漢尼拔的通緝令，並透過外交機關聯繫所有有引渡條例的國家。

追捕漢尼拔生死不論。

但不死不休。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結撒花🎉  
> 這一章其實是2合1，因為我每次都在欺騙大家下一篇就完了...這一次總算沒有食言（撒花
> 
> 感謝大家這幾個月來的陪伴，不嫌棄我更新慢QQ  
> 我也是第一次寫那麼長的文章，沒有大家的支持我真的撐不過來！謝謝大家踴躍的留言與鼓勵嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚><
> 
> 因為正文沒有開車對不起我的tag，所以接下來預定要更新個有車的故事！！敬請期待
> 
> 謝謝大家！愛你們～～～！
> 
> Ps 第一章更新了來自朋友的客制同人圖唷！  
> 但是請不要無斷轉載，謝謝大家！❤️


	16. 番外1

威爾站在高樓窗邊，向下看著霓虹燈亮，與人來車往的繁華街道，兩邊的眉毛不自覺地往中央靠攏。這已經是反射動作了，當他發現即使到了深夜，樓下的人群依舊沒有減少的時候，就無法自控。

這個國土只有美國4%大的國家，竟然擁有38%的美國人口。人口密度一口氣激增，讓威爾實在是適應不良。

他將額頭靠在冰涼的玻璃上，無聲嘆息。

『咔搭』一聲，身後的房門被推了開來。威爾不為所動，反正擁有這間房間鑰匙的除了他以外，只有那個人。

溫柔的叫喚從後方傳來。

「威爾。」

威爾側著頭，用眼尾看了過去，作為一個不情願的招呼。

剛從外面回來的漢尼拔直接接收到了來自威爾不悅的斜睨，他無奈輕笑，踩著灰色的地毯走進房間內。

是他的失策。

漢尼拔罕見地承認了自己的失敗。

自從威爾發現了他被帶到了怎麼樣的一個國家之後，就再也不肯拿正眼看漢尼拔了。

事情必須從他們分開的那天說起。

那天漢尼拔與威爾兵分兩頭，從小鎮離開，抵達機場之後就直接順利地飛到了墨西哥，在當地等候帶著傑克一路往北前去的威爾來會合。威爾按著他們原本的預定，先領著傑克跑到了芝加哥，再飛往加拿大，最後換乘飛機來到墨西哥，橫越了整個美國。

他們在事先約好的飯店下榻碰頭，坐在高級的總統套房──毫無疑問是漢尼拔的主意──裡，探討他們謀殺夫夫接下來的計畫。

這是威爾第一次住進如此奢華的旅館。要知道FBI身為公家機關，出差住的都是狹小的商業旅館，而且還要跟其他人同住。

他們住進的地方，與其說是房間，倒不如說是一間高級套房──玄關客廳辦公間無一不缺，比他在狼郊的房子還要大；而且酒水免費供應，深得威爾歡心。

不過他在品嘗烈酒時，依舊不忘鄙視一下萬惡的資本主主義：『該死的漢尼拔，乾杯。』然後一飲而盡。

而寬闊的總統套房中只有一間臥房是永遠的謎題。

「我想這次該來個長途旅行。」漢尼拔坐在客廳沙發上，頗有自知之明地說道。若傑克知道威爾是跟著漢尼拔一道走的話，肯定不會輕易放過他們兩人──以傑克的 **聰明才智** ，想必通緝令馬上就下來了。

歐洲是不可能待的。所有人都知道漢尼拔愛好美術，對於歐洲有無限嚮往。現在跑到那裡，無異於自投羅網。

那他們還能往哪裡去呢？

威爾不甚在意地聽著漢尼拔發表意見，靜靜地坐在吧台上喝著他的威士忌──本來嘛，他就是個鮮少出國的宅男，想從他這裏得到意見顯然不現實。

但是漢尼拔就是享受跟威爾對話的感覺──即使只是單方面的溝通。

漢尼拔的記憶宮殿當中擺了一個巨大的地球儀，地形分布與面積大小卻與商店所賣的物品大相逕庭；在他專屬的地球儀上，義大利的面積是美國國土的三倍以上，特別顯眼。

他慢慢轉著地球儀，眼睛滑過上面的每一個國家，以及被備註在國土內的文字：可能是歷史、著名的古蹟文明，或者是一個老友的名字。

接著漢尼拔逡巡的眼光在一個地名上停了下來。

他想，或許這會是個好地方。當然這是在他知道下榻城市的人口密度竟高達巴爾的摩3倍之前的想法。

漢尼拔毫無疑問是個都市人，他熱愛與人接觸、美食、歌劇與文化，雖然他出生在幽靜的歐洲小國，但是多年旅居國外的生活，已經讓他離不開人群──要他像威爾一樣住在荒郊野外勢不可行，但是他認為他們總能找到一個平衡點。

如漢尼拔所料，當他提出目的地建議的時候威爾根本沒遞來半個眼神，於是就這樣愉快地決定了他們接下來的旅途──直到下了飛機，又濕又熱的空氣瞬間灌滿肺泡的那一瞬間。

時差以及長時間乘坐飛機讓威爾的臉色不佳，拖著沉重的腳步昏昏沉沉地跟在漢尼拔的身後，無神地掃視圍繞在身旁的大批東方面孔。黑色的眼珠、黑色的頭髮，比他們略矮的身高，嘰嘰呱呱地說著他聽不懂的話。

還好海關並沒有刁難他們倆個單身男人。排了一會隊，兩個身無長物的人很快地就離開了機場。

──然後才是威爾惡夢的開始。

他從來沒有體會過這種宛如地獄的潮濕熱浪。顯然地這也超出了漢尼拔的預料之外，所以腳步才有了明顯的停頓──不過漢尼拔身上可沒有汗腺，威爾惡劣地想，絕對不懂甚麼叫做排汗。

漢尼拔一下飛機後便打了個電話，用威爾聽不懂的語言講了半分鐘，似乎是在跟當地接頭人做聯繫。於是威爾也不意外一走出機場，就有一名身穿著西裝的中年男性站在一台黑色賓利旁等候他們。

中年男子戴著白色的手套，單手撫胸，帶著得體的微笑向漢尼拔微微鞠躬，然後恭敬地自我介紹──當然威爾沒聽懂，只撿到了管家長長的一句話中的『東京』兩字。不過即使如此，他也知道這個是漢尼拔提前預定的管家服務。

兩個裝模作樣的人相互認識了下便上了車。車上的冷氣開得正涼，威爾額上才剛冒出的細汗瞬間就被蒸發。他躺在滑涼的皮椅上，緩緩地吐了口濁氣。

車子很快就開離了機場。威爾百無聊賴地靠在車窗上，看著不斷迅速向後的單調景色。

──狹窄。是威爾渾渾噩噩唯一的感想。每一次後方的車子準備從旁超車時，他都覺得下一瞬間要出車禍了；但是管家透過後視鏡反射出來的平靜表情又旋即掠入眼裡，才將威爾從出車禍的被害妄想中喚醒。

車子平穩地駛在馬路上。入了夜的大城市意外寧靜，即使道路上車水馬龍，但是威爾除了身邊人的呼吸聲，甚麼也沒聽見。在這樣催眠又舒適的環境下，他很快地又進入了昏沉的狀態。

安心地，如同一艘隨著海水緩慢上下起伏的小船，滑入潛意識層，在平靜的大海中漂流。

微涼的空氣以及身側傳來的微溫包裹著他，他像隻曬了太陽的貓咪，慵懶地享受人生當中難能可貴的平靜，直到一陣溫柔的拍擊喚醒他。

「來吧，威爾，下車了。」

威爾張開睡眼惺忪的眼，不清醒的腦袋還徜徉在流水中，不知道發生了甚麼事情，只是乖巧地讓前方的人牽著他在幾個地點穿梭，最後終於進了房間大門。

他憑著本能找到了柔軟的床面躺了下去，蹭了蹭舒服的枕頭，又潛回去那片無風無浪的海中。

朦朧中，他依稀聽到有個溫柔的聲音對他說：「我們就暫時住在這裡了。祝好夢，威爾。」

夢中，身側的溫暖氣息從沒消失。

早上清醒時，他一時半刻還沒明白自己身處何方。陽光從左側的百葉窗射入，照亮了整個房間，一瞬間他恍惚地以為自己還在墨西哥──房間的裝潢簡直一模一樣的奢華。

他抓了抓自己雜草般的捲髮，在盥洗間就著一大片對外落地玻璃窗草草打理自己，接著循著食物的香味走了出去。

……然後差點迷失在這廣闊的空間中。

在看到漢尼拔之前，威爾以為自己就要永遠被困在這個木質基調色的巨大迷宮中。世界上所有飯店總統套房的統一特質就是一個字──大，大到令人煩躁。

漢尼拔穿著簡單的條紋襯衫，坐在餐桌前認真地閱讀著被熨燙好的華爾街時報，手邊還有一台小推車，層層疊疊地擺著各家英文報紙，如紐約時報、洛杉磯時報、華盛頓郵報等族繁不及備載。

總統套房就是那麼任性。在墨西哥時，世界觀就受到極大顛覆與衝突的威爾此時已能淡定的看著眼前的誇張景象，拉開漢尼拔對面的實木椅子坐了下來。

「早上好，威爾。」厚軟的地墊完全消化掉了威爾的腳步聲，而他的氣息與漢尼拔完美融合不分你我，使漢尼拔的警戒神經與卓越的嗅覺失去作用。直到威爾靠近後，漢尼拔才有了反應。

「早。」威爾沒有多看漢尼拔一眼，因為他的眼睛已經被擺滿整張八人座餐桌的食物給占滿了。從能想像到的所有蛋料理與麵包、肉類與水果蔬菜，到麥片、薯餅優格等應有盡有。各種口味的鮮榨果汁、牛奶與咖啡更是無一不缺。罕見地讓威爾不知從何下手。

我就是個鄉巴佬。威爾在心底啐了聲，最後自暴自棄地選擇了最熟悉的美式食物──培根、炒蛋與吐司。

「昨晚有睡好嗎？」一早起來就能看到威爾讓漢尼拔的心情特別飛揚。雖然他們同住的日子並不長，但是生理機制已經把『威爾‧葛蘭姆』納入了身體循環機能當中，威爾的出現即代表了新的一日開始。

漢尼拔這其實是純粹的沒事找話聊，他整晚就睡在威爾身旁──威爾還沒有意識到他已經跟漢尼拔同床共枕了一晚──哪裡會不知道威爾昨晚的睡眠品質？

但是與威爾交流讓他快活。

自從漢尼拔『死而復生』之後，那些纏著威爾不放的夢魘就漸漸地遠離，夜不成眠或半夜驚醒的頻率越變越低。也不知道是漢尼拔的味道還是體溫安慰了他，抑或是他這個人的存在就是解藥。

他已經很久沒有徹夜無夢了。

但是昨晚他是徹徹底底地進入了沉眠，沒有在暗夜的徬徨失措、沒有瞬間的失墜感，也沒有追逐他的黑影。

他就這樣闔眼，然後睜眼時已經是早晨。

「應該吧。」威爾聳聳肩。不知道為什麼，他就是不太想誠實地告訴漢尼拔昨晚他 **睡了一個好覺** 。

飯店的早餐非常美味，濃濃的奶油跟辛香料與雞蛋完美結合，煎得恰到好處不至於太過油膩的培根也非常爽口，因香氣而胃口大開的威爾大口大口地嚼著嘴裡的食物。

漢尼拔的心中奇異地湧起了一股滿足感。與在懸崖上，親耳聽到威爾承認自己的本能時，那種終於得到世界至寶、瞬間漲破心臟的喜悅不同，這次是一種缺氧的感覺。閉起呼吸，身體逐漸被二氧化碳佔據，滿足感一點一滴的爬滿占據整個心房，不知不覺間累積到幾乎要超過乘載能力，卻不願張嘴鬆氣，放開他珍貴的戰利品。

威爾的嘴唇染上了一層薄薄的油光，在耀眼陽光的照射下閃閃動人。他的氣色很好，雙頰紅潤，或許是剛睡醒的關係還有一層粉紅罩於其上；半伏在桌上的身體柔軟放鬆，肩頸的線條彎出一條美麗的弧度，被下巴輪廓稍稍遮住的喉結若隱若現，跟著吞嚥上下動作，牢牢地抓住了漢尼拔的視線。

他應該要將手中的報紙全部閱讀一遍，掌握美國現在的情勢，確認FBI的下一步。但是漢尼拔難得的失去了自制力，放縱自己的眼神肆意地掃過威爾的每一寸肌膚。

然後輕輕地抿了一口手邊香醇的咖啡。

原本燙口的溫度突然變得微涼，一路沁下到肚腹。

威爾進食的樣子特別好看。漢尼拔著迷地看著威爾平整的牙齒咬斷朱紅的培根，用舌頭捲到口腔深處，讓臼齒磨碎，最後送入縮張的咽縮肌，進到體內，直抵深處。

真想──潛入威爾體內，看清他的每一寸構造。

每一條搏動的血管、平滑緊實的肌肉與精緻優美的骨頭……漢尼拔任憑想像力在腦內馳騁，貪婪又放肆地將威爾的身體完全曝露，攤在他面前不留一絲秘密。

「所以，接下來呢？」威爾突如其來的詢問打斷了漢尼拔隱密的妄想。

迅速收回心神，漢尼拔若無其事地對上了威爾的視線。「接下來？」

威爾單手拿著抹了油膩滑潤奶油的吐司，唇邊沾了些許碎屑，挑起單邊眉毛。「我以為你選擇日本，是想去找你的嬸嬸。」

「Well，我的確是想要拜訪這個塑造出她的神秘國家，但她──」漢尼拔的眼神悠悠地往上方看去，在記憶中搜索那一頭高高盤起的烏黑長髮，以及那副凜然的日式鎧甲。「並不再這裡。」而且也不會想要與他相見，漢尼拔想。

他們姪嬸終究走不到同一條路上。

「喔，」威爾對於這個答案非常意外。他總以為漢尼拔不論做什麼事情都帶有目的性，而這一次他猜錯了。「好吧。那我們要幹嘛呢？」

日本對威爾來說完全是個陌生的國度，關於這個國家的知識全來自於過往的老電影、偶爾出現的新聞，以及在巴爾的摩街上，每次回家都會經過的那一間壽司店──儘管他從來沒有去過。

他不懂日文，對這個國家也沒有特別的感情，只是純粹跟著漢尼拔而來。漢尼拔在哪，他就在哪。

「首先，我們需要一個遮風避雨的地方。」漢尼拔意外地對『家』有種堅持。雖然飯店的服務非常到位，不必自己多加操煩，但終究不是屬於自己的地盤。他希望站在自己的廚房間，親自烹調一道道精緻料理，餵食給威爾。看著威爾坐在他的餐桌，渴求地吞嚥他提供的餌食……

漢尼拔露出一個滿意的笑容。「我們的管家已經準備好了幾個備選。」

吃完了手裡的吐司，威爾覺得自己還是有點飢餓，便隨手拿了一個夾滿餡料的貝果，咬下去是滿滿的香濃奶油起司、鮭魚與洋蔥。他順便伸舌舔去沾到大拇指上的醬汁，正好錯開了漢尼拔專注的視線。

「OK，等我吃完吧。我們必須把這整桌東西都吃掉嗎？」威爾皺眉，困擾地看著整桌絲毫沒有變少的食物。這般浪費鋪張可不是他的做法，但是他怎麼樣也不可能解決掉所有東西。

尤其是在對面的男人除了咖啡，食物半點都沒碰的狀況下。

「請儘可能的享用吧。」看你吃東西的樣子非常享受。這句話漢尼拔留在了心底沒說出來。「剩下的會有專人處理，不用擔心。」

威爾皺了皺鼻子，想也知道所謂的處理就是丟到垃圾桶裡。真是太浪費了。「下次叫他們別再弄那麼多了。」他又咬了一口貝果，交代道。

「如你所願。」所以找到一個帶有大廚房的房子是當務之急。

三兩口解決了早餐，吃得有些撐的威爾站起身，決定站著消化消化，於是他端起了咖啡杯，朝客廳的巨大落地窗走去。

客廳外面的陽台非常遼闊，除了幾張舒適的躺椅之外，還有欣欣向榮的綠意環繞；臥室裡的那張超巨大雙人床即使搬到陽台上空間也綽綽有餘。

威爾走了出去，側身趴在欄杆上，將整個東京的市景收入眼底。

錯落又緊密的大樓幢幢豎立，數不清的車流在其中穿梭來去，繁忙地讓人眼華撩亂，頗有窒息感。然而即使下方如此忙碌，威爾在上邊卻聽不到一點聲音，連喇叭聲都沒有，只有微風呼呼吹過的響聲，寂寞萬千。

但是站沒一會，威爾便恙恙地坐回了餐桌上，臉色陰沉。

「怎麼了？」漢尼拔驚訝於威爾的心情變動如此之快，他原以為窗外的寂靜可以帶給威爾一些慰藉。

「我，」威爾板著臉，嚴肅地盯著漢尼拔，彷彿在進行總統就職宣言，細密的汗珠從他的頰旁一顆顆滑落。「絕對不要出去。」

***

不過最終威爾還是出現在昨晚那台賓利的後座上，背靠著被冷氣吹得冰涼的皮椅，臭著一張臉看往窗萬，半點都不想搭理身旁的男人。

太──可愛？漢尼拔斟酌了一下形容詞，抿著內斂的微笑，從前方的後照鏡偷窺男人氣悶的側顏。

他臉上的汗珠早就被蒸乾，燠熱的氣溫也被隔絕在玻璃之外，但威爾渾身依然充滿了抗拒。

Hmmmmmm……漢尼拔在內心摸了摸自己的下巴。這個事情完全出乎他的意料之外，沒想到出身於南方漁村的威爾會不能適應東京的氣候──他偏頭想了想，的確，氣溫與濕度完全超過了他的想像。雖然他仍舊一滴汗也沒留，但是可以從呼吸之間感受到那惱人的濕熱黏稠空氣。

威爾不喜歡這個。漢尼拔將這一點寫進心中的筆記本裡，筆記本的封面上寫著『威爾‧葛蘭姆之十一』的幾個大字。或許連帶著威爾也不喜歡三溫暖？喔……或者溫泉？那就有點可惜了。

儘管威爾的裸體他不是沒見過。

「先生，我們到了。」車子七拐八轉的繞了好幾個小巷，終於在一處幽靜杳無人煙的小路上停了下來。

威爾抬眼看了看穿得跟漢尼拔一樣正式──這是他第一次看到可以與漢尼拔媲美的人──的管家，心裡依舊感佩於那口正宗的英式口音。早上見面招呼時，威爾雖然面無表情，但是心底卻是老老實實地大吃了一驚。

標準的亞洲面孔，與那自命清高的英式腔，多不相配。

威爾承認他對英國人有微妙的偏見。

儘管百般不情願，但是管家都已經體貼地為他們打開了門，威爾只得病怏怏地下了車。時值正午，頭頂的烈日奮不顧身地燃燒自己，致力於蒸乾大地含有的所有水分；然而海洋的水氣也不甘示弱，水分子濃重地密布在空氣中，與高溫相互拉扯。

一個個肺泡被高溫灼燒，被濕氣浸潤，彷彿要溺死在火焰中。

眼前的房子說大不大，比不上漢尼拔在巴爾的摩的那幢房子，但確確實實地比威爾在狼郊的小窩大上幾十個平方。威爾回望了一眼道路，兩旁建滿了一幢幢獨棟房子，個個外型設計都不同，不沾一點塵埃，偶爾幾間還自帶大院子，整齊地排列著被精心打理的花花草草。

這種感覺威爾似曾相識，那是有錢人的味道。跟 **漢尼拔是同一類人** 。喔，當然不是說進食的方面。

不過連排房屋的棟距大概只有一個人寬，狹窄到讓威爾懷疑左邊房子的人打了聲噴嚏，右邊房子的人就能聽見。

正當威爾神遊天外時，房產經理人已經將大門打開，必恭必敬地等著他們進去參觀。他遊魂似地跟在漢尼拔身後，上下左右到處繞轉，看了一堆他搞不明白的東西，似乎很厲害，但也不知道厲害在哪裡。

對威爾來說，房子只要能遮風避雨即可，哪來那麼多講究？撇了撇嘴，瞄了一眼正專注於確認廚房建材與家具品質的漢尼拔，隨便開了一個窗子就到了偌大的陽台上。

外頭依舊又悶又熱，但是裡面無聊透頂。威爾百無聊賴地趴在欄杆上，放空自己的神志，乾瞪著樓下無人的街道。沒半晌，對街人家的大門打開，一名風韻猶存的婦女牽著一名孩子走了出來。

婦女一抬眼，就看到了趴在陽台上的威爾。這陌生的外國面孔帶來的衝擊讓她措不及防地露出了呆愣的表情。

威爾的外表一直沒經過多少打理。他知道漢尼拔肯定是虎視眈眈地在一旁隨時準備撲上來處理他那越發自由生長的鬍鬚，而為了給漢尼拔帶來足夠的成就感，他這幾日早上都是隨意地刮了兩下就結束打理。

換句話說，現在威爾的樣子就像個街上的流浪漢。

婦女精心妝點的纖眉豪不避諱地蹙起，移開視線拉過自己的孩子急急匆匆地走了。

威爾盯著婦女身上的高級衣料，對不知道何時來到他身邊的漢尼拔說道：「她嚇壞了。」

漢尼拔雙手扶上欄杆，偏頭用眼睛描繪威爾的側臉。「像隻驚慌失措的兔子，你想要追上去嗎？」

威爾白了他一眼。「如果你現在想回監獄的話，我很樂意幫你。」

──威爾的心情不是特別好。漢尼拔微微一笑，識相地換了一個話題。「你覺得這裡怎麼樣？」漢尼拔自己很是中意這個物件，雖然建成年數不是特別新，但是選材皆是上等。當然，決定性的一點還是那廣闊的廚房與中島。漢尼拔愛死了這個廚房，他迫不及待地想要試試自己的身手。

威爾癟了癟嘴。「這個地方真小。」當然他說的不是房子面積，而是只要五步就能跨到對家門口的街道、僅能容下兩輛車子勉強交錯的車道。這個地方的生活空間異常狹窄，每個人能分到的空間只有自己肩膀寬，僅足夠讓自己掙扎吞吐頂上的空氣。

這對威爾來說相當不習慣。他討厭人群──即使到了現在，他依然不想過多接觸陌生人──他的人際安全距離需要比常人更遠，保持7公尺，才能讓他感覺舒心。

眼前這條街道可能連五公尺都沒有，更不用說與旁邊住戶的間隔。

漢尼拔看了一會威爾，然後從自己的口袋中掏出摺疊好的手帕，為威爾擦去堆積在他髮間的汗水。威爾下意識地閉起了眼睛，不動聲色地嗅聞散發著清新古龍水為的手帕。

上面還帶了一點餘溫，是漢尼拔的溫度。跟昨晚一直陪在他身邊的溫度一模一樣。

「他們嘗試將所有人綁合在一起，卻折傷了所有人的手腳。」收回自己濡濕的手帕，漢尼拔將手摸上了威爾的頭髮，拇指輕輕撫著額上的傷疤。「威爾，你知道我想和你一起生活，但請不要委屈自己。」

威爾帶著些許不安地移開了自己的視線，漢尼拔掌心的溫度比較高，好像有點灼傷了自己的皮膚。

不知道是不是腦炎的後遺症，威爾有時依舊會突然感到寒冷，體溫也永遠比人低了1度，所以會下意識地想要靠近可以帶給他溫暖的物體。而漢尼拔就在這裡。他忍住想要磨蹭那隻手的衝動，這會讓他想到他養過的那些可愛狗狗們。

「Well……」威爾想，是的，他應該更坦承。既然他已經選擇了漢尼拔，那他們之間就不該有任何隱瞞。也許漢尼拔知道，只是想聽他說出來。「或許我們可以找個寬敞的地方。」

漢尼拔喜歡人群，喜歡都市，喜歡優雅的生活。但這不是威爾‧葛蘭姆，這不是他的生活。

聽到威爾低沉的聲音，漢尼拔滿意地微笑了起來；威爾幾乎救要以為漢尼拔要給他一個落在額上的親吻禮──當然他沒有，只是再度摸了威爾的傷痕兩下。

「謝謝你，威爾。」漢尼拔瞇起了眼睛，像頭饜足的狼。

***

當漢尼拔從氤氳當中出來時，威爾已經在床上睡去了。他的姿勢一如往常，側身蜷縮，帶著不安。這已經成為了威爾的一個老習慣，一時半刻改不了。

漢尼拔穿著睡袍坐上床，由上往下地俯瞰威爾的睡顏。他想起今早威爾捨不得離開他掌心的模樣，愉悅地幾乎想要哼唱貝多芬D大調地5號小提琴奏鳴曲《春》，來釋放他的滿心歡欣。

他可愛的小貓鼬，養不熟的小貓鼬。

散亂在前額的頭髮蓋住了威爾的眼。為了看清威爾的臉龐，漢尼拔伸手輕輕撩開那一縷黑，露出他緊閉的眼睛。漢尼拔纖長的手指小心翼翼運著那一搓髮絲，滑到了威爾的耳後，然後看到了覆在威爾額頭上的那一層薄汗。

漢尼拔這時才發現威爾的呼吸聲異於往日，沉重地彷彿拖著一顆大石。

是做了惡夢嗎？

原本悠揚的奏鳴曲瞬間變成了激昂的交響曲，重重擊打在漢尼拔心上。

有人，正潛藏在威爾的腦中，追逐他、霸占他。

一想到這個可能性，漢尼拔的表情瞬間變成空白，眼睛反射著危險的光芒。

是誰？

傑克嗎？

漢尼拔不自覺地抿起唇，將薄長的唇瓣壓得略略突起，難得的表現出了自己的不悅。他靠上前去，窺探著威爾的睡臉，想要從中找出一點蛛絲馬跡──或許，他可以一勞永逸地為威爾解決問題。

他的鼻尖湊近了威爾最近終於顯出一點豐腴的臉頰，然後嗅到一股若有似無的麝香味飄過。

隨著漢尼拔的靠近，睡眠中的威爾變得更為不安，呼吸也越發沉重，呼呼地像個破掉的風箱；彎著的身軀還不時地抽動，腹部正劇烈上下起伏。

漢尼拔瞇起眼，腦中的思緒轉了又轉，鼻尖湊近威爾的耳後，用力地吸了一口。

那是一種難以形容的味道，至少他從來沒有聞過這樣的威爾。淡淡的青草腥氣與海水的鹹味，還帶著一點土地的甘甜。

這迷人的味道刺激了漢尼拔的唾液中樞，反射性地引起神經衝動，瞬間泌出了一嘴液體。他咕嘟一聲，極為不雅的吞下氾濫的唾液，避免難堪地流淌出來。

腦袋裡下視丘的大門敞開，大方歡迎被分泌出來的賀爾蒙在裏頭盡情肆虐，導致胃部陣陣抽搐──飢餓，那是好久不見的感覺，竟讓漢尼拔有些頭暈目眩。

這是，瑪格聞過的味道吧。

在他們進行生命祕密的交換時，在創造新的生命時──威爾無私、又大方地讓這迷人的味道沾染上瑪格全身，然後再與瑪格的味道相互融合，成為一體。

漢尼拔覺得他心裏對艾倫娜與瑪格兩人的殺意又多了一些些。

他伸出舌頭，用粗糙的舌面滑過威爾光潔的額頭，擦去一整排細密的汗珠。微鹹的澀味更加刺激了漢尼拔的食慾，胃中的火焰向四方散去，往上梗在胸膛，往下降至下腹。

他的左手攀上威爾結實的腰肌。威爾不佳的睡姿使他的衣服上捲，露出了一小截腰間白肉。漢尼拔像是在欣賞一盞名貴的易碎瓷器，指尖輕輕滑過細嫩的皮膚，順著肌肉紋理慢慢溜至下腹部，感受底下散發出來的高溫。

他用整個手掌蓋住了威爾的下腹，慢慢地使力揉了一揉，聽著威爾的呼吸聲一岔，而後變得更加劇烈、又短促。威爾甚至微微張開了閉合的嘴唇，壓抑不住的呻吟聲從中模糊地流瀉出來。

漢尼拔也側著身體貼在威爾的後背上，歪著脖子又舔又吻著威爾的側臉。但是他的力道極輕，似乎捨不得喚醒沉眠中的睡美人。從髮際、到耳後，接著順著輪廓線條到香汗淋漓的脖頸，在不斷搏動的動脈上細吻。

「嗯……」威爾在睡眠中重重地皺起了眉頭，露出了苦悶的表情。他不安地蹭了蹭枕頭，想要將自己的頭塞到下面去，避開漢尼拔又輕又癢的騷擾。

「噓……」漢尼拔在他耳旁發出安撫的噓聲，左手又再度揉了揉。

漢尼拔的聲音、味道與氣味很好地撫慰了威爾，他的躁動只出現了一瞬，便又溫馴地縮回漢尼拔的胸膛中，如獻祭的羔羊任漢尼拔宰割。

漢尼拔繼續啄吻著威爾，手掌也不安分地上下撫摸，卻始終沒有探入最隱密的高溫地帶，只是在上方不斷搔弄挑逗。

威爾又再睡夢中呻吟了起來。聲音低沉，飽含香甜的汁水。在夢裡，他被困在一個捕獸陷阱中，只能無助又可憐的低聲喘氣，祈求站在他面前的獵人能手起刀落，給他一個痛快。

狠戾地、剖開他。

在威爾高高低低的喘息聲中，漢尼拔的手指最後還是忍不住偷偷地越了界。

他裝作若無其事地從內褲的鬆緊帶下鑽出一個隙縫，供指節分明的手指無聲無息溜進去，在茂盛的毛髮上徘迴。

他節制知禮，知道在未經主人同意的狀況下不可隨意侵犯他人地盤，所以漢尼拔只是將自己前兩個指節深入，梳過捲曲的粗黑毛髮，一下又一下，或輕或重地拉扯、觸碰底下嬌嫩的肌膚。

威爾的吐息在顫抖，捲翹的睫毛也飄動的厲害，汗水也愈發氾濫，雙頰更染上一層淡粉。他腹部的上下起伏激烈如地動，漢尼拔都以為他隨時會在下一秒就清醒──然而用心險惡的漢尼拔注定要失望，威爾在一下大力的抽搐之後，便眉頭放鬆，全身鬆軟，只餘淺淺的喘息。

漢尼拔啄吻著威爾粉色的臉龐，他從沒看過如此美麗誘人的顏色，導致他一時不能把持，肆無忌憚地將手指往更深處送去。他沿著蟄伏的莖身弧度進入威爾的雙腿之間，心理偷偷計算著威爾的長度。在經過冠狀突起之後，終於抵達了終點處的凹陷，碰觸到一陣濕液。

漢尼拔用手指沾了沾，然後抽出手來，在眼前搓弄濕淋淋的手指。沾染到手指上的液體非常稀薄，但卻散發著更為濃烈的腥氣，在他的指尖上勾連流淌。口中唾液大量分泌地讓他忍不住誘惑，伸出舌尖細細舔了舔自己的手指。

霎時間，強烈的刺激從舌上綻放，迷人的賀爾蒙味道佔據了漢尼拔所有的感官，一時之間竟讓他無法進行其他的思考。他沉迷於這強烈的味道中──那是，終於找到安身之處的野獸，毫無後顧之憂地打開身體，散發出渴望交配的訊號勾引靠近的雄獸。

一個兇猛的念頭從墮入陷阱的雄獸腦海深處躍然而出，不斷重複，死死佔據了整個腦袋。

他想要做愛。

想要跟眼前這頭安心睡去的野獸做愛。

想要將他勃起的粗大陰莖粗暴地插入這頭野獸的身體當中，看著他因疼痛哭泣，因歡愉高喊，最後在身下達到激烈的高潮，射到整個陰莖發紅，再也吐不出半點體液。

這些暴虐的思想都藏在漢尼拔的腦海中，他樂此不疲地描繪著一禎禎畫面，一邊讓慾望翻騰，一邊在心中悠悠地滿足嘆息。

──原來這就是性衝動。

這是漢尼拔從來不曾感受過的凶狠情感。

跟這頭屬於他的野獸──

枕著枕頭的威爾像是感應到了甚麼般，蹭了蹭自己的臉頰，啟唇逸出模糊的低喃：「漢尼……」然後呼吸歛收，緩緩偃息沉眠而去。

──想著他的野獸。漢尼拔開心的笑了，用力舔去手指上濕漉的痕跡，眼睛再次散發出狩獵的野性光芒。

他要，佔有這隻只屬於他、獨一無二的寶貝野獸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車沒來的及發，先來點肉沫  
> 下章開車°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖


	17. 番外2(完結)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正式發車

威爾早上清醒之後，雙眼無神地看著天花板發了一會呆。

整個房間安靜得聽不到一絲聲響，漢尼拔早就不再身邊了，他一向起得早，半點餘溫都不留。

他現在就像是被鬼壓床一般，渾身僵硬地動彈不得。腦袋雖然催促著應該起床了，但是手腳卻不聽使喚。

當然，他知道問題出在哪裡。威爾現在全身的感官都被放在 **那個地方** 上，異樣感不不斷被放大再放大，讓他幾乎要崩潰。

Holly shit──這是在他腦裡不斷回放的一個詞。

威爾是個正常的男人，除卻了得到腦炎的那一段時間，他的身體一直都保持著良好健康的狀況。雖然因為恐懼與人群接觸，所以性慾比常人淡薄，但是該有反應的時候絕不會力不從心。

但是他已經很久沒有進行過性生活了，即使是在與茉莉結婚之後，發生在他們之間的親密關係也屈指可數。好在兩人的性慾都不是特別強，於某種方面上也達到了一個平衡。

而現在，下半身傳來的冰涼感不斷地提醒著他，他還是一個健康健全的男人──雖然那感覺有點陌生，自從他脫離青春期之後，就幾乎沒有再發生過了。

威爾閉起眼，感覺臉龐火燎火燎地在燒。年紀一大把了還像個青少年一般在睡夢中遺精讓他倍感羞恥，好險漢尼拔早就離開了，不然他得多尷尬。

低咒一聲，威爾自暴自棄地猛然坐起身，讓下身的冰涼徹底貼到敏感的肌膚上，打了個冷顫，匆匆忙忙地跑到浴室毀屍滅跡。他站在洗手台前瞪著鏡子裡的自己，手中還沾著沒洗去的泡沫。

而這個景象接連持續了好幾天。

威爾都覺得自己要瘋了，跟之前得到腦炎的時候一樣。他懷疑自己是不是正在做一個不會結束的惡夢，一輪又一輪地不斷重複他不想面對的夢魘。

每晚躺上床時，他都會害怕明天早上又要面對相同的窘境。然而他還沒想出個所以然，他的身體就會在舒適的環境中自動關機，再有意識時，已經是尷尬的早晨。

威爾從來不知道他的睡眠品質竟如此之好，生理時鐘準確的一秒不差。

他皺著眉，苦著一張臉一如往常地來到了餐室。

漢尼拔看著威爾走進，下巴上雜亂生長了好幾天的鬍鬚也越來越清晰──原諒威爾這幾日被搞得心煩意亂，真的沒有時間去關注自身儀容──終於忍不住地站起身，一語不發地拉著一臉茫然的威爾來到外間浴室。

這邊的浴室比臥室附帶的要大得多，角落靠著窗台擺了一個足夠塞進四人的大型按摩浴缸，往外看去可以將整個東京市景收入眼裡，豪奢非常。

只不過他們誰都沒用過這間浴室。

漢尼拔按著威爾讓他在浴缸邊上坐了下來。被強迫面對窗戶坐下的威爾努力地將頭往後轉去，追尋著漢尼拔停在水槽前的身影，想要為這莫名的舉動找到答案。

不過很快地，他就知道了。漢尼拔拿著一個傳統刮鬍刀、黑色的刮鬍霜與弄獅的熱毛巾，緩步回到了威爾的身後。

威爾感受到一陣熱風從後方蔓延過來，帶著漢尼拔的氣味。

他在威爾被後站得挺直，一手扳起威爾的下顎，讓毛茸茸的頭頂在自己結實的下腹上。

威爾從下方往上看去，正好直面著漢尼拔微微低垂的頭；但是漢尼拔並沒有關注威爾，固定好威爾的身姿之後，他便解開袖口，一摺一摺地捲起袖子，偏過身拿起黑色的刮鬍霜，混著一點水在手掌心上優雅地打出純白細密的泡沫。

這個角度的漢尼拔對威爾來說倒是新穎。

突起的喉結被扣到最頂的襯衣給擋住了，威爾只能看到呈現三角形的下顎。漢尼拔低著頭，導致下顎的皮膚被擠壓出了些許皺褶，帶著些許歲月的痕跡，別有醉人的成熟氣息；他高挺的鼻尖佔據了面部大半面積，看著下方的眼睛微微瞇起，威爾這時才發現原來漢尼拔的睫毛如此之長──大約有1公分？好像可以放根火柴上去。他胡亂地想著。

他們的目光擦身，威爾著迷地看著那根根分明的長睫毛，一根接著一根從左至右數過去。然後不可避免地瞄到凝視著自己的眼瞳。

當漢尼拔專注看著一個人的時候，會讓人以為自己就是全世界。

深邃，充滿──食慾？威爾扯起嘴角偷笑了一下。

漢尼拔將沾滿了泡沫的手抹到威爾的脖子上。泡沫帶著漢尼拔的體溫，綿綿密密地蓋住了威爾脆弱的部位，非常舒服，威爾忍不住抬了抬頭，更加暴露出自己的弱點。

威爾溫馴的模樣讓漢尼拔的犬齒一陣發癢，但是他忍住了一口咬上去的衝動。這順服的模樣給他帶來了巨大的滿足感──漢尼拔單手剝去了剃鬚刀的保護蓋，將刀面緊密地貼合在脖子上。

透過磨得光滑的木質手柄，漢尼拔可以感覺到威爾的脈搏。他只需輕輕一劃，就能看見滿天鮮紅飛舞，跟那時候的阿比蓋爾一樣，一樣美麗。

可惜他捨不得。

「不要全部剃掉。」威爾低聲嘟嚷，聲音的震動透過剃鬚刀傳到了手上，有點發癢。

威爾可寶貝自己的鬍子了。

漢尼拔的輕笑聲融化在空氣中。從威爾的角度來看，只能看到他的下嘴唇微微地動了動。

「這就像你的保護衣，不是嗎？」冰涼的刀片開始順著紋理刮去細白的泡沫，連帶著割去了冒了頭的雜亂鬍荏。

漢尼拔的睫毛一共有531根。威爾解開了一個小謎題。

「比你那套透明雨衣好多了。」

聽出漢尼拔口中的揶揄，威爾不滿地吐槽了回去。忘記是在哪看到那一套被漢尼拔收藏好的透明衣具，威爾只消看一眼，就知道為什麼漢尼拔的作案現場永遠不會有犯人的痕跡。

漢尼拔僅是拉起了嘴唇弧度，並沒有反駁威爾。他下手迅速、乾淨俐落，很快地就刮光了脖子的白泡，留下光滑的皮膚。

滿意地放下手中的剃鬚刀，漢尼拔拿起準備好的熱毛巾在手上攤開，散出一些溫度後，覆蓋住整個下巴到脖子。

敏感的部位突然被高溫給包圍，瞬間往外散出的熱度讓威爾的喉結上下動了動，舒服地吐出長長的鼻息。

他的眉眼放鬆，眼皮也輕輕闔起，完全放下了警戒。

漢尼拔單手搭在威爾的肩上，感受到手下的肌肉柔軟充滿彈性，並隨著呼吸上下起伏。美麗的線條完全契合著他的手掌，彷彿他們天生一對，本該如此。

是的，本該如此。

他的視線逡巡著威爾露出的半張臉，青色的小血管橫跨他薄薄的眼皮，消失在濃密地眉毛中。漢尼拔簡直克制不住想要將嘴唇壓在上面的渴望。

不過事情有先後順序，他得等一等。

取下變涼的毛巾，漢尼拔倒出透明的刮鬍膠打在溼透的面部鬍鬚上，開始修剪在形狀外雜亂叢生的短毛。鬍鬚在巧手的整理之下，很快地就出現了簡單乾淨的造型。接著他用旅館提供的香精肥皂，溫柔地洗去斷裂的雜毛與凝膠。

漢尼拔全神貫注在威爾的臉上，眼神嚴謹、專心致志，不曾離開半秒──然後威爾可恥地發現，這般看著漢尼拔竟讓他的下半身有點硬了。

Fuck、Fuck、Fuck！

威爾連忙蓋下眼簾，想要隱藏當中的慌亂與動搖。他居然對漢尼拔勃起── **他居然在對漢尼拔發情！**

你瘋了嗎？威爾‧葛蘭姆！你在想甚麼？你不是Gay，漢尼拔也不是Gay！威爾僵著身體在心底大聲嘶吼，詆毀自己可惡下流的身體，希望能壓住蠢蠢欲動不斷攀升的慾念。

漢尼拔好似沒有察覺到威爾的情緒變化，依舊細心地擦拭掉所有泡沫與雜毛，而後拿起修容剪，開始細緻地修剪輪廓處的鬍鬚形狀。

他下手頗為輕巧，威爾下巴的鬍鬚被剪得只餘短短一層，年輕精神了許多，彷彿他們初見。

鬢角處漢尼拔當然也不會忘記要打理。威爾正閉著眼睛，睫毛微微顫抖，沒有接收到漢尼拔希望他調整角度的心電感應，於是他只好親自上陣，單手扳住威爾的下巴，輕輕往右一轉，露出他左側的耳朵。

剪刀沿著分明的稜角往上移動，尖端在耳垂處徘迴，張張闔闔，更加刺激了威爾的感官。金屬帶來的冰涼感、以及若有似無的觸撫都讓威爾感到難受，他想抽身躲開，但是又怕剪刀誤傷。

上下兩邊的不適感相互呼應，在交互作用之下被放大了數百倍，讓威爾用力地繃緊了全身的肌肉。

修好了左右兩側輪廓線的鬍鬚，漢尼拔轉移陣地來到嘴唇上方。為了看清鼻下的部位，漢尼拔伸出食指與中指，放在威爾的下巴尖上，往上再壓了壓。

脖子被拉伸到極限，威爾不適地呻吟了聲。這個動作讓他的鼻子更貼近了漢尼拔，古龍水的味道一點一滴地從鼻部深處滲入腦袋，麻痺了他的腦幹。

身下的器官開始隨著脈搏輕輕晃動，調皮地在寬鬆的四角褲下肆意勃發。

漢尼拔依舊專注在為威爾服務。上唇鬍鬚生長過度，兩側幾乎要蓋到嘴唇，漢尼拔一邊拿者小刷子梳整鬍鬚，一邊用剪刀剪去適合的長度。

好癢。威爾擰起眉頭，不能分辨到底是身體哪一處的神經在作亂，世界開始混亂。

為了看得更清楚，漢尼拔微微俯下身體，讓自己更靠近威爾面部。

威爾只覺得突然有一陣熱風打在自己臉上，他意識紛亂地睜眼，眼前就是突然放大的漢尼拔。他們的距離並沒有特別靠近，但是預料外的畫面還是讓威爾心中一驚。尤其當他發現打在他唇上的是漢尼拔炙熱的鼻息。

他的下身已經不受控制了。寬鬆的四角褲對完全勃起的性器來說一樣勒得他難受，威爾想要挺起下身擺脫束縛，卻又殘存著一點理智將身體往回縮，交疊的雙手不自然地垂放在股間，擋住自己羞恥的象徵。

半晌，漢尼拔終於停下了手中的動作，挺起身從遠處滿意地觀賞自己的修剪成果，唇上髭鬚整齊柔順，不帶一根刺毛。最後再用剃眉刀修掉最後的雜毛，他美麗的作品便完成了。

現在的威爾像個時下雅痞。漢尼拔忍不住用自己的拇指一下又一下撫摸唇上的短荏，像個小刷子刷過皮膚，麻麻癢癢。

威爾覺得他的褲子要濕透了。漢尼拔不斷摩娑著他的嘴唇，蓄積的溫度不斷升高，乾爽的手指一下又一下撥弄著唇珠，零距離的接觸讓威爾可以直接在腦海中描繪出漢尼拔的手紋。

嘴唇上的神經好像搭錯了線，跟下體的神經不知怎的就連在了一起，漢尼拔的每一次撫摸都如同在套弄他徹底勃起的陰莖，理智逐漸迷失── **他想要漢尼拔。**

摸夠了威爾的短鬚，漢尼拔雙手捧住威爾的兩顎，由上而下地、終於與迷亂的威爾對上了視線。

 **「** **It** **‘** **s beautiful.** **」**

漢尼拔那嘗遍世界所有美食的薄唇往兩側高高拉起，深情地凝視著意識渾沌的威爾。從體內燃起的高溫讓威爾受不了地張嘴喘息，一下又一下地將帶著即將腐爛的果實芳香吹到漢尼拔的臉上。

 **「** **You are beautiful, Will.** **」**

漢尼拔俯下身，吻上了威爾。

威爾覺得自己是個在沙漠中迷途已久的旅人，乾渴地就要死去。而漢尼拔的吻，就是天降甘霖，頓時舒緩了他的神經。

漢尼拔是他的解藥、是他的庇護。那些紛亂的性向糾結頓時都變得無關緊要，漢尼拔的味道──溫度──成了唯一。

威爾在漢尼拔的嘴唇貼上來的那一剎那，便迫不及待地張開了嘴，咬住、吸吮漢尼拔的下唇，捲入他柔軟的舌頭，在口中交纏、大口地吞嚥傳遞過來的體液。

──狡猾的漢尼拔，早就發現威爾的異常。他巧妙地挑逗威爾的情慾，每一個若有似無的觸摸都是個陷阱，讓威爾徹底陷入發情的陷阱。

漢尼拔的吻解了乾渴，但是威爾卻覺得下體漲得更痛了。痛到他幾乎要發狂。

而漢尼拔卻在這時離開了他的唇，轉而在他的下巴落下一個個散亂的輕吻，發出啾啾的氣聲。他的手沿著威爾繃得僵直的脖子往下溜去，指尖滑過刀削的鎖骨，慢慢地繞到了突起的乳尖。

威爾從來就不知道他會如此渴求一個男人用力揉弄、掐捏他的乳頭。但是他想、他現在就想，瘋狂的、用指甲搔刮，要漢尼拔優美的手指淫靡地玩弄他的身體。他抬起胸，雙手往上環住漢尼拔的後頸，不滿的哼出聲，找尋漢尼拔的嘴唇。

隔著單薄的T恤，漢尼拔能察覺那裏有兩個高高的突起正等待著他的臨幸。他有點忙，必須要一邊應付威爾不滿地索吻，一邊要在不太過刺激這欲求不滿的尤物下，填滿他的渴望。

他修剪地圓潤的指甲緣順著柔軟的衣服纖維來到山腳下，慢慢在四周打著轉，溫柔地摳弄著底部的一個個小突起。

「Oh, Fuck, 漢尼拔……」威爾的手指伸入了漢尼拔的髮中，狠狠地抓緊了他的髮根。

頭皮的刺痛更加燃起了漢尼拔的情慾。他的鼻息變得有些紊亂，輕吐著氣，啄吻威爾的唇瓣，帶著笑意低喃：「心急……的小貓鼬。」

隨著話音落下，他毫不留情地用力掐上了威爾的乳尖，讓威爾不能自控地短促尖叫出聲，腹部肌肉一陣抽搐。

在用嘴堵住威爾的聲音時，漢尼拔也不忘隨時用眼神舔舐這頭被人照料地毛皮油光水滑的野獸。威爾的褲子已經被打濕了，一塊明顯的水漬出現在高頂的尖端，不斷向外擴大。漢尼拔知道他剛經歷了一個小高峰，他的野獸已經準備好一同共赴歡愉。

放輕指尖的力道，漢尼拔改用柔軟的指腹揉捏越發堅挺的乳頭，時而摳弄頂端的乳孔，讓威爾忍耐不住地逸出一道道美妙的呻吟。

被愛撫的乳頭傳來的酥癢感讓威爾的頭皮一陣發麻，他從來不知道男人的乳頭竟然也有如此強烈的快感。亦或是漢尼拔的手指被施了特殊的魔法，輕易地就能帶給人難以言喻的歡樂。

威爾迷亂地嘬著漢尼拔的嘴唇，將帶有漢尼拔氣味的液體吞下，讓自己由裡到外，全部沾染上漢尼拔的味道──被標記、成為漢尼拔獨一無二的永生伴侶。

而這個想法讓他樂發興奮。一切都停不下來了。

迷亂的威爾身上還穿著睡覺時的T恤，漢尼拔只能靠想像勾勒他胸前完全充血脹紅的模樣。但是這並不能滿足漢尼拔，即使他的想像栩栩如生，他依舊對那層棉布非常不滿。

漢尼拔放開雙手，無視威爾頓時睜大的雙眼直起身，在他肩膀輕輕一使力，讓威爾直接滑入了浴缸之中。他站在浴缸外，壓抑著翻騰的感情盯著面露詫異的威爾，繃著聲音說道：「脫掉。」

充滿侵略性的視線掃視過威爾的身體，燃起一股刺痛。威爾難耐地用雙手掀起下擺，往上一拉，就將衣服扔到了遠處。這還不夠，他拉開褲頭，想要一口氣將自己解放出來，然而布料卻卡在自己過於興奮的昂揚上，連扯帶拽怎麼都脫不掉，反而不斷大力摩擦拉扯著敏感到發疼的部位，讓他痛得嘶嘶抽氣。

「Fuck、Fuck！」威爾暴躁地蹬著雙腳，眼睛染上一層淡淡血紅。

「耐心些，親愛的威爾。我們有很多時間，不用著急。」

漢尼拔不知道在什麼時候也脫去了熨燙整齊的衣服。

威爾的視線完全被吸引，飢渴地在那副完美的身軀上滑動。

他的身上沒有一絲贅肉，或者是一點鬆弛下垂，完全保持了良好年輕的體態；不同於肌肉虯結、塊塊賁起，更像是歷經千錘百鍊的精實，帶著無比的力量溫馴蟄伏著。

胸膛上遍布著淡色的毛髮，狂野地與漢尼拔平時高貴優雅的形象有極大的落差，讓威爾的呼吸一滯，腹部的火焰一路燎燒至喉頭。如此強大又美麗的食人魔、無可替代的惑人惡魔，只凝視著自己。

垂在兩腿之間的性器稍稍挺翹，帶著一點硬度，莖身是內斂的暗紅，深色的血管如同蛇一般在上面蜿蜒爬行。它的形狀筆直，帶著無比的份量左右晃動著。飽滿的圓頂毫不廉恥地曝露在外，不明顯的水光從洞口顯露身影，垂涎欲墜。

威爾不自覺地停下了自己手上的動作，全神貫注地欣賞這天神賜予的美麗胴體。

漢尼拔跨過浴缸，大大方方地打開自己的身體供面前的人盡情用眼神舔舐。岔著腿站立在浴缸中，他抬起一隻腳，放到了威爾雙腿之間，隔著溼透的布料上下輕柔地移動。

──這一刻他已經等太久了。被漢尼拔用腳揉弄帶來的快感瞬間流竄至全身，威爾緊緊抓著浴缸邊緣，閉眼仰頭，神色饜足地張開紅唇喘息。

「好......」舒服──太舒服了──遠比他自瀆還要舒服──

但是漢尼拔如此小氣，只給予了威爾短短數秒的愉悅，便移開了他修長的腳趾，從下方勾開褲緣潛入，靈活地在散發高溫的中心旁徘迴；布料表面或深或淺地勾勒出幾個圓柱形狀，水色又變得更深了。

漢尼拔試了幾個位置，終於找到一個適合施力的點，一點一點地將威爾的褲子從腰上扯了下來。威爾乖順地配合著漢尼拔的動作抬起自己的屁股，只求能儘快掙脫束縛。

布料慢慢地蹭了下來，卡在腰上的鬆緊帶順著身體線條瞬間下滑，終於解放了被透明黏液弄得一蹋糊塗的頭部，箍在下緣的凹陷處。直接摩擦敏感部位帶來的劇烈感覺讓威爾無助地用力閉口抹殺自己的尖叫，洞口不受控地又噴出了一些液體，打溼了自己的腹部。

原本鬆緊適宜的內褲在這時候卻變得尺寸不合，鬆緊帶一邊按壓著膨大的莖身讓帶來被按摩的錯覺，一邊在漢尼拔的操縱之下往下滑去。

漢尼拔開心地拆開自己的禮物，小心翼翼地剝去外層包裝，露出裡面最珍貴的部分。在褲頭終於褪到最底部時，他也失去了引以為傲的耐心，踢了踢威爾的大腿，讓他配合地往兩旁大抬雙腳，腳板往上一勾便扯掉了內褲。

威爾終於一絲不掛地落入了漢尼拔的手中，猶如剛出生的嬰兒，雙腳大張，不知廉恥地任漢尼拔觀看他最隱密羞恥的地方。

只不過是小小幾個動作便讓威爾斜倚在浴缸上喘息不已，漢尼拔的視線化作實質的觸撫，從後穴的皺褶、一絲不漏地直直嚙咬到頂部。在威爾的腦海中，就是漢尼拔那雙殺人無數的大手，情色地揉過了他那無比興奮的器官。

想到這裡，他又忍受不住地呻吟了一聲。

「過來，威爾。」漢尼拔伸出手，指尖抵著威爾的下巴，慢慢地往前引領讓他坐直身，到他能感覺到威爾鼻腔噴出的熱氣為止。漢尼拔的下體半勃，恰恰就停在威爾紅如玫瑰的嘴旁。

威爾知道漢尼拔接下來要他幹什麼。他心中沒有一點排斥，反而還有些迫不及待；他那雙濕漉漉的碧色雙眼，正由下往上地哀憐看著漢尼拔，跟隻流著口水看著食物的小狗一樣，等候著主人的命令。

「舔它。」

仁慈的主人終於允許飢腸轆轆的狗兒大塊朵頤，威爾一接收到許可，便迫不及待地張大了嘴，一口含入漢尼拔的陰莖。

威爾吞得很深，他貪婪地敞開了嘴裡的所有空間，將漢尼拔全部納了進來，讓捲曲的金色粗毛搔上他的鼻尖。強烈的雄性氣味刺激了他的性慾，威爾忘情地啜吸著粗大的幹部與飽滿的龜頭，漬漬水聲不斷漫出，提醒著自己的淫蕩與欲求不滿，更加刺激了交感神經，讓紅得熟爛的陰莖不斷跳動。

炙熱的器官在威爾的嘴裡逐漸成長。帶著腥味的液體汨了出來，帶了一陣苦澀。但是威爾愛死了這個味道、漢尼拔發情的味道，他努力地適應著口中越來越大的物體，只想要多舔一些愛液。

但是勃起的性器超出了威爾的容納能力，碩大的圓頭堵住了他的喉嚨，讓他幾乎不能呼吸。威爾百般不願、挫敗地吐出了一小截的柱體，賠罪討好似地更努力用舌頭舔舐還在嘴中的部分，沿著冠狀溝舔弄，用佈滿顆粒的舌面摩娑繫帶，滿足地察覺到更多的液體流淌了出來。

半晌，威爾鬆開口，將整個硬到變得暗紅的陰莖退了出來，用他的唇瓣緊箍著頭部下的凹陷，舌頭則靈活地在頭部滑動，捲去每一絲流出來的水液，吃得嘖嘖作響。

漢尼拔將雙手貼上威爾的太陽穴，拇指溫柔地撫摸著密布汗水的額頭，褒獎威爾的奮力服侍。從上往下，他猶如慈悲的聖母凝視著眾生，無可取代的愛意凝聚在瞳孔之間，濃厚地幾乎要化為實體滿溢而出。

威爾陶醉地閉著眼，不知是汗水還是生理淚水的水珠掛在長長的睫毛上，不停震顫。他的技巧不甚熟練，因為這是他第一次含住男人的生殖器官──從來沒想過自己會如此渴求另一個男人的陰莖──當然，威爾也未曾被人這樣服務過，但他竭盡能譨的思考如何做才能給這個男人更多快樂、讓他徹底棄甲曳兵、在自己嘴裡高潮。

男人在他的操控之下高潮──一想到這個畫面，威爾就忍不住更興奮了。明明下體沒有受到任何刺激，難耐的快感與空虛感卻源源不絕地交雜湧出，讓他勃發的陰莖不斷抖動，汁水也在膝蓋邊泛濫成一潭腥水。

理智幾被情慾掌控，威爾太過於沉迷在征服男人的衝動中，不自覺地剝出了自己藏在後方的獠牙，輕輕擦過了腫脹充血的前端。

漢尼拔悶哼了一聲，雙手反射地抓緊了威爾的頭。

「我的小食人魔……」半是無奈，半帶著笑意，漢尼拔的聲音因受到賀爾蒙的影響而變得更富磁性，沙啞地搔弄威爾的耳膜。「你還滿意你吃到的東西嗎？」

威爾由下往上吊著眼睛直勾勾地對上了漢尼拔的雙眼。他的眼中氤氳，眼角累積著快感的淚水，光只是含著男人的陰莖就徹底發情，既情色又可愛。

「嗯……」威爾嘗試要回應漢尼拔，這毫無疑問 **是他吃過最好吃的東西** ，但又捨不得張開嘴離開美味的肉棍，最後只能含糊地應答了聲，用雙瞳表述無上的滿足。

「真是貪婪……」漢尼拔慢慢地往前挺腰，然後再一點一點往後撤，模擬慢速版的活塞運動在威爾嘴裡出入。「但是別咬，威爾。」他並沒有插得很深，漢尼拔知道完全勃起的陰莖要全部放入沒有口交經驗的人嘴裡，會帶來多大的不快感。他非常紳士，也很節制，在威爾的嘴角擠出數個滑膩的小水泡。

但是威爾非常不滿意這個速度，也不喜歡口中的東西往外拔的感覺。他將手放到漢尼拔結實挺翹的臀上，竭盡所能地大張喉嚨，往前一滑就將整根陰莖吃進了嘴裡。

在威爾的伺候之下，漢尼拔的性器早就完全勃起，與一開始的長度根本無可比擬，又大又圓的龜頭死死抵住了威爾的喉嚨深處，不留一點空隙。

強烈的喉頭刺激讓威爾的舌頭與咽喉不斷緊縮、模擬吞嚥，舌根緊緊地纏繞住漢尼拔，帶來無與倫比的快感，使他不自覺地壓著威爾的頭，用力晃了兩下腰身。

威爾漏出苦悶的氣息，卻沒有掙扎，他半垂著眼，溫馴地任憑漢尼拔愛喜好操縱他的身體；淚水從眼角泌出，滑過臉龐。

漢尼拔用了極大的意志力才遏止了自己放開自我，在威爾嘴裡肆意馳騁。威爾口中又濕又滑、溫熱又柔軟，再加上臣服的姿態，都帶給了自己無上的快感。但是漢尼拔還不想那麼快就結束這一切，他要威爾為他打開、哭喊、在他的操控下達到生理與心理的高潮。

於是他停了下來。

威爾淚眼矇矓地抬頭看著漢尼拔模糊的身影，疑惑他為什麼要在此刻停手。雖然這個姿勢帶給了威爾生理上極度的不適，但是他想要漢尼拔射出來，射在他的口中，讓他喝下漢尼拔的精液。

他想要他的胃部、到腦袋，都被漢尼拔侵犯。

漢尼拔溫柔地看著威爾。

週刊誌曾抨擊他是冷血無情的惡魔，這是不正確的。他的心會因為美麗的畫作而震顫，他的眼淚因高昂的樂曲而流。他會因人類迸發出來的光芒而感動，也會折服於他们對藝術與本性的極致追求。他不愛任何一個人，但他愛著這整個可憐又可愛的群體。

但是威爾不同。因著這頭美麗的、被困囿的野獸，他萌生了太多複雜的情緒：不知足、忌妒、憤怒、不捨、溫柔……以及只能被獨佔的愛。

他是我的。

威爾‧葛蘭姆只屬於漢尼拔‧萊克特。

漢尼拔覺得再也沒有比這更令人心悅的語句了。

他慢慢地抽開身，讓自己的昂揚從威爾的嘴裡撤出，只留著一條細長的銀絲連在紅紫的莖幹與威爾的嘴唇上，跟著威爾急促的喘息不斷左右晃動，閃著光芒。

臉龐通紅的威爾看起來無辜又委屈，可憐他愛不釋手的玩具就這樣被殘忍奪走。

向前傾身，漢尼拔大手覆上威爾的額頭，往上撩起大片的劉海，露出他整個額頭，還有被藏在下面的傷疤。「你喜歡這樣，對吧？」

漢尼拔的陰莖隨著他俯身而往後移去，距離威爾越來越遠。威爾沒有辦法克制自己──或是說他根本不想克制自己──用眼睛追逐著根他方才還含在嘴裡舔弄的灼熱肉棒。口中的唾液不斷分泌，漫無邊際的空虛不斷腐蝕著他。

嘴角滑出的不知道是口涎，還是滴下的汗水。

他的眼睛半闔，直勾勾的盯著漢尼拔的兩腿之間，氣息不勻的坦承回答，「是的，漢尼拔，是的……拜託……」

威爾也不知道自己究竟在哀求漢尼拔甚麼。是希望他再一次將那佈滿男性麝香味的性器粗暴的塞到自己嘴裡、毫不留情地將他的嘴巴當成洩慾工具，用力地貫穿、抽插，還是一些連他自己都不清楚的東西。

他的雙腳發軟腰部無力，就要撐不住自己的身體。威爾忍不住地又用力喘了兩口氣。

「別心急，吾愛。」

這次換漢尼拔彎下他的膝蓋，像個忠誠的騎士，誓死守護城裡的王子。

他扶著威爾的腰往前壓上，讓威爾無力地半靠在冰涼的浴缸上，再放肆地拉起他的右腳掛在一旁，岔開自己跪著的雙膝，讓威爾毫無反抗的打開自己的股間。

他們的胸膛緊密相貼，漢尼拔的胸毛如同細密柔軟的小刷子，刺激著威爾已經泛紅變大的乳暈，又是一道微小的電流傳遍威爾全身。

威爾難耐地攬上了漢尼拔結實、富有彈力的肩膀，將他所有的焦急與不耐化作指尖上的力道，深深地刻在漢尼拔身上。

背上的微痛讓漢尼拔微醺。兩人之間的空隙在他不斷地迫近當中薄如紙張，他們彼此呼吸著對方吐出來的氣息，幾乎能查知到近在咫尺的紅唇紋理。

「我們有很長的時間。」

威爾甚至不能確定漢尼拔是不是真的有說出這一句話。他們迫不及待地將唇膠合，互相啃咬，雙手也在彼此的身上滑動。

威爾朝迷地上下撫摸著漢尼拔光滑緊實的背肌，挺起自己的腰讓漢尼拔那隻滿佈老繭的大手握上如飢似渴的性器、密不通風的完全包覆，從下方將彈性十足的皮膚慢慢拉伸至頂端，再往下褪去、露出閃著光澤的圓弧。然後再耐心地一路往下，直達底部，連充滿精子的鼓脹陰囊也不放過，五根手指輪流滑過兩個弧形──每一寸皮膚、每一道皺褶都沒有遺漏。

威爾舒服的呻吟著，連深吻都無法封緘，迴盪在浴室當中。他配合著漢尼拔聳動著自己腰部，追求一波高過一波的快感巨浪，想要在這個人的手下攀登上最頂峰。

漢尼拔舔著威爾的唇，他喜歡威爾因為過多的快感而粗暴地咬他的嘴唇。兩人的舌頭相互攻訐，致力於攻破對方的防線，闖入濕潤的口腔中。但途中漢尼拔掙脫了威爾的索求，嘴唇滑到他的耳邊、肩窩，再順著好不容易養出的肌肉，留下一個接著一個的印子，彷彿盛開的玫瑰。

而花叢的中心便是盛開的最鮮艷的那朵花。漢尼拔深舌，蜿蜒地往上流下了一道水跡，襯著挺立的花蕊更加嬌豔欲滴。他啜吸圓潤的乳珠，另一隻手則是撫上寂寞地另一側，搓弄同樣興奮不已的尖端。

上下兩邊一同竄入腦裡的快感讓威爾受不住地弓起身子，從來不曾在其他人身上感受過的快樂如鞭瘋狂地抽打在神經上，帶著他不斷往高處飛去，看不到盡頭。不受控制的陌生情緒讓威爾抓緊了漢尼拔，在他頸邊留下了幾道鮮紅的抓痕。「漢尼拔……啊啊、呃──」只有這個男人是他的浮木，只有他是唯一的救贖。

漢尼拔的手已經濕透了，他離開被細心照料的美麗花園，重新親上威爾的額頭、眼睛、面頰與嘴唇，與威爾共享舌尖上的淡淡鹹澀。威爾的臀部肌肉難耐地繃緊，極力忍耐越堆越高的歡愉，而被冷落的前胸卻又疼又癢的讓他難受，想給它撓一撓，緩解那鑽骨的搔癢。於是他伸手摸上了自己的胸口，模仿漢尼拔的手法，惡狠狠地蹂躪著已經狼狽不已的紅點。

威爾的鼻腔哼出急促的呻吟。他的雙手無情地摳弄、拉扯著腫脹的乳尖，恰好的疼痛讓他舒服地高仰頭，後頸骨死死壓在浴缸緣上。

漢尼拔順勢地咬上了他的喉結。

手中的肉棒開始上下彈跳，頂端的開口一張一闔毫不間歇地吐著混濁的白液，順著紫紅色的枝幹流過漢尼拔的手指，繼續往下流去，直沒股間。

威爾頂起腰，將大腿往兩側張開到了極限，快感堆疊的速度已經超越了自己能夠認知的極限，理智已經追不上身體的反應，兩條腿不斷激烈抽搐，摸著自己的手也失去了輕重，為了得到最頂端的那一點，而開始瘋狂拉扯。

「啊、漢尼拔、我──我要──」威爾的哀鳴伴隨著漢尼拔指間飛濺的水聲越來越高昂，結合成一曲優美的交響曲響遍浴室，搔著漢尼拔的心。

漢尼拔看著失控地流著水的馬眼敞開到極限，已經準備好隨時要吐出充滿生命力的精水，氣息不穩地露出一個嗜虐的微笑，在一個重重地揉弄之後，乾脆地鬆開了自己的手。

漢尼拔比威爾還要了解他自己的身體。這一個在頭頂端的重撫恰恰將威爾推上了懸崖邊緣，卻又在他即將墜落之前拉住了他，讓他停在峭壁上，距離懸空只有一步之遙。

「不──不──漢尼拔、不要！」

被硬生生停下來的慾望讓威爾幾乎要瘋了。他嚎啕怒喊，被壓回體內的慾望化做淚水不斷墜落，卻無法減輕絲毫痛苦。威爾急切地往下伸手，決定自力更生幫自己一把，現在的他已經成了情慾的奴隸，撇除所有羞恥與顧慮，要恬不知恥地在漢尼拔的面前自慰到高潮。

而漢尼拔，殘酷的漢尼拔，僅僅用了一隻手便控制住了威爾。

過多的快感已經耗去了威爾的力量，渾身軟綿，輕易地就被制住，兩手被牢牢地掌控在漢尼拔手中。

「不、漢尼拔、拜託──拜託讓我──」威爾無力掙扎，只能淚眼矇矓地胡言亂語，扭動自己的身體、甩動硬到即將爆炸的陰莖，好讓讓漢尼拔知道他有多痛苦、多麼需要這一次高潮。

他如同稚嫩的孩童一般放聲大哭，尤其在看到漢尼拔完全不為所動、知道漢尼不不會輕易放過他之後。

「求求你給我──漢尼拔──我會做任何事情──」

漢尼拔依舊愉悅地笑著，帶著無比的興奮與滿足──不同於面對世人的含蓄，這是他野獸的、殘忍的內心，只有威爾能看見的、赤裸裸的真心。

「我知道，威爾，我知道……我會給你更多，比這還要好的、沒有人能帶給你的……」他將威爾的手壓回胸膛，嘴唇靠在威爾泛紅的耳邊，往黑色的耳孔裡送氣，催眠似地溫柔低語，「高潮。」

漢尼拔的話語化成一道翻天巨浪，從腰部脊椎一波一波往上蔓延，源源不絕，將威爾溺死在愛欲之海。

從脖子往下身，原本伏貼的寒毛一根根豎立顫抖，威爾放棄了抵抗，只能嗚咽低鳴地又漏出了一點汁液，彷彿瀕死的動物。

漢尼拔舒心地用眼神黏膩舔舐被馴服的威爾，巧妙地避開急需愛撫的性器，單手探入股間最深處。

威爾的身體如此敏感易興奮，流出的水量也遠超一般人，在漢尼拔的玩弄之下，臀下早就累積了一灘精水，後頭的密穴也早被浸溼，使他輕易地就將中指送進了深處，直到威爾的身體反應過來。

異物入侵的不適感讓威爾皺起了眉毛，哽聲低泣，他不自覺地夾緊了身體下方的肌肉，卻發現這個舉動讓漢尼拔的手指形狀在體內變得更鮮明。

「放鬆，威爾，沒事的。」漢尼拔以唇輕觸著威爾止不住顫抖地睫毛，低語撫慰。「你知道接下來會發生甚麼事情……」語帶保留的描述卻激發了無邊的想像力，威爾嚥了一口唾沫，耳朵被漢尼拔喑啞性感的聲音侵犯，直直戳入大腦深處，他不能把持地提高了呼吸頻率。而漢尼拔還在繼續。

「我會帶給你更多，比你渴望的還要多，威爾……接受我……」

漢尼拔描繪的願景讓貪婪的野獸心癢難耐──如果、如果漢尼拔真的能帶著他到達從未歷經過的巔峰──威爾可恥地屈服在欲海之中，按著漢尼拔的指示努力地鬆開咬緊手指的柔韌肌肉。

「乖孩子。」漢尼拔褒獎地舔了威爾的臉頰。作為一個曾經的外科醫師，他對於人體結構的瞭若指掌，即使他從來不曾用這種方式取悅過其他男人，他依舊輕易地便抵達了目的地。

並不是那麼難找。威爾在極度興奮之下，體內的腺體早就膨脹到了最大，抵住了漢尼拔的指尖。他略微左右移動了自己的手指，撐開緊緻的內道為食指騰出一點空間。他的動作巧妙，第二根手指沒有受到半點底控，順利地溜了進去。

甚至用不著一點潤滑劑。

兩隻手指先是在膨脹處惡意地壓了一下，聽到威爾驚詫地倒抽了一口氣後，便討好地在上面左右輕揉、畫圓，均勻地愛撫這塊處女地。

一股痠脹感從後方蔓延到腹部，有別於摩擦陰莖帶來的性快感；這怪異的感覺來得緩慢，讓身體內部又熱又癢，但卻抓撓不到。威爾難受地想要蜷起身子，然而漢尼拔霸道地壓在身上，將他夾在與浴缸之間的間隙，不容他逃離。威爾只能無助喘息。

手指的末端指節按著整個突起，兩只手指岔開、夾著大大膨脹的前列腺，從外圍兩側由下往上地揉捏，然後在深處合攏雙指，從內側中央直直劃下回到原點，然後一遍又一遍重複這磨人的路線。他露在外頭的手指也沒有閒下，漢尼拔將拇指頂在陰囊下、從不曾被光顧的柔軟肌肉上，配合著裡邊的步調旋轉推按。

在漢尼拔的全面服侍之下，威爾全身不住打顫，覺得體內好像有甚麼東西正壓著自己的膀胱，讓裏頭的液體叫囂要排出，逼得威爾不得收緊下腹的肌肉避免自己當眾出醜，然而這樣的動作卻連帶地拉扯刺激到了後方，一陣強烈的酥麻感直衝而上，衝破了威爾設立下的防線。

「啊……啊啊……」

有東西流出來了。

威爾不知道是甚麼順著他的尿道洩了出來，可能是尿液，但是他的腦袋一片空白，全被後方迅速堆積起來的巨大快感給佔據，雙手牢牢摳著漢尼拔的肩頭，盯著天花板的海藍雙眼失神大睜，染上一層水光。

與陰莖帶來的收縮快感不同，下半身整個又痠又熱又脹，把他全身的力氣都抽空，渾身發軟地任憑漢尼拔擺弄。他只能感覺到漢尼拔、以及逐漸要把他整個人吞沒的激烈舒爽感。

「你感受到了，對嗎？」

看著威爾張唇卻發不出半點聲音的恍惚模樣，漢尼拔的呼吸也跟著變得沉重。威爾的感度超乎他的想像，他以為會需要花更多的時間來開發這個處女地，甚至也抱著這一次可能成功不了的覺悟，但沒想到威爾對撫摸的反應超乎想像的激烈，馬上就迷失在其中。

「你喜歡嗎？我的小野獸。」漢尼拔用鼻尖輕擦著威爾的耳殼，呵著熱氣攏住耳朵吻道。然後愉悅地發現威爾跳動了下，指尖在他身上抓出了幾道血痕，帶來一絲讓他更興奮的疼痛。

威爾沒有回答。當然他沒有回答，因為漢尼拔在詢問的時候壞心的加重了指尖的力道，推弄飽滿的腺體，擠壓堆積在裡面的液體，更加激發了洶湧的尿意。威爾只能僵著身子破碎地嗚咽啜泣，死命忍耐腐蝕神志的迷人慾望。

這一次漢尼拔沒有那麼簡單就讓步。他將威爾平攤在浴缸中的另一隻腳拉上了肩，徹底打開了他的身體，繃緊大腿內側肌肉與陰囊。

突如其來的體位變換刺激到了體內的其他地方，保持硬挺的陰莖也直挺挺地打上了自己的腹部，從前後兩方一起襲來的巨大衝擊讓威爾放聲高喊，在漢尼拔身下不斷扭動身體，想要逃開這超出他承受能力的強烈歡愉。

漢尼拔從不允許獵物逃脫。他用力咬住威爾因抬頭而露出的喉結，在上面留下了一圈血痕，威脅不聽話的野獸重新擺出服從姿勢。

原本想要反抗的野獸瞬間垂下了耳朵，夾起尾巴，放低姿態示弱低吟，只求討好操縱著他的強大獵捕者放他一馬。但是漢尼拔並不領情，他加快了手上的動作，甚至粗暴地插進了第三隻手指，無視威爾難耐地哭喊大力的扭動手腕，不留喘息餘地地接連激烈攻擊深處，甚至還用另一隻手抓上他的陰囊，用力揉搓。「告訴我，舒服嗎？」

「舒……舒服……」被本能馴服的威爾抽噎著回答，他已經沒有力氣反抗，只能放縱本能奔流，一鬆一緊地配合漢尼拔收縮自己下身的肌肉，追逐更多的快感。

「比與瑪格的那一次還要舒服嗎？」漢尼拔親上威爾失速的頸動脈，嗅聞耳後散發出來發情香味，這對他來說比世界上任何美酒都還要香醇醉人，直激發出他內心最深處的慾念，拋開所有文明的偽裝，回歸最原始的他。

他──忌妒。

忌妒威爾喜歡的艾倫娜，忌妒與威爾發生關係的瑪格，忌妒與威爾建造了一個家的茉莉。

她們都是突起在上好木桌上的一根木刺，必須被拔除。

「是的、是的！我從沒、從來沒有──漢尼拔──！」

威爾覺得自己的下腹要爆炸了，累積在深處的能量已經達到了臨界點，全身都變成了快感接受器，所有接受到的感官刺激都自動化為性快感，他成了一個性慾接受器，要被撐爆的接受器。他要崩壞、他想要在漢尼拔手中被弄壞、被拆成七零八落、被徹底褻瀆，然後與漢尼拔一同被情慾之海淹沒。

威爾的毫不掩飾讓漢尼拔舒心快意。他又再度佔據了威爾被口涎濡濕的嘴唇，加大手上畫圓的弧度，往上頂弄的力道增大，將威爾的大腿押上了胸膛，逼得他退無可退，讓他只能單手攀著漢尼拔作為暴風雨中的浮木，毫無防備的完全承受漢尼拔的賜予。

黏膩的深吻堵不住威爾的嘶喊，電流在他身體裡到處亂竄，讓他的肌肉不受控制地上下彈跳顫抖，腹部的肌肉不住往內緊縮在緊縮，最後終於隨著漢尼拔肩背上留下的血絲，繃到了極限。

啪。

腦內有甚麼東西爆炸了，壓縮的快感以超越光的速度往外席捲，摧毀了威爾的每一個細胞、每一條神經。他的腦袋一片空白，渾身柔軟飄忽地像是漂流在雲朵之上，雙眼恍惚地對著漢尼拔深紅的瞳眸。

脹得難受的液體終於找到了出路，滴滴答答地如小溪流溢出來。

「唔……」

漢尼拔鬆開威爾的唇，垂眼欣賞透明的汪洋流水潺潺而下的美景。不同於一般的高潮，通紅的陰莖依然直挺地上翹，洞口一張一闔地吐出銀液。

威爾就這樣在沒有射精的狀態下達到了高潮。

然而他本人還完全沒有意識到自己身上究竟發生了什麼事，只有肌肉還在反射性的小震顫，無語失神。

漢尼拔慢慢地將手抽離了出來，溫暖的肉壁戀戀不捨地咬緊帶來莫大歡愉的手指，欲求不滿地還想要更多。然而漢尼拔最終還是解放了自己的手指，啵的一聲離開了溫暖的巢穴。

他放下威爾綿軟無力的腳，起身離開浴缸，在洗手槽處拿了一瓶乳霜回來。然後托著威爾讓他平躺到浴缸中。一隻腳尤掛在旁邊的壁上。

威爾變成了一個沒有靈魂的木偶，任由漢尼拔擺弄，神智還在千里之外徘迴。

打開乳霜的蓋子，漢尼拔湊近嗅了嗅。是帶著百合餘韻的高雅香氣，他毫不吝嗇地將大把的乳霜塗上自己蓄勢待發的性器，也送了半瓶至威爾的體內，確認他們有足夠的潤滑避免受傷。

這次他讓威爾平躺在浴缸內，而自己則壓在正上方。

他將威爾的腿架在自己的大腿上，一手扶著自己大了威爾半圈的陰莖，俯身輕咬威爾的嘴唇。

漢尼拔要威爾好好感受這一刻。

嘴唇上略微的刺痛拉回了威爾的神志，他的雙手先一步採取了行動，直接環上漢尼拔的脖頸，舌頭也慣性地交出自己與之交纏。

然後是被撕開的疼痛貫穿了他。

威爾睜大雙眼倒抽了一口氣──他感受到了，那遠遠大過手指粗細的陰莖正不帶任何猶疑的進犯他。

威爾忍不住僵住身子，壓抑不住地痛呼。然而聲音在面世之前就被另一個食人魔完全吞噬。方才高潮的餘韻被一掃而空，他繃緊全身的肌肉，拒絕這令人畏懼的感覺。

他要被撕裂了。要壞掉了。

威爾這樣死命咬著自己讓漢尼拔也感到了疼痛。

「放鬆，威爾。沒事的。」漢尼拔濡濕的嘴唇抵在威爾的頰骨上，濕熱的鼻息吹過他的睫毛，讓他反射性地閉上了眼睛。他的世界變成了一片漆黑，只剩下身上的重量、縈繞在鼻尖的氣味，以及打在他體內的熱楔。

「交給我，」漢尼拔低沉的聲音如醇酒般絲滑，流過威爾每一寸肌膚。「讓我帶著你。」他全身毛孔大張，飢渴的吸收包裹著他的芬香。

威爾感覺到自己被赤裸地剖開，奔跳的鮮紅心臟一絲不掛，沒有任何遮掩地完全暴露在外。

所有汙穢骯髒黑暗都被攤開在陽光之下、被人看透。

可是威爾知道，他是安全的。

這個惡名昭彰的食人魔完全擁有了他──並接受了他。

即使這個過程鮮血橫流，那也是為了最終的安樂。他無須猶豫、也不想拒絕。

威爾的鼻子發出一連串的輕哼，跟隻哀求撫摸的小狗一樣；為了得到最好的賞賜，威爾努力地將心神從泛著疼痛的下半身移開，專注在漢尼拔均勻的呼吸上，還有開始游移在臉上的碎吻。

他嘗試放鬆身體，而在漢尼拔耐心的撫慰下得到了極大的成效。

是的，漢尼拔是他永遠的解藥。

當疼痛已經減緩到幾乎可以忽略時，蠢蠢欲動的空虛便開始如黑洞般快速膨脹。燃燒的慾望並沒有因為疼痛而熄滅，反而在漢尼拔的體味當中開始失控。

威爾忍不住頂起胯部，將一隻腳搭上漢尼拔的後腰，壓著他更深地沉入自己的體內，填補那令人恐懼的空洞。

環形肌肉一弛一放地收縮著，不斷想要將裸露在外的性器全部吃入；漢尼拔將手肘撐在威爾頰旁，心滿意足地看著威爾泛著血絲的迷離雙眼。速度緩慢，但是卻使上了所有力氣──他想要威爾真真切切地感受到是誰拆開了他──深深地撞進高溫洞穴裡。

威爾大聲地呻吟了出來，抬著下顎。

劇烈的刺激不是手指能夠比擬的。又粗、又硬、又長、又熱的陰莖狠狠地撞到點上，接著用力擠壓、滑到未知的深處去。粗暴而直接的動作帶來的快感遠大於手指優雅的揉弄，只一下，威爾就差點又要高潮了。

他以為剛才的快感就已是極致，然而漢尼拔狂野的舉動卻瞬間打破了認知。

沒等他平緩流竄在全身的舒爽，漢尼拔便快速地抽出了自己的陰莖，往外離開到幾乎完全分離，只剩下一點黏膜還使力抓著濕滑的圓頭。然而裡頭被開拓出來的空隙還沒來得及閉合，漢尼拔又再度重重地撞了進來。一下接著一下地迅速抽插，不留給威爾半點喘息的時間，在快感上累加無限的快感。

「Fuck、漢尼拔──」威爾忍不住地喊了出來，淚水盈滿眼眶模糊了視線，卻讓他更強烈的感受到漢尼拔的存在。

鼠蹊帶著囊袋用力地拍打在臀上，發出激烈的碰撞聲，伴隨著黏糊的水聲釀出一室甜膩氣息。肺裡的空氣被通過喉道被擠壓出來，威爾根本壓不住自己濕潤的呻吟聲，漢尼拔用著不符合他外表的力道頂撞著威爾，推著他不斷碰上漢尼拔抵在他跟浴缸之間的掌心當中。

威爾只能死死抓著漢尼拔的雙臂，放肆地抬起腰臀迎合漢尼拔。他還想要更多、更多令人崩潰的快樂──

漢尼拔深深地為如花般盛開的威爾著迷。

粉色爬上了威爾的面龐，帶著迷離水光的眼睛只映照著漢尼拔自己的身影。扣在他腰間的腳下意識地不斷使力，收縮地越發快速的後孔表明了威爾對漢尼拔的渴望。

漢尼拔無比滿足。

他的眼裡只剩下這個發情的美麗牝獸，再無其他。沒有犯罪、沒有警察、沒有藝術；只有最原始的情慾，以及──愛欲。

漢尼拔從不排斥性愛。

對他來說，性愛如同餐後咖啡，能作為一個額外的點綴，但卻非必需品、不值得投入精力或沉迷。

但是這一套在威爾身上完全不適用。

這種剖開威爾的方式，比打開他的頭顱還要令人耽溺。

看著威爾淌著口涎，在身下被任意擺布，漢尼拔覺得自己又更靠近了邊緣一些。

不夠──還不夠──永遠不夠──

他多想要吃了威爾──仔細品嘗每一條肌理、啜飲所有體液、吸取全部的髓液；那一定是甘美地能麻痺脊髓的毒品，絕無僅有的珍饈。

但是他捨不得。不能忍受接下來的生命沒有這個叫做威爾‧葛蘭姆的人在身旁，不再對他微笑、不再抱著他、也不再與他分享彼此的記憶宮殿。

只是光想就令人發狂。

於是──這樣很好，幾乎將人焚燒殆盡的性愛很好。他進入了威爾的深處，打開了他的身體與心，而威爾──也歡欣鼓舞地回應他的無聲呼喚。

我要你。

你屬於我。只屬於我。

快感被壓縮進沒有出口的容器中，密度越來越高、壓力越來越大，威爾以為自己就要爆炸了。「漢尼拔、漢尼拔──我要──我要──」

「吾愛……」漢尼拔放開一切開始猛力馳騁，一隻手不忘伸到他們之間粗暴地抓上同樣發熱的性器──原諒他已沒有理智保持溫柔──然後聽到大聲喘息的威爾爆出高亢的哭喊，後穴的張縮頻率加速，越吃越緊、越吃越深──

「我要射了──射──」威爾大喊，身體猛地彈跳痙攣，一股熱潮瞬間擴散在他們之間，足足噴發了七、八次才結束。

漢尼拔將頭埋在威爾耳旁粗聲喘氣。他也走上了邊緣，在幾個用力的衝刺之後，終於在溫暖的熱徑裡達到前所未有的高潮，熱燙的精液一下又一下地打在柔軟的壁上。漢尼拔也忍不住地用力呻吟，他的囊袋完全被掏空，一滴不剩。

淋漓盡致。

而威爾的大腿還在哆嗦，彷彿被射進體內的高溫燙得受不了；委靡的性器癱軟在雙腿之間，可憐兮兮地掛著一條長長的透明絲線，隨著身體微震。

半垂的眼睛以及啜泣聲都顯示這過強的高潮摧毀了他的意識，讓他走不出這甜美的餘韻。

漢尼拔也很享受地維持了這樣的體位半晌。留在威爾體內的感覺非常美好，又熱、又暖，全面地被包覆壟罩。

然而他終究無法控制身體的自然生理反應，慢慢軟去的陰莖失去支撐，最後只能百般不願地從威爾體內滑出。

怪異的空虛感讓威爾下意識地夾緊了雙臀，皺著眉抿唇低聲呻吟，眼淚又流了下來──這可說是他淚水流的最多的一天了，可能比他過去流過的淚水總和還多。

他們倆人之間骯髒的一蹋糊塗，白色與透明的黏液沾得到處都是，甚至連威爾的胸膛也沾上了些許自己的白液。漢尼拔親了親威爾的耳垂。

威爾將手放上漢尼拔的胸膛。激情的汗水濡濕了淡色的毛髮，可見漢尼拔也十分投入在這場性愛當中。

「我從來沒有……」威爾停頓了一下，試圖從還沒完全恢復機能的大腦當中搜尋到適合的字眼。「這種感受。」

語意不明的感想卻讓漢尼拔笑了。

「不是只有你，吾愛。」漢尼拔考慮了半秒，決定坐起身把威爾移到自己的懷中。

他單手摟在威爾的肩上，讓他靠著自己，希望這樣能讓威爾備受摧殘的腰舒服一些。他的指尖有樣學樣地摸上威爾的胸膛，抹開半凝固在上面的的體液。

「別這樣。」威爾皺了皺鼻根。「這太噁心了。」

「是嗎？」漢尼拔挑起一邊的眉，刻意地將手指放到嘴邊，伸舌舔了舔。「嘗起來不錯。」

「Oh Fuck……漢尼拔你這混蛋……」威爾翻了個白眼。方才激烈的性愛榨乾了所有體力，現在他提不起半點力量來生氣，只能裝作看不見地將臉埋到漢尼拔的肩上。

「我要洗澡。」威爾瞧也不瞧漢尼拔一眼，專斷地下令。他現在連一根手指頭都抬不起來，很明顯該有個人來服侍他。

漢尼拔笑著打開了水龍頭，溫度適宜的水嘩啦啦地墜入了浴缸。「侍奉你是我的榮幸，我的王子。」

威爾絕對不承認自己的嘴角有偷偷上揚，剛才漢尼拔的舉動真的是把他噁心到了，這個徹頭徹尾的 **食人魔** 。「仔細點，別讓我黏呼呼地過上一整天。」

漢尼拔摸了摸威爾深色的頭髮，在額角落下一個輕吻。

「不用擔心，我們可以慢慢來。」

外面的陽光正好，透過玻璃窗壟罩在密不可分的兩人身上。

「 **我們有足夠多的時間** 。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這車拖了那麼久真對不起OTZ  
> 之前放了一個長假，把寫到一半的文丟在公司忘了帶回家。  
> 所以就癡癡地等到上班才能繼續開車QQ  
> 但是這一篇的長度可以抵三篇!!!!!希望能滿足大家!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 輪迴流轉就到這裡結束啦，謝謝大家一直以來的支持QAQ  
> 收到大家的KUDO跟留言讓我真的很感動，我原本以為不會有甚麼人看......沒想到這個坑還不算太冷(笑  
> 大家的支持與留言都是我的動力，我愛大家QAQ  
> 下一篇再見!!!
> 
> PS.在噗浪搜尋輪迴流轉可以找到我~~雖然我不常發噗，但是歡迎來玩:)


End file.
